The Marriage Stone
by Lisias
Summary: Traduction de Josephine Darcy. Pour déjouer les machinations du Ministère, Harry est obligé d'épouser Snape. Mais cette union est seulement le début de ses ennuis. Voldemort est de retour, et le mariage de Harry pourrait bien déterminer le destin du monde.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de la Traductrice :** Cette fiction est juste l'une des mes favorite, il y a quelques années les trois premiers chapitres avaient été traduits par quelqu'un mais avaient été très vite supprimés. Je n'ai jamais oublié cette fiction et comme à l'époque, je n'avais pas un niveau d'anglais vraiment exceptionnel, je n'ai pas pu la lire. Maintenant ce n'est plus le cas et je me suis dit que je devais vous la faire partager !

J'ai donc commencé à la traduire, c'est la première fois que je traduis une fiction donc si vous trouvez que des phrases ne vont pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Cette fiction compte 78 chapitres et je vous préviens, elle n'a jamais été finie par l'auteur mais elle est tellement merveilleuse qu'elle vaut la peine d'être lue.

Je mettrai un chapitre en ligne toutes les deux semaines en sachant que je traduis environ un chapitre par semaine ce qui me permettra de garder une avance.

Cette fiction a été écrite alors que le tome 7 de Harry Potter n'était pas encore sorti et ne prend en compte que les quatre premiers livres.

J'espère vraiment que vous l'aimerez autant que je l'ai aimée.

Bonne lecture.

PS : je m'excuse pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe qui doivent toujours être présentes malgré les nombreuses relectures de ce chapitre.

 **Bêta : Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw** qui a bien voulu corriger les trois premiers chapitres de cette fiction, malgré le fait que cela fait presque un an que je les ais posté ! Merci beaucoup à toi !

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Harry fit de son mieux pour ignorer les regards des autres élèves alors qu'il cherchait un compartiment vide dans le train de Poudlard. Il était habitué aux regards des gens et à leurs murmures derrière son dos, mais cette année cela semblait être pire que d'habitude. Même ses camarades de Gryffondor se taisaient quand ils le voyaient ils lui souriaient alors qu'il passait devant eux et ensuite ils commençaient à chuchoter à son sujet au moment où ils pensaient qu'il ne les entendait plus.

Trouvant un compartiment vide, il se cacha dedans, pensant à quel point il était ironique qu'il puisse passer d'un extrême à l'autre juste en se trouvant dans un train. Les Dursley faisaient comme s'il n'existait pas le Monde Magique n'en avait jamais assez de lui.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il n'y aurait aucun incident cette année. Ensuite, peut-être que les gens allaient oublier les évènements de l'année précédente et le laisser en paix. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait voulu devenir la cible de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts, il n'avait rien demandé après tout. C'était juste ainsi. Et l'année précédente, la cinquième, c'était avérée plus mouvementée que les quatre années précédentes combinées.

Oh, il était parvenu à faire les activités habituelles d'une personne de quinze ans : jouer brillamment au Quidditch, apprendre de nouvelles matières, rater et réussir ses examens, avoir des retenues, faire gagner et perdre des points à Griffondor, rester et se battre avec ses plus proches amis. Mais entre le chaos de ses journées routinières à l'école, il avait aussi dû faire face aux Mangemorts et au Seigneur des Ténèbres pas une mais trois fois dans l'année. La dernière confrontation, juste avant la fin de l'année scolaire et les vacances d'été, le Monde Sorcier avait évité une catastrophe sans précédent.

Voldemort avait acquis un terrible pouvoir, il avait réussi à mettre la main sur un artefact légendaire, l'Œil d'Odin, un cristal qui pouvait détruire ou contrôler n'importe quel sorcier qui osait défier son possesseur. Naturellement, il attaqua Poudlard avec, essayant de détruire Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore. Il tua la première vague d'Auror qui s'était levée contre lui et ses partisans. Ils étaient tombés à la première confrontation, pas de taille contre Voldemort et sa nouvelle arme. A vrai dire, personne n'était de taille, même pas Dumbledore. Personne n'était assez puissant pour faire face à Voldemort. Le plus puissant sorcier du Monde Sorcier défendait le vieux château et les enfants piégés à l'intérieur. Ceux-ci résistaient sans espoir, même les plus optimistes d'entre eux réalisèrent que placer tous leurs espoirs dans les capacités d'un jeune homme était ridicule.

Evidemment, Harry Potter leur montra à cette occasion qu'ils avaient tous tort. Certes il n'avait pas la force ou le pouvoir de s'opposer à Voldemort, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de mettre sa cape d'invisibilité, d'enfourcher son Eclair de Feu et descendre en piqué sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme s'il jouait à un match de Quidditch. Pas de magie, pas de sort, pas de baguette brandie, Harry fonça juste entre les rangs des Mangemorts sur son balai et vola l'œil d'Odin dans la main de Voldemort.

L'énergie libérée lors du vol du cristal tua les Mangemorts près de Voldemort, draina toutes les réserves de magie du Lord Noir et envoya Harry à l'hôpital pour trois semaines. Voldemort prit la fuite, faible mais pas mort. Les Mangemorts se dispersèrent, retournant dans l'anonymat, et Harry Potter fut applaudi par un monde reconnaissant et envoyé à Privet Drive pour l'été. Il passa les mois d'été à souffrir de cauchemars, enfermé dans une petite pièce de la maison de son oncle alors que son visage se retrouvait sans cesse en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Maintenant, il était dans le train qui le ramènerait à Poudlard, supportant les murmures et les regards de son mieux. Finalement Ron et Hermione le trouvèrent et lui tinrent compagnie. Ses deux amis lui racontèrent leur été, le divertissant en lui racontant à quel point ils s'étaient amusés (ils savaient qu'il n'avait pas eu une telle chance avec les Dursley), et généralement ils faisaient de leur mieux pour tenir son esprit éloigné du cirque qu'était sa vie.

C'est seulement lorsque le train fut près de Poudlard qu'Hermione laissa échapper la situation politique étrange apparue pendant l'été : le fait qu'Harry, Le Héros du Monde Sorcier, était devenu le premier appui politique pour la campagne féroce qui se jouait pour le poste de Ministre de la Magie. Cornelius Fudge s'était présenté pour une réélection et il n'avait pas moins de quinze opposants concourant contre lui. Gagner les faveurs d'Harry Potter assurerait à n'importe quel Sorcier ou Sorcière la victoire. Mais comme Harry ne connaissait aucun candidat et n'avait aucun intérêt à supporter Fudge, il ne prit pas garde aux avertissements de Hermione. Harry savait à peine que le désir de réélection était sur le point de mettre son monde sans dessus dessous encore une fois.

Harry s'assit entre Ron et Neville à la table des Griffondor tandis que Dumbledore donnait son discours d'ouverture de l'année scolaire, rappelant aux étudiants de rester loin de la Forêt Interdite et les avertissant que des résidus de magie de la Bataille (ils ne lui avaient pas encore donné de nom, Seamus souligna qu'ils penchaient pour la Bataille de Poudlard) persistaient autour du terrain de Quidditch et qu ejusqu'à ce qu'il ait été complètement nettoyé, les élèves ne pourraient que regarder leur baguette dans cette zone. Nettoyer toutes les saletés incomberait aux septièmes années en tant que partie pratique du cours de Détournement de la Magie Sauvage.

\- Je ne les envie pas, dit Dean à ses camarades de sixième année, j'imagine qu'ils vont trouver des morceaux de Mangemort là- bas.

Harry se sentit pâlir aux mots de Dean, incapable de se joindre aux rires que les mots de l'autre garçon avaient engendrés. Il avait seulement voulu sauver les personnes qui étaient dans le château. Quand il avait volé l'œil d'Odin à Voldemort, il ne pensait pas qu'il serait responsable d'autant de morts.

\- Dean ! la voix d'Hermione coupa court aux rires et elle foudroya les autres du regard. Je pensais que l'on était tous d'accord pour ne pas aborder certains sujets.

En avisant les regards coupables que les autres jetèrent immédiatement à Harry, il pouvait imaginer quels étaient ces sujets. Il se demanda quand Hermione avait trouvé le temps de discuter de cela avec les autres, pensant qu'il était reconnaissant pour ses efforts. L'année précédente, lorsqu'il avait dû affronter Voldemort pour la troisième fois, ses amis et camarades de classes avaient tous été mis en sécurité dans la tour des Griffondor. Pour eux, cette histoire était lointaine et fascinante. Pour Harry, il avait vécu un cauchemar qu'il revivait nuit après nuit. Son été avait été encore plus atroce que d'habitude. Incapable de contrôler ses rêves, il avait réveillé sa famille plusieurs fois à cause de ses cris de terreur. Alors que l'oncle Vernon ne l'avait jamais vraiment battu à part pour des claques occasionnelles à l'arrière de la tête, Harry avait été puni : privé de repas, avec des corvées supplémentaires, il avait passé le reste de son temps enfermé comme un prisonnier pour le garder éloigné des gens « normaux ».

\- Désolé Harry, s'excusa Dean

\- Pas de problème, assura Harry à tous, voulant sembler le plus normal possible. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce que cela signifie pour le début de la saison de Quidditch cette année.

\- Mince ! maudit Seamus pensant la même chose, c'est vrai ! Est-ce que tu penses que ça signifie qu'on ne pourra pas utiliser nos balais autour du terrain non plus ?

\- Dumbledore n'a rien dit à propos des balais, fit remarquer Ron, juste de faire attention avec l'utilisation de nos baguettes.

\- Peut-être que les Serpentard seront incapables de tricher cette année ? suggéra Neville.

Ils jetèrent tous un regard noir de l'autre côté de la salle, à la table des Serpentards. Malfoy, comme à son habitude, parlait à la cour d'élèves qui l'entourait. Une fois de plus, Lucius Malfoy avait été acquitté malgré ses activités de Mangemort. Le fait qu'il n'était pas présent à la bataille finale avait apparemment prouvé son innocence à suffisamment de personnes haut-placées et ils avaient une fois de plus ignoré le témoignage d'Harry disant qu'il était l'un partisan de Voldemort le plus loyal.

Mr Goyle et Mr Crabble avait tous les deux été trouvés morts sur les lieux de la bataille. Malgré cela, leurs femmes avaient plaidé leur innocence. Par conséquent, leur deux fils étaient solidement assis à leur place habituelle aux côtés de Draco Malfoy, ils n'avaient pas été inquiétés par le Ministère qui avait déjà beaucoup à faire. L'allégeance de leur père au Mage Noir n'avait pas nui à leur réputation dans la maison Serpentard et ce n'était pas évident pour Harry ou le reste des Griffondor. Comment Harry allait-il pouvoir traiter avec des camarades de classes qui le pensaient responsable de la mort de pères que lui ne connaissait pas.

\- Je pense qu'ils vont être plus insupportables que d'habitude, grogna Dean, même avec la moitié de leurs parents suspectés d'être des mages noirs, ils continuent de se comporter comme si le monde leur appartenait.

\- Il faut juste voir ce que de l'argent et un nom peuvent acheter, accorda Seamus.

\- Mais ça n'explique pas Snape, grommela Ron, et Harry lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Ils savaient tous que Snape espionnait pour le compte de Dumbledore et l'année dernière, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis d'accord pour parler de lui le moins possible par peur que quelque chose qu'ils n'étaient pas supposés dire leur échappe.

\- Ne laissez pas son comportement vous berner, leur dit Seamus dans un murmure silencieux. La famille Snape est l'une des plus vieilles et des plus puissantes familles dans le Monde Magique et j'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient riches.

\- Snape a une famille ? Ron le fixait, choqué.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas grand-chose à ce propos, admit Seamus, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait une sœur et deux frères, je ne sais rien sur eux. Mais mon oncle travaille pour le conseil de revenu du Ministère et il a mentionné les fonds générés par certaines des propriétés appartenant à de vieilles familles et il a parlé du Manoir Snape.

\- Ca ne signifie pas qu'il est à Snape, souligna Hermione, s'il a des frères et sœurs, il est tout aussi probable que l'héritage familial leur soit revenu.

\- Ce connard n'a pas besoin de travailler mais il reste quand même ici à faire de notre vie un enfer juste parce qu'il adore tourmenter des étudiants.

\- En tout cas, il te hait moins que moi, soupira Neville, je suis juste reconnaissant, je n'ai pas à prendre le cours de potion avec lui. Neville, comme on s'y attendait, avait fait une très mauvaise potion à ses BUSEs et n'avait donc pas été pris dans la classe de potion avancée.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Harry et moi soyons pris dans la classe de potion avancée, murmura Ron, je ne peux pas croire qu'on ait envie de continuer d'avoir des cours avec Snape.

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas devenir Auror sans le cours de potion, lui rappela Hermione.

\- Je suis sûr que s'il avait été la personne à noter nos BUSEs, on ne l'aurait pas validé, soupira Harry, il va faire de son mieux pour nous faire regretter d'avoir réussi à passer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, le réconforta Hermione, on va tous travailler ensemble et tout ira bien. On réussira tous à passer les potions même si ça doit nous tuer.

\- Justement, on a peur de ça, dirent Ron, Dean, Seamus et Harry en même temps. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, distraits seulement un moment plus tard par une apparition sur leur table. Affamé, Harry se servit, ayant l'un de ses premiers repas décents depuis tout l'été.

Ils venaient juste de finir leur repas et étaient prêts à retourner dans leur tour lorsque le Professeur McGonagall demanda à Harry, Ron et Hermione de l'accompagner. Déconcertés, ils souhaitèrent bonne nuit à leurs camarades et suivirent leur directrice de maison, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pendant les heures précédentes où ils étaient à l'école pour attirer l'attention des professeurs si vite.

Ils furent guidés vers une salle privée près de la salle des professeurs où, à leur grande surprise, ils retrouvèrent Arthur et Molly Weasley qui les attendaient. Tandis que Ron allait saluer ses parents, Harry remarqua Dumbledore, Snape et le professeur Bibine qui les rejoignaient. A sa grande surprise, Percy Weasley était là aussi. L'ancien Préfet de Poudlard lança un faible sourire à Harry, dit quelque chose à son père et ensuite se pressa de sortir de la pièce. Harry et Hermione échangèrent des regards perplexes.

\- Ah, Harry ! le salua Dumbledore, entrez mon garçon entrez. Il semblerait que nous ayons un problème qui m'effraie.

Harry sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Lorsque Dumbledore disait qu'il y avait un problème, c'était normalement mauvais.

\- Est-ce que c'est… sa voix se cassa et il eut honte de voir que Snape le fixait. Est-ce que c'est Voldemort ?

Son utilisation du nom du Lord Noir était une réponse typique. Tout le monde excepté Dumbledore et Snape recula au son.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, Harry ne trouvait pas cela rassurant.

\- Pas directement, informa-il Harry, bien qu'il ait eu une certaine responsabilité vis-à-vis de la situation, nous avons reçu des témoignages disant qu'il rassemblait ses forces. Il semblerait qu'il ait récupéré du petit désastre du printemps dernier.

Harry sentit ses genoux devenir faibles et il fut reconnaissant en découvrant une chaise derrière lui comme il s'asseyait.

\- Vous avez dit pas directement Monsieur ? demanda Harry en tremblant, Voldemort rassemblait ses forces, mais ce n'était pas pour ce problème que Dumbledore fronçait les sourcils. Ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Il pouvait le dire juste en regardant les visages inquiets de Mr et Mrs Weasley.

\- J'ai bien peur que le problème qui nous amène ait à voir avec le Ministre Fudge, expliqua Dumbledore.

Harry jeta brièvement un regard aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il vit sur la plupart d'entre eux une expression de dégout déformer leur visage.

\- Quelque chose est arrivée au Ministère Fudge ?

\- Si seulement, murmura Molly Weasley dans un souffle. Arthur hocha la tête d'accord avec sa femme.

\- Non Harry, soupira Dumbledore, s'arrêtant pour caresser sa longue barbe argentée. Je suppose que tu n'as pas lu le journal cet été ?

\- Non Monsieur, admit Harry, mon oncle avait le Times mais il aurait pris une ceinture si j'y avais touché.

Etonnement, ce commentaire fit naître plus de grimace que s'il avait mentionné le nom de Voldemort, il fut suivi par des échanges de regards entre les adultes qui étaient déconcertés.

\- Je voulais dire le journal Sorcier mon garçon, dit Dumbledore avec douceur, mais bon, ça ne fait rien. Le problème Harry, c'est que Cornelius Fudge s'est présenté pour une réélection et il y a beaucoup plus de compétition que ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Tous les candidats réclament les faveurs de la population sorcière et il semblerait que tu sois le ticket qui mène au bureau de premier ministre.

\- Je ne comprends pas, monsieur, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, souhaitant maintenant avoir accordé plus d'attention aux explications d'Hermione dans le train. Comment est-ce que je pourrais avoir quelque chose à voir avec les élections ?

\- C'est un fait très connu de la population, Harry, expliqua Hermione, quel que soit le candidat, s'il arrive à avoir ton approbation, il est sûr de gagner puisque l'opinion publique est de ton côté.

Surpris Harry cligna des yeux, confus.

\- Mais je ne connais aucun des autres candidats. Je ne vais approuver aucun d'eux. Je n'ai même jamais parlé à l'un d'entre eux. Comment pourrais-je être impliqué dans les élections ?

\- ça n'a pas d'importance Harry, lui expliqua Dumbledore, le plus important c'est ce que les journaux publient et tu sais que la Gazette du Sorcier est connue pour inventer des histoires. Il est plutôt surprenant de voir le nombre de candidats qui ont admis avoir eu un entretien privé avec toi concernant les tactiques de bataille et les sorts défensifs. Mais ce n'est pas le plus gros de nos problèmes, le Ministre Fudge a décidé de prendre la situation en main et de t'avoir de son côté une fois pour toute.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard à Arthur Weasley. Celui-ci soupira et s'assit juste devant Harry.

\- Percy a intercepté une note au Ministère. C'est lui qui m'a averti de ce qui allait arriver. Il semblerait que le Ministre Fudge ait décidé de déclarer ton oncle inapte et de t'adopter.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds, choqué.

\- M'adopter !

Il avait passé son enfance comme un indésirable et là, tout d'un coup, cet idiot de Ministre de la Magie voulait l'adopter.

\- Oui Harry, dit Arthur en hochant la tête, et malheureusement, en considérant qui il est, il y a très peu d'obstacles légaux qui l'en empêchent. Il a apparemment fini de rassembler tous les papiers. Nous avons découvert cela nous-même. Percy dit qu''en supposant qu'il puisse prouver l'inaptitude de ton oncle, l'adoption sera effective ce soir ou demain matin.

\- Mais c'est ridicule ! protesta Harry, en même temps que Ron et Hermione.

\- Harry, l'interrompit Dumbledore, ceci est ridicule seulement si les allégations contre ton oncle sont infondées.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Ce qu'il te demande Harry, c'est si le Ministre Fudge a une seule raison légale de clamer que ton oncle est inapte, lui expliqua Molly gentiment, nous savons tous que les Dursley ne sont pas vraiment gentils avec toi, mais est-ce qu'ils ont déjà fait quoique ce soit qui puisse s'apparenter à des abus auprès d'un tribunal ?

Harry pâlit.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Eh bien, tu viens juste de dire quelque chose au sujet de ton oncle te frappant avec une ceinture, pointa Molly, est-ce qu'il t'a réellement frappé avec ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, tout à coup réticent à dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être loyal envers son oncle, mais il ne voulait pas dire quelque chose qui pourrait permettre au Ministre Fudge de l'adopter.

\- Oh pour l'amour de Merlin Potter, grogna Snape, répondez juste à la question pour qu'ils puissent se préparer à tout ce qui va suivre. Le Ministère vous obligera à prendre du Veritaserum si cette affaire va devant un tribunal.

Harry fixa Snape, choqué.

\- Severus ! cria Molly Weasley au Maitre des Potions, ne tracassez pas le garçon ! Maintenant Harry, mon cher, tu dois nous dire ce que tu peux. Est-ce qu'il y a eu des abus ?

Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise, détestant l'attention qu'on lui accordait, particulièrement celle de Ron et Hermione.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de ce que vous voulez dire, admit-il.

\- Potter ! grogna Snape une nouvelle fois, ne soyez pas obtus. Est-ce que votre oncle a abusé de vous ? Est-ce qu'il vous frappait, vous affamait, vous enfermait quelque part, vous blessait dans vos sentiments ou volait-il votre ours en peluche ?!

Tous les adultes de la pièce fixaient Snape maintenant et Harry pâlit sous son regard noir. Mais lorsqu'aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche des personnes présentes, Harry réalisa que malgré la déclaration de Snape, tout le monde voulait qu'il réponde à sa question.

\- Oui, admit-il calmement.

Sa réponse sembla surprendre Snape qui cligna des yeux sous le choc et qui fit un pas en arrière, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

Dumbledore se repassa soudainement toutes ces années, s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils restants.

\- Pourrait-tu nous expliquer Harry ? demanda doucement le Directeur.

Harry cligna des yeux devant la surprise de l'homme, ahuri devant sa détresse évidente.

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur, admit-il, vous savez déjà tout cela.

Les yeux normalement pétillants de Dumbledore étaient tristes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Harry ?

\- Eh bien, ma lettre pour Poudlard d'abord, expliqua-t-il, vous me l'avez envoyée à l'adresse : Harry Potter, Dans le placard sous l'escalier.

Harry avait vu Dumbledore faire face à des Mangemorts sans broncher, mais maintenant le vieil homme était pâle.

\- Est-ce que tu veux dire qu'ils t'ont gardé dans un placard ?

\- Pendant dix ans, approuva Harry, ils m'ont mis dans une chambre après l'arrivée de la lettre, parce qu'ils ont réalisé que vous deviez savoir.

\- Harry, les lettres pour Poudlard sont adressées magiquement, l'informa le professeur McGonagall, aucun de nous n'a jamais vu l'adresse écrite dessus.

\- Et pour le reste Harry ? demanda doucement Molly Weasley, Harry fut consterné de voir que ses yeux étaient bizarrement brillants.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'ours en peluche, admit-il lançant un regard noir à Snape qui le regardait avec surprise, mon oncle me frappait parfois, mais pas très souvent. Habituellement, lorsqu'il voulait me punir, il m'enfermait et ne me nourrissait pas. Je pensais que vous étiez au courant et que c'était la raison pour laquelle vous m'envoyiez toute cette nourriture pour mon anniversaire.

Les yeux de Molly devinrent plus brillants et Harry fut sérieusement consterné de voir qu'elle pourrait pleurer.

\- Lorsque Ron disait que tu étais affamé, j'ai juste supposé que c'était de la même façon que tous les autres adolescents, les garçons ont toujours faim, pas plus de six ou sept repas par jours.

Six ou sept repas par jours ? Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Ça expliquait certainement la raison pour laquelle Ron et ses frères étaient si grands.

\- Combien de temps t'affamait-il Harry ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- D'habitude, seulement deux ou trois jours, parfois, lorsqu'il était vraiment en colère, quatre ou cinq jours. Pas suffisamment pour me rendre réellement malade ou quelque chose comme ça, à sa grande consternation il réalisa que ses mots n'avaient pas vraiment l'effet rassurant qu'il voulait leur donner. Ce n'est pas comme s'il essayé de me tuer ou autre ! leur assura-t-il avec empressement. Pas comme Voldemort pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Comparé aux épreuves que Voldemort lui avait fait traverser, son oncle n'était rien.

\- Harry, je suis désolé, lui dit Dumbledore doucement, si nous avions su, si j'avais su, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé retourner là-bas.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais vous m'envoyiez là-bas pour me protéger Monsieur, rappela-t-il au Directeur, de Voldemort. Parce qu'il ne pouvait me trouver.

La dernière chose qu'il voulait fut que Dumbledore se sente coupable de la faiblesse de son oncle. Il comprenait la nécessité de l'envoyer là-bas et il était surpris que les autres semblent l'oublier.

\- Oui Harry, acquiesça Dumbledore, mais il y toujours des alternatives. J'aurais dû trouver une autre solution.

Incertain de la réponse à donner, Harry se tut simplement, inconfortable de l'attention que lui donnaient les autres.

\- Eh bien, avec ça, soupira Arthur, Fudge peut rendre ses allégations légales.

\- Il semblerait, acquiesça Dumbledore.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Fudge adopter Harry ! protesta Ron.

\- Non en effet, dit Dumbledore en hochant la tête.

\- Excusez-moi, interrompit Hermione, son front plissé en signe de concentration. Je ne vois pas vraiment quel est le problème, je veux dire, ce serait terrible pour Harry d'être adopté par Fudge. Mais est-ce que cela ferait beaucoup de différence ? Fugde va juste être capable de dire ce qu'il veut dans les journaux, la volonté d'Harry ne feras aucune différence puisqu'avec ou sans l'adoption il ne donnera pas son appui. Et ce n'est pas comme si Harry allait devoir vivre avec le Ministre Fudge. Harry est à l'école pendant une grande partie de l'année et le Ministre est très occupé pendant l'été pour avoir du temps à consacrer à Harry.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas vrai, Hermione, expliqua Dumbledore, c'est le problème voyez-vous Fudge a décidé d'enlever Harry de Poudlard.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent face à l'horreur de la situation.

\- Mais il ne peut pas ! Comment expliquerait-il cette décision à la presse ? Enlever le Garçon Qui a Survécu de l'école avant qu'il ait pu passer ses Aspic.

\- Tuteurs privés, commenta Arthur, il a l'intention d'engager des tuteurs privés pour Harry. De cette façon, il pourra faire sortir Harry de l'influence du Directeur Dumbledore, quelque chose qu'il aimerait faire.

Dumbledore hocha simplement la tête en signe d'accord.

\- Mais même Fudge ne serait pas aussi stupide ! protesta Ron, il rougit ensuite en avisant les regards des autres personnes de la pièce qui le fixaient. Ok, concéda-t-il, il serait capable de le faire.

En partie, la raison pour laquelle ils avaient perdu tant d'Aurors l'année précédente était la faute de Fudge qui s'était obstiné à refuser de reconnaitre le retour de Voldemort avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quand finalement il n'avait plus eu le choix, Dumbledore l'avait déjà discrédité auprès de la population.

\- Il risquerait ma vie pour monter dans l'échelle politique ? demanda Harry.

\- J'ai bien peur que oui, acquiesça Arthur.

\- Et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'arrêter ?

\- C'est ce que nous cherchons à voir, expliqua Arthur.

\- Mais et Sirius alors ? protesta Harry, mes parents l'avaient choisi comme mon tuteur légal. Sa demande doit sûrement primer sur celle de Fudge non ?

Arthur secoua la tête.

\- Fudge a fait annuler ses droits. Pour le moment Sirius Black est toujours un meurtrier condamné et dans ce cas-là, il est jugé inapte comme parrain.

\- Papa ! s'exclama Ron avec un rictus, pourquoi est-ce que l'on n'adopterait pas Harry !

Arthur et Molly sourirent tous les deux à cette proposition.

\- Nous avons déjà pensé à cela Ron, admit Molly, elle sourit tristement à Harry, crois-moi Harry nous t'aurions accueilli avec joie. Mais nous ne pouvons pas déjouer les plans du ministre. Il a déjà tous les papiers. Cela nous prendrait trois mois pour faire une telle demande. Si l'on avait su tout cela plus tôt, nous aurions pu faire quelque chose. Mais maintenant, la demande de Fugde deviendra légale dans à peine quelques heures si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

\- Et on ne peut rien faire ? demanda Harry, nous ne pouvons pas arrêter cette adoption ? il regarda Dumbledore qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées comme s'il essayait de fomenter un plan. Je m'échapperai si Fudge arrive à mettre la main sur moi. Si Voldemort lui-même n'a pas réussi à m'avoir, les amis les plus proches de Fudge comme Lucius Malfoy réussiront. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois m'enfuir.

\- Vous deviendrez une cible facile si vous vous enfuyez, l'informa Snape, vous laissez une trace magique derrière vous que même un enfant pourrait suivre. Voldemort vous trouverait en a peine quelques jours.

Harry fusilla le Maitre des Potion du regard.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire alors ? Je ne peux pas m'enfuir, je ne peux pas me battre ! Qu'est-ce- que je dois faire ?

\- C'est ridicule ! s'exclama Hermione en signe de frustration, je veux dire, Harry a forcément besoin d'un tuteur légal ! Ce n'est pas juste. Il est assez vieux pour se marier mais pas assez pour vivre sa vie comme il l'entend !

Plusieurs têtes se levèrent au commentaire, fixant Hermione avec stupéfaction.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle surprise, reculant sous les regards scrutateurs.

\- Hermione Granger vous êtes brillante ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Le mariage ! s'exclama de nouveau Dumbledore, vous avez parfaitement raison, Harry est assez âgé pour se marier.

\- Et s'il est marié, il est automatiquement considéré comme un adulte et n'a plus besoin de tuteur. L'adoption de Fudge serait alors annulée, c'est une solution brillante !

\- Mais ! protesta Harry. Ils n'étaient sûrement pas en train de suggérer ce qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient en train de suggérer.

\- Le mariage mon garçon ! expliqua Dumbledore, le pétillement de ses yeux bleu étant de retour. Nous avons simplement à te marier avant que Fudge n'arrive avec les papiers de l'adoption. Il ne pourra plus rien faire.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

\- Me marier ! Mais j'ai seulement seize ans !

\- L'âge légal pour se marier dans le Monde de la Magie est quinze ans Harry, lui expliqua Arthur, auparavant il était de treize ans mais ils ont changé la limite d'âge en 1504.

1504 ? Etourdi, Harry secoua la tête dans le déni. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne lui apprenait pas ce genre de chose en cours !

\- Mais… mais… le mariage ? Avec qui suis-je censé me marier ?

Ron et Hermione le fixèrent pour l'avertir. Harry ne remarqua pas le regard de panique que lui jetèrent Ron à Hermione, son visage rougissant puis devenant de plus en plus pâle alors qu'il réalisait quel serait le couple le plus évident. Ce fut assez pour distraire momentanément Harry, la réalisation que ses amis venaient juste de concevoir, ses sentiments pour la brillante Miss Granger. Il remarqua alors que Ron se mordait les lèvres pour éviter de dire quoi que ce soit et il comprit alors que Ron ne dirait jamais rien s'il pensait que c'était pour le bien d'Harry.

\- Nous ferions bien de trouver rapidement quelqu'un, décida Dumbledore, lançant un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione. Harry fixait le Directeur, priant silencieusement pour qu'il regarde ailleurs. Il préférait se marier à Miss Teigne plutôt que de faire ça à ses meilleurs amis.

\- As-tu une petite- amie mon cher ? demanda Molly, ne remarquant pas la panique qui touchait son propre fils. Elle sourit avec optimisme à Hermione.

\- Non ! insista Harry, je n'en ai pas.

\- Et à propos de… commença Molly continuant de fixer Hermione.

\- Non ! coupa Harry avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, ne le prend pas mal Hermione, dit-il rapidement, mais j'aurais l'impression de me marier avec ma sœur !

\- Je ne le prends pas mal, lui assura Hermione, le regardant quelque peu soulagée. Ron ne disait toujours rien mais Harry vit une lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux. Elle fut rapidement suivie par une lueur de honte, Harry fronça les sourcils. Ça craignait ! Il se demandait s'il ne pourrait pas juste jeter à Fudge un impardonnable plutôt ?

\- La Pierre du Mariage ! s'exclama soudainement Dumbledore. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

\- Vous avez toujours cette vieille chose ? s'inquiéta madame Bibine.

\- Elle est dans mon bureau, lui dit Dumbledore, est-ce que vous pourriez aller la chercher pour moi ?

Elle hocha la tête et s'excusa auprès des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

\- Etes-vous sûr qu'on devrait l'utiliser Albus ? s'inquiéta McGonagall, elle a causé des difficultés sans précédent par le passé.

\- Seulement quand les personnes en question étaient déjà mariées. Mais Harry ne l'est pas encore.

\- La Pierre du Mariage, songea Hermione, j'en ai déjà entendu parler. J'ai lu quelque chose à son sujet.

Evidemment qu'elle l'avait fait pensa Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est un très vieil artefact Harry, lui dit Dumbledore, il te montre la personne qui te complète parfaitement.

\- La personne qui me complète ? dit Harry prudemment, cela n'est-il pas mauvais ? Quel est le piège ? Il avait appris à ses dépens qu'il y avait toujours un piège quelque part.

\- Cela dépend de qui regarde à l'intérieur Harry, lui apprit Hermione, le couple le plus connu que la Pierre du Mariage ait révélé a été pour la Reine Guenièvre. Elle a regardé dedans et elle a vu la personne qui lui correspondait parfaitement, malheureusement, elle était déjà mariée au Roi Arthur à ce moment-là et la pierre lui révéla que son compagnon était en réalité Sir Lancelot. Et nous savons tous très bien comment cette histoire a fini.

\- Comment c'est censé aider Harry ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils, je veux dire, s'il doit se marier entre maintenant et demain matin. Et si la pierre montrait à Harry une personne qu'il ne connait pas. Je veux dire que la personne qui le complète parfaitement peut vivre à l'autre bout de la planète. Ou peut-être que c'est une personne qui ne l'aime pas vraiment. Ou quelqu'un qui est trop jeune pour lui maintenant. Ou quelqu'un qui est déjà marié. Il doit y avoir des raisons pour que cette pierre ne soit plus utilisée.

\- Nous devrons alors trouver une autre solution, expliqua Dumbledore, nous serons obligés de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour remplir cette fonction. Mais au moins nous, devrions faire en sorte que le couple d'Harry soit bien. Il mérite toutes les chances de bonheur que nous pourrons lui apporter.

\- Le bonheur ? protesta Harry, son estomac se retournant à cette pensée. On fait tout ça pour me garder en vie. Rien de plus. Ce que nous pourrions au minimum espérer serait de trouver quelqu'un dans ce château qui soit prêt à se jeter dans cette farce pour me garder en vie.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que d'une façon ou d'une autre le nom de Cho Chang apparaîtrait dans la conversation. Il avait eu un béguin pour elle en quatrième année et Ron et Hermione le savait. La peine qu'avait créée la mort de Cedric Diggory avait mis fin à la romance. La culpabilité l'avait accablé à chaque fois qu'il l'avait regardée après ça. Même s'il continuait à aimer Cho il imaginait qu'il serait plus facile pour lui de se marier avec Pansy Parkinson que de se marier à Cho.

Madame Bibine revint dans la salle un moment plus tard, tenant précieusement dans l'une de ses mains un grand et rond cristal bleu. Ils la regardèrent tous dans l'expectative du moment.

\- Alors ? lui demanda Dumbledore.

\- Oh, vous voulez que je… elle haussa les épaules et regarda dans le cristal, Harry Potter ! dit-elle clairement et distinctement à la pierre. Ils la fixèrent tous dans l'attente mais rien ne se passa d'après ce qu'Harry put en voir. Le cristal bleu ressemblait toujours à un cristal bleu ordinaire. Cependant, Madame Bibine pâlit soudain, couvrant le cristal avec son autre main avec un halètement choqué. Ils la fixèrent tous.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle fonctionne, s'exclama-t-elle, je pense qu'elle est cassée.

\- Oh malheur ! s'exclama McGonagall, donnez-la-moi.

Elle tendit la main pour la prendre et le professeur Bibine la lui tendit sans poser de question.

\- Harry Potter ! dit le professeur McGonagall à la pierre.

A nouveau Harry ne vit rien se produire. Tous les autres la regardaient avec une pointe de curiosité. Comme Bibine, McGonagall pâlit et ensuite rougit. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore lui tendant le cristal.

\- Peut-être cela marchera-t-il si vous essayez Albus.

\- Qui avez-vous vu ? demandèrent Harry et Ron à l'unisson.

McGonagall secoua simplement la tête.

\- Laissons le Directeur y jeter un coup d'œil.

Fronçant les sourcils de curiosité, Dumbledore prit le cristal dans une seule de ses mains ridées et dit « Harry Potter » clairement. A l'inverse de Bibine et McGonagall, Dumbledore souriait, l'étincelle dans ses yeux s'accentuant. Harry devint encore plus nerveux. Quelques fois, les étincelles dans les yeux de Dumbledore étaient pires que ses froncements de sourcils.

\- Oh excellente combinaison en effet ! s'exclama le Directeur avec joie. Severus…

\- Bordel ! siffla Snape, Vous trois êtes parfaitement capables de regarder dans ce cristal et de nous dire qui vous avez vu. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour regarder aussi !

Dumbledore continuait de sourire.

\- Bien sûr que non Severus, je ne voulais pas dire que tu devais regarder dedans. Tu ES la personne que le cristal nous a montrée.

 _ **Note de l'Auteur :**_

Cette histoire a commencé comme une simple idée, un mariage arrangé et forcé entre Harry et Snape. Je voulais explorer l'idée d'un développement lent de leur relation et non pas d'une histoire où un garçon de seize ans commencerait simplement une relation sexuelle avec un adulte. Je voulais aussi que le monde sorcier ait des idées de l'époque victorienne, après tout, socialement, le monde des sorciers à plusieurs années (ou plusieurs siècles) de retard sur le monde moldus, ainsi arrangé des mariages est tout à fait normal. Ils ont été considérés comme la norme dans notre monde aussi et reste pratiqués dans de nombreux pays à travers le monde aujourd'hui.

Mais comme souvent, l'histoire prend rapidement une tournure différente et devient autre chose, quelque chose de plus épique que ce que j'avais imaginé.

J'ai commencé cette histoire bien avant que le cinquième livre ne sorte. C'était supposé être une histoire courte et elle aurait dû être finie avant la publication du cinquième livre, certainement allait-elle être finie avant la sortie du sixième. Et pourtant, nous attendons la sortie du septième livre et ce n'est toujours pas fini. Je me suis dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'en publie une partie avant que Rowlings tue tous les personnages principaux et que je déprime au point de ne plus vouloir écrire.

J'avais pensé suivre la trame du cinquième livre, mais la vérité c'est que je n'aime pas ce cinquième livre. Et, en fin de compte, Sirius Black est un personnage important de l'intrigue donc cette histoire ne prendra en compte que les quatre premiers livres. J'introduirai peut-être certains personnages des livre cinq et six (Shacklebolt ou Tonks) et je mentionnerai l'Ordre au passage mais pour la plupart de l'histoire, j'ignore tout ce qui suit le livre quatre.

Les trois grandes différences (au-delà des évènements en eux-mêmes) sont que Sirius est en vie, l'histoire familiale de Snape est drastiquement différente et Voldemort travaille un peu plus dur pour avoir le titre de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans cette histoire, vous apprendrez sûrement que Voldemort est beaucoup plus dangereux qu'il ne le paraissait dans les livres cinq et six (il ne va pas passer une année à essayer de mettre la main sur une stupide prophétie qui amène tous les autres à se dire « wow ! » alors que finalement ils apprennent la « grosse surprise » à la fin de l'histoire). Je pense que pour avoir réellement le titre de Lord Noir, il faut avoir un objectif un peu plus haut sur la terreur et la destruction. Mon Seigneur des Ténèbres visera aussi haut qu'il le pourra, Harry aura fort à faire avec lui. Conséquence du développement lent de la relation entre Harry et Snape dont cette histoire doit parler, il y aura quelques rebondissements que je n'avais pas prévus. J'espère que vous apprécierez.


	2. Chapter 2: With This Ring

**Note de la traductrice :** Voici donc le chapitre 2 ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review cela m'a fait très plaisir, je suis contente que vous lisiez cette fiction malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas finie ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne le regretterez pas, l'histoire est juste merveilleuse !

Je poste ce chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu parce que j'ai réussi à m'avancer suffisamment dans la traduction !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Bêta : Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw** qui a bien voulu corriger les trois premiers chapitres de cette fiction, malgré le fait que cela fait presque un an que je les ais posté ! Merci beaucoup à toi !

 _ **Chapitre 2 : With this Ring**_

Harry sentit son sang quitter son visage alors qu'il voyait les yeux de Snape s'écarquiller sous le choc.

\- Quoi ? demanda le Maitre des Potions qui regardait alternativement Dumbledore, McGonagall et Bibine.

A la plus grande horreur d'Harry, les professeurs McGonagall et Bibine hochèrent la tête en signe de confirmation.

\- Snape ! s'exclama Ron, consterné.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! protesta Harry, les regardant comme s'ils avaient perdu la tête. Molly et Arthur ne semblaient pas particulièrement heureux mais ils ne semblaient pas aussi bouleversés qu'Harry l'aurait cru.

Dumbledore regarda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi cela serait-il impossible ? Je réalise parfaitement que toi et le professeur Snape ne vous entendez pas très bien mais c'est toujours le cas dans ce genre de situation. Cela vous passera à la fin. C'est une excellence chose. Vous êtes tous les deux relativement égaux en ce qui concerne le pouvoir et les capacités ou ce sera le cas une fois que tu auras fini ta scolarité Harry. Et jusqu'à ce moment-là, Severus est tout à fait capable de te protéger contre toute menace. Et vous avez plus en commun que vous ne le réalisez. Et…

\- Mais c'est un homme ! l'interrompit Harry, inquiet que le Directeur ait complètement perdu l'esprit.

Dumbledore eut l'air quelque peu déconcerté par son commentaire, Hermione se pencha vers Harry.

\- C'est un préjugé Moldu Harry, lui murmura-t-elle, ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose dans le monde sorcier, les mariages sorciers sont légaux entre deux adultes consentant peu importe le genre ou l'espèce.

\- Vraiment ? Harry se tourna pour la dévisager avec surprise.

Il n'y avait jamais pensé personnellement et il n'avait pas de préjugé contre l'homosexualité alors qu'il ne pouvait se rappeler à quel moment il aurait bien pu se forger une opinion favorable ou défavorable. Mais le Monde Sorcier n'avait pas de préjugé…

\- … Espèce ! s'exclama-t-il réalisant soudainement ce qu'elle laissait sous-entendre dans sa phrase.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où les centaures pouvaient venir ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les épaules, vu les circonstances, peu de couples choquent le Monde Sorcier.

\- Je ne vais pas me marier avec Potter ! annonça Snape avant qu'Harry ne puisse répliquer.

\- Maintenant Severus, persuada Dumbledore, c'est une très bonne chose. Ça résoudrait tous nos problèmes, le premier étant que les chances de trouver quelqu'un d'autre entre maintenant et demain matin sont très faibles.

\- Une très bonne chose ! grogna Snape, en dehors du fait que nous ne pouvons pas nous supporter, auriez-vous oubliez à quoi ressemble mon AUTRE travail ?

Harry sauta presque sur ses pieds aux mots de Snape, il avait raison, Snape ne pourrait pas se marier avec Harry et continuer à être un espion. Ce serait proclamer sa loyauté absolue à Dumbledore s'il le faisait. Il se retint cependant de dire quoique ce soit, certain que Snape n'aimerait pas son aide.

\- Certes, vous ne pourrez plus maintenir votre couverture de loyal Mangemort, acquiesça Dumbledore, mais j'avais l'intention de vous en parler de toute façon Severus. Si Voldemort ne vous a pas envoyé vous et Lucius à la poursuite de cette bête sauvage que j'ai inventée le printemps dernier, vous seriez mort durant la bataille finale comme les autres.

Harry cligna des yeux à cette phrase il n'avait jamais pensé à quel point il était étonnant que Snape ait réussi à gérer son rôle d'espion et à se tenir loin de la bataille. Il frissonna soudain en réalisant qu'en plus des loyaux Mangemorts, il aurait pu en plus être responsable de la mort du professeur Snape le printemps dernier. Et même s'il n'aimait pas Snape, il devait bien reconnaitre le courage et la bravoure dont il faisait preuve et il n'avait pas besoin de mentionner son indéfectible loyauté auprès de Dumbledore malgré l'enfer que devait être sa vie d'espion.

\- Non, dit fermement Dumbledore, il est temps que vous arrêtiez, Severus, nous avons besoin de vous ici avec nous. Et de cette façon, nous seront certain que Harry aura un membre loyal de l'Ordre à ses côtés pour le protéger.

\- Albus ! protesta Snape horrifié.

Soudainement, Dumbledore se leva et prit le bras de Snape pour l'emmener avec lui dans l'un des coins de la pièce pour pouvoir lui parler calmement. Ron et Hermione profitèrent de cette opportunité pour parler avec Harry en murmurant doucement.

\- C'est insensé ! protesta Ron, ils ne peuvent pas envisager sérieusement de te marier avec le bâtard graisseux.

Quelque peu paniqué, Harry les regarda avec désespoir. Que diable allait-il pouvoir faire ? Il semblerait que la question soit : qui allait bien pouvoir le tuer en premier, s'il ne se mariait pas à Snape, Voldemort le tuerait. S'il se mariait, c'est Snape qui probablement le tuerait. Sans parler de ce que les autres Gryffondors et Serpentards allaient faire. Il n'avait jamais pensé sérieusement au mariage mais il s'était toujours dit que s'il survivait jusqu'à l'âge adulte et qu'il tomberait amoureux comme ses parents, se marierait et construirait une famille. Il aimait bien cette idée actuellement. Mais passer le reste de sa vie piégé en compagnie de Severus Snape, le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard. Ce serait comme vivre un cours de potion pour le reste de sa vie.

\- Harry, on ne peut pas accepter ça, avança Hermione, regardant un Ron quelque peu résigné.

Ron hocha la tête semblant pâle et malade.

\- Tu as raison, dit-il fermement, nous somme tes meilleurs amis Harry. L'un d'entre nous… sa voix se cassa et il continua rapidement, l'un d'entre nous se mariera avec toi plutôt que de te laisser te marier avec Snape.

Cela prit un moment à Harry pour comprendre ce que ses amis voulaient lui dire, surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas encore digéré le fait d'apprendre qu'apparemment le Monde Sorcier n'avait aucun préjugé concernant le mariage de deux hommes. Il devait être tombé bien bas si ses deux amis se portaient volontaires pour l'épouser, ils étaient prêts à sacrifier leurs futures chances d'être heureux pour le protéger. Et même s'il voulait désespérément trouver une issue d'une manière ou d'une autre pour éviter ce mariage avec Snape, il se savait incapable de faire ça à ses amis.

La vérité, c'était que peu importe où il regardait, sa vie et son bonheur ne lui avaient jamais appartenu. Au moment même où Voldemort avait tué ses parents et l'avait fait devenir le Garçon qui a Survécu, il n'avait plus eu de contrôle sur sa vie. Il n'avait jamais eu le choix, d'abord avec les Dursley et ensuite avec le Monde des Sorciers qui pensait qu'il allait tous les sauver, en réalité ne faisant que cela, les sauver l'été dernier avait seulement renforcé cette croyance. Et peu importe ce qu'il faisait d'autre dans sa vie, ce qu'il pouvait espérer ou rêver, Voldemort ne le laisserait jamais vivre une vie normale. De toute façon, Voldemort ne le laisserait pas vivre, en fait il pouvait protéger ses meilleurs amis pour qu'ils aient une chance de vivre une vie normale.

\- Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, dit-il à Ron et Hermione calmement, et si je dois faire face à tous ce que Voldemort amène avec lui, j'aurai besoin de mes meilleurs amis, juste mes meilleurs amis. Je ne peux me marier avec aucun d'entre vous, ça détruirait tous ce qu'il y a entre nous.

\- Harry, protesta Hermione, nous ferons en sorte que cela ne gâche pas ce qu'il y a entre nous.

\- Elle a raison camarade, acquiesça Ron, nous serons toujours là peu importe ce qui arrivera.

Il semblait qu'il allait avoir besoin de dire quelque chose de plus persuasif. Il attrapa leurs mains.

\- Votre amitié à tous les deux est la seule chose dans ma vie qui est normal et sain, leur dit-il violemment, et je ne peux pas perdre cela. Me marier avec l'un d'entre vous changerait trop de chose. Je ne peux pas.

Ils semblèrent tous les deux comprendre et il vit une lueur de soulagement mais aussi de culpabilité dans leurs yeux.

\- Mais Snape, s'opposa Ron une fois de plus, qu'en est-t-il de… Ginny ? Je suis sûre qu'elle…

\- Elle aura quinze ans seulement le mois prochain, lui rappela Hermione, et ce sera trop tard.

\- En plus, admit Harry, me marier avec Ginny reviendrait à épouser ma PETITE SŒUR. Je ne peux pas faire ça non plus.

Il était au courant du fait que Ginny avait le béguin pour lui. Mélanger béguin et mariage arrangé alors qu'il était concerné créerait un véritable désastre. Au moins une chose était certaine, il n'y aurait jamais de malentendu entre lui et Snape. Il lança un regard à travers la pièce à Snape qui semblait coincé dans une dispute avec le directeur. Snape avait l'air encore plus en colère que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, il soupira de désespoir.

Molly et Arthur qui s'étaient éloignés d'eux pour pouvoir les laisser parler tranquillement tous les trois les rejoignirent.

\- Tout va bien Harry chéri ? lui demanda Molly, préoccupée.

\- Maman, c'est juste affreux ! s'insurgea Ron, on ne peut pas laisser Harry épouser Snape.

Molly fronça les sourcils pensivement.

\- Je sais que vous n'aimez pas le professeur Snape, consentit Molly, mais le Directeur a raison lorsqu'il dit que cela résoudrait beaucoup de problèmes. Severus Snape vient d'une très vieille, très respecté et très riche famille sorcière. La vérité, c'est que si nous ne trouvons pas une gentille et douce jeune fille pour épouser Harry, il y a des chances pour que le Ministère Fudge trouve un moyen pour déclarer le mariage nul et continuer l'adoption. J'avais pensé que peut-être Bill ou Charlie… mais nous n'avons pas l'argent et la réputation pour faire face à Fudge. Mais il ne tentera rien avec Severus. Il sait que ce sera perdu d'avance.

\- Tu en parles comme si tu pensais que Snape serait d'accord avec tout cela ? s'exclama Ron, ou que s'il accepte il fera tout pour protéger Harry.

\- Je suis certain que Severus donnera son accord, corrigea Arthur, Albus Dumbledore n'est rien sinon persuasif. Et oui, Severus protègera Harry. S'il épouse Harry, il se fera un honneur de le protéger.

\- S'il ne le tue pas en premier, vitupéra Ron.

\- Il n'a jamais essayé de me tuer, rappela doucement Harry à son ami.

Il ne pouvait croire qu'il était actuellement en train de défendre Snape. Mais l'homme avait risqué sa propre vie plusieurs fois pour sauver celle d'Harry. Et Dieu savait qu'il avait risqué sa vie à maintes reprises pour l'Ordre du Phénix, pour leur apporter à tous des informations sur les activités de Voldemort.

\- Il est actuellement un bon parti, les informa Molly, à cause de sa fortune.

\- Alors c'est vrai, il a de l'argent ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oh, des montagnes ma chère, rit Molly, le fait qu'il soit un Maitre des Potions l'aurait rendu riche, il n'y a pas de travail plus lucratif que celui-là dans tout le monde magique. Mais cela vient aussi de son héritage.

\- Mais il est trop vieux pour Harry ! s'insurgea à nouveau Ron.

Molly et Arthur le regardèrent, surpris par ce commentaire.

\- Il a seulement vingt ans de plus qu'Harry, pointa Arthur comme si cela semblait la chose la plus banale au monde.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry se demanda s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose à propos de la société sorcière dont il n'était pas au courant. Cette suspicion fut renforcée lorsque Ron soupira et acquiesça en signe d'acceptation.

Une fois encore, ce fut Hermione, la née-moldue, qui vient à son secours.

\- Souvient-toi de combien de temps vivent les sorciers, lui murmura-t-elle doucement, le double si ce n'est le triple par rapport à un moldu. La différence d'âge pourrait être de soixante ou quatre-vingts ans que personne ne s'en apercevrait.

Il acquiesça face à la soudaine compréhension de ce qu'elle lui disait.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas la question de toute façon, soupira Harry, ça ne changera rien si je me marrie avec Snape, Rusard ou McGonagall. Je serai quand même obligé de me marier, de m'enfuir ou de changer mon nom pour Fudge. Et puisque deux de ces choix conduiront Voldemort à me tuer de ses mains, le premier choix n'est pas si mal.

Son estomac se retourna à cette pensée, il se sentait malade.

Avant que quiconque puisse tenter d'argumenter ou de le consoler, la porte s'ouvrit et Percy entra de nouveau, attirant toute leur attention.

\- Si vous avez quelque chose à faire, vous feriez mieux de la faire aussi vite que possible, les informa-t-il, le Ministre vient juste de recevoir les derniers documents. Fudge sera là dans moins de trente minutes pour emmener Harry.

\- Eh bien voilà, proclama Dumbledore, plus d'argumentation, nous n'avons plus le choix et nous n'avons plus le temps pour trouver une autre solution, il regarda Snape ostensiblement à ces mots.

Le Maitre des Potions le foudroya simplement du regard avant de détourner les yeux. Harry pensa alors qu'Arthur avait raison et qu'en effet, Dumbledore avait réussi à persuader Snape. Il se sentit faiblir pendant un instant.

\- Nous ferions mieux de finir cela au plus vite, continua Dumbledore, Percy nous avons besoin de vous pour les papiers.

\- Les papiers ? demanda confusément Percy.

\- Harry et Snape vont se marier, l'informa Ron.

Les yeux de Percy s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et il regarda ses parents pour avoir une confirmation.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais déposer les papiers cette nuit ? demanda Arthur à son fils.

Percy bafouilla pendant un instant avant de se reprendre.

\- Oui bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il quoique ses yeux étaient toujours écarquillés. Je pourrais les glisser dans ma pile avant que tout ne soit archivé demain.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, commençons, insista Dumbledore, Harry vient ici.

Harry se mit sur ses pieds, surpris de voir que ses jambes le supportaient toujours alors qu'il marchait quelque peu étourdi vers le Directeur et le professeur Snape. Il capta le regard que McGonagall lui lançait, un mélange entre la pitié et l'incrédulité comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le héros de sa maison allait devoir épouser le directeur de la maison des Serpentards. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que cela allait signifier pour le reste de l'année, comment cela allait affecter sa position au sein de l'école. Mais en considérant que s'il ne le faisait pas dans moins d'une demi-heure, il serait trainé en dehors de ce château par Cornelius Fudge, il supposait qu'il n'avait plus le choix.

Il se retrouva devant le directeur à côté du furieux Severus Snape.

\- Joignez vos mains droites ensemble, leur dit Dumbledore.

Harry leva une main tremblante, incapable de prendre lui-même l'initiative de prendre la main de Snape.

Snape le fit pour lui. Sa main ne tremblait pas et sa prise fut un peu trop serrée pour la tranquillité d'esprit d'Harry. Sa main était chaude et Harry se sentit rougir de honte. Il n'arrivait pas à se persuader de regarder le visage de Snape, incertain de supporter l'expression de dégout qu'il était certain d'y voir. Il se sentit humilié par la situation.

\- Nous allons faire simple, leur assura Dumbledore, juste un rapide échange de vœux à la mesure de cela, Harry répète après moi. Moi Harry James Potter, je te prends Severus Alexander Snape comme époux, joignant corps, noms, maison et pouvoirs aux tiens.

Ce n'était pas les mots qu'Harry avait l'habitude d'entendre aux mariages moldus mais il répéta consciencieusement ne se rendant pas compte que cela avait réellement lieu. Il ne put croire les mots qu'il entendit ensuite.

\- Moi, Severus Alexander Snape, je te prends Harry James Potter comme époux, joignant corps, noms, maison et pouvoirs aux tiens.

La mélodieuse voix du Maitre des Potions était remplie du même ton moqueur qu'il avait entendu ces six dernières années. Il n'osait toujours pas lever la tête.

\- Excellent, dit Albus en hochant la tête, il leva ensuite sa main gauche, sa baguette étant dans la droite. Avec un rapide petit coup de sa baguette, deux anneaux en or apparurent dans la paume de sa main. Il en donna un à chacun d'entre eux. Snape prit l'initiative, tournant la main droite d'Harry et faisant glisser l'un des anneaux en or à son annulaire.

\- Avec cet anneau je t'épouse, grogna-t-il.

La bague lui allait parfaitement, pas de doute c'était grâce à la magie de Dumbledore. Mais elle semblait étrangement froide et lourde à sa main.

Il prit l'autre anneau et le passa au doigt de Snape, sa propre main tremblante visiblement.

\- Avec cet anneau je t'épouse, murmura-t-il faiblement le nœud dans son estomac se serrant.

Soudainement Harry se souvint ce qui suivait normalement dans une cérémonie de mariage après l'échange de vœux.

\- Je vous déclare mariés, déclara Albus, vous pouvez…

Harry et Snape le foudroyèrent du regard pour ce que cela valait, le maudissant s'il osait suggérer qu'ils pouvaient s'embrasser.

\- Ah oui bien sûr, dit Dumbledore en se raclant la gorge, bien maintenant les papiers, il agita sa baguette une nouvelle fois faisant apparaitre en l'air un large rouleau de papier. Un contrat de mariage standard, les informa-t-il, déroulant le rouleau sur un coin de la table, il fit apparaitre une plume et une bouteille d'encre. Si vous voulez le signer tous les deux.

Snape marcha vers le bureau et furieusement écorcha le document de son nom, tendant ensuite la plume à Harry. Celui-ci capta un instant le regard du Maitre des Potions, il recula presque face à la colère qu'il y vit. Il prit la plume, recentrant son attention sur le document et signa sur la ligne à côté de la signature de Snape, scellant ainsi le reste de sa vie.

\- Et Molly et Arthur si vous voulez bien être les témoins pour le document ? leur demanda Albus.

Les deux Weasley acquiescèrent et vinrent ajouter leur signature sur le contrat. Harry se risqua à jeter un regard à ses deux amis. La lueur de sympathie sur leurs deux visages fit presque pleurer Harry. Percy était debout à côté d'eux, regardant le visage d'Harry avec un mélange de pure incrédulité et d'étonnement.

\- C'est fini, annonça Dumbledore. Il enroula le contrat, en fit magiquement une copie et donna l'une d'entre elles à Percy, bonne chance mon garçon, dit-il au jeune homme.

Percy hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Bien, je suggère de célébrer cela comme il se doit, dit Dumbledore au groupe, pour sauver les apparences devant le Ministre Fudge.

Bien qu'il fût évident que personne n'était d'humeur festive, aucun d'entre eux ne protesta alors que le Directeur faisait apparaître une bouteille de champagne et un plateau de douceur. Harry laissa le champagne aux adultes, prit un chocolat du plateau et s'assit de l'autre côté de la pièce, tentant de garder ses nerfs sous contrôle. Ron et Hermione s'assirent à côté de lui en silence. Il était conscient que Snape s'était assis aussi loin que possible d'eux trois alors que les cinq autres adultes buvaient chacun une coupe de champagne comme s'ils avaient besoin de l'alcool pour survivre à la fin de cette soirée.

Ils n'attendirent pas très longtemps. Dobby apparut quelques minutes plus tard annonçant que le Ministre Fudge était arrivé et souhaitait parler immédiatement au Directeur et à Harry Potter.

\- Conduit le ici Dobby, demanda Dumbledore à l'elfe. Celui-ci acquiesça et disparut.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur le Ministre Fudge qui fut suivi par deux Aurors, Harry les reconnu tous les deux. Ils avaient été assignés à Fudge en tant que gardes du corps quand il était devenu évident que Voldemort était de retour. Fudge se déplaçait rarement sans eux maintenant, leur présence rendit Harry malade alors qu'il réalisait que Fudge avait réellement l'intention de l'emmener en dehors de Poudlard ce soir.

\- Ah Cornelius ! l'accueillit Dumbledore avec un sourire radieux. C'est bon de vous voir. Nous étions en pleine célébration. Voulez-vous un verre de champagne ?

Un peu surpris par l'accueil chaleureux, la détermination de Fudge vacilla quelque peu. Ensuite il secoua la tête.

\- Non, je ne suis pas intéressé par le champagne, il agita un document dans les airs pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. Je suis ici pour prendre…

\- Mais venez Cornelius, l'interrompit Dumbledore en lui tendant une coupe de champagne, c'est une fête de mariage.

\- Vous confondez tout Albus ! s'exclama Fudge, je suis là pour une affaire officielle. Il poussa le document vers Dumbledore qui soupira et qui le lui prit, jetant un coup d'œil à ce qu'il y était écrit.

\- Oui je vois, Dumbledore hocha la tête pour montrer son assentiment et Fudge le regarda triomphalement. Vous avez adopté Harry, continua Dumbledore, ce qui aurait pu être bien beau je suppose si cela avait été légal.

\- Je vous assure que c'est complètement légal, l'informa Fudge et il fut surprit par le manque d'étonnement à cette révélation.

\- Eh bien oui, accepta Dumbledore une nouvelle fois, si Harry avait le statut approprié pour avoir besoin d'un gardien. Mais comme il est maintenant marié ce n'est plus un problème.

Le regard triomphant de Fudge disparut et il lança un regard à la coupe de champagne que Albus lui tendait toujours.

\- Marié ? Par le nom de Merlin de quoi me parlez-vous ?

Dumbledore sourit.

\- Harry est marié, annonça-t-il, nous sommes en train de célébrer les noces. Il leva son verre de champagne une nouvelle fois. Si bonnes soit vos intentions de sauver Harry de la protection douteuse de son oncle, ce n'est plus nécessaire.

\- Marié ! A qui ? demanda Fudge, se tournant vers Harry son regard tomba immédiatement sur Hermione Granger qui était assise à côté de Harry et qui lui tenait la main.

Il s'avança vers eux.

\- Mlle Granger, j'aurais dû m'en douter, cette affaire va être prise en charge immédiatement. Vous serez tous les deux…

A la plus grande surprise d'Harry, Snape fut tout d'un coup sur ses pieds et traversa la salle, se tenant entre lui et Fudge et empêchant que le Ministre ne puisse faire un pas de plus dans leur direction.

\- Il est marié avec moi Fudge ! gronda Snape à l'homme. Il leva sa main droite, l'anneau en or brillant à son doigt. Et il n'ira nulle part avec vous ! Jamais !

Fudge fit plusieurs pas en arrière sous le choc, les deux Auror avec lui échangèrent un regard de surprise.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que je croie que ce mariage est… il fit une pause cherchant un mot approprié. Il lança un regard à Snape …Que ce mariage est valide* ?

Le ricanement que lui lança Snape rappela à Harry le regard qu'avait son professeur avant qu'il n'enlève un grand nombre de point à Griffondor.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, à part le fait que notre vie privée ne vous regarde pas, vous ne pouvez pas actuellement suggérer que je ne prendrais pas avantage de toutes les opportunités qui me sont offertes ?

S'il n'avait pas mentionné leur vie privée, Harry suspecta qu'il n'aurait pas compris ce que Snape voulait dire. Car non seulement il avait compris mais Hermione et Ron aussi et ils devinrent tous les trois rouges en pensant au sous-entendu. Surement que Snape n'était pas en train de suggérer… en fait, à en juger par l'expression à moitié embarrassée et furieuse sur le visage de Fudge, c'était exactement ce que Snape était en train de sous-entendre. Harry regarda Dumbledore et McGonagall mais aucun des deux n'avaient l'air inquiets à ce sujet. Molly et Arthur avaient l'air embarrassés mais pas inquiets et Mme Bibine faisait de son mieux pour cacher son fou rire.

Fudge lança un regard de dégout à Snape.

\- Non, ce serait en attendre beaucoup de vous n'est-ce pas ? il tourna son regard vers Dumbledore. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous acceptiez celavDumbledore ! Mettre Harry entre les mains de cet homme !

Dumbledore lui sourit joyeusement.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler Cornelius. Je suis tellement heureux pour Harry et Severus. C'est un merveilleux couple, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Il y a eu des moments où Harry pensait que le Directeur était quelque peu déséquilibré. La façon qu'il avait de dire ce genre de chose avec un sourire aussi confiant sur son visage dépassait Harry. Il aurait même pu jurer que l'homme croyait tout ce qu'il avait dit.

Loin d'être d'accord avec Dumbledore, Fudge s'empara de ses papiers d'adoption et sortit de la pièce avec colère, ses deux gardes du corps marchant docilement derrière lui.

\- Eh bien, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, n'est-ce pas ? dit Dumbledore, radieux. Brillamment joué Severus !

Pendant un bref moment, Snape eut l'air satisfait du commentaire de Dumbledore, ensuite il attrapa le regard d'Harry qui le fixait avec incrédulité et le ricanement de dégoût revint comme une vengeance.

\- Que se passe-t-il ensuite Monsieur ? demanda Harry à Dumbledore, pensez-vous qu'il essaiera à nouveau quelque chose comme ça ?

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

\- Je pense que nous somme à l'abri de Fudge. Il ne fera rien contre Severus. Et je suis sûr que Severus peut s'occuper de n'importe quel autre problème qui pourrait venir du Ministère.

Pas certain d'aimer l'idée que Severus Snape soit soudainement en charge de sa sécurité, Harry tomba dans le silence. Il fut plus que reconnaissant à Molly lorsqu'elle suggéra qu'il était temps d'aller dormir, pointant le fait qu'il avait toujours école demain matin. Ron offrit un au revoir à ses parents et tapa les épaules de Harry et Hermione.

\- Allons à la tour avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre n'arrive, dit-il aux deux autres.

Avant qu'ils puissent sortir de la salle, le Professeur McGonagall les arrêta.

\- Je suis désolée Harry, dit-elle tranquillement, tu déménages immédiatement dans les cachots avec Severus. Je vais prévenir les elfes pour qu'ils t'apportent toutes tes affaires en bas.

Harry, frappé de stupeur, put seulement la regarder. Ron toutefois devint vocal.

\- Quoi ! Vous ne pouvez pas attendre d'Harry qu'il aille vivre avec les Serpentards ! Sa place est dans la tour des Gryffondors avec le reste d'entre nous. Juste parce qu'il est marié à ce… ce… au Professeur Snape ne fait pas de lui un Serpentard !

\- Vous m'avez mal compris Monsieur Weasley, dit McGonagall sèchement, je n'ai pas dit que Harry déménageait dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Il déménage dans les quartiers de Severus. Ils sont mariés maintenant et bien que nous n'ayons pas souvent d'étudiant marié à l'école, les règles sont quelque peu explicites. Ils doivent résider dans une maison privée à Pré-Au-Lard ou dans des quartiers privés du châteaux. Ils ne partagent pas les dortoirs avec les autres étudiants ce serait inconvenant. Donc à part si Severus prévoit de déménager à Pré-au-Lard…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui attendait patiemment à côté de la porte. Le mépris dans son regard indiquait très bien tout ce qu'il pensait de cette situation.

\- Non je ne compte pas déménager, grogna-t-il.

\- Donc Harry vivra dans les cachots, confirma McGonagall, vous pouvez tous partir maintenant, vous êtes attendu demain matin comme tous les étudiant, les classes commencent tôt pour nous tous.

Ron et Hermione jetèrent un regard d'horreur à Harry alors qu'il haussait les épaules et suivait à contre-cœur Snape. Il regardait le Maître des Potions, pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il attendait de lui. Snape renifla de dégoût, se tourna dans un tourbillon de cape et se rua dans les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. Harry le suivit silencieusement son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine.

(*) Lorsque Fudge demande si le mariage est valide cela signifie qu'en fait il demande si le mariage va être consommé, l'auteur l'explique dans une note mais celle-ci se trouve dans plusieurs chapitres. Je me suis dit que cela serait plus facile à comprendre si je vous le disais maintenant.


	3. Chapter 3: Dungeon Dwellers

**Note de la Traductrice :** Bonjour tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 3 de The Marriage Stone, je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review au chapitre précédent cela m'a fait super plaisir ! Je tiens à rappeler que cette histoire est surtout une romance et comme expliqué dans le chapitre 1 dans la note de l'auteur, la relation entre Harry et Severus va évoluer lentement, donc ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils sautent dans le lit tout de suite XD ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Et Lynn, normalement, il devrait y avoir tout ce que tu veux dans ce chapitre, que ce soit les remarques assassines ou les états d'âme d'Harry et de Severus !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

 **Bêta : Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw** qui a bien voulu corriger les trois premiers chapitres de cette fiction, malgré le fait que cela fait presque un an que je les ais posté ! Merci beaucoup à toi !

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Dungeon Dwellers**_

Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui arrivait. Il n'avait déjà pas de chance de passer ses cours de potions avec cet homme et, à partir de maintenant, il devrait vivre avec lui ! Oh, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il trouverait un moyen de survivre à ça. Après tout ça ne pouvait pas être pire que les années qu'il avait vécues chez les Dursley. L'école avait toujours été son seul répit dans ce cauchemar, vivre à la tour des Gryffondors avait toujours été comme un merveilleux rêve lorsqu'il y repensait pendant l'été. L'idée qu'il n'allait plus jamais avoir ça le rendit malade. Laisser tomber la Tour des Gryffondors en faveur des humides et noirs cachots.

Snape le mena en bas, à travers les dédales des couloirs du château, en bas les corridors étaient noirs et pauvrement éclairés, leurs pas faisaient un écho menaçant dans le couloir de pierre. Il s'arrêta finalement devant un portrait de Salazard Serpentard avec un immense serpent.

\- Le mot de passe est « Eldorado », dit Severus pour le portrait et Harry.

Le portrait s'ouvrit et Harry suivit Snape dans l'appartement qui serait sa nouvelle maison à partir de maintenant.

Harry s'arrêta à la porte d'entrée. Pas certain de ce à quoi s'attendre. Malgré le fait qu'il était dans les cachots et que les grandes fenêtres qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir dans le Tour des Gryffondors manquaient, la pièce principale lui rappelait quelque peu la salle commune des Gryffondors. Bien meublée même si la couleur prédominante n'était pas le rouge mais le vert, des tapis épais sur le sol, un canapé moelleux en face de la cheminé qui brulait grâce à la magie, des fauteuils à l'air confortable de chaque côté. Il y avait même un jeu d'échec sorcier attendant dans un coin bien éclairé de la pièce. Des bougies et des lampes à huile illuminaient la pièce plus intensément que ce à quoi il s'était attendu et malgré le fait qu'il était dans les cachots, ce n'était pas du tout humide ou froid.

Les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries qui ressemblaient à celles qu'il voyait dans tout le reste du château et il y avait plusieurs portes qui devaient mener à d'autres pièces devina Harry. Il remarqua que Snape avait enlevé sa robe d'extérieur, la lançant sur le canapé. Ensuite, l'homme se dirigea vers un buffet où il se servit un verre entier d'un liquide ambré qu'il descendit en une seule gorgée. Harry profita de sa distraction pour jeter un coup d'œil dans certaines des autres pièces, un bureau très bien meublé d'un côté, un laboratoire de potions, une bibliothèque privée et une énorme chambre avec sa salle de bain privée. Pendant qu'il regardait à l'intérieur, Dobby apparut avec sa malle qu'il n'avait toujours pas vidée.

\- Voici vos affaire Harry Potter, annonça Dobby, Harry Potter va rester dans les cachots à partir de maintenant et Dobby est sûr de lui rendre visite souvent ! le petit elfe sourit à Harry comme s'il était enchanté par la tournure que prenait les évènements mais Harry n'avait jamais réussi à savoir ce que l'elfe comprenait vraiment. Est-ce que Harry Potter veut que Dobby l'aide pour quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Non merci Dobby, assura Harry, merci de m'avoir ramené mes affaires.

Dobby sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- Harry Potter est celui qui est remercié pour sa gentillesse.

Et avec cela le petit elfe disparut une nouvelle fois.

Harry regarda sa malle avant de remonter son regard vers le professeur Snape qui le fixait comme s'il était une espèce d'insecte piégé sous un microscope. Harry se déplaça inconfortablement, mais lorsqu'aucun mot ne vint d'aucun d'entre eux, il soupira et traîna sa malle dans un coin de la salle, la poussant contre un mur de la salle principale, en dehors du chemin. Snape se resservit un autre verre et Harry s'inquiéta soudainement que l'homme veuille se rendre ivre. Au moins l'homme ne le regardait plus.

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur ? demanda-t-il doucement, l'homme se raidit mais ne se retourna pas. Où suis-je sensé dormir ? De ce qu'il pouvait voir il y avait seulement une chambre.

\- Vous pouvez dormir dans le placard pour ce que j'en ai à faire Potter ! gronda Snape en se tournant vers Harry et en lui lançant un regard noir.

Harry flancha et fit un pas en arrière, ses entrailles gelèrent, son cœur battit plus fort à ces mots, les souvenirs des dix années dans son petit placard étroit revenant le frapper avec force de manière inattendue. Il préférait s'enfuir de Poudlard plutôt que de revivre ça une nouvelle fois !

Sa réaction semblait avoir surpris Snape et à l'étonnement d'Harry, l'éclat dans le regard de l'homme s'évanouit instantanément, son visage pâlît. Harry vit sa poigne se resserrer momentanément sur le verre qu'il tenait, il le posa rapidement de côté s'avançant prudemment vers Harry.

\- Je suis désolé.

Ses mots étaient d'autant plus incroyables lorsqu'on considérait le fait qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu exprimer du remord pour quoi que ce soit.

\- C'était… Je ne voulais pas dire cela comme ça, je ne pensais pas. Acceptez mes excuses s'il-vous plait.

L'homme avait l'air vaguement malade et Harry ne pouvait deviner si c'était à cause du remord qu'il ressentait ou à l'idée d'avoir à s'excuser.

Harry hocha juste la tête, entourant ses bras autour de lui-même pour se protéger d'un froid imaginaire. Il ne dit rien de plus, attendant que Snape se souvienne de sa question initiale. L'homme semblait reprendre ses esprits, regardant brièvement le canapé et soupirant de résignation.

\- Le lit est assez grand pour nous deux Mr Potter, l'informa-t-il et Harry pâlît à ces mots. Cela semblerait étrange si qui que ce soit vous trouvait en train de dormir sur le canapé, je suis sûr que Fudge enverra des espions pour enquêter.

\- Vous attendez de moi que… crachota Harry sous le choc.

\- Mr Potter ! dit Snape de nouveau en colère, croyez-moi, je ne suis pas plus heureux de cette situation que vous ne l'êtes. Mais nous sommes tous les deux coincés et à un moment donné nous devrons nous plier à certaines choses inévitables, l'une d'entre elle est que nous ne pourrons éviter de passer un certain temps en la compagnie de l'autre. Mais malgré ce que j'ai dit au Ministre Fudge plus tôt, je vous assure que je n'en ai pas après votre vertu !

Harry sentit son visage le brûler d'embarras à ces mots, devenant plus chaud encore lorsque l'homme ajouta ces mots sur un ton moqueur qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

\- Je suis sûr que je peux attendre la même chose de vous.

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je… crachota Harry.

\- Non, je ne pense pas Mr Potter, le coupa Severus, s'il-vous-plaît accordez-moi la même courtoisie !

\- Bien ! Harry le regarda. Je vais me coucher !

Il sortit son pyjama de sa malle et courut dans la sécurité relative de la chambre, disparaissant à l'intérieur de la salle de bain et fermant la porte derrière lui. Il détestait cet homme ! Il le détestait ! Et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour s'empêcher de donner des coups de pied dans le mur de rage. Il s'assit sur le bord de l'énorme baignoire, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Cela n'allait pas fonctionner. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment Dumbledore pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'ils vivent ensemble sans s'entretuer. La tentation de tirer sa baguette et de jeter un sort à Snape était écrasante. A la place, il enleva ses vêtements et entra dans l'énorme baignoire, notant avec surprise que Snape avait réellement une douche rattachée à la plomberie, une véritable rareté dans le château mais une nécessité pour un Maître des Potions. On ne savait pas quand un chaudron pouvait exploser.

Il prit une rapide douche, se mit en pyjama puis se dirigea prudemment vers la chambre. A son soulagement il n'y avait aucune trace de Snape.

Il lança un regard à l'énorme lit à baldaquin de l'autre côté de la pièce, les rideaux étaient verts, bien sûr. Snape avait raison, le lit était assez grand pour deux. Mais l'idée même de grimper volontairement dans le lit de Severus Snape le fit frissonner ! Et merde !

Dans la lumière vacillante des bougies, l'anneau d'or à son doigt attira son attention. Marié ! A Snape ! Il se demandait si cela faisait de lui Harry Snape ? Ou pire Severus Potter ? Ses parents devaient se retourner dans leur tombe. Et il ne pouvait imaginer ce que son parrain dirait s'il le découvrait. Sirius deviendrait probablement furieux et arracherait la gorge de Snape.

Pour certaines raisons, cette pensée fit se sentir mieux Harry et il avança, réticent, vers le lit, posa ses lunettes et sa baguette sur l'une des tables basses. Il grimpa ensuite sur le lit, se glissant sous les couvertures, bougeant vers le bord du lit aussi loin que possible de l'autre côté sans tomber sur le sol. Il pensait avoir senti une légère odeur de cannelle sur les draps. Incapable de dormir, il s'allongea en silence sur le dos, trop tendu pour penser de façon cohérente.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et Snape entrer, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Harry écouta dans un silence pesant l'eau de la douche couler. Il n'essaya pas d'imaginer le Maître des Potions en train de se laver. Vraiment, se dit-il à lui-même, c'est ridicule, il était dans le lit du professeur qu'il haïssait le plus, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Il devrait y avoir des règles contre cela !

Règle dans le Monde Moldu peut-être. Mais il n'était pas dans le Monde Moldu et il suspectait le fait qu'il y avait encore tout un tas de règles du Monde Magique qu'il lui restait à apprendre. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour viendrait où la saine familiarité du Monde Moldu lui manquerait. Mais ensuite il réfléchit vraiment à quel point il était étrange de vivre dans un placard en dessous des escaliers de son oncle, s'inquiétant de savoir s'il allait pouvoir manger quelque chose cette semaine. Il soupira, résigné au fait que, que ce soit dans le Monde Magique ou Moldu, sa vie n'aurait jamais de sens.

Finalement Snape sortit de la salle de bain, se déplaçant vers la grande armoire d'un côté de la pièce. Malgré lui, les yeux d'Harry étaient attirés par l'homme.

Snape ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama et fouillait dans sa garde-robe pour y prendre un haut. Et Harry pensa que cela devait signifiait qu'habituellement Snape ne devait pas porter de haut pour dormir et malgré tout, Harry trouva son regard attiré par le torse de l'homme. Il ne savait pas précisément à quoi il s'était attendu, les robes cachaient tout. Sûrement de la peau pâle, un corps trop mince et même s'il avait déjà vu la marque des ténèbres une fois auparavant, un corps sans marque. Ce n'était pas du tout la réalité. De la peau pâle, oui, mais son corps était musclé et fort, un jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge, un corps athlétique et bien défini qui suggérait que Snape avait une vie plus active que ce à quoi s'attendait Harry. Il était préparé à voir la marque des ténèbres sur le bras qu'il pouvait voir de l'autre côté de la pièce mais il ne c'était pas attendu au flash de couleur sur son épaule droite, recouverte d'un tatouage, une rose noire entouré d'un serpent vert. Un tatouage comme celui-ci allait en opposition avec tout ce qu'il connaissait à propos de l'austère Maître des Potions.

Il ne s'attendait pas non plus aux cicatrices qu'il pouvait voir ça et là sur la peau pâle, des blessures qui semblaient provenir d'une sorte de couteau ou de rasoir. Et ensuite, aussi vite qu'il était apparu, tout disparut de sa vue alors que Snape mettait un fin haut de pyjama et Harry réalisa qu'il avait reluqué l'homme. Horrifié, il se tourna de l'autre côté, mettant son dos du côté de Snape, se disant à lui-même qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé un tant soit peu attirant.

Quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit, la vue de la Marque des Ténèbres le lui rappelant. Voldemort n'allait pas être heureux de la tournure des évènements. Il avait depuis longtemps accepté le fait qu'il était le premier sur la liste des personnes que Voldemort voulait tuer, juste à côté d'Albus Dumbledore. Il supposait qu'à l'instant même où le monde l'apprendrait, le nom de Severus Snape serait ajouté à cette liste.

Un moment plus tard, il sentit le lit bouger, le matelas s'enfonça légèrement alors que Snape montait de l'autre côté du lit, restant loin de Harry, l'irréalité de la situation frappa Harry si fort qu'il faillit rire.

\- Je me demande pourquoi elle vous a choisi, dit-il tout haut, avant même qu'il ait réellement pris conscience de sa décision de parler. Je veux dire, la Pierre du Mariage, clarifia-t-il sans se retourner, pourquoi elle vous a choisi comme… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait que vous et moi…

\- Potter, je n'ai pas l'habitude de bavarder au lit, la voix de Snape était tranchante, et bien plus près que ce à quoi Harry s'était attendu malgré le fait qu'il savait que l'homme était allongé à côté de lui dans cet énorme lit qui, tout à coup, semblait ridiculement petit.

\- J'en ai l'habitude, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

Snape laissa échapper un son qui ressemblait étrangement à un rire.

\- Et vous avez un grand nombre dans le fait de partager votre lit, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il la voix pleine de moquerie.

Le visage d'Harry le brûla d'embarras, il se tourna vers l'homme pour lui lancer un regard.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! cria-t-il.

Il n'était pas préparé à la vue de Severus Snape allongé à côté de lui dans un lit, amusement et dédain brillaient dans son regard. Harry soupira et se rallongea.

\- Le lit de Ron est à côté du mien, expliqua-t-il simplement, nous parlons pendant la nuit.

C'était quelque chose qui lui manquerait cruellement le reste de sa vie.

\- Est-ce que d'une quelconque façon je vous rappelle Mr Weasley ? demanda Snape, ou est-ce votre façon d'exprimer des remords pour ne pas avoir accepté sa oh combien noble offre de sacrifier son avenir douteux avec Ms. Granger et de l'épouser à ma place. Une offre noble digne d'un Gryffondor qu'ils vous ont offerte tous les deux et que vous n'avez eu d'autre choix que de refuser.

Choqué, Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que de le regarder furieusement.

\- Vous êtes né aussi odieux ou vous avez pris des cours quelque part ?

\- Des années de pratique, Mr Potter ! lui cria en retour Snape.

\- Je vous déteste !

\- Bien ! Ma vie est complète ! J'ai appris à un autre Gryffondor à haïr, comment vais-je réussir à me surpasser la prochaine fois ?

Harry s'étrangla dans un hurlement de rage, tourna le dos à l'homme et s'éloigna de lui.

\- Fermez-là et laisser moi tranquille !

\- Avec plaisir ! Grogna Snape et, à en juger par les mouvements du lit, il tourna le dos à Harry.

Harry devina que Snape venait juste de gagner la dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir, il avait trouvé un moyen de faire taire Harry. Il ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à un moyen de rendre Severus Snape complètement dingue pour se venger de la façon dont il le traitait. De la musique rock moldue peut-être, pensa-t-il. Il devrait trouver par lui-même une stéréo bruyante et il mettrait la musique à fond à chaque fois que Snape aurait des copies à corriger. Ou une agréable réunion de famille, il inviterait Remus et Sirius à lui rendre visite, longtemps. Et s'il y avait vraiment un Manoir Snape alors il le peindrait couleur rouge Gryffondor !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les trois heures suivantes trouvèrent Severus Snape allongé et réveillé dans son lit, incapable de dormir malgré l'heure tardive. Evidemment, ce n'était pas toutes les nuits qu'il était forcé de partager son lit avec un jeune homme qui avait presque la moitié de son âge. Un jeune homme plutôt attrayant, se rappela-t-il amèrement. Toute cette situation était immensément injuste. Et il irait dans sa tombe en blâmant Dumbledore pour tout cela.

S'il avait su ce matin qu'il finirait la nuit comme époux de Harry Potter, il ne se serait pas embêté à sortir de son lit en premier lieu. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Potter, il devait avouer qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment détesté non plus, pas de la façon à laquelle Potter s'attendait. Une grande partie de son comportent était un acte nécessaire pour maintenir son rôle de loyal Mangemort. Mais même avant qu'il ait dû porter le masque d'espion, il ressentait une certaine animosité à l'égard de Harry Potter à cause de son père et de son parrain. Ça ne l'aura pas vraiment aidé, incroyable combien de temps ce ressentiment avait duré.

Et malgré cela, il avait inconsciemment remarqué plus tôt ce soir-là, lorsqu'il avait vu pour la première fois Potter dans la Grande Salle, à quel point le garçon avait muri et était devenu un jeune homme attirant. Plus attirant que son père ne l'avait été, il ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère au fil des jours. Et même s'il détestait l'admettre, même à lui-même, il admirait le courage du garçon. Il ne connaissait personne d'autre sur cette Terre qui aurait attaqué Voldemort avec seulement un balai. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à voler l'œil d'Odin à Voldemort comme s'il était simplement un vif d'or. Il y avait quelque chose de poétiquement Griffondor à propos de cette bataille.

Mais le ressentiment avait persisté surtout, supposait-il, parce qu'il avait imaginé le garçon se réjouir de l'adoration de ses fans comme l'une de ces célébrités sans cervelles, quelque chose pour laquelle il n'avait aucune patience. Même durant sa première année, l'idée du garçon célébrité lui avait retourné l'estomac. Il avait imaginé le garçon élevé dans le luxe, choyé et gâté seulement parce qu'il était le fils de James Potter. L'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait de l'antipathie pour Draco Malfoy, même s'il était bien meilleur pour cacher son aversion dans le cas de cet étudiant.

Bien sûr, Potter devait écraser toutes ses illusions. Enfermé dans un placard, battu et affamé. Cela devait certainement donner comme le top du luxe pour lui, Potter n'avait pas dû réaliser mais il avait réussi à leurs donner des coups de pieds dans l'estomac avec ces révélations. L'expression sur le visage de Dumbledore seul, il ne l'avait jamais vue sur le visage de Dumbledore avant. Ce n'était pas souvent que le plus grand sorcier du siècle se trompait aussi grossièrement.

Et la pire des parties fut lorsque Harry avait expliqué la situation, que son oncle ne l'avait affamé que cinq à six jours maximum, pas une grosse affaire, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait voulu le tuer ou quoi que ce soit. Il s'inquiétait de ce que le garçon avait été obligé d'endurer d'autre durant ces quinze dernières années et comment il avait dû se retenir d'hurler de rage chaque fois que son Maître des Potions s'était moqué de lui pour son statut de célébrité et son style de vie choyé. Severus se connaissait suffisamment lui-même pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas montré une telle patience. Il aurait réduit ses adversaires à l'oubli il y a longtemps. Le traitement qu'il avait reçu de la part de James Potter et de Sirius Black lorsqu'il avait l'âge de Harry l'avait rendu presque aussi vicieux que Lucius Malfoy l'était.

Et maintenant le garçon était son compagnon. Si cela n'était pas aussi ridiculement pathétique, il aurait pu en être heureux, Dieu savait que ça allait faire sauter Black au plafond, ne parlons pas de Voldemort et Malfoy. Lily et James Potter devaient probablement se retourner dans leur tombe. Et il était plus que certain que ses propres parents en riraient avec allégresse.

« Le garçon a besoin de vous » Albus avait tenté cette dernière phrase de persuasion comme tactique, quelque chose qui surprenait encore Severus. La logique dans les arguments de Dumbledore ne l'avait pas convaincu le moins du monde, le fait qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre de disponible, que très peu de personnes pouvaient réussir à faire face à Fudge, que c'était plus sûr pour lui de renoncer à son rôle d'espion et de rejoindre le côté de la lumière une fois pour toute. Non, le seul argument contre lequel il n'avait pas pu se défendre était un argument auquel pendant un moment il n'avait pas réussi à croire. Que quelque part, Harry Potter ou qui que ce soit d'autre, puisse avoir BESOIN de lui. Il avait flanché et avait accepté sans protester malgré l'évidence qu'il avait devant le visage, que Potter n'avait pas besoin de lui et détestait la simple idée de passer plus de temps que celui des classes avec lui.

Il pouvait encore sentir les mains d'Harry, tremblantes dans les siennes quand il l'avait tenu durant leur si courte cérémonie. Terrifié, le garçon qui avait fait face à Voldemort et une armée de Mangemorts était terrifié à l'idée de passer du temps en sa compagnie. Chic. Formidable. De telles petites joies pour égayer sa vie lugubre.

Mais peu importe les sentiments de Potter, le fait était qu'ils étaient maintenant liés. Harry était sa responsabilité. Et le plus tôt ils accepteraient cela, le meilleur ils s'en porteraient. Merlin savait qu'il ne pouvait pas passer le reste de leur vie à se battre comme ils l'avaient fait ce soir, même s'il devait admettre qu'Harry avait l'air plutôt adorable avec ses yeux flamboyants de rage et son corps tremblant de colère.

Il soupira d'exaspération, il n'allait pas se mettre à faire des avances à un garçon de seize ans, même s'ils étaient mariés. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il serait rejeté d'emblée et qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée d'utiliser la force malgré les mots qu'il avait eu face au Ministre Fudge. Il supposait que Fudge l'imaginait en train de passer sa nuit à ravager le héros du Monde Sorcier. Pas de doute que Black allait l'accuser de la même chose, il n'attendait pas avec impatiences les prochains mois.

Un son attira son attention et il se tourna pour regarder Harry, encore endormis, le garçon secouait la tête de façon erratique. Un moment plus tard, un pleurnichement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il commença à se débattre comme s'il se battait contre quelqu'un. Un cri de terreur remplaça les sanglots, réveillant complètement Severus qui s'assit sous le choc. Incertain, il se tourna et toucha l'épaule de Harry, le secouant.

\- Potter, appela-t-il voulant réveiller le garçon sans le surprendre trop terriblement.

Harry cria une nouvelle fois, échappant à sa main.

\- Potter, appela-t-il plus fort et le son sévère de sa voix sortit Harry du sommeil mais il continua à frissonner et à s'éloigner de lui.

\- Je suis désolé Oncle Vernon ! cria-t-il, je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Il se recula de la main de Severus, couvrant sa tête de ses mains comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir un coup.

Severus se glaça, plusieurs explications naissant dans son esprit, aucune d'entre elles n'était particulièrement plaisante. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, un froid glacial le saisit.

\- Harry, dit-il plus gentiment, C'est moi, Severus, il pensa alors que Harry ne reconnaitrait pas son prénom il ajouta, Snape, c'est moi, Snape. Réveillez-vous. Vous avez eu un cauchemar.

La respiration d'Harry se bloqua alors que son souffle se fit entendre en de profonds halètements et qu'il clignait des yeux dans l'obscurité du lit.

\- Professeur ? demanda-t-il incertain.

Severus grimaça à cela, pas certain qu'il soit complètement confortable avec le fait qu'une personne dormant à côté de lui dans son lit l'appelle professeur.

\- Oui, admit-il.

\- Désolé, murmura Harry, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

Il avait l'air étonnement fragile allongé là, essayant de ne pas trembler ou pleurer et Snape eut soudain envie de le réconforter.

\- Tout va bien, lui assura-t-il, je… soupira-t-il, incertain quant à la manière d'aborder le sujet. Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous vous attendez à trouver votre oncle à côté de vous au lieu de moi ?

Ce n'était peut-être pas la façon la plus diplomatique de poser la question mais Severus n'avait jamais vraiment fait preuve de tact.

Harry cligna des yeux de confusion.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous m'avez appelé Oncle Vernon en vous réveillant, expliqua Severus, quand j'ai mentionné les différentes méthodes d'abus plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il y en a une que je n'ai pas mentionnée. Est-ce que votre oncle…

\- Non ! La voix d'Harry se cassa sous le choc. Non, insista-t-il encore, il n'aurait jamais touché un taré comme moi !

A la surprise de Severus, la voix du garçon était pleine d'un mépris total et il n'était pas certain s'il était dirigé contre l'oncle haï ou contre le garçon lui-même. Il devina que « taré » était le terme que son oncle utilisait pour décrire un sorcier.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avez-vous pensé que j'étais lui ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Je fais des cauchemars, Harry haussa les épaules, tout le temps, toutes les nuits. Je les réveillais en criant. Oncle Vernon aurait… il s'interrompit, regardant ailleurs, son expression illisible.

\- Oncle Vernon aurait fait quoi ?

\- Il me jetait des objets, admit Harry, de la porte, pour me réveiller. Des chaussures la plupart du temps. Si je voulais manger durant la journée, je n'osais pas dormir durant la nuit au risque de les réveiller. D'habitude, j'utilise un sort de silence sur moi-même la nuit mais je ne suis pas autorisé à faire de la magie durant l'été.

Snape avala une boule dans sa gorge, le goût de la bile dans celle-ci à la pensée que l'oncle du garçon lui jetait des chaussures pour le réveiller lorsqu'il criait pendant la nuit au lieu de le réconforter comme tout homme sain l'aurait fait.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous utilisiez un sort de silence lorsque vous étiez dans la Tour des Gryffondors pour ne pas réveiller vos amis ? Il se demandait si qui que ce soit savait quelles sortes de cauchemars le garçon avait, même ses meilleurs amis. Ça ne lui semblait pas très Gryffondor, sûrement ses amis auraient été heureux de le réconforter.

Harry hocha la tête misérablement.

\- Oui, je suis désolé j'ai juste oublié cette nuit, cela n'arrivera plus.

Il atteignit sa baguette qu'il avait laissée sur la table basse avec ses lunettes. Severus l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Si je ne peux pas vous entendre, je ne pourrai pas vous réveiller, pointa-t-il.

Ses mots surprirent Harry qui cligna des yeux de confusion.

\- Pourquoi le feriez-vous ?

Snape le fixa, le garçon semblait vraiment déconcerté par le fait qu'il voulait l'aider.

\- Parce que c'est ce que l'on fait avec les personnes qui ont des cauchemars, dit-il simplement.

La confusion du garçon ne faiblit pas du tout.

\- J'espère que vous avez beaucoup de chaussures à portée de main, Je vais vous réveiller toutes les nuits.

Il se restreignit admirablement pour ne pas étrangler le garçon.

\- Harry Potter, je ne vais pas vous frapper avec une chaussure ! gronda-t-il d'indignation, le regrettant immédiatement lorsque le garçon s'éloigna de lui. Je ne suis pas votre Oncle, ajouta-t-il plus gentiment, le garçon ne bougea pas son expression restant inchangée. Cela fit penser à Severus que ce joyeux et chanceux Gryffondor n'était ni heureux, ni chanceux et s'il avait une bonne compréhension de la situation, ne faisait confiance à personne.

Severus se tourna vers la table de nuit de son côté du lit, ouvrant l'un des tiroirs et fouillant à l'intérieur.

\- Vous savez, il y a un avantage à être lié à un Maître des Potions, dit-il vaguement au garçon gardant une voix aussi décontractée qu'il le pouvait, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et sortit une petite fiole au liquide bleue du tiroir, Un ravitaillement sans fin de potion ! Il tendit la fiole au garçon.

Harry la fixa.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il ne fit aucun geste pour la prendre des mains de Severus.

Severus grogna.

\- Vous l'avez étudiée l'année dernière dans ma classe, l'informa-t-il, incapable de cacher son ressentiment au fait que le garçon portait si peu d'intérêt à sa matière.

\- Est-ce que c'était avant ou après mes nombreux passages à l'infirmerie ? demanda Harry irrité, bien qu'il prit la potion des mains de Severus et enleva le bouchon.

Le froncement de sourcil de Severus s'approfondit, maintenant qu'il y pensait Harry avait raté un grand nombre de classes à cause des attaques constantes de la part de Voldemort et des Mangemorts. C'était drôle qu'il n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt, les fois où il était présent, il avait poussé Severus au-delà de son quota de tolérance. Il supposait que c'était une preuve de la capacité de Mrs Granger à donner des cours particuliers si le garçon avait finalement eu de bonnes notes à ses BUSEs.

Il regarda en silence Harry renifler prudemment la potion, les sourcils froncés de concentration. Il se rendit soudain compte à quel point le garçon avait de beaux yeux, dommage qu'ils soient toujours cachés derrière ces horribles lunettes.

\- Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, déclara-t-il bien qu'il y ait une note de question dans sa voix.

\- Très bien Mr Potter, approuva Severus, cette petite quantité devrait vous suffire à finir le reste de votre nuit sans rêves.

Le regard d'espoir dans les yeux du garçon fit quelque chose d'étonnement étrange à Severus, ça lui fit presque mal.

\- Est-ce que vous en avez plus ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Encore une fois, il résista à l'envie de se moquer du garçon, il était un Maître des Potion pour l'amour de Dieu ! Bien qu'il n'ait pas répondu, son expression devait être suffisante à Potter pour se rendre compte de l'idiotie de sa question. Le jeune homme rougit et baissa les yeux d'embarras, enfin, Severus supposa que c'était de l'embarras. Quand le garçon parla, il réalisa que c'était en fait de la honte.

\- Je veux dire… je sais que vous en avez plus… que vous pouvez en faire plus, je voulais juste… Il s'interrompit et Severus réalisa, choqué, que Harry lui demandait s'il avait plus de potion qu'il serait prêt à « partager » avec lui.

\- Peu-importe, murmura le garçon, risquant un regard d'excuse dans sa direction. Merci pour cela, ajouta-t-il en buvant d'une gorgée la potion avant de lui rendre la fiole vide.

En considérant le fait que le garçon possédait une cape d'invisibilité presque inestimable et l'un des balais les plus cher du marché, Severus avait toujours pensé qu'on lui avait donné presque tout ce qu'il voulait. Apparemment pas, s'il était incapable de demander simplement une potion dont il avait besoin.

\- J'en ai autant que vous en aurez besoin, l'informa-t-il d'une voix serrée, comme je vous l'ai dit, un ravitaillement sans fin de potions.

\- Merci, dit le garçon à nouveau, la potion avait déjà commencé à faire effet et il commençait à lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Je vous rembourserai, c'est promis.

Il s'était endormi avant que Severus puisse lui dire qu'il n'avait aucun besoin de le rembourser. Abasourdit, il regarda le garçon endormi en silence, il semblerait qu'il ne connaissait pas Harry Potter même à moitié aussi bien qu'il le pensait et il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec le fait que tout ce que faisait cet insupportable individu semblait créer des émotions fortes chez lui. Il n'était pas non plus à l'aise avec ses pensées qui vagabondaient vers l'attrait relatif et les charmes du jeune homme. Elles n'étaient pas appropriées, considérant le fait qu'au matin la majorité du Monde Magique penserait probablement qu'il avait passé la nuit à dépraver leur innocent et jeune héros.

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux du front du garçon, ils se porteraient tous les deux mieux s'ils se parlaient le moins possible, bien sûr, plus de bavardage au lit, surtout si cela mettait toute sorte d'idées dans son esprit. Et puisqu'il n'allait sûrement pas frapper le jeune homme avec des chaussures, il devait s'assurer qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre type de contact avec lui. Severus se figea alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était en train de tracer son visage avec ses doigts. Il retira sa main comme s'il s'était brulé.

\- Merde ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents, tournant dos au jeune homme.

Parfois il détestait sa vie.

Il fut levé aux aurores, heureux d'avoir une excuse pour sortir du lit et s'éloigner de Harry Potter, il prit sa douche et s'habilla vite, s'arrêtant devant sa garde-robe en pensant à la malle que Harry avait laissée dans la salle principale. Tout en détestant l'idée d'avoir à partager ses quartiers avec qui que ce soit, il supposait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à propos de cela. Il était de sa responsabilité de pourvoir au besoin de son époux, il présuma que cela voulait aussi dire un bon endroit pour vivre.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait partager sa propre armoire avec lui toutefois. Saisissant sa baguette, il transforma un bougeoir en une seconde armoire qu'il positionna à côté de la première. Ensuite, il fit léviter la malle jusque dans la chambre et la laissa devant le grand meuble pour que Harry puisse y ranger ses affaires.

Satisfait, il se dirigea vers son bureau pour rassembler ses affaires pour le premier cours de la journée. Il avait classe avec les premières et troisièmes années et, malheureusement, un cours de potion avancé avec les septièmes et sixièmes années, il n'était pas certain de la façon dont il allait gérer l'enseignement de la classe avec son époux à l'intérieur. Il n'avait plus besoin de maintenir son masque de Mangemort maintenant, surtout que la nouvelle de son mariage ferait la une des journaux du matin. Se marier avec Harry Potter proclamait sa loyauté plus lourdement que n'importe quelle chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Cela signifiait qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de maintenir cette farce dans laquelle il favorisait Malfoy plus que tous ces autres étudiants.

Mais il aimait tellement retirer des points aux Gryffondors !

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à traiter Harry différemment non plus, compagnon ou pas. Il restait son étudiant et il devait maintenir une relation professionnelle avec lui à l'intérieur de la classe dans l'intérêt de l'équité. En outre, le jeune homme avait un niveau abyssal en potion malgré les notes qu'il avait obtenues aux BUSEs, il pensait personnellement que les juges avaient été trop cléments l'année dernière. Si Potter ne travaillait pas, il allait rater ses ASPICs. Et Severus ne pouvait imaginer la honte qu'il ressentirait si son propre époux ratait ses ASPICs de Potion.

Il travailla durant une demi-heure sur ses notes pour sa première classe, avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour récupérer la liste des élèves qu'il avait laissée là-bas quelques nuits plus tôt. Alors qu'il passait par le salon, il remarqua que Potter tripotait quelque chose près de la cheminée, Harry ne releva pas la tête et Severus ne le salua pas.

La liste était dans sa table de nuit, alors qu'il ouvrait le tiroir du bas, il se rendit compte que le lit avait été fait. Il s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils. Les elfes ne passaient jamais aussi tôt.

Il se tourna vers la nouvelle armoire, la malle avait disparu, elle avait dû été vidée et rangée plus loin. Il remarqua aussi que les portes de sa propre armoire étaient fermement fermées alors qu'il en avait laissée une entr'ouverte. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci pour regarder à l'intérieur, les vêtements de nuit qu'il portait la nuit dernière, ceux qu'il était sûr d'avoir laissés sur le dos de la chaise en revenant de la salle de bain, avaient été pliés soigneusement et posés dans le panier à linge. Ce n'était pas les elfes donc, ils auraient pris le panier avec eux.

Un soupçon commença à émerger dans son esprit et il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain. Il devrait y avoir des serviettes sur le sol ou pliées sur le rebord de la baignoire et il savait qu'il avait laissé son rasoir sur le rebord du lavabo lorsqu'il s'était rasé ce matin. Mais la salle de bain était impeccable, aucun signe qu'il l'avait utilisée, ni qu'Harry l'ait utilisée non plus.

Se retournant, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte pour regarder Harry. Le garçon ne tripotait rien, il était en train de faire du café, installant le service que Severus avait laissé près du foyer. Et, à part si Severus était vraiment aveugle, Harry ne buvait pas de café, comme la plupart des étudiants il préférait le thé le matin. En outre, il n'y avait qu'une seule tasse sur le plateau et il n'avait pas fait d'effort pour en rajouter une, Severus avait aussi remarqué que la robe qu'il avait enlevée la nuit dernière et jetée sur le dos du canapé avait disparu, sûrement pliée dans son armoire ou mise dans le panier à linge avec les autres vêtements.

Plusieurs choses se mirent en place dans l'esprit de Severus. Si les Dursley l'affamaient, le battaient et l'emprisonnaient, qu'est-ce qui les empêchaient de le faire travailler comme un elfe de maison ? Maintenant plus que jamais il regrettait le commentaire stupide qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière à propos de faire dormir Harry dans le placard, ses excuses avaient été sincères mais il semblerait que le mal avait déjà été fait, Harry ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que ce nouvel arrangement de vie soit différent de l'ancien. Pas de doute qu'il devait se comporter ainsi parce qu'il pensait que c'était ce que l'on attendait de lui.

La rage que Severus ressentit le surprit, elle était dirigée à parts égales vers les Dursley, lui et étonnement Dumbledore pour l'avoir mis dans cette situation.

\- Mr Potter !

Surpris, Harry sursauta, et Severus dut se reprendre sur les mots qu'il allait lui dire, il n'était pas fâché contre le jeune homme et cela ne ferait pas disparaitre sa colère. Harry le fixait et il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment soulagé de voir la lueur de défi dans le regard du garçon.

\- Mr Potter, dit-il plus calmement, se forçant à contrôler ses émotions. Vous êtes mon époux et, en tant que tel, cet endroit est maintenant votre maison. Vous n'êtes ni mon pupille, ni mon serviteur, et je ne m'attends, ni ne vous demande, de nettoyer après moi. Il regarda le plateau dans les mains du garçon et fit quelques pas vers lui. Je ne m'attends pas non plus à ce que vous m'attendiez ou que vous me serviez. C'est gentil et je vous en remercierai mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?

Harry ne dit rien, il était juste debout et le fixait, le plateau semblant oublié entre ses mains. La lueur de défi ne disparut cependant pas de ses yeux et, à la surprise de Severus, il s'avança et posa très ostensiblement le plateau avec le café, la crème et le sucre sur la table basse en face du canapé. Il recula ensuite et le fixa en silence, la bouche fermée en une ligne provocante et les yeux brillants de défi. Il fallut un moment à Severus pour comprendre exactement ce que le garçon attendait.

Il avança, hésitant, et prit la tasse de café.

\- Merci, dit-il fermement.

Quelque chose vacilla dans les yeux de Harry, peut-être la surprise qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait dit.

\- De rien, répondit-il sur le même ton.

La simple civilité du moment les déconcertait tous les deux.

\- Je vais au petit-déjeuner, annonça Harry.

Severus hocha simplement la tête et regarda le garçon quitter leurs quartiers. Il secoua la tête et prit une gorgée de son café, une chose était certaine, vivre avec Harry Potter n'allait pas être ennuyeux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Note de l'Auteur :** Un reviewer a soulevé une question à laquelle j'aimerais répondre brièvement (j'aime ce genre de chose où je peux analyser en détail ma propre façon d'écrire !). On m'a demandé pourquoi Bibine ou Dumbledore n'ont pas été mentionnés comme des époux potentiels pour Harry ? Je pourrais ajouter McGonagall puisqu'elle était aussi dans la pièce. Bien que je ne fasse jamais mention de Bibine, je vais signaler plus tard dans l'histoire que McGonagall et Sinestra (pas présente à ce moment-là) sont les seules autres professeurs célibataires de l'école. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai et je ne pense pas que ce soit mentionné dans les livres. On peut aussi dire que Dumbledore n'est pas marié non plus. Cependant, le point à souligner est que ce mariage doit être « valide », Fudge sous-entendait que le mariage devait être consommé pour être valide. Et je trouve cela incroyable que qui que ce soit puisse penser que Dumbledore ou McGonagall peuvent être considérés comme appropriés pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que Harry. Snape, cependant, semble avoir une réputation qui fait que l'on ne se pose pas la question. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je vais dire plus tard dans l'histoire que Bibine est mariée quand la question de qui aurait pu épouser Harry à la place de Snape va être soulevée à nouveau. Sirius Black, cependant, aura quelque chose à dire sur Sinestra et j'espère que mon explication vous plaira. En ce qui concerne la description du physique de Snape dans ce chapitre, j'aime autant les Snape maigres et décharnés que les Snape musclés et puissants mais dans cette fiction je me suis dit que c'est celui-ci qui était le meilleur. Snape à environ le même âge que Remus Lupin, on peut deviner qu'il a vingt voir vingt-cinq ans de plus que Harry (il a 36 ans dans cette histoire). Un moldu dans la trentaine ou quarantaine (en supposant qu'il a une hygiène de vie saine) est dans la fleur de l'âge. Si un sorcier vit au moins deux fois plus longtemps qu'un moldu, alors la trentaine ou quarantaine est seulement un peu différent de la vingtaine. Même Rowlings dans le troisième livre décrivait Remus comme « un jeune homme » quand les enfants l'ont rencontré pour la première fois.


	4. Chapter 4: Facing The World

**Note de la Tradutrice :** Grande nouvelle j'ai enfin une bêta ! Du coup merci à **princmicka** de s'être gentiment proposé et d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent ça me fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos mots et ça me motive encore plus dans la traduction de cette très longue fiction !

Le chapitre 4 est l'un de mes favoris x) je pense que vous allez comprendre pourquoi en le lisant !

Bonne lecture tout le monde n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Facing The World**_

Harry fuit les cachots priant pour ne rencontrer aucun Serpentard sur son chemin vers la Grande Salle, il était sûr que la majorité des étudiants étaient debout puisque c'était le premier jour de cours et la plupart des gens étaient généralement trop excités pour dormir. Il n'avait pas vraiment hâte d'affronter ses amis, ne sachant pas quel genre de réaction ils pourraient avoir, il y avait beaucoup trop de variables, et il ne s'était toujours pas habitué au fait d'être marié, ajouté à cela le fait qu'il était marié à un homme et la tête lui tournait. Malgré l'assurance d'Hermione sur le fait que le Monde Magique n'avait pas les mêmes préjugés que le monde Moldu sur ce genre de choses, en y ajoutant le fait que l'homme était le très détesté professeur de Potion Severus Snape, il s'attendait à être brûlé en place publique.

Comme il l'avait prévu la Grande Salle était déjà pleine d'étudiants, et alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondors, presque tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui pour le fixer, murmurant sur son passage. Il sentit son visage rougir, et la petite bague en or à son doigt pesait comme d'une énorme chaîne.

Ron et Hermione l'attendaient, ils se levèrent tous les deux pour l'accueillir lorsqu'il se rapprocha. Ron l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira vers un siège, Hermione se décala pour se mettre entre eux deux et la salle. Il était reconnaissant pour leur considération, alors que les regards que lui envoyaient Seamus, Dean et Neville étaient presque trop dur à supporter. Surtout celui de Neville, le garçon avait l'air d'être prêt à exploser.

-Tu vas bien Harry ? demanda Rapidement Ron, jetant un regard aux autres.

-Oui, assura-t-il.

Seamus et Dean fixaient la bague qu'il avait au doigt. Il se rendit aussi compte que les septièmes années d'un côté et les cinquièmes années de l'autre le fixaient. Plusieurs copies de la Gazette du Sorcier circulaient sur la table et à chaque fois que lisait le un journal il levait les yeux et regardait Harry avec incrédulité. Ginny Weasley avait l'air d'être sur le point de fondre en larmes. Harry remua inconfortablement sur sa chaise.

-Tu vas bien ? lui murmura Hermione.

-Oui ça va, répéta-t-il.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard étrange.

-Je veux dire, est-ce que… Snape ne t'as pas…

Harry la regarda avec horreur.

-Non ! couina-t-il, jetant à Ron un regard incrédule, troublé de voir que celui-ci semblait soulagé par sa réponse, vous ne pensez quand même pas que…

-Je ne fais pas confiance au bâtard graisseux, lui fit remarquer Ron.

Seamus attrapa l'un des journaux qui passait devant lui, flanquant celui-ci devant Harry.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il.

Harry baissa les yeux vers la première page du journal, il y avait écrit en lettres rouges les mots « Scoop du Siècle ! Severus Snape a épousé le Garçon qui a Survécu ! »

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent, ce n'était pas exactement le type d'article auquel il s'était attendu, se figurant qu'ils insinueraient toute sorte de choses dégradantes à propos de sa vie privée et de sa soudaine liaison avec son professeur. Mais une fois encore la société sorcière le surpris. L'article se concentrait sur le fait que Severus Snape avait en quelque sorte réussi un triomphe social spectaculaire. Il mentionnait le fait que son nom avait été terni par d'anciennes rumeurs selon lesquelles Severus Snape et son père Octavius Snape étaient associés à des mages noirs. En se mariant à Harry Potter il semblerait que Severus Snape ait fait quelque chose auquel personne ne s'attendait : laver son nom et rétablir le respect dû à l'une des plus vieilles familles sorcières du Monde Magique, car évidemment ni Harry Potter ni le Directeur Dumbledore (que l'on suspectait d'avoir arrangé le mariage) n'auraient accepté un tel arrangement si les rumeurs concernant son appartenance aux Mangemort avaient été vraies.

L'article parlait ensuite des diverses réactions que les hautes familles sorcières pourraient avoir, et comment certaines d'entre elles avaient déjà trouvé un moyen pour prouver leur propre loyauté de peur que le Ministère ne commence à se pencher sur les rumeurs les concernant. Cela se terminait par des citations de différents candidats au poste de Ministre, que Harry n'avait jamais rencontré, et qui expliquaient leur implication dans l'arrangement de ses noces.

Il n'y avait aucune mention de leur genre ou de leur différence d'âge. Harry lança un regard abasourdi à Hermione.

-Je te l'avais dit, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai alors ?

Harry hocha la tête, et, alors qu'il rendait le journal, la bague à son doigt scintilla dans le soleil du matin. Neville haleta sous le choc.

-Harry, il secoua la tête, pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

-Vous dire quoi ?

-Que tu arrangeais un mariage avec Snape ! s'exclama Seamus, ce n'est pas à cause de ce que j'ai dit sur son argent hier, n'est-ce pas ? S'il te plaît dis-moi que ce n'est pas à cause de cela !

-Bien sûr que non ! Harry faillit s'étouffer à cette idée.

-Mais Snape, Harry ! cria Neville, le Professeur Snape ! Comment peux-tu le supporter ?

Harry ne sut pas vraiment comment répondre à cette question.

-Mon Dieu, Harry, frémis Dean, je peux comprendre les mariages arrangés entre deux bons partis, mais tu étais la dernière personne qui avait besoin de faire quelque chose comme cela. Et choisir quelqu'un comme Snape !

Une fois encore Harry eut l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose à propos du monde sorcier qu'il ne comprenait pas, il se tourna vers Hermione en quête d'une explication, elle avait l'air plutôt pensive.

-Il n'est pas inhabituel que les vieilles familles sorcières organisent des mariages arrangés pour leurs enfants, expliqua-t-elle, c'est normalement fait pour augmenter le statut social d'une des familles. Comme tu peux le voir c'est un coup brillant de Snape, mais toi tu n'as pas besoin d'améliorer ton statut social. Personne ne peut être plus connu que toi.

-Donc tout le monde va penser que je l'ai épousé pour son argent ? demanda Harry incrédule.

Elle hocha la tête.

-J'ai bien peur que oui, évidemment tu ne t'es pas marié avec lui par amour, ou parce qu'il t'attirait, ajouta-t-elle après y avoir pensé, ou même par affection ou une vague empathie.

Neville haleta à cette simple idée.

-Oh Mon Dieu ! Pauvre Harry ! Marié à cet horrible, horrible monstre !

-Neville ! siffla Harry, Ferme là !

Seamus frappa doucement Neville dans le dos.

-Eh oui Neville, c'est le compagnon de Harry que tu insultes maintenant.

Le visage de Neville se tordit de tristesse, et il regarda Harry avec horreur par-dessus la table.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! dit rapidement Harry, je voulais juste… Oh merde ! il regarda Ron, tu ne leur as rien dit ?

Ron haussa simplement les épaule d'un air penaud.

-Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de ce que j'étais sensé dire.

Harry soupira, il supposa que cela n'arrangerait personne s'il se lançait trop dans les détails à propos du plan tordu de Fudge, mais il ne voulait pas que le reste des Gryffondors pensent qu'il avait épousé Snape pour son argent. Ou que Snape l'avait piégé d'une quelconque façon pour se faire un nom.

-C'était pour ma sécurité, leur dit-il, à cause de Voldemort.

Le nom prononcé les fit grimacer et frissonner d'horreur.

-A cause de Vous-Savez-Qui, corrigea-t-il, parce que Snape peut aider à ma protection.

Seamus se pencha vers eux.

-Harry, es-tu sûr que tu puisses lui faire confiance ? Je veux dire, il y avait forcément quelqu'un de mieux que Snape. Il y a de forte chance qu'il soit lui-même un mangemort. Tu sais, il est en bonne relation avec Lucius Malfoy et malgré ce que le Ministère pense cet homme est juste tordu.

Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était vraiment trop, il n'aimait peut-être pas l'homme mais il lui faisait confiance, et il admirait son courage. Snape avait risqué sa vie beaucoup plus de fois que n'importe qui en espionnant Voldemort juste pour les garder tous en sécurité, et voilà les remerciements qu'il obtenait. Il pouvait presque comprendre pourquoi l'homme prenait autant à cœur le fait de le tourmenter pour son statut de célébrité.

-Oui j'en suis sûr, insista Harry, aucun d'entre vous ne le sait, mais il a sauvé ma vie un certain nombre de fois durant les cinq dernières années.

-Snape ?! demandèrent Neville et Dean à l'unisson, mais Harry il te déteste.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment de réponse à cela. C'était vrai, Snape le détestait.

-Eh bien, beaucoup de personnes me détestent, pointa-t-il, ça ne fait pas automatiquement d'eux des êtres mauvais.

-Si, c'est le cas ! insista Seamus.

-Et bien pas Snape, insista Harry, Dumbledore lui fait confiance.

Ils eurent l'air de prendre cela en compte, pourtant les regards de sympathie ne faiblirent pas.

-Mon Dieu Harry, frémit Dean, Je ne peux pas imaginer comment tu peux le supporter. Vivre avec ce… ce…

-On ne pourra plus être dehors après le couvre-feu maintenant, pointa Seamus, Il t'attrapera ça c'est sûr.

-Ce sera comme une heure de colle qui ne finira jamais, s'exclama Neville.

-Ça suffit ! leur dit Hermione, c'est de la vie d'Harry dont vous êtes en train de parler ! Comment est-ce que vous vous sentiriez ?

-Horrible ! Dirent-ils en cœur, justement !

Harry soupira. L'année allait être longue.

Les questions continuèrent après cela, les autres Gryffondors voulant obtenir des réponses par eux-mêmes, et même quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles les rejoignirent pour savoir ce qui se passait réellement. Seuls les Serpentards gardèrent leur distance bien que les regards qu'ils jetèrent à travers la salle furent glacials. Mais même si Harry suffoquait sous les questions et les murmures sans fin de ses camarades, ce n'était rien comparé à l'accueil que Snape reçut quand il entra dans la Grande Salle. Un silence de mort le suivit, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui comme cherchant quelque chose de différent chez lui, quelque chose qu'ils avaient manqué et qui aurait pu expliquer le fait que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut était prêt à l'épouser.

Il s'assit à la tête de la table, hochant la tête en direction des autres professeurs, et jeta ensuite son regard le plus noir à l'intégralité du corps étudiant. Cela eut un effet immédiat, tout le monde regarda ailleurs et retourna à ses murmures de spéculations.

Nerveusement, Harry jeta un regard à Snape, remarquant que l'homme était en train de lire l'article en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier. A en juger par la lueur de fureur brillant dans ses yeux noirs, il n'était pas du tout heureux de ces spéculations. Harry n'arrivait pas à deviner la raison pour laquelle il était si en colère, tout le monde semblait penser qu'il était blanc comme neige, Harry de son côté avait été dépeint comme une personne intéressée seulement par l'argent. l n'attendait pas avec impatience le reste de la journée.

Les questions ne s'arrêtèrent jamais, toute la journée Harry dût répondre encore et encore aux mêmes questions. Et malgré le fait qu'il partageait leurs sentiments, il était fatigué des regards de sympathie qu'il recevait des autres étudiants. En vérité, même s'il n'aimait pas Snape, il n'était pas aussi mauvais que les Dursley. S'il était honnête, il n'avait pas l'intention de frapper ou affamer Harry, ou le faire l'attendre et le servir. Et il avait remercié Harry pour la tasse de café de ce matin, à la surprise de ce dernier. Cependant il était inquiet pour son cours de potion. Il n'avait jamais été très doué dans cette matière et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il essayait, vraiment. Toutefois cela ne semblait faire aucune différence, et Snape s'assurait que son mécontentement était connu de tous. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'il avait classe de potions avec les Serpentards, Harry avait peur de se rendre à ce cours. S'il n'y avait pas eu les cours particuliers de Hermione il n'aurait pas réussi ses BUSEs de potions l'année dernière.

Au moment où le cours de potion commença, c'était le dernier cours de la journée, Harry était déjà épuisé, et prêt à exploser à la prochaine personne qui dirait un mot de plus sur lui. Par chance, la plupart des Gryffondors l'avait compris, ajouté au fait qu'ils détestaient les potions. Cette fois cependant Harry devait endurer les ricanements et les regards sournois venant du côté des Serpentards. Il se demandait comment Snape avait réussi à passer la journée sans tuer qui que ce soit.

Difficilement, devina-t-il à en juger par le regard de l'homme lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, ses robes noires volant autour de lui. Son visage était figé dans un bloc de granit, et tout le monde dans la salle se tut instantanément, Serpentards inclus.

-Nous étudierons les potions avancées dans cette classe de préparation aux ASPICs, cela signifie que la plupart des potions seront volatiles, annonça Snape dans un silence de mort, pour ceux qui auraient des lacunes de vocabulaire cela signifie qu'elles sont dangereuses, instables si ce n'est explosives.

Cette dernière phrase était dirigée vers les Griffondor d'un côté de la pièce.

\- Par conséquent je m'attends à une concentration inébranlable, et une attention de toutes les minutes aux détails. J'aimerais garder la mort et le démembrement à leur minimum, donc si je vois un seul étudiant…. UN SEUL étudiant, il lança un regard de mépris aux Serpentards qui reculèrent tous, surpris, faire tout ce que je pourrais interpréter comme du grabuge ou simplement un relâchement, il sera automatiquement désigné comme volontaire pour tester les potions des premières années.

La menace était suffisamment terrifiante alors qu'ils se souvenaient tous les désastres qu'ils avaient créé durant leur propre première année. Tout le monde remua inconfortablement.

-Vous trouverez une boite sur votre table remplie d'ingrédients toxiques. Prenez un parchemin et identifiez-les tous !

Harry se mit en équipe avec Ron, et ils commencèrent tous les deux à sortir les ingrédients de la boite, Hermione avaient identifié les plus dangereux des ingrédients avant qu'ils ne puissent se blesser. Snape ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il disait que le contenu de la boite était toxique, un certain nombre des ingrédients pouvait vous empoissonnez simplement en les touchant. Harry remarqua que Snape passa la majorité du cours à marcher entre les étudiants avec une fiole sans étiquette dans la main, sûrement une potion de soin.

Il avait presque réussi à traverser toute la classe sans encombre lorsque les Serpentards décidèrent finalement de passer à l'action. Pendant que Snape était distrait avec Dean Thomas, Pansy Parkinson prit l'un des ingrédients avec une pince en fer le jeta à travers la pièce vers Harry. Devinant que quoi que cela soit ça devait être dangereux, Harry et Ron se décalèrent de la trajectoire et l'ingrédient atterri avec un plop sur leur bureau. La chaise de Harry tomba dans un grand fracas.

-Mr Potter, cria Snape, Harry se figea alors qu'il avançait vers lui, Y-a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous avez une écaille de Dragon de Feu posé sur votre bureau malgré le fait que je vous aie dit de ne pas la retirer de son récipient ?

Une écaille de Dragon de Feu. Harry grimaça, si ça les avait touché lui ou Ron leur peau se serait mise à cloquée. Il pensa un moment dire à Snape que Pansy le leur avait jeté mais se dit qu'il ne le croirait pas. Snape ne prenait jamais le parti des Gryffondors contre les Serpentards.

-Non Monsieur, dit-il calmement.

Les yeux de Snape brillèrent de colère.

-Dix points en moins pour Gryffondors, dit-il d'un ton cassant, et nettoyez-moi ce gâchis.

Les lueurs de triomphe dans les yeux des Serpentards était suffisants pour donner envie à Harry de relancer l'écaille de Dragon de Feu sur eux, même si Snape le voyait faire. Mais la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de faire perdre plus de point à Gryffondor. C'était le premier jour de cours et il leur avait déjà fait perdre des points.

Ron jeta à Snape un regard d'incrédulité totale et de mépris alors qu'il aidait Harry à enlever l'écaille de la table.

-Voilà pour la loyauté familiale, grogna Ron dans sa barbe.

-Tu t'attendais à autre chose ? demanda Harry tout aussi doucement.

-Pas vraiment, admit le roux, au moins il ne t'a pas donné de retenue. Ce serait vraiment un comble ! Avoir une retenu de la part de ton époux. Comme si tu ne passais pas déjà suffisamment de temps en sa compagnie.

Ils nettoyèrent le bazar, finissant juste au moment où le cours s'achevait et où Snape les congédiait pour la journée. Mais Harry trouva les Serpentard l'attendant dans le couloir, leurs regards jubilatoires retournèrent l'estomac de Harry.

-Dix point en moins pour Gryffondor, se moqua Draco, tu ne peux pas gagner, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Tu dois être vraiment mauvais Potter si tu continues à perdre des points après t'être allongé pour le professeur.

L'insinuation sexuelle fit déborder le vase. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de tirer sa baguette, il donna simplement un coup de poing à Draco, faisant craquer sa mâchoire et envoyant l'autre garçon sur le sol. Les cris d'indignation et d'allégresse des Serpentard et des Gryffondors furent suivis par des baguettes tirées des deux côtés, finissant dans une confrontation entre les deux groupes. Draco avait l'air étourdi, regardant Harry depuis le sol, sa lèvre saignante, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que Harry l'avait frappé.

Mais avant qu'un seul sort ne puisse être lancé, la forme sombre de Severus Snape surgit au-dessus d'eux, faisant se figer tout le monde.

-Potter, grogna-t-il, avez-vous frappé Mr. Malfoy ?

Considérant le fait qu'Harry avait toujours le poing serré, il supposa que ce qui venait d'arriver était évident. Il tressaillit face à la colère qu'il vit dans les yeux de Snape.

-Oui Monsieur, admit-il nerveusement.

-Pourquoi ?

Harry rougit, il était hors de question qu'il répète ce que Draco avait dit, et tous ceux qui étaient là le savait, Malfoy inclus. Le Serpentard se remit sur ses pieds, ses yeux défiants Harry de dire quoi que ce soit. Malgré le sang sur ses lèvres, il souriait avec suffisance.

-Pas de raison, Monsieur, Harry serra les dents en prononçant ces mots.

Un silence de mort suivit ces mots et tout le monde regarda Snape. L'expression de l'homme était illisible.

-Retenue ce soir, Mr. Potter, sa voix était mortellement froide, maintenant partez tous d'ici.

Avec cela, il se retourna et disparut dans sa salle de classe.

Les Serpentard se mirent à ricaner immédiatement, les Gryffondors les fixant.

-Des points perdus et une retenue ! plaisanta Malfoy, ne t'inquiète pas Potter peut-être que tu peux la faire annuler avec un petit échange ! Toi à genoux par exemple.

Harry faillit le frapper à nouveau, il l'aurait fait si Snape n'avait pas soudainement émergé de sa classe, attrapé Malfoy à la gorge et projeté le jeune homme contre le mur de pierre, ses yeux flamboyant de fureur.

-Mr. Malfoy ! Si je vous entends encore une fois insulter mon époux comme cela, je vous trainerai en dehors de l'école et je battrai la merde que vous êtes moi-même ! Est-ce que vous avez compris ?!

Le visage de Malfoy était complètement blanc, ses yeux clignant de terreur. Il hocha la tête avec ferveur essayant de parler malgré le poing qui serrait sa gorge. Se satisfaisant de son couinement comme réponse, Snape le repoussa, il tomba à nouveau sur le sol. Les autres Serpentard étaient sous le choc regardant Snape comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Les Gryffondors le regardaient avec autant de choc et d'étonnement dans leur regard. Snape leur lança son pire regard de mépris.

-Disparaissez ! MAINTENANT !

Ils fuirent tous, les Serpentard d'un côté et les Gryffondors de l'autre.

Harry fut tiré avec les autres Gryffondors par Ron et Hermione, il était sans voix, frappé de stupeur, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait de se passer ! Snape venait d'attaquer Malfoy, pas pour défendre sa vie mais son honneur ! Les mots de l'homme résonnaient dans sa tête. Mon époux. Peut-être Arthur Weasley avait-il raison lorsqu'il avait dit que Severus Snape prendrait à cœur de protéger son honneur.

Harry se retrouva assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors sans s'en rendre compte, ne se souvenant qu'à ce moment-là qu'il ne vivait plus ici maintenant, le reste des Gryffondors étaient occupés à raconter aux autres étudiants ce qui venait juste de se passer. Harry supposa qu'à l'heure du diner tout le château serait au courant.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça vient juste d'arriver, s'exclama Seamus, oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce que vous avez vu la tête que Malfoy a fait ?

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Snape t'ait défendu ! s'exclama Neville, regardant Harry avec quelque chose ressemblant à de l'admiration, il n'avait jamais défendu personne avant !

Ron semblait, comme Harry, sans voix. Hermione d'un autre côté semblait choqué mais pas surprise.

-Et bien à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? leur demanda-t-elle à tous, même si cela a l'air bizarre, ils sont mariés. Et n'importe quelle insulte dirigée contre Harry est une insulte faite à la famille de Snape. S'il veut maintenir le respect dû à son nom, il doit défendre l'honneur d'Harry. Ils sont tous les deux liés maintenant.

-Je sais cela, accorda Seamus, je ne pensais juste pas que Snape le ferait. Ou qu'il s'en soucie. Il ne s'est jamais soucié de personne avant. Et la simple idée du Directeur des Serpentards défendant un Gryffondor ! il secoua la tête, c'est incroyable !

-Merlin, qui savait que ce bâtard ferait ça ! dit Dean joyeusement, j'ai cru que Malfoy allait faire sur lui !

-Sûr il est bizarre, convint Ron, Est-ce que tu savais qu'il ferait quelque chose comme cela Harry ?

Harry regarda ses amis, incrédules.

-Comment aurais-je pu savoir quelque chose comme ça ? Cet homme vient de me donner une retenue ! Comment aurais-je pu attendre de lui qu'il défende mon honneur ?

-Oui c'est vraiment bizarre, s'exclama Seamus, t'enlever des points, te mettre en retenue pour ensuite menacer Malfoy de frapper une petite merde comme lui pour avoir dit le même genre de choses que lui durant les cinq dernières années !

-Ma vie est devenue un cirque, concéda Harry.

-Tu penses qu'il va te faire faire quoi durant ta retenue ? demanda Dean

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent sous le choc et fusillèrent son camarade. La seule chose que les Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles avaient essayés d'éviter durant la journée de cours était les insinuations sexuelles qu'Harry redoutait. Entendre cela après ce que Malfoy lui avait dit était trop.

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il leva ses mains pour se défendre.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, piailla-t-il, je te jure ! Je voulais juste dire que c'était bizarre d'avoir une retenue de son propre compagnon. Ça floute la ligne entre public et privé un petit peu trop.

Apaisé, Harry se renfonça dans a chaise.

-Je suppose que ne pas me donner de retenue aurait paru tout aussi bizarre, il jeta un regard à Hermione, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de livre parlant de ce genre de règle, McGonagall semblait sous-entendre qu'il y avait certaines coutumes concernant les étudiants mariés, suggérant que c'était déjà arrivé avant.

-Ce n'est pas commun, lui dit Hermione, mais c'est arrivé, la plupart du temps le mariage était entre deux étudiants, pas un étudiant et un professeur. Mais il y a eu des cas de mariages arrangés qui sont similaires à cette situation. Mais je doute qu'il y ait un livre avec des règles quelque part. Vous allez devoir les établir entre vous.

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si qui que ce soit allait accuser Snape de favoritisme, leur dit Ron.

-A ce rythme-là je serais chanceux si je réussis l'examen de potions, concéda Harry, il rit soudainement, cela ferait une première page intéressante à la Gazette du Sorcier : le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, marié au Maître des Potions de Poudlard, rate son examen de Potions.

Hermione renifla de dégoût.

-Je doute que tu rates en Potions, Harry, l'informa-t-elle, Je ne te laisserai pas faire, et d'une façon ou d'une autre je doute que Snape le fasse non plus. Juste pour éviter un tel titre dans les journaux.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit soudainement et McGonagall passa sa tête à l'intérieur.

-Mr. Potter pourrais-je vous parler un moment ?

-Bien sûr Professeur, dit Harry rapidement, jetant un regard à ses amis. Il suivit McGonagall dans les couloirs les menant à son bureau privé à la base de la tour des Gryffondors. Une fois à l'intérieur elle fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir en face de son bureau.

-Harry, commença-t-elle, en regardant le tableau je me suis rendu compte que vous n'aviez pas seulement fait perdre des points à Gryffondors mais aussi reçut une retenue, tout dès le premier jour.

Elle fit un signe vers le tableau magique qui ornait l'un des murs, où les point de la maison Gryffondor étaient automatiquement comptés et totalisés. Harry vit son nom écrit en gras à deux endroits.

-Oui Madame, il soupira, je suis désolé, je…

-Harry, l'interrompit-elle, ce n'est pas pour les points où pour la retenue que je m'inquiète. Il n'y a pas de doute que vous et d'autres élèves en aurez tout au long de l'année scolaire. Ce qui me préoccupe, c'est que ces deux punitions viennent du Professeur Snape.

Harry hocha la tête, sûrement ne pensait-elle pas que c'était inhabituel, personne ne prenait autant de points à Gryffondor que le Professeur Snape.

McGonagall soupira.

-Harry, ne vous est-il pas venu à l'esprit la position difficile dans laquelle se trouve Severus en ce moment ? Vous êtes son compagnon, et malgré le fait que vous ayez tous les deux étés forcés dans à contracter ce mariage, il est juridiquement valide. Et pour lui, être celui qui vous retire des points ou qui vous met en retenue doit peser lourd sur ses épaules. Je réalise que cette situation est nouvelle pour vous, mais la responsabilité de maintenir une relation professionnelle avec vous durant les heures de cours repose entièrement sur lui, puisqu'il est ici la figure d'autorité. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous n'avez pas une responsabilité égale en l'aidant à maintenir une bienséance et un décorum. Il ne peut pas risquer d'être accusé de favoritisme ou de népotisme, quelque chose que comme d'habitude il va gérer avec beaucoup de finesse, mais il est très injuste de votre part de la pousser dans la position inverse.

Harry se sentit rougir à ces mots, il n'avait pas pensé à combien cela devait être bizarre pour Snape de maintenir une relation de professeur. Cela devait être encore plus dérangeant pour Snape d'être marié à un étudiant de seize ans que ce ne l'était pour lui d'être marié à un enseignant de trente-six ans.

-Je suis désolée Professeur, s'excusa-t-il, c'est juste qu'il y a certaines situations qui sont hors de mon contrôle.

Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose si les Serpentard étaient déterminés à lui causer des ennuis. Ils avaient des années de pratique et Snape le savait.

-Je réalise que certains autres étudiant peuvent rendre la situation gênante, acquiesça McGonagall, laconique, je vous suggère juste de faire de votre mieux pour ne pas donner de raison à Severus de remettre en cause votre comportement. Pour vous deux.

-Oui Madame, Harry hocha la tête en accord.

-Et pour être certain qu'il n'y ait aucunes allusions à quelques inconvenances, toutes les détentions que vous recevrez du Professeur Snape se passeront avec moi.

Il y avait une légère teinte de rose sur les joues de la femme, et Harry suspecta qu'elle avait entendu parler de ce qu'il c'était passé avec Draco. Il se demanda comment cette histoire était arrivée si vite jusqu'ici.

-Est-ce que c'est votre idée ? demanda-t-il curieusement

Mais McGonagall secoua la tête.

-Non, j'ai parlé à Severus il y a quelques minutes, c'était son idée. Il semblerait qu'il était soucieux à propos d'une rumeur déplaisante qu'il avait entendu.

Harry rougit, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire dans cette situation.


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Marks

_**Note de la traductrice :**_ on se retrouve pour le chapitre 5, je vous avoue avoir l'impression de passer un cap avec ce chapitre puisque l'ancienne traductrice n'avait été que jusqu'au chapitre 4 ! ^^

 _ **Bêta**_ **:** Princmicka encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre !

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Chapitre 5 : Dark Marks**

Snape ne se trouvait pas au dîner et Harry ne cessait de se demander si l'homme lui en voulait pour les évènements de la journée. Il aurait sûrement la réponse ce soir puisqu'il était obligé de le côtoyer à partir de maintenant. Après le dîner il se rendit au bureau de McGonagall pour sa retenue. A sa surprise, la femme lui suggéra de passer cette retenue à faire les devoirs qui lui avaient été donnés. Heureusement les retenues de McGonagall n'étaient jamais aussi horribles que celle de Snape ou Rusard, mais elle demandait généralement aux étudiants de faire certaines tâches ingrates. Lorsque la moitié de la retenue fut passé McGonagall offrit à Harry un plateau de petites pâtisseries et celui-ci se demanda si la femme ne se sentait pas désolée pour lui. Cependant il ne savait pas si c'était pour la retenue qu'il avait eue à causes des insinuations de Malfoy ou pour une raison plus profonde et en lien avec les informations qu'il avait données sur les Dursley.

Elle le congédia au bout d'une heure, lui souhaitant bonne nuit. 1u lieu de partir en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondors comme il en avait désespérément envie, Harry descendit les interminables escaliers pour se rendre aux cachots, suivant le chemin qu'il avait appris la nuit précédente. Il se trouva bientôt devant le portrait de Salazard Serpentard et du long serpent vert. Les deux personnages lui sourirent, hochant la tête dans sa direction d'une manière étonnement polie.

\- Le nouveau compagnon de Severus, dit le serpent en Fourchelangue.

Harry rougit à cette phrase.

\- Quel dommage que ce soit un Griffondor, lui répondit Salazar dans la même langue.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à être un Gryffondor, les informa Harry parlant aussi en Fourchelangue.

Le serpent et l'homme furent surpris et sourirent.

-Bien plus intéressant ! remarqua Salazar, un meilleur choix que je ne l'avais imaginé. Puissiez-vous avoir une longue vie ensemble.

Harry rougit à nouveau.

-Eldorado, leur dit-il à tous les deux, et le portrait s'ouvrit laissant Harry entrer dans les appartements du Maitre des Potions.

En pénétrant à l'intérieur, il vit Snape assit devant le feu : il ne lisait pas, ne buvait pas mais regardait fixement les flammes. Incertain quant à la façon dont il allait être reçu Harry fit quelques pas hésitants dans sa direction.

-Professeur ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Snape ne lui répondit pas. Malgré le fait que ni la retenue ni les points perdus n'aient été sa faute Harry supposait qu'il devait s'excuser.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, tenta-t-il calmement.

-Et pour quoi exactement vous excusez-vous ? demanda Snape d'une voix calme et basse.

Il ne leva pas les yeux du feu et son expression ne changea pas, ce qui rendit Harry nerveux.

-Du fait que l'entièreté du Monde Magique semble penser que j'ai d'une quelconque façon manipulé leur héros pour qu'il m'épouse afin de restaurer l'honneur de ma famille, ou alors du fait que vous auriez accepté une chose aussi horrible seulement pour mettre la main sur mon argent ? Ou peut-être vous excusez-vous pour les questions et les spéculations sans fin à laquelle nous avons dû, tous les deux, faire face durant toute la journée ? Ou pour les regards de haine et de mépris venant des Gryffondors ou encore pour les insinuations sexuelles grossières venant des Serpentards ? Ou peut-être voulez-vous vous excusez pour la Beuglante que j'ai reçue de Sirius Black dans la salle des Professeurs et qui me menaçait d'un certain nombre de choses que la décence m'empêche de répéter si je vous regardais de manière inappropriée.

Ok, Snape avait définitivement eu une journée pire que lui.

-En vérité, j'allais juste m'excuser pour la perte de point et la retenue, admit-il, penaud.

Une certaine émotion brilla dans les yeux de Snape et il lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

-Oh, dit-il simplement, il haussa ensuite les épaules, aussi bizarre que la situation puisse paraître, enlever des points aux Gryffondors et voir Malfoy avec la lèvre fendue ont été les seuls moments agréables de ma journée.

Incapable de s'en empêcher Harry sourit.

-Ce qui explique pourquoi je veux m'en excuser.

Pendant un moment, il pensa presque que Snape allait rire.

-J'en suis sûr, accepta-t-il sèchement.

Il grimaça soudainement, attrapant son avant-bras droit en jurant dans sa barbe. Harry fronça les sourcils s'avançant vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Rien, dit Snape entre ses dents serrées.

Mais maintenant que Harry avait vu la grimace de douleur, il remarqua à quel point Snape avait l'air fatigué, sa peau semblant plus pâle que d'habitude.

-C'est Voldemort n'est-ce pas ? déclara Harry, il vous convoque !

-Cela importe peu maintenant Mr. Potter, lui rappela Snape, les yeux fermés et les lèvres pincées de douleur.

Sa main était fermement serrée autour de son avant-bras comme s'il essayait de faire disparaître la marque cachée sous sa manche.

-Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? demanda Harry.

Il savait que plus la convocation était ignorée plus la Marque des Ténèbres devenait douloureuse. Il ne s'était pas demandé ce qui allait arriver à Snape maintenant qu'il ne comptait plus répondre. Combien de temps Voldemort pouvait-il le torturer à travers la Marque et à quel point la douleur devenait-elle horrible ?

-Cela ne vous concerne pas, Potter, l'informa Snape.

Harry pouvait voir l'homme lutter contre la douleur qu'il ressentait.

-En vérité, cela me concerne, rétorqua Harry.

Prenant une décision, il s'agenouilla devant l'homme. Snape fermait les yeux donc il ne le vit pas faire avant que Harry ne touche son bras, retroussant les manches de sa robe pour révéler la marque sombre. Celle-ci était noire comme la nuit et la peau autour était rouge et gonflée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Snape, ses yeux le fixant.

-C'est ma faute, lui dit Harry.

Snape arracha son bras de sa prise.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, Potter !

-Si vous n'aviez rien fait pour moi cela ne serait pas arrivé ! lui cria Harry en retour.

-Vous avez raison ! gronda Snape, au lieu de cela je serais sûrement en train de jouer au bon petit Mangemort en souffrant de l'endoloris parce que Voldemort s'ennuie et n'a pu trouver aucun moldu à torturer.

-Si vous essayez de me choquer économisez votre salive ! lui dit Harry, la colère bouillonnant en lui, j'ai déjà vu ce qu'il faisait, vous vous souvenez ? Maintenant répondez juste à la putain de question ! Depuis comment de temps est-ce que cela dure ?

-Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi ! rugit Snape.

Incapable de se contrôler Harry se recula et donna un coup de pied dans la chaise.

-Je vous déteste !

-Bien ! cria Snape en retour, puit il retint un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il serrait de nouveau sa main autour de la marque.

Malgré sa rage, la vision de Snape en train de souffrir tordit quelque chose en Harry, il ne pouvait supporter de le voir comme cela. Désespéré, il attrapa sa baguette et appela Dobby.

-Dobby, ramène le directeur ici s'il te plaît, dit-il au petit elfe, et dit lui qu'il doit venir immédiatement.

-Oui, Harry Potter, Dobby y va tout de suite, lui assura-t-il disparaissant dans l'instant.

-Bordel, pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? demanda amèrement Snape.

Harry ne répondit pas, à la place il recula simplement et attendit, regardant Snape fermer les yeux de douleur. Ses ongles s'enfonçant profondément dans la peau de son bras comme s'il essayait d'arrêter la douleur qui irradiait de la marque. Harry se sentait froid à l'intérieur, toute la situation lui semblant irréelle. Un moment plus tard, il vit les flammes du feu changer de couleur alors que de la poudre de cheminette avait été jetée dedans. Dumbledore sortit de la cheminée.

-Harry, qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda le vieil homme inquiet.

Harry fit simplement un signe de tête vers Snape. Dumbledore jeta un regard à la situation et comprit immédiatement.

-Severus, depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? demanda l'homme d'une voix ferme et interrogative.

-Quelques heures, admit Severus sans hésitation.

-Venez avec moi, ordonna Dumbledore, traversant la pièce pour aider l'homme à se lever, j'ai une idée qui pourrait peut-être vous aider.

Snape partit sans protester, Harry les suivit jusqu'à la porte. Dumbledore lui sourit gentiment.

-Reste ici Harry, lui ordonna-t-il, nous ne serons pas de retour avant longtemps, tu devrais essayer d'aller dormir.

Comprenant qu'on le congédiait, Harry resta en arrière et les regarda partit. Quelques instants plus tard il était seul dans les quartiers de Snape. Ceux-ci semblaient étrangement vides sans la présence de l'autre homme.

Pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire lui-même, Harry erra dans les autres pièces regardant les objets, son esprit complètement ailleurs. Dans la chambre il remarqua une lettre l'attendant sur sa table de chevet. Curieux du fait qu'elle ne lui ait pas été livrée dans la grande salle il se dirigea vers sa table de nuit pour la prendre, reconnaissant l'écriture de Sirius sur l'enveloppe. Il se demanda si elle était arrivée en même temps que celle de Snape.

Il l'ouvrit avidement et lu la note que son parrain lui avait envoyée.

 _Cher Harry_

 _Dumbledore m'a informé des véritables évènements de la nuit dernière, plutôt que la fiction que les journaux ont imprimée ce matin. Je suis tellement désolé pour ce qui est arrivé, je ne peux que t'exprimer mes regrets de ne pas avoir été là avec toi, ou de ne pas avoir pu empêcher les choses que les Dursley t'ont faites. Je savais qu'ils te traitaient mal mais je ne pensais pas que s'était allé aussi loin. Si j'avais su je t'aurais emmené avec moi le premier été, peu importe les risques légaux ou alors je t'aurais envoyé vivre avec Remus. Si je n'avais pas pensé que tu étais en sécurité avec les Dursley je ne t'aurais jamais laissé là-bas._

 _Je comprends la nécessité de ce mariage, Dumbledore avait raison tu ne peux pas risquer de quitter Poudlard et Fudge t'aurais fait tuer en quelques jours, je n'en ai aucun doute. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à croire que le candidat le plus convenable qu'il ait pu trouver pour toi soit Snape ! Pourquoi pas Ron ou Hermione ou l'un des frères de Ron pour ce que cela change ? Ou pourquoi pas cette fille que tu aimais ? Cho machin ? Soit assuré que si Snape fait quoi que ce soit pour te contrarier ou te blesser je ferais en sorte qu'il soit puni. Ne laisse pas ce bâtard te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements, tu n'as aucune obligation ou loyauté à avoir envers lui, peu importe ce que les autres en disent. Je viendrais te rendre visite dès que je le pourrais, jusque-là prend soin de toi et si tu as besoin de quelque chose fais appel à Moony ou moi._

 _Avec tout mon amour._

 _Patmol_

Cette lettre, malgré tout, réussi à lui remonter quelque peu le moral. Se disant qu'il fallait qu'il envoie une réponse à Sirius le plus tôt possible, il s'assit à son bureau dans la bibliothèque et composa une courte note pour son parrain, lui assurant qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne devait pas trop s'inquiéter pour lui, il la mit ensuite de côté pour l'envoyer le lendemain matin.

Après avoir pris sa douche, Harry grimpa dans le lit, posant sa baguette et ses lunettes sur la table de chevet qu'il supposait être devenue la « sienne ». Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce que la beuglante de Sirius avait pu contenir et il se retrouva allongé dans le lit, réveillé, imaginant les mots que Sirius avait du utiliser. Cela avait du être génial.

Snape ne revint qu'à peu près une heure plus tard, allant directement dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Il en émergea quelques temps plus tard, habillé de la même façon que la nuit dernière d'un bas de pyjama mais cette fois il avait aussi pensé à prendre un haut de pyjama. Alors qu'il bougeait à travers la pièce éteignant certaines des bougies, les yeux d'Harry furent attirés par son avant-bras. Plusieurs torsades de ce qui semblait être des bandes d'argent étaient entourées autour de celui-ci, couvrant la marque noire.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda Harry doucement alors que Snape approchait du lit.

Snape hocha fermement la tête.

-Albus a trouvé un moyen de bloquer la douleur, l'informa-t-il en grimpant dans le lit à côté de Harry.

Harry acquiesça et se tourna dos à Snape. A son étonnement l'homme repris la parole.

-Pourquoi avez-vous dit que c'était votre faute ? il semblait plus curieux qu'en colère.

Pendant un moment Harry fut tenté de dire à l'homme qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler au lit. A la place il opta simplement pour la vérité.

-Si j'avais tué Voldemort, il n'aurait pu faire de mal à personne d'autre.

-Et vous pensez qu'il est de votre responsabilité de le tuer ? demanda Snape.

-L'un de nous doit mourir, répondit Harry, fixant les ombres qui entouraient le lit.

Une poigne forte se referma soudainement sur son épaule et l'attira de force sur le dos, puis le cloua au lit. Dans l'obscurité il ne voyait guère plus qu'une ombre au-dessus de lui mais il pouvait sentir la brûlure du regard furieux de Snape. Son cœur battit inexplicablement vite.

-Que diable est-ce sensé vouloir dire ?

-Cela veut dire que soit je le tue soit il me tue ! lui dit Harry, c'était un fait basique de sa vie qu'il avait appris à accepter.

La main de Snape était chaude contre son épaule.

-Tant que l'un de nous est en vie, les gens souffrent.

Ne parlons pas de la souffrance du monde sorcier si Voldemort était celui qui avait la chance survivre.

-Les gens souffrent parce que Voldemort est un monstre malfaisant et malade qui a fait des choses terribles bien avant que vous ne veniez au monde. Et avant lui il y avait Grindelwald et Dumbledore n'est pas plus responsable pour ses crimes que vous ne l'êtes de ceux de Voldemort. Prenez vos responsabilités pour vos propres actes, mais ne prenez pas le blâme de celles de Voldemort !

-Mon action a été de laisser Peter Pettigrow vivre alors que j'aurai dû le tuer, dit amèrement Harry, et à cause de cette action stupide Sirius est toujours en cavale, Cedric Diggory a été tué et Voldemort a été ressuscité.

-Vous n'êtes pas un meurtrier, lui dit Snape, et personne n'attend de vous que vous le soyez.

Harry le regarda incrédule.

-Soixante-trois Aurors sont morts l'année dernière en me protégeant. Et quarante-sept Mangemorts sont morts lorsque j'ai pris l'œil d'Odin à Voldemort. Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas un meurtrier, je suis un tueur de masse ! Et si je devais tout refaire une nouvelle fois, je tuerai Queudver pour m'épargner toutes ces pertes.

-Ces gens sont des victimes de guerre, la voix de Snape était remplie d'une émotion que Harry ne pouvait comprendre, et vous n'en êtes en aucun cas responsable. Tuer, c'est prendre un couteau dans votre propre main pour l'enfoncer dans le cœur de quelqu'un. Il y a une différence ! Une énorme différence ! Une que j'espère vous ne connaîtrez jamais. Et même si vous aviez tué Pettigrow, je suis sûr que Voldemort aurait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le ramener à la vie.

-Même dans ce cas-là certaines choses sont inévitables, dit Harry amèrement en secouant son épaule pour enlever la main de Snape qui y était toujours et en se tournant loin de lui une nouvelle fois, et si c'est le cas on doit espérer que j'apprenne à tuer le plus tôt possible.

Snape ne répondit pas et Harry ferma fort les yeux, combattant les larmes qu'il sentait lui piquer les yeux. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'ici et il ne commencerait pas maintenant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, surpris par les cris étranglés de peur à côté de lui. Se tournant, il vit Harry se débattant de nouveau dans le lit, son visage endormi tordu dans une grimace d'agonie alors qu'il se battait contre un attaquant invisible. Se maudissant dans sa barbe, Snape se pencha vers sa table de nuit, fouillant pour trouver une Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait oubliée, pas après avoir promis au garçon la nuit dernière qu'il en aurait autant qu'il en aurait besoin. Et après les évènements de la soirée et la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avant de dormir, il aurait dû se douter que celui-ci aurait des cauchemars.

Trouvant le bouteille, Snape se tourna vers Harry, le secouant pour qu'il se réveille, appelant son nom doucement. Une fois encore le garçon s'éloigna de lui, tellement violemment cette fois-ci qu'il tomba du lit, atterrissant sur le sol froid avec un « umpff » étouffé. Severus sortit du lit rapidement et se dirigea vers le côté du garçon.

Transpirant et ensommeillé mais heureusement réveillé, Harry le dévisagea, haletant. Sans réfléchir, Snape l'attrapa par les épaule, ouvrit le bouchon de la fiole avec ses dents et poussa le goulot contre les lèvres du garçon.

-Buvez, lui ordonna-t-il.

Harry avala le contenu sans se poser de question, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour échapper à sa poigne. Une fois la fiole vide le garçon rougit et baissa le regard, embarrassé et honteux.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il au garçon, j'avais prévu de vous la donner avant d'aller dormir.

-Cela ne vous concerne pas, l'informa fermement Harry, répétant exactement les mêmes mots que ceux que Snape lui avait dit ce soir lorsque la marque sur son bras le brulait.

Interloqué Snape fut momentanément à cours de mot, se demandant si Harry avait utilisé ses propres mots exprès. Devinant qu'il devait se sentir faible et vulnérable et donc qu'il était sur la défensive, il conclut qu'il avait dû le faire exprès. Griffondor intelligent, pensa-t-il le disant presque à voix haute et attribuant mentalement des points à la maison Gryffondor.

-En vérité cela me concerne, dit-il doucement, déterminé à tourner la ruse à son avantage.

Le garçon le regarda surpris, ses yeux se plissant.

-Je ne peux pas dormir avec vous vous débattant dans votre sommeil, expliqua Snape, dirigeant la conversation loin de toute pensée de blâme ou de responsabilité.

Harry grogna d'amusement, secouant la tête.

-Est-ce que c'est le moment où je vous dis à nouveau que je vous déteste ?

-Si cela vous fait vous sentir mieux, acquiesça Snape. Remarquant que le garçon avait commencé à frissonner il le remit sur ses pieds, retournez dans le lit avant que la potion ne vous assomme.

Harry ne protesta pas lorsque Severus l'aida à se mettre au lit. Alors que celui-ci se glissait de l'autre côté il remarqua que les yeux du garçon commençaient à se fermer, la potion commençant à faire effet.

-De quoi avez-vous rêvez Harry ? demanda-t-il doucement, sachant qu'il était déjà à moitié endormi.

-Des morts, répondit-il, ce sont toujours des morts, ensuite il s'endormit, en sécurité dans un sommeil sans rêve.

La lumière de la seule bougie que Snape avait allumée se refléta sur les bandes argentées enroulées autour de son bras alors qu'il tendait la main pour toucher la cicatrice d'Harry. Ils portaient tous les deux leurs propres cicatrices, réalisa-t-il. Les siennes était peut-être plus nombreuses et plus vieilles mais celle d'Harry allaient beaucoup étaient beaucoup plus profondes. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir en commun, mais la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Harry avant qu'il ne s'endorme lui rappelait celle qu'il avait eue avec Albus Dumbledore. Peut-être le vieil homme avait-il eut raison de les pousser l'un vers l'autre. Dommage qu'ils ressentent autant d'animosité l'un pour l'autre, il voulait presque tenir Harry dans ses bras pour les protéger tous les deux du monde malveillant.

Soupirant il s'allongea à côté de son compagnon et le regarda dormir, il finit par tomber de sommeil sans se rendre compte que sa main était toujours posée sur l'épaule chaude du garçon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Note de l'Auteur :**_ Concernant la conversation à propos d'Harry qui doit tuer Voldemort ou être tué par lui, tout a été écrit bien avant que le cinquième tome ne soit publié et donc je ne mentionnerai pas la prophétie. Pour moi ce que disait la prophétie semblait être une évidence, et Harry verra la situation de la même manière. Voldemort le déteste, Voldemort veut le tuer lui et tout ceux qui l'entourent donc pour rester en vie et protéger tous ceux qu'il aime, Harry n'a pas d'autre choix que de tuer Voldemort. Une prophétie n'est pas nécessaire. En ce qui concerne les bandes d'argent autour de la marque de Severus, pour moi c'est un peu comme une piqûre de morphine dans le bras et qui bloquerait la douleur. Si les moldus sont capables d'avoir une solution, à quel point cela doit être facile dans le Monde Sorcier, surtout pour quelqu'un comme Dumbledore ? Il n'a pas enlevé la marque, il l'a simplement emprisonnée pour que Snape puisse gérer la douleur.


	6. Chapter 6: Life With Snape

**Note de la Traductrice :** Voici le chapitre 6 ! Un peu plus long que les chapitres habituels, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews au chapitre précédent, elles m'ont énormément motivées et fait plaisir !

 **Bêta :** Micka dont le travail formidable rend cette fiction un peu plus agréable à lire ! Merci pour tout !

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Zaza Julius** : ton commentaire m'a fait tellement plaisir parce que je me suis vraiment retrouvée dans ce que tu as dit, cela fait plusieurs années que je suis sur fanfiction et comme toi j'ai remarqué que la qualité des histoires n'était vraiment plus la même. Il est difficile de trouver des fictions qui tiennent vraiment la route du côté des auteurs françaiset dont l'histoire suis un développement vraiment structuré. Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Pour l'instant je ne publie qu'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines parce que cela me permet de garder une certaine avance et aussi de ne pas être dégouté à force de ne faire que ça, j'espère vraiment arriver au bout de cette fiction et je ferais tout pour.

 **Petite Grenouille :** Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Lu :** Mon Dieu Lu j'ai tellement rigolé en lisant tes reviews ! Ne t'inquiète pas même si le développement de la relation entre Severus et Harry est lent il y a vraiment toute une histoire à côté avec énormément de péripéties et de rebondissements. Justement ce qui est bien avec cette fiction c'est qu'elle n'est pas centrée sur leur relation il y a vraiment tout un monde autour. Après je ne vais pas te spoiler du coup tu vas devoir attendre pour savoir à quel moment LE rapprochement aura lieu ) ! Cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir de lire que tu trouvais la traduction très agréable à lire, je fais vraiment tout ce que je peux pour que ça ne fasse pas traduit mot à mot de l'anglais ! j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Life with Snape**_

Ce matin-là, à la surprise de Severus, Harry lui prépara une tasse de café comme il l'avait fait le jour précédent, mais cette fois Harry s'était aussi préparé une tasse et s'assit en regardant une lettre qu'il avait l'intention de poster dans la matinée. Severus le remercia, quelque peu déconcerté par son attitude.

-De rien, lui répondit le garçon alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de son propre café.

Il regarda le garçon grimacer face au goût, froncer les sourcils, pour finalement hausser les épaules et prendre une autre gorgée.

-J'ai du thé si vous préférez, lui fit remarquer Severus.

-Demain, acquiesça Harry, ce truc à vraiment un goût de merde.

Severus dût réfréner son impulsion d'enlever des points au commentaire. Au lieu de cela il se dirigea vers son bureau dans l'intention de travailler un peu avant que la journée ne commence. Il fut arrêté par le soudain ballet d'ailes alors que des chouettes entraient dans la pièce. Il leva les yeux vers les différentes chouettes qui volaient à travers la pièce, toutes chargées de lourdes enveloppes et de paquets. Harry se leva, surpris alors que d'autres chouettes suivaient les premières.

-Vous attendiez du courrier ? demanda-t-il.

Severus secoua la tête, déconcerté par le soudain afflux de courrier. Elles ne pouvaient pas toutes être des chouettes de Black ! Il se dirigea vers l'une des chouette, attrapant la lettre que l'oiseau avait fait tomber à ses pieds. A sa surprise elle était adressée à Severus et Harry Potter-Snape. Il ne reconnu pas sceau au dos.

-Potter-Snape ? demanda Harry et Severus regarda rapidement vers lui.

Harry avait attrapé une poignée de lettres et regardait les enveloppes. Il semblait outragé et dégouté.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Ce sont des cadeaux de mariage si je ne me trompe pas, l'informa Snape. Il ouvrit l'une des enveloppes et en lu le contenu : apparemment Mrs. Et Mr. Hardcastle nous souhaite une longue vie ensemble remplie de bonheur, ils ont envoyé un service à thé du XIVème siècle au Manoir Snape pour fêter l'occasion.

-Le Manoir Snape ? Demanda curieusement Harry, alors il y a vraiment un Manoir Snape ? De quelle couleur est-il ?

Severus le fixa, quelque fois les Gryffondors posaient vraiment des questions qui n'avaient aucun sens.

-Vous réalisez, bien sûr, qu'il va falloir envoyer des cartes de remerciement à tous ces idiots, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il, il est certain que chaque famille de sorcier dans le monde a envoyé au Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut un cadeau de mariage, et nous devrons répondre à tous.

Harry fixa la pile de lettres et de colis qui ne cessait de grandir.

-Je suppose que certains de ces paquets sont ensorcelés ? Demanda-t-il.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent, il était sûr que certaines de ces lettres étaient de la part de familles de Mangemorts.

-Merde ! Ne touchez à rien !

Il conjura une boite et fit léviter les lettres à l'intérieur, appelant deux elfes de maison en même temps, il leur dit de faire passer tout leur courrier par le Ministère où il pourrait être proprement scanné et désenchanté. Il lança plusieurs autres lettres dans la boite quand il remarqua que l'écriture sur l'une d'entre elle lui était étrangement familière. Se figeant il regarda au dos, vérifiant le sceau, une rose avec un serpent enroulé autour.

Il fut heureux de remarquer que ses mains ne tremblaient pas lorsqu'il brisa le sceau de cire et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il lu la lettre à l'intérieur, retenant fermement chacune de ses émotions, alors qu'une dose égale d'amertume, de colère et de douleur le submergeait. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'invitation écrite à la fin de la lettre et sur la signature qui la suivait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry, sa voix le sortant de son calme.

-Cela ne vous concerne pas ! Grogna-t-il et il regretta immédiatement sa réponse, donnée seulement pour contrôler ses émotions.

Il remarqua un moment plus tard qu'il n'avait pas fait que répéter les mots dont Harry s'était moqué la nuit dernière, mais que cette fois ils étaient totalement faux. Il leva les yeux et vit le visage d'Harry devenir blanc de colère, mais au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit il passa simplement à côté de lui et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Attendez, soupira-t-il, Harry s'arrêta mais ne se tourna pas, c'était faux, cela vous concerne.

Même s'il détestait devoir l'admettre il y avait certains faits personnels qu'il allait devoir partager avec lui. Il ne pourrait pas l'éviter pour toujours.

Harry se tourna vers lui, ses yeux verts le regardaient avec prudence plus et un peu moins de colère qu'auparavant. Il ne disait toujours rien.

-C'est une lettre de la part de mes frères, expliqua Severus.

Et parce qu'il savait que ça n'allait pas être une conversation facile, il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit.

-Qu'est-ce que vos frères ont à voir avec moi ? Interrogea Harry.

Severus sourit amèrement.

-Ils veulent vous rencontrer, ils veulent rencontrer le jeune homme qui a redoré à lui seul notre nom.

-Et quelque chose à propos de cela vous à fait m'en vouloir à moi ? S'enquit Harry.

Surpris par sa phrase, Severus regarda dans ses yeux et y vit des années abus. Il était sûr que sa famille moldue lui avait mis sur le dos chacune des disputes de la famille.

-Je ne suis pas fâché contre vous, lui assura-t-il, je suis en colère à cause de… il s'arrêta, incertain de la façon dont il devait continuer, je n'ai parlé à aucun de mes frères depuis environ dix-huit ans.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce qu'en premier lieu, mes frères ne nous ont jamais pardonné, que ce soit à mon père ou à moi, d'avoir terni notre nom, expliqua simplement Severus.

Même s'il n'y avait rien de simple à propos de cela, il n'y avait rien dans sa phrase qui expliquait les années de douleur, de trahison et les mots impardonnables échangés entre frères sous le coup de la colère qui ne pouvaient plus être retirés.

Harry le regarda choqué face à la soudaine compréhension.

-Votre père était un mangemort ? Demanda-t-il, Severus hocha la tête, et vous avez rejoint les Mangemorts pour être avec lui ?

Il était certain que le garçon s'était posé des questions à propos de son histoire et de comment il était devenu un espion en premier lieu.

-Non Mr. Potter, lui dit-il, j'ai rejoint les Mangemort pour être assez proche de mon père pour pouvoir le tuer.

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et Severus fit à Harry un sourire tordu.

\- Tout comme mes frères, je ne pouvais pardonner à mon père, il était notre sang, notre responsabilité, et nous devions répondre de chacun de ses crimes.

-Vous avez tué votre propre père ?

-Non, Severus secoua la tête, heureusement cette besogne m'a été épargnée par Lucius Malfoy. Il semblerait que lui et mon père se partageait la même maîtresse, ils se sont donc lancés dans un duel pour elle. Mon père a perdu. Et comme j'ai été incapable de regagner l'honneur de ma famille par moi-même je suis allé trouver Albus Dumbledore et je lui aie proposé d'espionner pour lui.

-Mais vos frères ne vous ont jamais cru ? devina Harry.

-Nous n'avons jamais vraiment eut de longue conversation à ce sujet, l'informa Severus, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'opportunités pour les convaincre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de mon innocence ou de ma culpabilité.

-Mais ils ont bien dû vous croire après le procès ! protesta Harry.

Severus leva la tête rapidement, clouant Harry sous le poids de son regard. Comment, au nom de Merlin, le garçon pouvait-il être au courant de ce procès ? Il n'avait jamais rien dit et il doutait que Albus en ait parler au garçon.

Harry rougit et baissa la tête.

-J'ai regardé dans la pensine de Dumbledore il y a quelques années. J'y ait vu une partie du procès, c'est comme ça que j'ai appris que vous espionnez en vérité pour le Directeur.

-Cet homme laisse vraiment traîner les choses les plus importantes n'importe où, maudit Severus, se sentant étrangement vulnérable en pensant au fait que Harry avait été le témoin de sa torture aux mains des détraqueurs et du procès honteux qui avait suivi.

\- Vos frères ne vous ont pas cru après cela ? Demanda Harry en changeant de sujet.

\- Ca n'avait plus d'importance, expliqua Severus, le mal avait déjà été fait. Et à en juger par le laconisme de la lettre, je doute qu'ils me croient même maintenant, mais ils ne laisseront pas passer cette opportunité. La demande d'amitié qu'ils envoient vous est destinée à vous, pas à moi.

Harry fronça les sourcils à cela, et s'il entendit l'amertume dans le ton de Severus, son expression ne le trahit pas.

-Puis-je voir la lettre ? Demanda-t-il.

Grognant, Severus la tendit au jeune homme, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait en avoir à faire. Harry la lut, son expression se faisant pensive.

-Comme cette invitation m'est adressée, cela vous dérange-t-il si j'écris la réponse ? interrogea-t-il.

Le cœur de Severus fit une embardée. Sûrement le garçon n'était-il pas réellement intéressé par le fait de se lier d'amitié avec sa famille ? Il combattit la douleur que cette pensée lui fit ressentir. Mais après tout comment pouvait-il s'attendre à mieux de la part du fils de James Potter ?

Il se raidit, recomposant son masque, déterminer à ne laisser transparaître la moindre émotion.

-Faites comme il vous plaira, l'informa-t-il froidement.

Harry hocha la tête, satisfait, souriant alors qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds la lettre toujours dans les mains. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, Severus se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement le laisser partir comme cela, la piqure de trahison était trop aiguisée pour ne pas en demander plus.

-Si je peux me permettre, dit-il amèrement, qu'allez-vous précisément leur répondre ?

Harry s'arrêta à la porte.

-Oh je suis sûr que je trouverai une jolie façon de tourner les phrases, mais le message principal sera qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

Il eut de la chance, la porte s'était refermée derrière Harry avant qu'un autre étudiant n'ait pu entendre le Maître des Potions éclater de rire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Etonnement, ils réussirent à survivre aux deux semaines qui suivirent sans s'entretuer. L'histoire de Severus menaçant Draco Malfoy avait apparemment fait le tour de l'école et les autres étudiants firent attention à garder leurs réflexions pour eux- mêmes. Les cours se déroulèrent comme d'habitude, Harry fit des efforts pour ne donner à Severus aucune raison de le réprimander durant les cours. Toutefois, cela ne fonctionnait pas à tous les coups, mais ils se dirent tous les deux que cela paraîtrait bizarre si tout changeait d'un coup. Cela l'était déjà de voir Severus enlevé autant de points à Serpentard qu'il en prenait à préférait bien plus ce nouvel état de fait que l'ancien.

Harry passait son temps libre avec ses amis et Severus faisait les mêmes choses qu'habituellement sauf les devoirs qu'il avait à faire en tant qu'espion chez les Mangemorts. Le soir Harry prenait la potion de sommeil sans rêve que Severus avait brassé dans son laboratoire et celui-ci garda les bandes d'argent autour de la marque noire.

Harry avait tendance à éviter la compagnie de Severus autant que possible mais certaines certains soirs il s'asseyait dans le salon avec lui pour faire ses devoirs pendant que Severus lisait ou préparait ses propres classes pour le jour suivant. Et même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment, Severus devait admettre qu'il n'était pas totalement déplaisant d'avoir de la compagnie. Au moins son désir d'étrangler le garçon lui était passé.

A sa plus grande surprise, ils reçurent une seconde lettre de ses frères le vendredi suivant. Celle-ci, adressée à Severus et Harry, était beaucoup plus polie, ils avaient inclus à l'intérieur une formule qui pouvait vaguement passer pour une excuse envers Severus et étendaient l'invitation ouvertement au Maître des Potions. Cette fois sa sœur avait ajouté un post-scriptum à la lettre, suppliant Severus d'accepter l'invitation puisqu'elle voulait désespérément le revoir.

Severus fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que Harry avait pu leur écrire dans sa lettre, cela avait dû être intéressant et il regrettait maintenant de ne pas lui avoir demandé. Cela lui semblait étrange de penser que Harry Potter l'avait peut-être défendu devant sa famille, étrangement réconfortant, ce qui inquiéta Severus. Mais il mit tout cela de côté en considérant la question.

Ce fut tard dans la matinée du samedi qu'il prit sa décision et qu'il partit à la recherche de Harry. C'était un week-end de sortit à Pré-au-Lard et il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que les Gryffondors avaient prévu leur habituelle balade chez Honeydukes cette après-midi. Il espérait pouvoir attraper Harry avant qu'il y aille.

Il le trouva assis dans la Grande Salle avec Ron, Hermione et Neville Londubat. Ils s'étaient tous regroupés devant un jeu d'échec sorcier, Ron Weasley était à deux mouvements de mettre Harry en échec et mat. Ils levèrent tous les quatre les yeux de surprise lorsque Severus approcha, Neville devint pâle.

-Harry, salua-t-il, utilisant intentionnellement le prénom du garçon, ce qui sembla choquer les quatre étudiants, j'ai une course personnelle à faire à Pré-Au-Lard ce matin. J'espérais que vous seriez prêt à m'accompagner… Si vous êtes disponible bien sûr.

Il essaya de faire sonner ses mots de telle façon que le garçon comprenne que c'était une requête et non pas un ordre. C'était la première fois qu'il essayait d'empiéter sur le temps libre de Harry, il vit l'air indigné de Ron et se hâta d'ajouter.

-Cela ne prendra pas plus d'une ou deux heures, vous aurez amplement le temps pour toute autre sortie après.

-Très bien, accepta Harry, son expression illisible, il hocha la tête en direction de ses amis, je vous retrouverai à Honeydukes cette après-midi.

Ils hochèrent juste la tête pour montrer leur acceptation et Harry suivit Snape en dehors de la Grande Salle. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Severus entendit Neville gémir à Ron et Hermione :

-Oh pauvre Harry ! C'est comme être en retenue tout le temps !

Il ricana à cette pensée et il se fit une note à lui-même de trouver un moyen de donner à ce petit idiot une retenue. Jetant un coup d'œil à Harry il pensa voir un petit sourire sur son visage et abandonna presque entièrement l'idée. Il savait que sa compagnie n'était pas des plus agréables, mais ce n'était certainement pas comme être en retenue ! Il faisait de son mieux pour rendre les retenues aussi déplaisantes que possible, alors qu'il n'avait été rien d'autre que plaisant avec Potter durant les après-midis qu'ils avaient été forcés de passer ensemble. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que Harry et ses amis racontaient dans son dos.

Severus prit un fiacre dans la cour du château et ils descendirent la route sinueuse vers Pré-Au-Lard. Harry assis à l'opposé de Severus dans la cabine, le regardait curieusement.

-Alors quelle est cette course ?

Severus fronça les sourcils, incertain quant à la façon de tout expliquer.

-J'ai reçut une autre invitation à dîner de ma famille, et même si je ne me soucie pas de mes frères, j'aimerai revoir ma sœur. Elle a au moins fait des efforts aux cours des années pour me parler, malgré le fait que son mari lui ait demandé de couper tout contact. Maintenant, bien sûr, il a changé d'avis et elle m'a demandé d'au moins tenter de me réconcilier avec mes frères. Vous n'avez, bien sûr, aucune obligation de m'accompagner mais j'espérais que vous seriez d'accord.

-Une maison remplie de Snape ? demanda Harry.

Severus accueilli la plaisanterie avec un sourire moqueur.

-Cela vous aiderait-il si je vous assurais que nous ne sommes en rien semblables ?

-En vérité, oui, eut le culot de l'informer le garçon, je viendrai mais ça n'explique toujours pas en quoi la course de ce matin consiste.

Ah, maintenant pour vraiment insulter le garçon.

\- Nous allons chez Torsond, vous avez besoin de vêtements plus appropriés. Ces chiffons que vous ont donné les Dursley sont inappropriés.

Il lança un regard au jean que le garçon portait. Comme la plupart des étudiants harry avait choisi de ne pas porter l'uniforme durant le week-end et même si son pull fait par Mrs Weasley, était tolérable, le jean ne l'était pas. En plus d'être déchiré à plusieurs endroits il était aussi trop grand de plusieurs tailles. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil dans l'armoire de Harry plus tôt ce week-end et il avait remarqué qu'à part les uniformes de l'école, le reste de ses possessions semblait inclure, deux anciens T-shirt, deux jeans déchirés, et une chemise à carreau qu'il croyait que le garçon portait depuis sa première année.

Harry rougit sous la critique.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais acheter mes propres vêtements ! protesta-t-il.

-Et pour l'instant vous ne l'avez pas fait, pointa Severus.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Ca n'a jamais semblé important, je porte un uniforme la plupart du temps.

-Et durant l'été ? demanda Severus, vous ne portiez certainement pas l'uniforme de Poudlard durant votre été dans le Surrey moldu.

-En considérant le fait que je passais mon été enfermé dans une petite chambre, ce que je portais n'a jamais vraiment eut d'importance.

Severus sourcilla à cela, il n'avait pas pris cela en considération, il n'aimait pas non plus ces rappels de la vie du garçon chez son oncle et sa tante. Il se fit note qu'il devrait aller parler à Albus du fait qu'il fallait faire quelque chose au sujet des Dursley. Leur comportement était excessif et ne devait pas rester impuni.

-Donc où allons-nous ? demanda Harry changeant de sujet.

-Torsond, répéta Severus, lui donnant le nom de l'un des meilleurs tailleurs du Monde Magique. Il aurait une garde-robe convenable pour Harry avant la fin de la semaine.

Harry sembla y réfléchir durant un moment.

-Cet endroit n'est-il pas un peu cher ?

-Pour une bonne raison, l'informa Severus.

Ils sont peut-être chers, mais ils en valent chaque centime, seul les plus fins des matériaux sont utilisé.

-Je vais, bien sûr, payer tous les achats.

-J'ai de l'argent ! protesta Harry.

-Tant mieux pour vous, grogna Severus, regardant par la fenêtre de la calèche, je paye tout de même pour vous. Je suis responsable de votre soutien financier.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous responsable ? demanda Harry, sa voix s'assombrissant de colère.

Quelque peu surprit par le ton dans la voix du garçon, Severus le fixa.

-Quoi ?

Harry fronça les sourcils d'exaspération.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous celui qui est responsable de moi ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas responsable de votre soutien financier ?

Snape le regarda, sûrement le garçon était-il devenu idiot, ce qui expliquerai ses notes en potions.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule !

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent.

-En quoi est-ce ridicule ? C'est une question légitime. Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis plus jeune ? Juste parce que je suis le plus jeune je dois automatiquement être la femme au foyer ?

Femme au foyer ! Non il n'était pas idiot, il était devenu fou. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, le sujet avait eu l'air de l'avoir énervé.

-C'est une sorte de chose moldue n'est-ce pas ?

-Répondez juste à la question !

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec votre âge ! répondit Snape en lui lançant un regard furieux, c'est parce que je suis financièrement indépendant et que vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous n'avez même pas encore passé vos ASPICs. Et même si vous les aviez, même si vous étiez de cinquante ans mon ainé si votre situation financière était la même qu'elle l'est actuellement je serais toujours responsable. J'ai plus d'argent que vous. Beaucoup plus d'argent que vous. Ce qui fait de notre soutien financier ma responsabilité.

Mais Harry avait croisé les bras et le regardait d'un air indigné. Il apparut à Severus que peut-être cela avait quelque chose à voir avec une espèce de fierté moldue. Il devait trouver un moyen de personnaliser un peu plus ses arguments.

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Percy Weasley n'avait toujours pas épousé à la charmante Penelope Clearwater ?

La question sembla prendre Harry au dépourvu.

-Je me suis juste dit qu'il n'était pas encore prêt.

Snape renifla de dégoût.

-Un Weasley ? Pas prêt pour se marier ? Bien. Il ne l'a pas épousé parce que même si elle n'est pas riche elle a une dot importante. Et jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse assumer financièrement cette dot avec son propre argent, il ne se mariera pas avec elle.

Loin d'apaiser le garçon cela sembla le mettre encore plus en colère.

-Parce qu'il est l'homme et elle la femme ! Ce qui fait donc de lui la personne responsable.

Ah, Severus voyait le problème maintenant, apparemment il associait leur inégalité financière avec une sorte d'indentification de genre.

-Parce qu'il veut avoir des enfants, espèce d'idiot ! corrigea-t-il, étant un Weasley il veut probablement beaucoup d'enfants ! Et s'il n'est pas celui responsable de leur famille financièrement, ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant et espérer maintenir leur statut social dans la Société Magique.

-Qu'est-ce que les enfants ont à voir là-dedans ?

Severus soupira.

-Peu importe les rôles que les différents genres doivent jouer dans le Monde Moldu, dans la société sorcière les finances de la mère ne sont jamais utilisées pour subvenir aux besoins de la famille. Ils sont gardés pour son usage privé, mais la plupart du temps ils sont mis de côté en tant qu'héritage pour les enfants. Aucun sorcier respectueux ne toucherait à l'héritage de ses enfants.

Perplexe Harry tira sur une mèche de ses cheveux, couvrant complètement sa cicatrice sans s'en rendre compte.

-Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi cela fait de vous…

Severus le coupa.

-Indépendamment du genre, le partenaire dans un mariage comme le notre qui est le plus stable financièrement est celui qui est responsable du support financier de la famille. Si un homme et une femme dans un mariage, veulent avoir des enfants alors l'homme doit être certain d'être celui qui sera considéré comme étant le plus stable financièrement. Dans notre cas, comme les enfants ne sont pas un problème, c'est simplement une question de mathématiques. J'ai plus d'argent que vous, par conséquent je suis responsable de nos finances. Est-ce que vous comprenez ou dois-je utiliser des mots plus courts ?

Harry le regarda.

-Non, j'ai compris. Vous savez quelqu'un aurait pu m'expliquer cela avant !

-Peut-être que si vous vous étiez appliqué plus, ou si vous aviez pris le cours d'études des moldus, lui suggéra moqueusement Severus.

-Je m'applique ! Et l'étude des moldus ne sert à rien ! répliqua vivement Harry, Neville m'a dit que la semaine dernière il avait appris à utiliser un grille-pain !

Incertain de ce que cela avait à voir avec le sujet de la précédente conversation, Severus jeta un regard méprisant à Harry.

-Et dites-moi qu'est-ce qu'un grille-pain ?

Les lèvres d'Harry se tordirent en un sourire moqueur.

-Vous prenez une tranche de pain, vous l'enfoncer dans une fente, et ensuite vous poussez un levier, le pain ressort cuit. N'importe quel moldu de cinq ans sait comment utiliser un grille-pain.

-Comme je n'ai jamais été un moldu de cinq ans, je ne le savais pas, l'informa froidement Severus.

Il semblait que l'étude des moldus n'était pas particulièrement utile et ensuite il supposa que c'était justement ce que voulait lui faire remarquer Harry en lui donnant cet exemple.

-Qu'est-ce qui arrivera lorsque j'aurai passé mes ASPICs et que j'aurai un travail ? demanda soudainement Harry, si je gagne plus d'argent que vous est-ce que ça fera de moi la personne responsable ?

Severus renifla à cette idée. Apparemment le garçon ne comprenait pas à quel point la famille dans laquelle il s'était marié était fortunée.

\- Je doute fortement que vous vous fassiez plus d'argent que moi.

Une lueur de challenge apparu dans les yeux verts.

-Comment pouvez vous le savoir ? Avez-vous une idée de combien gagne un joueur de Quidditch professionnel ? Je pense devenir pro.

Severus faillit grogner tout haut à cette idée.

-J'aurai dû me douter que vous feriez quelque chose d'aussi frivole !

Harry lui sourit effrontément.

-Pensez-y, vous serez le seul Maître des Potions marié à un joueur de Quidditch professionnel.

Severus le regarda. Le garçon était en train de le taquiner, il y a deux semaines il aurait parié toute sa fortune que Potter était terrifié par lui, maintenant il était en train de le taquiner d'une manière qui indiquait qu'il voulait réellement le mettre en colère.

-Vous êtes déterminé à me tourmenter, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry y pensa un moment et ensuite sourit.

-Eh bien, j'ai appris des meilleurs, expliqua-t-il, je dois bien retirer quelque chose de ces classes de potions.

La calèche s'arrêta net alors qu'ils atteignaient leur destination et le garçon bondit.

-Vous pourriez essayer d'étudier les potions, murmura Severus à la forme qui s'éloignait.

Mais évidemment ce serai trop en demander.

Le propriétaire de Torsond vint à leur rencontre lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique, accueillant Severus par son nom. Il achetait la plupart de ses propres vêtements ici, tout sauf les robes et les tuniques qu'il portait durant les heures de classes. En considérant le nombres de fois où il s'était retrouvé dans une explosion de chaudron il ne voyait pas l'utilité de ruiner quelque chose de qualité.

-Marius, salua Severus avec un hochement de tête poli.

Marius sourit chaleureusement à Harry.

-Et cela doit être Harry ! s'exclama-t-il avec ravissement.

Severus résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux, tout le monde dans le monde magique connaissait Harry Potter.

-Ah, vous êtes venus pour de nouveaux vêtements, n'est-ce pas jeune homme ?

Harry regarda son jean.

-Il semblerai, soupira-t-il, quelque chose qui soit à ma taille, j'aurai une préférence pour l'orange et le violet.

Severus et Marius le regardèrent avec horreur.

-Je plaisante ! leur dit-il, rouge et or en fait.

-Ah, Gryffondor, dit Marius soulagé, bien sûr.

En quelque instant Marius fit monter Harry sur une estrade, un mètre à la main alors qu'une plume magique notait les mesures qu'il disait à voix haute. Severus s'assis et regarda en silence. Une fois que les mesures furent prises, Marius commença à montrer à Harry plusieurs rouleaux de tissus, velours, soies et brocards. Drapant certains des tissus autour des épaules d'Harry pour voir si la couleur lui allait. Severus se retrouve à sourire d'amusement, le garçon aimait la couleur des Gryffondors, mais le vert de Serpentard lui allait beaucoup mieux. Assorti à ses yeux.

Il ne dit quasiment rien, laissant Harry prendre la majorité des décisions, il informa Marius qu'il voulait une garde-robe entière : pantalons, tuniques, pourpoint, peignoirs, capes, bottes et des pantalons d'équitation, les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il énonçait la liste des éléments. S'imaginer ce à quoi Harry pourrait ressemblait dans un pantalon d'équitation allait un peu trop loin dans ce royaume de pensées lubriques qu'il s'était promis d'éviter.

Quand ils partirent sa bourse était bien plus légère et Harry était beaucoup plus déconcerté par son comportement qu'avant.

-Je vais avoir l'air ridicule, se plaignit Harry.

-Probablement, mentit Snape avec un petit sourire narquois.

Le garçon aurait l'air adorable. Beaucoup trop adorable pour être en compagnie de quelqu'un comme lui, mais il serait damné avant de le lui dire.

-Mais au moins tout vous ira parfaitement.

Harry remarqua ses amis l'attendant en bas de la rue devant Honeydukes. Il fit un signe dans leur direction puis s'arrêta avant de partir les rejoindre.

-Juste par curiosité, demanda-t-il, tout l'argent que votre famille a… qui en est l'hériter ?

-Moi, l'informa Severus, c'était quelque chose qui avait ulcéré ses frères pendant des années.

-Donc le Manoir Snape est…. ?

-A moi, acquiesça Severus.

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage du garçon n'était pas un sourire de bonheur mais d'espièglerie.

-Et de quelle couleur est-il déjà ?

Les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous obsédé par sa couleur ?

Mais Harry sourit simplement avec espièglerie.

-Pour rien, dit-il en haussant les épaules, et il fit ensuite demi-tour pour rejoindre ses amis.

Severus retourna au château, seul.

Le lundi après-midi suivant, Severus se retrouva à errer dans sa classe après sa dernière heure de la journée, avec la classe de Harry qui s'était terriblement mal passée. Il avait retiré des points à Harry, Ron et Dean après qu'ils aient presque réussi à faire exploser la classe avec leur potion. Les jours comme celui-là lui rappelait juste pourquoi il détestait tant le garçon. Il suspectait ce sentiment d'être mutuel.

Trop agité pour rester immobile, il se retira dans l'une des salles du château où il trouva Mrs. Bibine travaillant avec des rapières. Elle était l'une des meilleurs épéistes qu'il ait put rencontré depuis longtemps et elle passa joyeusement une heure de duel avec lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

Tous les enfants des riches familles de sang-pur sorciers apprenaient dès leur plus jeune âge l'art de l'escrime. Il s'en fichait un peu lorsqu'il était enfant, étant maigre et dégingandé, il avait appris seulement ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour contenter son père. Mais plusieurs années de tourments de la part de James Potter, Sirius Black et des autres Gryffondors avaient finalement éveillé la nature vicieuse de Severus. Il avait rejoint ses camarades de Serpentards dans leur salle de duel privée, apprenant à aimer la violence de ce sport. Il avait reçu un bon nombre de cicatrices dans des duels sanglants et il en avait donné tout autant, mais alors que ses pairs comme Lucius Malfoy se délectaient du sang pour lui c'était devenu une discipline qui lui permettait d'évacuer sa frustration.

Plus tard, il mangea dans la Grande Salle, ensuite il se retira dans ses quartiers où il s'assit face au feu de cheminée essayant de lire un livre. Loin d'avoir remédier à son agitation l'exercice n'avait fait que l'amplifier et il se retrouva à regarder Harry faire ses devoir sur la petite table dans un coin de la pièce.

-Comment s'est passé votre journée ?

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de poser cette question. Harry leva les yeux de surprise, n'y croyant pas non plus.

-Bien, répondit-il une expression étrange sur le visage.

Sa réponse n'était pas entièrement vraie, Severus savait qu'il était en colère à cause des trente points qu'il avait perdu.

-Comment s'est passé la vôtre ?

Cette phrase fut dite de manière civilisée mais à peine.

-Bien, répondit Severus se demandant s'il devait mentionner le fait qu'il aimait cette opportunité qui lui était offerte de voler la coupe des maisons aux Gryffondors, comment se sont passés vos cours ? il se dit que ce n'était pas vraiment intéressant, il faisait cela juste pour rendre la conversation polie.

-Bien, dit Harry encore une fois, et ensuite une étrange lueur brilla dans son regard, en fait pas tous mes cours, ajouta-t-il.

-Oh ?

Curieux malgré lui, Severus se pencha en avant se demandant si Harry allait partager quelque chose concernant ses autres cours et si oui pourquoi il s'en souciait.

-Oui, continua Harry, je déteste mes cours de potions, expliqua-t-il amèrement, je ne m'entends pas avec le professeur, il semble être incapable d'expliquer quoi que ce soit de manière à ce que ça ait du sens.

Les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent alors qu'il se sentait quelque peu prit au dépourvu face au manque de tact dont faisait preuve Harry. Il était bien sûr l'initiateur de tout ceci, puisqu'il lui avait posé des questions sur ses cours. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une insulte aussi ouverte.

-Peut-être que si écoutiez un peu plus, les choses qu'il vous dit feraient plus sens, dit-il d'un ton mordant.

-J'écoute, insista Harry, et cela ne semble rien changé ! Il ne donne aucune directive. J'ai fait exactement ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire et ma potion m'a quand même explosé à la figure.

-Exactement ce qu'il a demandé ! Snape bondit sur ses pieds, irrités par le mensonge flagrant, vous hachez au lieu de trancher ou couper en lamelle ! Vous n'écrasez et broyez aucun de vos ingrédients correctement et vous les mélangez ensemble comme si vous faisiez un ragout et non une potion magique !

Harry bondit sur ses pieds aussi.

-Vous m'avez dit d'ajouter une coupe de feuilles d'Ansil, j'ai ajouté la coupe. Vous m'avez dit d'ajouter une langue de salamandre, j'ai ajouté la langue de salamandre. Et ensuite vous me dîtes que j'ai tout mal fait !

-Je vous ait dit d'ajouter une coupe de feuilles d'Ansil COUPES EN DES et une langue de salamandre EMINCEE ! grogna Severus.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent d'indignation.

-Tout est transformé en bouillie dans le chaudron de toute façon, que diable cela change-t-il que ce soit coupé en dés, émincer ou écraser !

-Garçon stupide ! Cela importe ! cria Severus furieux, la préparation change les propriétés des ingrédients. N'importe quel sorcier de cinq ans sait cela !

-Je n'ai jamais été un sorcier de cinq ans ! hurla Harry.

Retournant, encore une fois, les mots que Severus avait utilisé plusieurs jours plus tôt. Severus recula stupéfait, le garçon était intelligent et maintenant qu'il y pensait il avait raison. Il resta debout en silence, clignant des yeux d'incrédulité face au jeune homme en colère devant lui. Prenant une décision il fit demi-tour et marcha vers la porte de son laboratoire privé.

-Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il, ouvrant la porte.

Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier que le jeune homme le suivait bien. A la place il commença à fouiller dans ses étagères autour de la pièce, prenant un bocal qui contenait de la betterave à sucre sorcière. Quand il se tourna de nouveau vers Harry, celui-ci était debout contre sa table de travail, attendant patiemment. Son visage toujours froncé obstinément, mais dans l'expectative de ce qui allait se passer.

Severus posa sur la table plusieurs betteraves à sucre et prit un couteau. Il commença à couper les betteraves avec de rapides mouvements de couteau : il en coupa une en dés, il en éminça une autre, il en hacha une troisième et finalement mis un certain nombre de morceaux dans un mortier puis prit un pilon et les broya. Ensuite il prit l'une des betteraves qu'il n'avait pas touchées et la tendit à Harry.

-Goûtez, ordonna-t-il.

Un peu étonné, Harry prit la betterave dans une main et en mordit une petite partie.

-C'est de la betterave à sucre, grogna-t-il, c'est sucré.

Severus prit un morceau de betterave émincé.

-Goûtez, ordonna-t-il à nouveau.

Soupirant, Harry prit le morceau, il fronça les sourcils face au goût, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

-Ce… ce n'est plus aussi sucré.

Satisfait, Severus lui tendit un morceau de betterave coupé en dé, Harry le gouta sans qu'on le lui ait demandé cette fois.

-C'est salé ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ensuite il prit les betteraves hachées.

-Acide ! Harry avait l'air complètement déconcerté.

Severus attrapa le bol qui contenait les betteraves broyées, regardant Harry plongeait un doigt à l'intérieur et l'amener à sa bouche.

Il se retrouva à fixer la langue rose qui léchait la peau jusqu'à la rendre propre et faillit ne pas entendre l'exclamation de Harry.

-C'est trop sucré maintenant !

-La betterave à sucre est l'un des exemples les plus extrêmes d'ingrédients magiques, l'informa Severus, la différence de préparation est extrêmement perceptible, c'est quelque chose que chaque enfant sorcier apprend dans la cuisine de sa mère en grandissant. Tous les ingrédients magiques que vous utilisez en potions sont affectés par la façon dont vous les préparez. Si une potion demande des feuilles d'Ansil coupé en dés et qu'à la place vous les hachez, vous allez ajouter à votre potion un ingrédient complètement inadéquat.

Harry avait l'air complètement bouleversé.

-Personne ne me l'a jamais dit, balbutia-t-il, je pensais que vous étiez juste maniaque.

-Maniaque ! Snape le fixa.

-Comment j'étais supposé le savoir ? insista Harry, vous n'avez jamais mentionné cela ! Même pas durant ma première année.

-Est-ce qu'il n'enseigne pas cela en études des moldus ?

Severus n'avait en vérité jamais pris étude des moldus lui-même, pensant que c'était une perte de temps. Il commençait à croire qu'il avait eu raison.

-Non, lui dit Harry, et je n'ai jamais pris études des moldus, c'est sans intérêt. D'après Neville ils discutent du mérite relatif qu'il y a entre les montres digitales et analogiques. Quelque chose auquel les enfants nés moldus n'accordent aucune importance.

-Donc apparemment nous avons besoin de deux versions différentes d'études des moldus, songea Severus.

L'étude des moldus était censée enseigner aux enfants sorciers le monde moldus et aux enfants nés moldus le monde sorcier. Il semblerait que cela se concentrait avec minutie sur le monde moldu.

-Apparemment, acquiesça Harry, regardant la collection de betteraves à sucre, je suis désolé.

Surpris par ces excuses, Severus haussa un sourcil, curieux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir merder en potion, expliqua-t-il.

Severus soupira.

-Je suis le professeur, admit-il à contre-cœur, c'est mon erreur et non la votre. J'aurait dût me douter d'où venait le problème, une pensée lui vint, vous ne pensez pas que Londubat ait le même problème ?

-Non, Harry secoua la tête, il vient d'une famille de sorcier, il est juste terrifié par vous.

Severus faillit rire face à cette explication.

-Et vous ne l'êtes pas ?

Harry le fixa, son regard ouvert et pensif.

-Non, admit-il, je vis ici depuis trois semaines maintenant, et vous n'avez même pas essayer de me tuer, peut importe à quel point je vous énerve.

Soudainement suspicieux, Severus lui lança un regard noir.

-Est-ce que vous avez déjà essayer de m'énerver ?

-Non, dit Harry en souriant, si j'avais réellement essayé vous vous en seriez rendu compte. Sirius m'a écrit une liste de suggestion dont il était certain qu'elles vous mettraient en colère.

-Potter ! bafouilla Severus sous le choc, incertain de la façon dont il devait prendre ce commentaire.

Harry lui sourit d'un air effronté.

-Je vais me coucher, et il le laissa, alors qu'il se débattait encore pour trouver ses mots.

Après un moment Severus abandonna et rit doucement, il détestait l'admettre mais il commençait à bien aimer le garçon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Note de l'auteur :** Mon dieu, au moment où j'aurai fini mes notes seront plus longues que l'histoire, Heureusement vous n'avez pas besoin de lire mes notes pour lire cette histoire. Je pense que j'ai déjà mentionné d'où les idées pour ce chapitre venaient, comme vous pouvez le voir Harry a une idée très définie du rôle qu'une femme et un homme sont censés jouer dans la société. Et il est inquiet du fait qu'il soit forcé de jouer le rôle de la femme, simplement parce qu'il ne peut pas concevoir le mariage d'une autre façon. Comme mentionné dans le chapitre 2 il n'a pas réellement de préjugé (c'est une bonne chose puisqu'il va découvrir qu'il est gay) contre l'homosexualité, je raisonne en me disant que c'est parce qu'il n'y a jamais pensé avant. Les Dursley ne lui parlait littéralement pas et encore moins pour instiller leurs idées en lui. (Pour être honnête je n'ai jamais entendu parler de l'homosexualité jusqu'à ce que je sois presque diplômé au lycée, le sujet n'a juste jamais été abordé, donc ça peut arriver). Du coup Harry ne sait pas comment s'intégrer dans la vie d'un homme marié, de plus il a toujours été indépendant, il n'a jamais eu de vrai gardien en grandissant. Il ne sait pas comment accepter l'attention que Snape essaie de lui donner. Comment le pourrait-il ? Je pense que c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquels Harry court toujours au-devant du danger, il ne lui vient pas à l'idée de demander de l'aide.


	7. Chapter 7: The Binds That Tie

**Note de la Traductrice** _ **:**_ Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews au chapitre précédent ! 11 reviews sur un seul chapitre j'étais aux anges, ça me motive tellement à continuer cette traduction lorsque je vois vos petits mots gentils ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

 **Bêta:** Micka! Qui fait toujours un excellent travail! Merci encore!

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Babylon :** Merci pour ta review je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise toujours autant ! Le passage sur les vêtements et les ingrédients m'avaient aussi beaucoup plus puisque c'est quelque chose qu'on ne lit vraiment pas souvent dans les fictions x)

 **Petite Grenouille** : Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Merci pour ta review !

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 _ **Chapitre 7 : The Binds That Tie**_

Harry s'assit à la table des Gryffondors le matin suivant avec un livre de potions pour débutants ouvert à côté de lui. Il l'avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque plus tôt ce matin, dans le rayon à destination des premières années puisque ce n'était rien de plus que les basiques. Il était sûr qu'il y aurait dedans tout un chapitre réservé à la nécessité de couper en dés plutôt que d'écraser et qu'il y serait mentionner noir sur blanc ce que cela faisait sur la propriété des ingrédients en question. C'était certes écrit noir sur blanc mais d'une façon vague qu'un né-moldu ne comprendrait pas forcément.

-Oh mon Dieu ! C'est finalement arrivé ! grogna d'horreur Seamus.

Harry leva les yeux surpris alors que ses camarades de Gryffondors le rejoignaient.

-Harry lisant un livre de potion, continua Seamus.

Harry rougit sous les regards que lui envoyèrent ses camarades, surtout Ron.

-Oh fermez-là, leur dit-il, ce n'est pas si mal, je veux juste être certain que je ne raterai pas les potions, il ferma le livre et le mit sur la table en direction de Hermione, est-ce que tu savais que couper en dés ou hacher des ingrédients fait une différence dans le résultat d'une potion ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Je ne le savait pas, lui dit Harry ostensiblement, je ne me souviens même pas que ça ait été mentionné en classe. Et comme l'on m'a assuré que c'était quelque chose que la plupart des né-sorcier apprennent à l'âge de cinq ans, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'un née moldu devrait savoir. Comment l'as-tu appris ?

-J'ai lu à ce propos évidemment, elle pointa le livre, c'est écrit dedans dans un anglais clair.

-C'est dit dedans dans un anglais vague, l'informa Harry, il n'y a rien de clair à propos de cela.

-Dans ce cas comment tu l'as su ? demanda Hermione.

-Le professeur Snape me l'a dit, expliqua-t-il.

-Oh mon Dieu Harry, gémit Neville, il te force à étudier les potions sur ton temps libre maintenant ?

Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant Neville.

-Non, pas vraiment. On parlait juste, alors qu'il l'admettait cela sonna étrange pour lui aussi, et à en juger par les regards que lui lancèrent ses amis ils pensaient tous la même chose.

-Tu étais en train de parler ? demanda Ron, à Snape ? Juste une discussion ? A propos de quoi ? Quidditch ?

-Potion, soupira Harry, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais éviter de parler à l'homme.

Et s'il était honnête envers lui-même il aurait admis qu'il aimait leur conversation.

-Ça doit être atroce !

-Ce n'est pas si horrible, les informa Harry, il n'est pas… il soupira et haussa les épaules, ce n'est pas si mal. Croyez-le ou non mais quelquefois je me moque de lui en face.

Cela les choqua tous, Hermione semblait même complètement stupéfaite.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire qu'il n'enlève pas de point à notre maison lorsque tu te moques de lui ?

Harry secoua la tête.

-Pas en dehors des heures de cours. Je sais qu'il y pense, mais il ne l'a encore jamais fait. J'imagine qu'il sait que cela serait injuste.

-Snape faire quelque chose de juste ? Ron renifla d'incrédulité, ce jour serait à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

-Est-ce que tu l'as déjà appelé par son nom ? demanda Dean curieusement

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Et bien, c'est quelque peu étrange que tu appelles ton époux Professeur Snape, fit-il remarquer.

-Comment suis-je sensé l'appeler ? Il continue bien à m'appeler Mr. Potter.

-Pas tout le temps, lui dit Neville, il t'a appelé Harry lorsqu'il t'a demandé d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui, tu t'en souviens ?

Harry s'en souvenait et il fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait vaguement de lui l'appelant Harry avant ça aussi, dans leur lit s'il se souvenait bien, mais il n'allait pas partager cette information avec ses amis.

\- Ça ferait bizarre de l'appeler d'une autre façon que Snape, leur dit-il en haussant les épaules dédaigneusement.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête d'accords avec lui.

-Mais quand même, ajouta Dean, c'est un peu étrange.

Après les cours, les entraînements de Quidditch commencèrent et prirent tout le reste de l'après-midi de Harry. La plupart du temps, il n'avait le temps de trouver un moment pour faire ses devoirs qu'après le diner. Ensuite il s'asseyait au bureau que Snape avait installé pour lui, pendant que celui-ci notait des papiers devant le feu. Il avait remarqué que, même si Snape avait son propre bureau, il passait souvent la soirée devant le feu. Harry se demandait si ce nouveau développement était à son avantage. Bizarrement, il suspectait Snape de faire cela pour lui tenir compagnie, bien qu'il ne puisse pas imaginer pourquoi il ferait cela. Ce n'est pas comme s'il aimait vraiment l'homme. Et certainement Snape ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Pourtant il ne se retirait pas dans son bureau privé comme il aurait pu facilement le faire. Et au bout d'un certain temps, Harry s'habitua à sa présence. De temps en temps l'homme lui parlait même, faisant un commentaire sur quelque chose qu'il lisait ou sur quelque chose qui était arrivé durant ses cours. Harry aussi s'était, occasionnellement, retrouvé à parler, surtout pour poser des questions concernant ses devoirs, questions qu'il aurait typiquement posées à Hermione s'il faisait ses devoirs dans la salle commune des Gryffondors comme normalement. A sa surprise, Snape répondait généralement à ses questions, gardant la majorité de ses remarques méprisantes pour les cours de potions, qui restaient toujours aussi difficiles. Harry devait avouer que ses notes s'étaient améliorées depuis qu'il faisait attention à la préparation des ingrédients. Plus d'une fois il avait réussi à croiser le regard approbateur de Snape sur le contenu de son chaudron, bien que l'homme ne l'ait jamais complimenté.

L'arrivée des vêtements que Snape avait commandé pour lui chez Torsand surpris Harry même s'il savait qu'ils allaient arriver. Il ne s'était, en vérité, pas attendu à tant, il n'avait jamais possédé autant de vêtements de sa vie. Et surtout autant de vêtements qui lui allaient, il avait essayé plusieurs d'entre eux, se regardant dans le miroir avec stupéfaction. Ok, il n'était pas vraiment convaincu par les pantalons d'équitation, mais il devait admettre que les pourpoints étaient jolis. Finalement il rangea tout dans son armoire et rejoignit Snape dans le salon.

-Et bien ? demanda Snape, ne levant pas la tête du parchemin qu'il était en train de lire.

-C'est… bien, admit Harry, se demandant ce qu'il était supposé dire maintenant.

Il supposait qu'il devrait remercier l'homme, mais cela paraissait soudainement très gênant et étrange. Cela ne lui sembla pas normal que Snape, parmi tous, soit celui qui lui donna autant. C'était étrange.

Snape leva la tête son expression indéchiffrable.

\- Bien ? il semblait quelque peu incrédule.

Harry rougit, l'homme devait avoir dépensé une petite fortune pour ses vêtements, le tissu seulement valait une montagne d'argent.

\- e n'ai jamais possédé autant de vêtements avant, admit-il, cela fait… bizarre, il s'assit nerveusement sur une chaise.

-Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre à propos de cela ? demanda Snape.

-Je ne sais pas, Harry remua inconfortablement sous ce regard pénétrant, je ne pense juste pas… je veux dire… Je comprends tout ce que vous avez dit et tout, mais j'aurais dû acheter tout cela moi-même.

-Je pensais que nous nous étions mis d'accords à ce propos.

Snape s'adossa dans son fauteuil, laissant tomber les parchemins sur ses genoux.

-Je comprend ce que vous avez dit, répéta Harry, mais quand même… ce n'est pas bien ! Je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent ou disent, je ne vous aie pas épousé pour votre argent. Et vous n'aviez pas vraiment le choix non plus, vous ne devriez pas avoir à payer pour moi.

-Payer pour vous ?

Harry rougit à nouveau réalisant comment sonnait sa phrase. Il regarda furieusement Snape.

-Je ne voulait pas dire ça comme ça ! Je veux dire, vous ne devriez pas à avoir à prendre soin de moi ! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour prendre soin de moi !

Snape se pencha soudainement son visage figé alors qu'il fronçait sombrement les sourcils.

-Mr. Potter, cela n'a rien à voir avec moi prenant soin de vous ou payant pour vous ou quoi que ce soit que vous pensez être bien ou mal. Cela a à voir avec ce que moi, et le reste du Monde Sorcier, considère comme ma responsabilité. Et le fait est que je n'ais aucune intention de me montrer en public avec mon époux mal fagoté.

La colère et la douleur éclatèrent si rapidement dans le corps d'Harry qu'il faillit frapper le visage ricanant de Snape, ses poings se serrant et son corps tremblant de rage. Son seul moyen de se calmer fut de sauter sur ses pieds et de courir dans une autre pièce. Il se rendit dans la bibliothèque privée de Snape, claquant et verrouillant fermement la porte derrière lui. Une fureur sans nom le prit, faisant s'envoler plusieurs livres de leur étagère avant de tomber sur le sol dans un grand bruit.

Surpris par le bruit, Harry sentit sa rage disparaitre et il tomba au sol au milieu de la pièce, trop engourdi pour s'embêter à chercher un vrai siège. Maintenant que la fureur avait disparu il ne lui restait plus que la douleur.

Donc Severus Snape avait honte de lui ! Il aurait dû le savoir, juste comme les Dursley. Leur solution avait été de l'enfermer dans une petite pièce et de faire comme s'il n'existait pas. La solution de Snape était apparemment de l'habiller dans de beaux vêtements et de prétendre qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait toujours pensé que Severus Sape détestait le fait qu'il était célèbre, il n'avait jamais cru qu'un jour arriverait où celui-ci le forcerait à jouer le rôle ridicule de célébrité dont il s'était moqué ces dernières années. Mais apparemment tout avait fonctionné pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait redoré le nom de sa famille. Cette pensée lui fit mal.

Harry se retrouva une fois de plus à refouler ses larmes, il ne pleurerait pas. Il ne pleurait jamais, même Voldemort n'avait pas réussi à le faire pleurer, Snape n'allait pas réussir. Mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cela faisait aussi mal, après tout il n'aimait pas Snape. Il se fichait de ce que l'homme pensait de lui.

Enfin il pensait ne rien en avoir à faire. Il n'avait sûrement pas pensé que Snape lui avait acheté tous ces vêtements parce qu'il voulait faire quelque chose de gentil pour lui ? Ce serait profondément ridicule, surtout qu'il avait parfaitement expliqué la raison pour laquelle il le faisait. D'accord, il avait expliqué tout cela en utilisant un tas d'absurdité sur les rôles des époux dans la Société sorcière, mais il n'avait pas montré une seule fois qu'il avait quelque chose à faire du bien être d'Harry.

Ce n'est pas comme si Harry s'en souciait non plus, après tout il venait juste de dire à Snape qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour prendre soin de lui. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Jamais. Les Dursley n'avaient jamais pris soin de lui. Et même si Sirius avait voulu prendre soin de lui il n'en avait jamais eu l'opportunité. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de prétendre que ce simulacre de mariage était autre chose que cela. Ce serait un inconvénient pour tous les deux. Snape n'était pas vraiment sa famille maintenant.

Non, il ne se sentirait pas blessé par ce que faisait ou ne faisait pas Snape. Il aurait juste dû finir leur conversation avec son habituelle déclaration de haine et ensuite partir. Il n'essayerait plus de commencer une conversation avec l'homme !

Soupirant Harry se remit sur ses pieds, il était fatigué, l'entrainement de Quidditch de l'après-midi l'avait épuisé. Et les dix dernières minutes l'avaient fait se sentir froid et vide. Cependant il avait désormais ses émotions sous contrôle, ses résolutions fermement prises. Après tout il savait pourquoi il était là, ils le savaient tous les deux grâce aux mots de Snape.

Il déverrouilla la porte et retourna dans le salon, Snape était toujours assis devant le feu, il leva la tête lorsque Harry re-rentra dans la pièce. Son visage était quelque peu illisible. Se dirigeant vers le bureau, Harry commença à rassembler tous ses devoirs dans l'intention d'aller se coucher.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout cela ? demanda Snape.

Harry ne leva pas la tête mais il pouvait sentir le regard de Snape sur lui.

-Rien, murmura Harry, peu importe.

-Harry ? le son de son prénom surpris Harry et il releva rapidement la tête. Snape le regardait avec perplexité.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'appelez comme ça ? interrogea Harry.

Snape sembla quelque peu décontenancé.

-Quoi ?

-Harry. Vous m'appelez comme ça parfois. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'embêter ? expliqua Harry, vous ne l'avait jamais fait avant, vous m'avez toujours appelé Potter, ou Idiot ou Gosse. Ils vous allaient très bien avant, alors pourquoi changer maintenant ? Est-ce que je suis supposé vous appeler Severus ?

Les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent.

-Vous n'avez jamais été particulièrement réticent à me donner des surnoms non plus.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Nous sommes mariés. Nous devrons nous habituer à certaines familiarités tôt ou tard, insista Snape.

-Parce que c'est ce que la société attend de nous ? s'enquit Harry.

-Mon Dieu ! A quoi tout cela rime-t-il donc ? demanda Snape avec exaspération, vous êtes manifestement énervé à propos de quelque chose. Quoi ? Qu'ai-je fait ?

Réalisant qu'il avait brisé ses propres résolutions de ne pas participer à ces conversations à nouveau Harry secoua la tête, se tournant.

-Rien, cela n'a pas d'importance.

Il était presque à la porte de la chambre, quand une main enserra son bras, l'arrêtant et le forçant à se retourner. Alarmé, Harry fixa Snape, surpris. Jusque-là, l'homme s'était largement abstenu de le toucher à part lorsque cela était nécessaire.

Mais loin de l'expression de colère que Harry s'attendait à voir sur son visage, Harry avait l'impression que Snape avait l'air… inquiet ?

-Est-ce que je vous ais blessé d'une quelconque façon ?

-Non ! démentit Harry avec véhémence.

-Alors, bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Snape, je vous ais manifestement énervé.

Harry ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait

-Vous avez passé chaque année que j'ai passé ici à faire ce que vous pouviez pour m'énerver ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous en avez quelque chose à faire maintenant ?

La main de Snape se resserra autour de son bras.

-Parce que je n'en avais pas l'intention cette fois !

-Donc c'est différent quand vous en avez l'intention ? se moqua Harry

-Oui, grogna Snape, ses yeux n'étaient plus inquiets mais énervés, brillants de leur feu habituel.

-Pourquoi ? demanda à nouveau Harry, parce que maintenant nous sommes mariés ? Parce que maintenant nous sommes censés être une famille ?

Cette simple idée était ridicule.

-Oui !

-Je vous déteste ! l'informa Harry, heureux d'avoir trouvé une opportunité pour le lui redire une nouvelle fois, le problème étant qu'il commençait à suspecter que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai.

-Vous continuez à dire cela ! dit Snape, mais je tiens à souligner le fait que cela ne réfute pas mon point de vue, vous détestiez les Dursley, mes frères me détestent et je déteste mon père. La haine est un thème commun dans une famille. Quelques fois c'est la colle qui nous maintient tous ensemble.

-Si c'est vrai alors nous ne nous séparerons jamais ! répliqua Harry, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine à cette pensée.

Des familles fondées sur la haine, cela sonnait comme la chose la plus horrible qu'il puisse imaginer. La seule chose à laquelle il put penser fut les Weasley et le temps qu'il avait passé chez eux durant les étés où il avait été capable de quitter, plus tôt, Privet Drive. Il semblerait qu'il n'aurait jamais quelque chose comme cela.

Apparemment Snape n'avait aucune réponse à donner à cela et Harry leva le regard vers lui.

-Arrêtez de me toucher, ordonna-t-il.

Snape eut l'air confus durant un moment.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il incrédule et ensuite il remarqua que sa main entourait toujours étroitement le bras de Harry. Il le relâcha comme s'il s'était brulé, reculant rapidement.

Harry se retourna immédiatement et entra dans la chambre refermant fermement la porte derrière lui. Jusqu'ici Snape l'avait toujours laissé seul lorsqu'il se préparait à aller au lit. Malgré leur dispute il ne pensait pas que cela changerait ce soir.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, bougeant mécaniquement alors qu'il faisait sa toilette, mettant finalement son pyjama. Ensuite il retourna dans la chambre où il se tint debout devant son armoire pour regarder à l'intérieur une nouvelle fois. Ses magnifiques nouveaux vêtements semblaient se moquer de lui, il fit courir sa main le long des doux tissus se souvenant du jour où ils étaient allés à Torsand. Il avait aimé ce jour-là, bien sûr il avait aimé taquiner Snape en lui disant qu'il serait le seul Maître des Potions à être marié à un joueur de Quidditch professionnel et choisir tous ces vêtements avait été drôle.

Mais Snape l'avait seulement fait parce qu'il avait honte de Harry. Comment pouvait-il imaginer que cela ne le contrarierait pas ?

Mais Snape ne disait jamais quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire. Il n'avait honnêtement aucune intention de le contrarier ? Harry fronça les sourcils.

Si c'était vrai… Je n'ais aucune intention de me montrer en public avec mon époux mal fagoté… une attaque directe contre lui ! Mais s'il n'avait vraiment aucune intention de le vexer, qui d'autre aurait-il put viser ? Si ce n'est lui ? Les seuls autres mentionnés dans sa déclaration étaient Snape lui-même et le public en général.

Snape ou le public.

Harry pâlit soudainement, d'autre conversations lui revenant. Snape était devenu un Mangemort pour récupérer l'honneur de sa famille en tuant son propre père. Et en échouant il était devenu un espion de Dumbledore, souffrant Dieu sait quoi entre les mains de Voldemort à cause d'un devoir qu'il pensait avoir échouer à effectuer.

L'homme était rempli d'honneur, mais le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard avait rendu ses motivations et méthodes presque indéchiffrables.

La réalisation frappa durement Harry. Ce n'était pas de lui qu'il avait honte. Il croyait sincèrement à cette histoire à propos de lui étant responsable de Harry financièrement et, si Harry apparaissait en public mal habillé, cela aurait voulu dire que Severus Snape ne respectait pas ses responsabilités. Qu'il le négligeait comme bien sûr les Dursley l'avaient fait. Ce qui signifiait que ses vêtements avaient été offerts. Donnés par sens du devoir et non par affection ou gentillesse mais des cadeaux néanmoins.

Et Harry l'avait presque frappé pour cela, il se sentait malade.

La porte s'ouvrit un moment et Snape entra, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain sans un mot.

-Merci, lui dit doucement Harry, le faisant s'arrêter.

Quand il n'entendit aucune réponse il se tourna vers lui. Snape le regardait fixement comme s'il avait complètement perdu l'esprit.

-Pour les vêtements, expliqua Harry, merci pour les vêtements. Je les aime, personne ne m'avait jamais acheté autant… et c'est…

Il s'arrêta à cette pensée, puisque c'était ce qui l'avait mené à cette situation en premier lieu. D'accord c'était toujours bizarre mais au moins il comprenait un peu plus maintenant.

-C'est juste… merci

Une nouvelle fois Severus avait perdu ses mots, finalement il secoua juste la tête, déconcerté.

-De rien, dit-il simplement.

Harry lui sourit puis se dirigea vers le lit pour s'endormir, laissant un Severus Snape complètement incrédule, debout, au milieu de la pièce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'avais mentionné qu'il y aurait de la violence dans cette histoire. L'action se passe dans le prochain chapitre (non, pas CE genre d'action ! Harry n'est pas encore émotionnellement prêt). Et oui Sirius va bientôt arriver.


	8. Chapter 8: All The Kings Men

_**Note de l'Auteur**_ : Cette histoire ne devait vraiment rien être de plus qu'une fiction sur un mariage forcé. Mais une intrigue beaucoup plus longue s'est développée peu après que je l'ai commencée. Les pièces de cette intrigue commencent à apparaître dans ce chapitre.

 ** _Note de la Traductrice_ :** Bonjour, voici le chapitre 8 ! Je me souviens encore de la semaine où j'ai dû le traduire, j'ai eu du mal à cause de toutes ces descriptions partout. Ca m'a prit pas mal de temps.

 **Bêta:** Micka! Merci pour ton travail :)

 **Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes : **

**Petite Grenouille** **:** Merci pour ta review, l'arrivée de Sirius se fait dans la prochain chapitre, donc tu vas pouvoir voir comment il a réagit au mariage et tout.

 **Pouika** **:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review je suis contente que ma traduction ta plaise ! Je ne traduirais pas les suites de cette fiction écrites par d'autres auteurs, tout simplement parce que Josephine Darcy n'a jamais donné son accord et que lorsqu'elle est revenue sur le site pour reprendre The Marriage Stone et qu'elle a vu toutes ces suites ça l'a dégouté au point qu'elle n'ait plus envie de reprendre sa fiction. Elle a écrit dans sa dernière note qu'elle écrirait peut-être la fin et que si c'est le cas elle mettrait tout d'un coup sur le site, si un jour cela arrive je traduirais la fin avec grand plaisir.

 **Guest :** Bonjour merci pour ta review ! C'est exactement ça, en vérité tout n'était qu'un malentendu et Harry avait compris les motivations de Severus de travers.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 8 : All the Kings Men**

Harry partit avec Ron et Hermione à Honeydukes le week-end suivant, habillé des vêtements les plus décontractés que Snape lui avait achetés. Néanmoins Ron et Hermione commentèrent tous les deux sa tenue : Hermione lui dit que cela lui allait vraiment bien et Ron fit un bruit de gorge à la pensée que Snape ait acheté quelque chose à Harry. Harry endura tout cela sans faire de commentaire, lui et Snape avait pour engagement tacite de ne plus parler de ce sujet à nouveau.

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers Pré-au-lard, Harry parla de sa dernière lettre à Sirius et de la promesse de l'homme de lui rendre visite le plus tôt possible.

-J'espère qu'il sera là ce week-end, leur dit Harry.

\- C'est trop dangereux pour lui de revenir ici, protesta Hermione.

-Pas s'il reste hors de vue, répondit Harry, il travaille déjà pour Dumbledore malgré son statut et doit faire des rapports occasionnellement. Et le Ministère ne sait rien à propos de Patmol. Quelquefois j'ai l'impression qu'il préfère cette forme.

-Tu penses qu'il va faire du mal à Snape quand il sera là ? demanda Ron avec espoir.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Tu sembles oublier que rien de tout cela n'est la faute de Snape. Il m'a épousé seulement pour me protéger et ce n'est pas comme s'il avait fait quoi que ce soit depuis pour me faire du mal. Sirius ne va pas être heureux de certaines choses mais Snape n'a rien fait de mal.

Il fut amusé de la façon dont Ron fut déçu à cette pensée.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas que Snape me fasse du mal, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Harry au roux.

-Non, non bien sûr ! assura Ron à ses deux amis qui rirent face à la consternation qui apparut sur son visage.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, lui assura Harry, je suis sûr que tôt ou tard Snape dira quelque chose qui mettra Sirius hors de lui et tu pourras les regarder se battre.

-Tu penses ? les yeux de Ron brillèrent face à cette idée.

-Quand es-tu devenu si assoiffé de sang ? Hermione soupira, les garçons… elle secoua la tête de dégout.

Ils passèrent quelques heures chez Honeydukes puis au pub, ils rigolèrent avec plusieurs de leurs camarades et s'amusèrent en faisant une partie de carte explosive. Ensuite ils errèrent dans les rues du village regardant dans divers magasins. Harry s'arrêta pour regarder une épée étincelante qu'il avait vu dans la vitrine d'un magasin pendant qu'Hermione traînait Ron de l'autre côté de la rue dans une librairie. Harry sourit, écoutant Ron se plaindre tout le long du chemin, il nota aussi que celui-ci ne refusait pas de la suivre non plus, le fait que Ron abandonnait un étal d'armes pour des livres était révélateur.

Riant pour lui-même, Harry décida de leur laisser un petit moment à deux et il retourna son attention sur les épées dans la vitrine. Cela lui rappelait un peu l'épée de Godric Gryffondor qu'il avait utilisée en deuxième année pour tuer le basilic.

Du mouvement dans le magasin attira son attention et il leva les yeux, regardant attentivement à travers la vitre. Plusieurs hommes étaient à l'intérieur parlant au propriétaire du magasin. Cela prit un moment à Harry pour se rendre compte qu'il connaissait l'un d'entre eux. Alphedor Carlton. Un mangemort. Il l'avait rencontré lors de l'une des attaques de Voldemort l'année dernière et il était là maintenant, avec un groupe d'hommes, achetant des armes de toutes sortes.

Alors qu'il avait commencé à reculer, l'un des hommes lança un regard à travers la vitre et le dévisagea. Un cri retentit. Harry se tourna et couru, ses yeux cherchant un endroit où il serait à couvert. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir arriver à la librairie à temps.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un éclat de bruit et il entendit le premier sort être crié, passant près de sa tête alors qu'il se baissait se précipitait vers un grand tonneau d'eau de pluie devant la librairie. Alors qu'il se réfugiait derrière il senti quelque chose le frapper et fut vaguement conscient d'une douleur vive, ensuite il se mit sur ses genoux, se retournant et levant sa baguette de la main droite. Bizarrement sa main ne bougeait pas correctement, et pendant un moment il n'arriva pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas la lever complètement.

L'empannage en plume de la flèche d'arbalète qui était planté dans son épaule avait sûrement quelque chose à voir avec cela devina-t-il et il se demanda pendant un bref instant pourquoi il ne ressentait pas plus de douleur.

Plus de sorts étaient lancés maintenant et il entendit des cris dans la rue alors que d'autres personnes plongeaient au sol, prises dans la pluie de sort. Transférant sa baguette dans sa main gauche, Harry lança ses propres sorts aux hommes qui avançaient. Derrière lui il entendit des sortilèges être lancés en direction des Mangemorts alors que Ron et Hermione étaient accroupis derrière la porte d'entrée de la librairie et essayaient de venir à son secours.

Les mangemorts, ils étaient six maintenant que Harry pouvait voir, plongèrent à couvert derrière les grandes jardinières en pierre qui bordaient le chemin devant le magasin d'armes. L'un d'entre eux tira une nouvelle flèche en direction de Harry. Celle-ci l'atteignit dans le bas de la jambe gauche, déchirant tout le muscle et ressortant de l'autre côté, Harry essaya de se cacher complètement derrière le tonneau. Cela ne le protégeait pas plus. Les différentes constructions le long de la rue avaient des sorts de protection dans leur fondation qui les protégeait des attaques, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour le tonneau et une autre attaque d'un mangemort le fit exploser en une pluie d'échardes ce qui laissa Harry sans défense.

Il jeta un sort de bouclier, bloquant plusieurs autres sorts alors qu'il essayait d'atteindre la porte de la librairie. Sa jambe ne voulait pas bouger correctement et il pouvait sentir son bouclier s'affaiblir alors que plusieurs autres sorts étaient lancés dessus. Ensuite Hermione se remit à crier d'autres sortilèges en directions des Mangemorts alors que Ron tendait la main pour saisir Harry par les épaules et le trainer derrière la porte. Avant que Harry ne puisse remercier ses amis, un sort frappa Ron directement à la poitrine, l'envoyant voler un peu plus loin et le laissant étendu immobile sur le sol.

Harry se tourna, la baguette levée une nouvelle fois. Il pouvait voir plusieurs personnes étendues, immobiles sur le sol. Mortes, suspectait-il. L'une avait une flèche plantée dans la poitrine, deux autres avaient l'air d'avoir reçu un sort qui les avait dépecées vivantes. Un autre avait le teint blanc des gens frappés par le sort de mort.

Les six mangemorts étaient en sécurité derrière les jardinières en pierre devant le magasin d'armes et Harry ne pouvait avoir une vue dégagée sur aucun d'entre eux. Il pouvait voir des douzaines de personne à couvert dans la rue, cachées derrière des charrettes et des pots de fleurs. Trois étudiants de Poudlard se blottissaient derrière un étalage de chaudrons non loin du magasin d'armes. Si l'un des Mangemorts avançait juste un peu plus alors les étudiants seraient sans défense. Harry n'avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'ils seraient tués.

Une idée le frappa.

-Hermione ? la douleur traversa tout son corps alors qu'il se tournait pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille, les yeux de celle-ci étaient écarquillés d'horreur, est-ce que tu peux lancer un sort d'illusion ? demanda-t-il, quelqu'un qui sort de la librairie et qui cours en direction de ce magasin de thé là-bas ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Quand ?

-Maintenant ce serait bien, lui dit-il.

Il s'affaissa contre la porte, sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main gauche, son bras droit était engourdi.

Hermione jeta le sort, et Harry vit la silhouette d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noir et avec des lunettes sortir du magasin et courir en direction du magasin de thé. Instantanément trois Mangemorts surgirent pour lui lancer des sortilèges, se rendant vulnérables aux attaques.

Harry choisis celui qui était au fond, il leva sa baguette et chuchota les mots de son sort, sentant le pouvoir sortir de lui alors que le sortilège frappait l'homme en question. Ce n'était pas l'Imperium, il doutait d'avoir la force nécessaire pour lancer un tel sort. Mais c'était le précurseur à ce sort, quelque chose que lui et Hermione avait découvert l'année dernière durant leur cours d'Histoire de la magie. Un vieux sort appelé la Voix du Roi pas aussi fort ni aussi puissant que l'Imperium, pas illégal non plus puisque la plupart des gens avaient oublié son existence. Celui-ci avait trop de défaut pour intéresser les Mangemorts qui préféraient l'Imperium à la place. Le sort était temporaire et en plus il nécessitait que la personne sur laquelle on le lançait soit toujours dans le champ de vision du lanceur. Mais Harry espérait que cela suffirait.

-Arrête-les, chuchota-t-il au milieu de son sortilège, tissant les mots ensemble et les envoyant vers le mangemort qu'il avait frappé.

L'homme se retourna immédiatement, les yeux dans le vide et jeta des sorts dans les dos vulnérables de ses camarades devant lui. Deux d'entre eux tombèrent immédiatement, avant que l'un des autres hommes ne foudroie celui sur lequel Harry avait lancé son sort, brisant le lien et renvoyant toute l'énergie dans le corps ensanglanté d'Harry. Harry s'effondra lentement sur le sol, pas certain d'être capable de rassembler suffisamment d'énergie pour se déplacer à nouveau.

Ensuite il entendit un nouveau sortilège frappait la porte seulement à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Le craquement des flammes attirant son attention. L'horreur l'inonda lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les Mangemorts avaient mis le feu à la librairie.

-Hermione ! Hurla-t-il, fais sortir Ron par la porte de derrière !

-Je ne te laisse pas ici ! protesta-t-elle.

-Il va mourir ! insista Harry, il ne peut pas se défendre, je vais les retenir ! Vas-y !

Une nouvelle force lui vint avec la détermination de sauver ses amis et il se tourna pour lancer quelques sorts plus faibles alors que Hermione, réalisant que Harry avait raison et que Ron était sans défense, le faisait léviter avec un sort et commençait à le bouger vers la porte de derrière.

Alors qu'elle partait Harry se rendit vaguement compte que plusieurs autres personnes partaient avec elle, se bousculant vers la porte alors qu'il tentait de couvrir le feu pour leur permettre de s'échapper. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander amèrement combien de sorciers adultes se cachaient derrière lui, pendant que trois étudiants de Poudlard de seize ans combattaient les mangemorts.

La température augmentait de plus en plus près de la porte et Harry essaya de s'éloigner des flammes qui montaient, seulement pour se rendre compte que sa jambe refusait de bouger. Les livres dans la vitrine prenaient feu et Harry savait que c'était juste une question de temps avant que tout le bâtiment ne devienne une fournaise. Il essaya de jeter un autre sort par la porte, mais il remarqua, à sa plus grande horreur, que cette fois c'était sa main gauche qui refusait de bouger. Déconcerté il regarda fixement son bras, un morceau de bois acéré traversait son biceps gauche et il se demanda quand il était arrivé là. Il ne se souvenait pas mais il supposa que c'était lorsque le baril avait explosé.

Il se dit très brièvement qu'il allait sûrement mourir, brûlé vif dans la librairie ou alors il serait frappé par un sort de mort puisqu'il ne pouvait plus courir. Et ensuite il entendit dans la rue des voix familières qui criaient, il entendit le distinctif crack alors que plusieurs personnes apparaissaient sur les lieux. Un regard à travers les flammes lui montra Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape attrapant les trois mangemorts restant par surprise, leurs lançant des sorts les empêchant de bouger alors que les Aurors se précipitaient vers eux.

Et alors qu'Harry s'affaissait sur le sol, du sang s'écoulant de ses nombreuses blessures, il vit ses deux sauveurs avancer vers la librairie, baguette pointée vers les flammes qui d'une minute à l'autre lècheraient sa peau. Un voile tomba sur ses yeux alors que sa baguette lui échappait. Pendant un court moment il se rendit compte que son époux était vraiment impressionnant lorsqu'il était en colère, et ensuite le monde devint gris et flou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus prenait son déjeuner dans la Grande salle, réfléchissant au comportement étrange de Harry depuis environ une heure, en vérité il y réfléchissait depuis plusieurs jours, bien qu'il fasse attention à ce que cela ne se voit pas. Il n'était pas encore certain d'à propos de quoi toute cette conversation sur les vêtements avait été. Il avait forcément dit quelque chose qui avait blessé et mis en colère Harry, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi. Harry pouvait gérer sa colère, il avait déjà vu les poings du garçon se serrer comme s'il voulait le frapper. Mais apparemment la colère couplée au fait qu'il l'avait blessé avait été ingérable et il suspectait que c'était la raison pour laquelle Harry s'était enfermé dans la bibliothèque.

Mais ce qu'il avait bien put faire restait un mystère pour lui. Une fois qu'Harry s'était habitué au fait que c'était Severus qui payerait tout, il avait plutôt espéré qu'il apprécierait les vêtements. Bien sûr Severus avait voulu qu'ils lui plaisent. Mais apparemment il avait complètement raté quelque chose, et la dernière chose qu'il avait voulu faire était de blesser Harry. De ce qu'il pouvait en dire, Harry avait toujours été blessé par les gens qui étaient censés prendre soin de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de souffrir plus.

Et ensuite, à peine dix minutes plus tard, dans la chambre, Harry l'avait complètement déconcerté quand il lui avait donné la réponse qu'il attendait depuis le début, comme si leur précédente conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. S'il arrivait à comprendre la manière dont Harry Potter réfléchissait ce serait un miracle. En attendant il devait juste s'habituer à cette folie.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il fut distrait lorsque la marque des ténèbres sur son bras commença à le picoter faiblement. Il fronça les sourcils, touchant les bandes d'argents à travers ses robes. Le sort d'Albus empêchait toute douleur de l'atteindre, mais il pouvait toujours sentir l'activation de la marque. Ce n'était pas précisément une convocation. Cela ressemblait plus à un petit rassemblement d'autres mangemorts. Proche d'ici.

Alarmé, il scanna la Grande Salle à la recherche d'un visage familier. La table des Gryffondors avait plusieurs sièges vides. Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient partis, avec plusieurs autres étudiants à Pré-au-Lard.

-Albus ! dit-il vivement, Dumbledore leva la tête, inquiet, nous devons trouver Harry.

Il vit Dumbledore et plusieurs autres professeurs se tourner vers la table des Gryffondors.

-Il est partit à Pré-au-Lard, leur expliqua McGonagall.

Severus n'attendit pas pour en entendre plus, se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte. Derrière lui il entendit Madame Bibine proposant d'appeler les Aurors pendant qu'Albus suivait promptement Severus.

Invoquant des balais, ils volèrent au-dessus des terres de Poudlard, se dirigeant rapidement vers pré-au-Lard. Alors qu'ils approchaient du village, Severus remarqua la fumée montant du centre de celui-ci. Jurant, il vola plus bas, plongeant vers la source du feu. En se rapprochant il put voir la bataille qui agitait la rue. Des corps couchés étaient éparpillés sur les pavés. Cela lui prit un moment pour comprendre ce qui se passait : Harry était piégé à l'intérieur de la librairie en flammes.

Il s'écrasa contre une vitre latérale à la boutique d'armes, là où les mangemorts étaient barricadés, Albus se trouvait juste derrière lui et ils arrivaient dos aux hommes. Trois étaient déjà tombés, les autres se tournèrent au bruit de verre cassé. Severus et Albus leurs lancèrent des stupefix en quelques secondes. Il entendit l'arrivée des Aurors et ensuite courut vers la librairie en flammes. A travers la porte entrecouverte il pouvait voir Harry couvert de sang, effondré sur le sol, les flammes se rapprochant de lui. Il pointa sa baguette sur les flammes et lança un sort pour les éteindre. Il sentit le pouvoir d'Albus s'ajouter au sien, contenant le feu, et l'éteignant complètement.

Severus poussa la porte brulée et se mit à genoux à côté d'Harry, son cœur remontant dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'étendue de ses blessures. Des flèches dans l'épaule droite et la jambe gauche, un certain nombre de coupures qui saignaient abondamment, un large morceau de bois en travers de son biceps gauche. Son t-shirt était presque entièrement recouvert de sang et avec une voix tremblante Severus arrêta les saignements avant qu'il n'y en ait plus.

-Harry ? appela-t-il, prenant le garçon dans ses bras, essayant avec difficulté de ne pas toucher les blessures.

Il tapa légèrement le visage d'Harry, pour voir s'il était victime d'un sortilège ou s'il avait perdu connaissance à cause de la douleur et de la perte de sang.

Harry gémit doucement, ses yeux s'ouvrant en papillonnant.

-Snape ? murmura-t-il, du sang sur les lèvres.

Ses lunettes étaient cassées et Snape les lui enleva les rangeant dans ses robes avec la baguette d'Harry.

-Ron ? Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

Comprenant ce qu'il demandait, Snape regarda rapidement autour de lui. Juste derrière la porte il pouvait voir Albus avec Hermione. Le Directeur était occupé à réveiller Ron d'un sortilège. Ils avaient l'air tous les deux d'aller bien.

-Ils vont bien, assura-t-il à Harry.

La douleur passa dans le regard de Harry et Snape lança rapidement un sortilège réduisant la douleur, se maudissant pour ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt.

Une partie de la tension disparu du visage de Harry et il le regarda, les yeux flous.

-Désolé, chuchota-t-il doucement.

-Pour quoi ? demanda Severus incrédule, le garçon ne pensait sûrement pas que l'attaque était sa faute.

-Les avoir tués, expliqua Harry, plus de morts.

Il apparut soudainement à Severus que des six mangemorts qu'il avait vu, trois d'entre eux étaient déjà morts. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer de compassion pour le garçon. C'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

-Reposez-vous, Harry, exhorta Severus, je vais vous ramener au château.

Harry s'effondra contre lui, ne disant rien lorsque Severus le souleva dans ses bras et le porta en dehors de la libraire brûlée.

-Harry ! s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione lorsqu'ils les virent, les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, est-ce qu'il est…

-Il est vivant, leur assura Severus, il regarda Albus, mais nous devons l'emmener voir Poppy immédiatement.

-Il y a une cheminette au Trois Balais, lui dit Albus, on peut l'utiliser pour aller directement dans l'infirmerie.

Hochant la tête, Severus porta Harry rapidement le long des rue, flanqué par Albus, Ron et Hermione. La foule de badauds qui était sortie une fois que les Aurors étaient arrivés bougea rapidement sur le côté. Severus leur lança son regard le plus méprisant. Ils étaient des douzaines de sorciers et sorcières complètement qualifiés dans la foule de touristes et pourtant le seul qu'il avait vu lancer des sorts était Harry.

Le propriétaire des trois balais les attendait, la porte était grande ouverte. A l'intérieur il y avait une foule d'étudiants de Poudlard qui bondit avec précipitation à la vue d'un Harry ensanglanté dans les bras de leur maître des Potions. Albus les calma immédiatement, leur ordonna de retourner au château et de rassembler tous leurs camarades le long du chemin. Ensuite le Directeur activa la cheminette et autorisa Severus à l'utiliser pour se rendre directement dans l'infirmerie. Ron et Hermione suivirent rapidement.

Poppy arriva en courant lorsque Severus cria son nom, ses yeux s'écarquillant lorsqu'elle vit le corps qu'il portait. Alors que Severus posait Harry sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, elle tira le rideau autour du lit et commença à travailler sur lui, regagnant un calme professionnel. A eux deux, ils enlevèrent tous les vêtements ensanglantés, un sort retira la majorité des morceaux de bois enfoncé dans sa peau incluant l'horrible morceau qui avait percé son biceps. Mais un rapide examen sur les deux flèches révéla un sort mineur qui se trouvait sur les deux. Il y avait une seule manière de les retirer.

-Tenez-le Severus, ordonna Poppy, Severus hocha la tête, bougeant pour tenir le garçon, la flèche est encastrée dans son omoplate, je ne peux pas la retirer. Nous allons devoir faire cela à la manière dure.

Severus se sentit flancher à cette pensée.

\- Faites-le, lui ordonna sinistrement Severus.

Poppy attrapa le manche de la flèche avec une paire de pinces Moldues et tira pendant que Severus tenait Harry immobile. Malgré les sorts bloquant la douleur, Harry cria alors qu'il en était libéré. Ce son fut comme un couteau en travers le cœur de Severus. Le garçon s'évanoui à nouveau sous la douleur.

La flèche dans sa jambe fut plus facile à retirer. Poppy fut capable de d'abord couper l'extrémité acérée de la flèche avant de sortir le manche de la chair. Quand elle eut fini, leurs mains étaient couvertes de sang. Derrière eux, Severus pouvait entendre Hermione pleurer doucement contre l'épaule de Ron.

Avec l'aide de Snape, Poppy fit descendre plusieurs potions dans la gorge de Harry. Le garçon crachota et toussota face au gout de plusieurs d'entre elles, Severus se surprit à doucement passer la main contre sa gorge pour les lui faire avaler.

-Allez Harry, murmura-t-il doucement, juste encore un peu.

Il n'était pas certain que le garçon l'ait entendu mais cela sembla aider donc il continua, lui murmurant des encouragements.

Une fois fini avec les potions, Poppy put fermer les blessures elles-mêmes, utilisant ses compétences considérables pour amener la chair à se reformer. Quand elle eut fini, Harry était à peu près entier. Les trois blessures les plus larges mettraient plusieurs séances à guérir. Mais elle les banda soigneusement et elle et Snape se mirent à nettoyer Harry et à le vêtir d'un pyjama de l'infirmerie avant de le laisser dormir. Il n'avait pas repris conscience depuis +l'extraction des flèches+.

Lorsque Severus n'eut rien d'autre à faire que de rester assis à côté du lit d'Harry, il lança un regard autour de lui et réalisa qu'à part Granger, Weasley et Albus, Minerva et Terrence Lowry de la Division des Aurors du Ministère les avaient rejoints.

-Comment va-t-il Poppy ? demanda Albus avec inquiétude lorsque Poppy écarta le rideau qu'elle avait tiré autour du lit du garçon, quelque chose dont Severus lui était reconnaissant. Il n'aimait pas penser au fait que toutes ces personnes avaient regardé Harry souffrir, malgré le fait qu'il savait que la plupart aimaient le garçon. Harry détestait se montrer faible devant qui que ce soit.

-Il va vivre, Directeur, les informa Madame Pomfresh. Hermione et Ron s'effondrèrent presque de soulagement.

Maintenant que le danger était passé Severus sentit la colère revenir.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il à Granger, Weasley et l'Auror à côté d'eux, j'ai seulement vu six Mangemorts. Il y avait des douzaines de sorciers et sorcières parfaitement entrainés à Pré-au-Lard. Pourquoi personne n'est venu en aide à Harry ?

Il se souvint aussi vaguement avoir vu plusieurs septièmes années qui se cachaient derrière un étal de chaudron, s'ils avaient levé la tête seulement une seconde ils auraient pu frapper n'importe lequel des mangemorts.

-Voyons Severus, blâma Minerva, vous ne pouvez pas les blâmer. La plupart d'entre eux sont trop effrayés pour faire face à des Mangemorts.

-De plus, ajouta l'Auror, les civils ne sont pas entraînés pour ce genre de choses. La plupart des gens ont paniqué durant l'attaque.

-Harry n'a pas paniqué !

-Il n'est pas un civil n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'homme avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Il a seize ans !

-C'est Harry Potter ! expliqua l'homme comme si cela voulait tout dire.

Hermione prit la parole avant que Severus ne puisse dire quelque chose de cinglant.

-Tout est arrivé trop vite Monsieur, expliqua-t-elle, personne ne savait ce qui se passait. Une minute tout allait bien et la suivante des sortilèges volaient à travers la rue. Avec des flèches. Les gens ont juste couru dans toutes les directions.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? demanda gentiment Albus.

Frémissant aux souvenirs, Hermione raconta ce qu'elle put des évènements, Ron ajoutant des commentaires aussi. L'estime que Snape avait pour ces deux jeunes Gryffondors remonta considérablement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'au moins ces deux-là n'avaient pas abandonné Harry. Ils avaient risqué leur vie pour lui et l'avaient rejoint dans la bataille. Trois adolescents de seize-ans contre six Mangemorts alors qu'il y avait des douzaines de sorciers beaucoup plus capables.

-Les trois Mangemorts, comment sont-ils mort ? leur demanda Severus, se souvenant ce qu'Harry avait dit à propos de leur mort.

-Le sort de mort, expliqua l'Auror, tous les trois ont été frappé par le sort de mort.

Snape sentit le sang quitter son visage. Il savait qu'Harry connaissait le sort mais il n'était pas au courant du fait que le garçon l'avait déjà utilisé. Sans mentionner le fait que le jeter requérait une grande dose de pouvoir, il ne semblait pas que Harry ait eut la force de le jeter en considérant à quel point il était blessé. Surtout trois fois.

-Non pas que nous allons retenir ça contre le garçon, leur assura rapidement l'Auror, c'était un acte d'auto- défense bien sûre. Et c'est Harry Potter après tout.

Ils savaient tous très bien qu'il y aurait quand même une enquête. Toute utilisation des Impardonnables résulte en l'ouverture d'une enquête et Severus détestait penser à ce par quoi Harry allait passer.

-Harry n'a pas utilisé le sort de mort, leur dit Hermione, ils se le sont lancés les uns aux autres.

Les uns aux autres ? L'Imperium alors ?

-Il a utilisé l'Imperium ? demanda Albus, pensant la même chose que lui.

Mais Hermione secoua la tête.

-Non, Harry n'aime pas les Impardonnables, il ne les utiliserait pas. Il a utilisé la Voix du Roi. Vocis Regalis.

Severus fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard au Directeur. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de la Voix du Roi.

-Nous l'avons trouvé l'année dernière, expliqua-t-elle, nous étions en train de lire L'Evolution des Sortilèges et des Malédictions durant le cours d'histoire. Il mentionnait que la plupart des sortilèges modernes et des malédictions viennent d'autres plus vieilles et moins puissantes. Nous étions curieux et avons fait quelques recherches. La Voix du Roi est le précurseur des Impardonnables, il est presque aussi puissant que l'Imperium qui l'a ensuite remplacé. Mais c'est seulement temporaire et cela nécessite d'avoir la personne dans son champ de vision pour le maintenir. Mais cela a fonctionné.

Elle lança un regard à l'Auror qui fronçait les sourcils pensivement.

-Et parce que c'est un vieux sort qui n'est plus utilisé, ce n'est pas illégal, il n'est dans aucun livre scolaire.

L'homme sourit simplement et secoua la tête.

-Bien, dit-il avec satisfaction, avec les élections qui approchent j'aurais détesté être celui qui doit annoncer à Fudge qu'il doit lancer une enquête officielle sur Harry Potter, il hocha la tête poliment vers Albus, et bien, puisque tout est pris en charge je ferais mieux d'aller faire mon rapport, il hocha la tête en direction de Severus, mes meilleurs vœux de rétablissement pour votre époux Monsieur. J'espère qu'il ira mieux très vite.

Ensuite l'homme sortit de la pièce.

Severus poussa une chaise à côté du lit d'Harry et s'effondra dessus.

-Si Harry ne se fait pas tuer, ce sont des idiots comme lui qui vont le faire, se plaignit Severus à Albus.

Albus sourit tristement.

-Nous devrons faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas mon garçon, il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, maintenant vous deux devriez aller vous nettoyer et assurer à vos camarades de maison que Harry va bien. Aucun doute que plusieurs rumeurs ont déjà parcouru le château une douzaine de fois.

-Est-ce que nous pourrons revenir et nous assoir avec Harry ? demanda Ron, regardant avec espoir Madame Pomfresh.

-Je vais rester avec lui, les informa Severus.

-Vous pourrez le voir brièvement après le dîner, dit Madame Pomfresh à Ron et Hermione, mais je veux que Harry dorme. Il est épuisé et il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il a besoin de se reposer.

Ils hochèrent la tête et sortirent de l'infirmerie, Minerva les suivant.

-Est-ce que ça va aller Severus ? demanda doucement Albus après que Poppy soit retournée dans son propre bureau.

-Ils ont laissé trois sorciers mineurs mener une bataille, Albus, déclara-t-il catégoriquement, et ils ont l'audace de se demander comment des gens comme Voldemort ont pût arriver au pouvoir. Il n'a rien à faire, juste se montrer et ils vont se cacher de terreur. Dans quel genre de monde vit-on ?

-Nous vivons dans un monde où trois sorciers mineurs sont prêts à mourir pour sauver les vies de ceux qui les entourent, dit gentiment Albus, c'est plutôt un monde merveilleux si vous me demandez mon avis, remplie de personnes vraiment incroyables.

Malgré tout Severus sentit ses lèvres trembler d'amusement.

-C'est vraiment quelque chose de Gryffondor à dire, soupira-t-il.

-Quel Serpentard vous êtes pour l'avoir remarqué Severus, acquiesça Albus, puis il lui tapota doucement l'épaule avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Severus seul avec Harry.

Severus se pencha sur le lit, tendant la main pour brosser quelques cheveux emmêlés en dehors du visage de Harry. La cicatrice sur son front avait l'air rouge et douloureuse et il la traça gentiment avec ses doigts. Il souffrait à l'intérieur, quelque chose de profond, douloureux et inexplicable. Et il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas la paniques qu'il supposait que les masses aveugles ressentirait si elles pensaient que leur héros était mort. Et ce n'était pas la réalisation qu'il aurait pu perdre la seule personne qui était capable de redonner à son nom son influence.

C'était quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus dur et sombre et cela le rendait malade d'imaginer à quel point Harry avait souffert aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas les mêmes fausses attentes que tout le monde à propos du garçon, même s'il admettait qu'il continuait à le surprendre. Mais il n'aimait pas non plus le voir allongé là si faible et vulnérable. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il doive souffrir autant. Ce besoin de le protéger le laissait perdu, incapable de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Mais tout ce qu'il trouva était la tourmente.

-Harry Potter, dit-il doucement, traçant du doigt le visage du garçon, je ne vous laisserai pas vous sacrifier pour cette cause.

C'était une promesse, une qu'il comptait bien tenir. Il avait fait d'autres promesses au jeune homme après tout, de joindre corps, nom, maison et pouvoir. Qu'est-ce qu'une de plus ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Prochain chapitre l'arrivée de Sirius._


	9. Chapter 9: Dog Star

**Note de la traductrice** _ **:**_ Nous revoici pour le chapitre avec l'arrivé de Sirius qui je pense était attendu par beaucoup d'entre vous ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, cela me réchauffe le cœur à chaque fois et me motive à continuer cette traduction.

 **Bêta** : Micka !

 **Réponses aux reviews anonyme** :

 **Petite Grenouille** : haha et non Sirius n'arrive que maintenant :p, je suis sûr que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. :)

 **Hollibibi** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis super contente que cette fiction te plaise ! :D

 **Michocs** : Voici enfin la suite tant attendue, merci pour ta review ^^ je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Geliah** : De rien, je suis contente que cette traduction te plaise j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

 **Babylon** : Contente d'entendre que cette fiction te plait toujours autant ;)! J'espère que cela va rester comme ça ^^ Bonne lecture !

 **ANNONCE :** Je préfère vous prévenir en avance et je vous tiendrais informé s'il y a des changements, mais normalement je déménage fin août pour mes études, du coup je n'aurais plus accès à internet durant plusieurs semaines je pense (le temps que je commande une box, et qu'elle soit activé… ect). Je m'excuse d'avance pour le retard dans la publication des chapitres.

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Dog Star**_

Quelques heures plus tard une voix dure sorti Severus de sa somnolence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Severus ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Sirius Black le regardant fixement de l'autre côté du lit d'Harry.

-Parle moins fort ! ordonna Severus, jetant un regard à Harry pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours endormi. Harry avait l'air de ne pas avoir bougé du tout, son visage semblait encore trop pâle de l'avis de Severus.

\- Réponds à ma question ! insista Black.

\- Ca me semble évident, lui dit Severus.

Quelquefois la stupidité de Black le stupéfiait. Il se pencha pour toucher légèrement le front d'Harry, vérifiant la température de sa peau, alors qu'il attrapait son poignet avec son autre main pour vérifier son pouls.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Black.

\- Cela me semble évident aussi, grogna Snape irrité.

Harry avait l'air chaud au toucher mais son pouls était bon. Les potions qu'ils lui avaient administrées plus tôt s'étaient occupées des infections mais il suspectait qu'il en aurait de nouveau besoin avant que tout cela soit fini.

\- Est-ce qu'il est… ? commença Black, s'arrêtant incertain.

\- Il va bien, lui dit Severus, une infection mineure mais nous lui avons donné quelque chose plus tôt qui devrait contrer cela.

\- Pourquoi es-tu assis à son chevet à la place de Poppy ? demanda Black.

Finalement l'homme lui posait une question vaguement intelligente.

\- Elle a d'autres patients et je me suis porté volontaire.

Mais sa réponse n'avait pas l'air d'avoir satisfait Black. Les yeux de l'homme se rétrécirent.

\- Pourquoi toi ? Pressa-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Severus lui lança un regard de pure irritation.

\- Il est mon époux, j'ai tous les droits d'être ici.

\- Ce mariage est une blague et tu le sais parfaitement.

\- Et pourtant il est quand même valide, pointa Severus, on ne peut pas en dire autant de ton rôle de parrain étant donné que tu es toujours un criminel recherché.

Les yeux de Black brillèrent de haine.

\- Crois-moi Snape, personne ne regrette cela plus que moi. Harry devrait être avec quelque qui l'aime. A la place il a été coincé avec ces abominables moldus et maintenant toi.

\- Amour ou pas, tu ne peux pas le protéger, lui rappela Severus.

\- Et je suis supposé croire que toi tu le peux ? demanda Black avec incrédulité, que tu lèverais un doigt pour aider le fils de James Potter ?

\- Crois ce que tu veux Black, ricana Snape, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire maintenant.

Un éclat de fureur brilla dans les yeux de Black.

\- Vraiment ? gronda l'homme mais un doux son venant d'Harry capta son attention.

Les yeux d'Harry clignèrent légèrement et il se tourna vers son parrain, ses yeux s'ouvrant lentement. Sans ses lunettes il était obligé de froncer les yeux pour bien voir qui il regardait et, quand il réalisa qui c'était, un sourire chaleureux éclaira ses traits.

\- Sirius, murmura-t-il, ses yeux brillants de plaisir.

Severus sentit quelque chose qui ressemblait incroyablement à de la jalousie le traverser et cela lui prit un moment à comprendre pourquoi. Il voulait que Harry le regarde comme ça. Un plaisir complet à sa vue. Il resta assis là, quelque peu abasourdit par cette révélation tandis que Sirius Black se penchait sur le lit et serrait gentiment le jeune homme dans ses bras. Comment pouvait-il à ce point vouloir quelque chose qui lui avait semblé il y a quelques semaines complètement ridicule ?

\- Harry, comment vas-tu ? demanda Sirius, caressant gentiment la tête d'Harry et enlevant les cheveux qui lui barrait le visage.

Harry sembla se détendre sous son contact et une fois encore la jalousie embrasa Severus qui fit tout pour la faire disparaitre.

\- Je suis content de te voir, admit Harry, tu m'as manqué.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, lui dit Sirius, je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi.

\- J'ai eu tes lettres, répondit Harry, elles ont aidé. Tu peux rester ?

\- Je vais rester, lui promis Sirius, aussi longtemps que je le pourrais. Tant que je reste hors de vu ça devrait aller. Remus va venir aussi.

\- Bien, sourit Harry une nouvelle fois, pour le loup-garou absent cette fois, et Severus sentit à nouveau un pincement enserrer son cœur.

\- Albus m'a dit ce qui s'est passé, dit Sirius gentiment à Harry, est-ce que tu se sens mieux ?

\- Je vais bien Sirius, lui assura Harry, même si Severus était quasiment certain que le garçon ressentait encore une grande douleur.

Les blessures qu'il avait reçues n'étaient pas toute encore fermées. Pas de doute non plus que ses muscles souffraient de la tension de la bataille et de la guérison forcée qu'ils avaient traversé.

\- Dumbledore et Severus m'ont sauvé.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent sous ses mots, incertain quant à ce qui le choquait le plus : la reconnaissance de ce qu'il avait fait ou l'utilisation de son prénom. Sirius était évidemment aussi choqué que lui par ces mots.

\- Severus ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

Les yeux de Harry clignèrent à nouveau et il devint évident qu'il tentait de rester éveillé.

\- Ne vous battez pas, ok ? chuchota-t-il, je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez.

Severus compris, à la fois pour l'utilisation de son prénom et les mots qu'il avait dit. Il le protégeait ! Le petit morveux était en train d'essayer de le protéger alors qu'il était lui-même allongé ici à moitié mort. Il le protégeait du caractère de son parrain ou peut-être qu'il protégeait son parrain pour lui éviter de finalement commettre le crime pour lequel il était recherché. De toute façon, il se mettait entre eux deux, forçant Sirius à reconnaitre la dette de vie entre eux et le mariage qui avait engendré une telle familiarité.

\- Harry ? demanda Sirius confus.

Mais le jeune homme s'était déjà rendormi, Sirius soupira de frustration se penchant pour embrasser le front brillant de Harry. Ensuite il poussa une chaise à côté du lit de Harry à l'opposé de Severus sur laquelle il s'assit.

\- Tu réalises que si tu le blesses, je t'arracherai la gorge.

\- Je m'en doute, acquiesça vaguement Severus.

\- Bien, Sirius croisa les mains et lui jeta un regard à travers le lit.

Severus soupira, ça allait être une longue attente.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, après le repas du soir Severus fut le témoin d'une vision étrange. Il s'attendait bien évidemment à l'arrivé de Remus Lupin, Black l'avait dit à Harry. Et à vrai dire, Lupin n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu était la façon dont Black s'était immédiatement mis sur ses pieds à sa vue, traversant la salle et jetant ses bras avec force autour de lui pour l'étreindre. Severus ne pouvait pas non plus expliquer le regard quelque peu douloureux de Lupin alors qu'il lui rendait son étreinte maladroitement. Au moment où Black se recula, le visage éclairé d'un sourire brillant, tout signe d'inconfort avait disparu du visage de Lupin, remplacé par de l'inquiétude pour Harry.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il à Black doucement.

Black le conduisit au lit, un bras enroulé presque possessivement autour des épaules de Lupin. Voyant le regard de surprise de Severus, Lupin rougit sous celui-ci. Black ne sembla pas le remarquer.

\- Severus, salua Lupin avec un bref hochement de tête alors qu'il prenait le siège que Black venait juste d'abandonner.

Severus suspecta qu'il s'était assis uniquement pour enlever le bras que Black avait mis autour de ses épaules.

\- Remus, l'accueilli Severus en retour, gardant son ton aussi cordial qu'il le pouvait.

Il était quelque peu déconcerté par le comportement dont il venait juste d'être témoin, venant rapidement à la conclusion que quelque chose d'important avait changé la dynamique entre les deux Maraudeurs.

Il avait vu Remus Lupin pour la première fois dans la Grande Salle lors de la cérémonie de répartition des premières années. Il avait seulement remarqué le petit garçon au cheveux couleur miel à cause de ses tentatives si évidentes pour passer inaperçu. Le garçon était debout à l'écart des autres premières années, gardant sa tête timidement baissée, lançant des regards nerveux à ceux qui l'entouraient, n'osant même pas se joindre aux murmures excités. Et puis la répartition avait commencé et Severus avait vu quelque chose dont il se souvenait encore aujourd'hui.

Le nom de Sirius Black avait été appelé et, alors que le fanfaron et arrogant enfant était monté sur l'estrade pour recevoir le choixpeau, Remus Lupin avait levé les yeux et était immédiatement tombé amoureux. Ça avait été comme si à la place de voir Sirius Black il avait vu le Soleil, la Lune et les étoiles pour la première fois. Et même à l'âge tendre de onze ans Severus avait compris ce qui était arrivé, il avait compris aussi, quelque part dans les recoins de son âme qu'il ne serait jamais regardé comme cela.

Sirius Black ne l'avait pas remarqué bien sûr. Il était trop occupé à être envoyé à Gryffondor sous les applaudissements de ses nouveaux camarades de maison. Pas plus qu'il n'avait remarqué le regard d'envie dans les yeux du garçon qui suivait sa progression jusqu'à son siège. Le choixpeau fut après ça très vite placé sur la tête de Remus Lupin, une longue pause alors que le chapeau débattait où le mettre. Severus s'était attendu à cela, devinant ce qu'il allait voir, et il se retrouva à fixer avec un soupçon l'admiration alors qu'une joie incandescente irradiait sur le visage du garçon lorsque le chapeau le répartit aussi à Gryffondor.

Il l'avait perdu de vue après cela, le choixpeau l'envoyant à Serpentard où il fut accueilli par ses pairs. Mais, malgré ces histoires de couleurs de maisons avec les Maraudeurs, il n'avait jamais oublié ce premier moment, il s'était souvent retrouvé à chercher cette lueur de paradis qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Remus lorsqu'il regardait Sirius Black. Des émotions comme cela était tout à fait inconnues dans son monde et les voir dans les yeux de Remus avait été comme apercevoir la lueur d'un monde différent.

A sa connaissance, durant les sept années où ils furent à Poudlard la dévotion de Remus envers Black n'avait jamais vacillé. Et à sa connaissance Black ne l'avait jamais su, n'avait jamais retourné la dévotion ou l'affection qu'il semblait tellement attendre, choisissant plutôt de répandre ses faveurs parmi ses nombreux fans.

Severus se souvenait encore du regard de totale dévastation sur le visage de Remus Lupin lorsque Sirius Black avait été emmené à Azkaban, comme si tout son monde s'était tout à coup écroulé, et Severus supposait que pour le loup-garou c'était ce qui s'était passé. Ses amis étaient morts et l'amour de sa vie avait été condamné pour ces meurtres. Qu'il ait survécu aux années suivantes était en soi un miracle.

Mais maintenant quelque chose avait changé et Severus n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt sur ce que cela pourrait être. Peut-être voir Remus Lupin s'éloigner du contact de Black au lieu de le rechercher ? Ou peut-être l'homme ne pouvait tout simplement pas endurer les taquineries plus longtemps. Et Black… les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent alors qu'il regardait les deux hommes converser doucement. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans la façon dont Black se penchait vers Remus, dans le regard scrutateur qu'il lançait au loup-garou et que celui-ci ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas rencontrer longtemps.

Très intéressant, pensa Severus, et il se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé pour changer les choses si drastiquement. Il ne devrait pas vraiment s'en soucier, se dit-il, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une curiosité futile à propos de quelque chose qu'il avait observé pendant tant d'années, comme commencer un livre et vouloir en lire la dernière page parce que vous avez déjà passé tellement de temps à le lire que vous sentez que vous méritez de savoir ce qui se passe dans la dernière page. Pas parce que vous en avez quelque chose à faire, bien sûr.

Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la pièce un moment plus tard, les deux étudiants saluèrent avec enthousiasme les deux Maraudeurs. Severus se moqua d'eux tous. Un rassemblement de Gryffondors. Vraiment dégoûtant. Il supposa que c'était le meilleur moment pour partir et leur laisser du temps entre eux, il devait retourner dans ses quartiers pour récupérer pour Harry des vêtement propres, puisqu'il supposait que celui-ci en voudrait lorsqu'il sortirait de l'infirmerie. Et il apprécierait un livre à lire s'il devait rester coincé ici plus longtemps.

Se levant il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Baissez d'un ton, grogna-t-il à la majorité d'entre eux alors qu'il partait.

Il reçut les regards auxquels il s'attendait et pendant un moment réfléchit à la possibilité d'enlever des points à Gryffondor juste parce qu'il le pouvait. Mais il ne le fit pas, se rappelant à la dernière minute qu'il avait une dette envers Ron et Hermione, ils s'étaient battus aux côtés de Harry lorsque personne d'autre ne l'avait fait. Cela au moins méritait une certaine courtoisie de sa part, jusqu'au prochain cours de potion.

Il revient après une douche rapide et avoir changé de vêtement, attrapant quelque chose à manger avant de rassembler les affaires de Harry. Il répara les lunettes de celui-ci, pensant brièvement à un moyen d'améliorer sa vue de façon permanente, ensuite il retourna à l'infirmerie. Alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce il vit Poppy en train de chasser les quatre Gryffondors pour la nuit sous les protestations de Black. Severus, les ignorant tous, traversa la salle pour se rasseoir sur le siège à côté du lit d'Harry.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que lui peut rester ? protesta Black pratiquement en gémissant.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester parce que tous les quatre vous réveillez le garçon alors qu'il a besoin de dormir, les informa Poppy, Severus peut rester parce que je sais qu'il ne fera pas cela. Maintenant allez-vous en ! Vous pourrez le voir dans la matinée.

Elle les poussa tous dehors et leur claqua la porte sur le visage. Severus la regarda alors qu'elle soupirait de fatigue.

-Enervé ? lui demanda-t-il, pas certain qu'il aimait le son de cela.

Harry dormait à nouveau, mais son visage semblait un peu rouge.

Poppy secoua simplement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces Gryffondors ? demanda-t-elle, toujours à vouloir entendre tous les détails sanglants de la bataille. Ça ne leur ait jamais venu à l'esprit que Harry ne voudrait pas parler de cela maintenant. Le garçon n'a jamais été très disposé à parler de ce genre de choses, je pensais qu'ils s'en étaient rendu compte maintenant.

Severus fronça les sourcils, Poppy avait raison à propos de la réticence d'Harry à parler de quoique ce soit de violent. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils n'avaient jamais su qu'il avait été abusé par sa famille. Severus suspectait qu'Harry préfèrerait tout oublier et prétendre que cela n'était jamais arrivé. Il ne prenait certainement pas de plaisir à attirer la gloire sur lui comme le ferait la plupart des Gryffondors. Harry voyait des échecs là où les autres voyaient de l'héroïsme. Harry voyait la mort et la damnation là où les autres voyaient la victoire et la gloire.

\- Je serait dans la pièce à côté si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit Severus, l'informa Poppy, j'ai donné à Harry une autre potion pour éviter une infection et j'ai travaillé un peu plus sur ses blessures avant qu'il ne se rendorme. Il devrait dormir toute la nuit mais s'il y a un changement, venez me chercher immédiatement. Vous pouvez dormir sur ce lit si vous vous sentez fatigué, elle pointa le lit qui était juste à côté de celui d'Harry.

-Merci Poppy, lui dit Severus, ça va aller.

Elle hocha la tête et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Severus s'installa pour attendre.

Il était trois heures lorsqu'il remarqua les premiers signes qui montraient que le sommeil de Harry n'était plus paisible. Il se pencha en avant, regardant le visage du garçon et voyant les signes de tension qui faisaient trembler son visage. Il s'y était à moitié attendu, réalisant seulement tardivement que, malgré toutes les potions qu'ils lui avaient faites avaler, ils avaient oublié la Potion de Sommeil sans rêves, qu'il prenait constamment, nuit après nuit depuis ce premier cauchemar que Severus avait interrompu.

Incertain quant à ce qu'il devait faire, il ne voulait pas réveiller Harry quand celui-ci avait tant besoin de dormir, Severus tandis la main et toucha doucement le visage du garçon. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, perdu dans ses cauchemars, surtout maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'ils contenaient. Les morts, avait-il dit. Et maintenant il y avait plus de morts pour le hanter.

\- Harry, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité, murmura-t-il doucement.

A sa surprise, Harry se tourna vers sa main et une partie de la tension disparue de son visage. Quelque peu déconcerté, Severus baissa le regard vers le visage endormi. Peut-être pensait-il qu'il était son parrain ? Peut-être imaginait-il que s'était son parrain qui était assis à côté de lui et s'était la raison pour laquelle il acceptait instinctivement le contact de sa main.

Ou peut-être le garçon recherchait la gentillesse au point que tout contact doux l'apaiserait.

Quelque part, cette pensée ne suffit pas à rassurer Severus. Son estomac se tordit à cette pensée, il se recula, enlevant sa main de la peau d'Harry. Il ne devrait pas le toucher de toute façon, ne s'était-il pas promis qu'il ne le ferait pas, qu'il ne s'autoriserait pas à s'attacher d'une quelconque façon ? Peut-être aurait-il dû laisser à Black sa place. Mais dans ce cas Black et tous les autres Gryffondors n'auraient fait que déranger Harry malgré tous les avertissements.

Ce ne fut qu'une question de minutes avant que Harry ne recommence à se tortiller, la tension revenant sur son visage et Severus se demanda s'il ne devait pas le réveiller. A la place, il le toucha à nouveau, il caressa les cheveux qui étaient sur son front, prenant l'une de ses mains dans la sienne. Encore une fois le garçon se calma. Etrange, pensa-t-il, il était sûr que Harry serait horrifié s'il se réveillait et qu'il trouvait son détesté Maître des Potions le touchant d'une quelconque façon. Et il était sûr que Black grimperait au plafond s'il entrait et voyait Severus Snape tenant la main à son filleul.

Il était sûr aussi que tous les Gryffondors riraient jusqu'à s'en rendre malade s'ils savaient que pendant juste un bref et ridicule moment Severus Snape avait souhaité qu'un certain héros aux yeux verts le regarde comme Remus Lupin avait regardé Sirius Black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus se leva plusieurs heures plus tard, pour découvrir qu'Harry n'était plus seul. Albus Dumbledore se tenait debout au pied du lit de Harry, les regardant pensivement tous les deux. Albus sourit lorsqu'il réalisa que Severus était réveillé, ses yeux se fixant momentanément sur la main de Severus qui tenait toujours celle d'Harry. Embarrassé Severus la retira immédiatement.

-Il a des cauchemars, expliqua-t-il dans un murmure, ne voulant pas que le vieil homme y pense davantage.

Albus hocha simplement la tête, son regard se faisant de nouveau pensif alors qu'il regardait Harry. Le garçon semblait dormir paisiblement, sa respiration lente et régulière.

\- Est-ce que vous vous souciez de lui Severus ? demanda Albus de façon inattendu.

Surpris, Severus le fixa.

\- Quoi ?

Le vieil homme sourit à nouveau, de façon presque indulgente.

\- Est-ce que vous vous souciez de lui ? Je sais que vous le protégerez mais il a besoin de plus que simplement cela. Il a besoin de force émotionnelle et de stabilité.

Severus fixa l'homme, incrédule, se demandant s'il lui demandait vraiment ce qu'il pensait qu'il était en train de lui demander.

\- Albus, si c'est ce que vous cherchiez, vous avez choisis la mauvaise personne pour ce boulot. Je ne suis pas un homme gentil. Un Weasley aurait été un meilleur choix pour le dorloter.

Albus sourit à cela.

\- Vous êtes plus gentil que vous ne le laissez paraître Severus, il soupira et secoua la tête, mais non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il n'a pas besoin d'être dorloté.

\- Albus qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Severus connaissait l'homme depuis assez longtemps pour savoir lorsqu'il était inquiet à propos de quelque chose.

Le Directeur caressa sa barbe pensivement.

\- Rien du tout, lui assura-t-il, je suis juste inquiet à propos de Harry. Il a beaucoup de poids sur les épaules, nous en avons tous je suppose, mais lui… il secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, vous avez parlé avec lui ? demanda-t-il à Severus, A propos de sa famille ?

Les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent.

\- Un peu, reconnut-il, ce qui m'a amené à un point où je devais vous en parler. Ils doivent être punis pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

Albus balaya son inquiétude avec au haussement d'épaules.

\- Je m'en suis déjà occupé mon garçon, expliqua-t-il, ils sont convenablement ensorcelés.

\- A quel point ? demanda Severus.

Il avait plusieurs idées en têtes et il était quelque peu désappointé de ne pas avoir pu les mettre à l'œuvre.

Quelque chose brilla brièvement dans le regard d'Albus, quelque chose de complètement vindicatif et étrange, Severus se sentit quelque peu inconfortable avec l'idée qu'Albus Dumbledore puisse être animé par quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'une vengeance.

\- Et bien, pour commencer, ils ont tous développé un extraordinaire cas de claustrophobie. Réellement incurable. Je devine que pour le reste de leurs jours il n'y aura pas de maison ou de bâtiment assez grand dans lesquels ils pourront se sentir confortables.

Severus imagina ce qu'avait dû être pour un petit garçon de passer autant d'années enfermé dans un petit placard. Enfermé dans le noir.

\- Ils ont peur du noir aussi, ajouta Albus après y avoir pensé, ils ne le supportent plus. Criant d'horreur lorsque les lumières s'éteignent. Leur esprit imaginant d'étranges créatures cachées dans l'obscurité.

Une vie entière à se sentir piégé et terrifié par des choses qui pourraient surgir dans le noir, Severus hocha la tête de satisfaction.

-Et pour la faim ? demanda-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer celui-là, Harry serait probablement toujours petit parce qu'il avait souffert de malnutrition étant enfant. Cela devrait également entraîner une peine d'emprisonnement à perpétuité.

\- Ah, acquiesça Albus, il semblerait qu'ils aient perdu tout sens du goût. Ils ne peuvent plus rien sentir, ne seront plus jamais capable d'apprécier aucun type de nourriture. Et de ce que j'ai cru en comprendre ces trois-là étaient vraiment friands de nourriture, les deux hommes particulièrement. Je pense que c'était l'un des seuls plaisirs qu'ils avaient dans la vie. Oh, ils peuvent toujours la sentir et la vouloir désespérément mais c'est une envie qu'ils ne satisferont jamais.

Severus sourit à cela, c'était probablement adapté. Il serait parti sur quelque chose de plus sévère, comme la cécité, ou alors des sortilèges moins subtils, comme des furoncles éternels ou des poux, mais Albus avait probablement raison, la punition devait aller avec le crime.

\- Harry n'a pas dit grand-chose, je suspecte qu'ils le battaient plus que ce qu'il m'a dit, dit-il au Directeur, je sais que son oncle avait l'habitude de lui jeter des objets.

Cela mérité au moins une réelle punition physique, il se ferait un plaisir de montrer à Vernon Dursley ce que c'était que de se faire battre par quelqu'un de plus fort que soit.

\- Cela ne me dérangerait pas de les voir enfermé à Azkaban pour le reste de leur vie, Severus, dit doucement Albus, pour ce qu'ils ont fait à un garçon que je leur aie confié, je pense que j'aurait pu les tuer moi-même.

Choqué, Severus leva la tête vers le Directeur, stupéfié qu'il puisse admettre une telle chose. Il y avait une lueur triste et douce dans les yeux du vieil homme.

\- Mais je connais aussi Harry mieux que cela, expliqua le vieil homme, et autant vous, Sirius Black ou moi voulons leur faire du mal, autant Harry ne nous pardonnerai jamais et ne se pardonnerai jamais si quelque chose de vraiment horrible leur arrivait.

Et bien sûr, Albus avait raison mais Severus n'avait pas à aimer cela.

\- Satanés Gryffondors, maudit-il doucement.

\- Nobles Gryffondors, corrigea Albus, et Harry en plus de toutes ses autres qualités a de la noblesse à revendre.

-Autres qualités ? Severus fronça les sourcils à cela, suspectant le Directeur de faire allusion à autre chose.

Les yeux d'Albus brillèrent avec effronterie.

\- Il ne l'a probablement jamais dit à personne, le Choixpeau voulait le mettre à Serpentard mais Harry l'a fait changer d'avis.

Choqué, Severus regarda l'homme. Serpentard ? Harry Potter à Serpentard ? Impossible ! Le garçon n'avait pas une once de ruse en lui… Mais il avait réussi à tromper le chef de la maison des Serpentards toutes ses années sur ses conditions de vie et sur son éducation, il n'y avait jamais eu d'indice sur le fait qu'il n'était pas exactement ce qu'il semblait être. Il gardait ses cauchemars secrets de ses bien-aimés Gryffondors. Et au cours de ces dernières semaines il avait prouvé encore et encore qu'il était intelligent, retournant les mots de Severus contre lui.

Merde ! Harry Potter à Serpentard. Cela aurait été quelque chose, pas étonnant que Voldemort ait peur du garçon. Attendez une minute…

\- Il l'a fait changer d'avis ? Comment, au nom de Merlin, faites-vous changer d'avis le Choixpeau ? C'est un artefact magique. Il n'est pas censé être indécis.

Albus sourit.

\- Curieux n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant c'est arrivé.

Severus laissa la conversation retomber pendant un moment, baissant son regard vers le garçon à nouveau. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans tout cela.

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches, dit soudainement Albus, changeant de sujet, j'était curieux à propos du sort qu'il a utilisé. La Voix du Roi.

\- Je n'en ait jamais entendu parler, admit Severus, mais la fille Granger n'est rien si ce n'est débrouillarde.

\- Oui, acquiesça Albus, je me demande ce qu'ils ont bien pu chercher d'autres.

\- Qu'avez-vous trouvé à propos du sort ?

\- A part le fait qu'il aurait dû être incapable de l'utiliser ? demanda Albus quelque peu amusé.

Severus roula des yeux. Il s'en doutait. Comme si cela allait arrêter Harry Potter. Albus soupira et secoua la tête, cet air pensif revenant sur son visage à nouveau, et Severus se rendit compte que quelque chose inquiétait réellement le vieil homme.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Albus ?

Albus secoua simplement la tête.

-Ils ont eu tort sur la raison pour laquelle ce sort n'est plus utilisé, expliqua-t-il, mais j'ai encore besoin de faire d'autres recherches. Certains des anciens textes sont difficiles à lire, même pour moi.

\- Dans ce cas comment Granger a pu apprendre ce sort ? demanda Severus, vous n'êtes pas en train de me dire que ses capacités de traduction sont meilleures que les vôtres.

\- En vérité, je n'en serai pas surpris le moins du monde, dit Albus amusé, mais ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais parler. Le sort est écrit clairement en latin. Dans le livre dans lequel ils l'ont trouvé. L'incantation est dans un certain nombre de livre, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il ne le soit pas puisque ce sort est inutile.

-Inutile ? Severus fronça les sourcils, ne voulant pas réfléchir à l'évaluation d'Albus concernant l'intelligence de Granger, ces mangemorts étaient contrôlés par quelque chose.

-Oui, acquiesça Albus, curieux n'est-ce pas ? il lui sourit et hocha la tête, gardez un œil sur lui Severus, lui dit-il, nous avons besoin de Mr. Potter, maintenant plus que jamais.

Et avec cela, il se retourna et partit, laissant Severus seul avec son époux endormi. Lorsque Severus aurait le temps, il ferait quelques recherches par lui-même. Et il se dit que c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle Albus avait amené ce sujet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Note de l'Auteur** : Comme vous avez put le remarquer il y a un changement dans la manière dont Severus voit Harry, un changement plutôt important dans leur relation. Toutefois Severus ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il signifie même s'il se rend compte de ce changement. Il continue de voir ses actions comme rien de plus qu'un devoir. Il y a aussi eu un changement pour Harry mais il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte. Ceux d'entre vous qui attendent les scènes de sexe torrides vont encore devoir attendre longtemps. C'est une romance qui est lente et subtile. Beaucoup de personnes m'ont envoyé un message à propos des Dursley et de la façon dont ils allaient être punis. Dans la plupart des histoires c'est rarement Albus qui se venge, j'ai pensé que pour cette histoire cela irait bien. Et même si je pense aussi qu'ils mériteraient la prison, le Harry de cette histoire souffrirait beaucoup s'il savait qu'ils avaient été punis. Cela étant dit ce n'est pas la dernière apparition des Dursley, ils feront une apparition beaucoup plus tard lorsque d'étranges circonstances les forceront à venir à Poudlard. Ils ne seront pas bien reçus.

Sur les alliances : j'ai reçu plusieurs emails me demandant pourquoi Harry portait sa bague à la main droite et j'ai pensé que je devais expliquer mon raisonnement pour cela. D'abord cela a été fait intentionnellement, il y a beaucoup de symbolique dans cette histoire (particulièrement dans les prochains chapitres). La plupart de la symbolique ne compte pas vraiment, ce qui signifie que si vous ne la comprenez pas ce n'est pas grave. Certaines fois cela marque un important point de l'intrigue. Pour les alliances c'est quelque chose que j'ai jeté juste comme ça et qui m'a fait sourire. Au Etats-Unis et dans une partie de la Grande-Bretagne les alliances sont portées à la main gauche. (La majorité des hommes ne portaient pas leur alliance avant la deuxième guerre mondiale donc c'était plutôt une coutume pour les femmes). Dans une très grande proportion du reste du monde l'alliance est portée à la main droite. Cela dépend du pays dont vous venez et de la religion à laquelle vous appartenez, il y a même différentes version du Christianisme qui ont différentes coutumes concernant la main à laquelle est porté l'anneau. Une partie de la Grande-Bretagne a toujours porté l'alliance à la main droite et le fait toujours maintenant. Je pense que cela vient du fait que la main gauche est « mauvaise », les étudiants avaient interdiction d'utiliser leur main gauche pour écrire jusqu'à il y a environ une cinquantaine d'année. Et comme le Monde Magique est derrière le Monde Moldu, et beaucoup plus superstitieux (pour de bonnes raisons), j'ai pensé qu'ils utilisaient encore de vieilles traditions et gardaient leur alliance à la main droite. Fait assez intéressant, « gauche » en latin se dit « sinistra » ce qui signifie maléfique. Le professeur Sinistra fera une apparition bientôt et sera la cause d'une intéressante révélation concernant le mariage d'Harry.


	10. Chapter 10: Swords and Arrows

**Note de l'Auteur :** C'est un chapitre assez étrange puisque Remus, Sirius et Severus vont apprendre quelque chose à Harry à propos du Monde Sorcier. Ce qu'ils vont lui apprendre va grandement changer sa vision du Monde Magique et son rôle dans la société Moldu. Ce changement de perspective va être un thème récurent dans cette histoire, jusqu'à ce que Harry comprenne la place qu'il tient dans la société.

 **Note de la Traductrice :** Déjà le chapitre 10 ! J'était tellement contente lorsque je l'ai traduit parce que c'était un peu un cap à passer x) bon maintenant j'en suis quasiment au chapitre 20, quasiment un quart de la fiction de traduite :D j'espère pouvoir continuer comme cela et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira toujours autant ! Désolée pour le petit retard, j'avais mis un petit mot sur mon profil pour tout vous expliquer. Je déménage ce week-end dans une autre ville pour mes études et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier le chapitre 11, j'espère que l'attente ne sera pas trop longue.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot au chapitre précédent, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ses reviews sont une véritable motivation pour cette traduction ! A chaque fois que j'ai la flemme de traduire je les lis pour m'y remettre !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !

 **Bêta :** Micka ! Merci pour ton travail !

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Babylon** : Merci pour ta review ! Et c'est le gros problème avec cette fiction x) chaque chapitre donne encore plus envie de lire la suite. Quand je l'ai lu je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter et je comptais les chapitres avant la fin haha. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

 **Bonne lecture**

 _ **Chapitre 10 : Swords and Arrows**_

Une douleur familière et pulsante dans son front réveilla Harry d'un sommeil hanté par la mort et feu. Les rêves aussi étaient familiers, les visages des morts lui rappelant constamment les erreurs qu'il avait faites et les vies qu'il avait prises. Il accueillait presque avec soulagement la douleur de son front car elle le distrayait de la douleur du reste de son corps.

Ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua une forme noire assise à côté de son lit. Sans ses lunettes il ne pouvait pas voir son visage clairement mais il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir quant à ce profil. Dans le halo de lumière brillante qui filtrait de la fenêtre derrière lui, Severus Snape avait un nez vraiment reconnaissable et Harry se demanda pendant un moment s'il n'avait pas été cassé une fois ou deux.

\- Professeur ? demanda-t-il, surpris par le ton rauque de sa voix. Avait-il crié ?

Snape, surpris en train de regarder pensivement par la fenêtre, se tourna immédiatement vers lui au son de sa voix. Harry se demanda combien de temps il était resté là. Quand il s'était endormi, Madame Pomfresh avait chassé son parrain et les autres de l'infirmerie. Est-ce que Snape était resté à son chevet toute la nuit ? Il pensait se souvenir de quelqu'un qui caressait ses cheveux mais cela avait surement été Sirius, pas Snape.

-Ah, Mr. Potter, vous êtes réveillé, le salua Snape, de son habituel ton arrogant mais auquel il manquait la note de dérision à laquelle Harry s'était habituée. Harry souhaitait pouvoir clairement distinguer son visage, se demandant si l'homme était fâché contre lui. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Bien, Monsieur, répondit automatiquement Harry.

Il ne se sentait pas vraiment bien, il avait mal à la tête et son corps le lançait abominablement, surtout son épaule. Mais il vivrait, il supposait que c'était déjà bien.

Il pensa entendre un reniflement amusé venant de Snape et il plissa les yeux dans sa direction, se demandant si c'était l'ébauche d'un sourire qu'il avait vu. Mais sûrement pas.

Ensuite Snape sortit quelque chose de ses robes.

\- J'ai trouvé vos lunettes, informât-t-il Harry, tenant l'objet.

A la surprise d'Harry, au lieu de simplement les lui donner, il les plaça lui-même sur son nez, les faisant glisser avec précaution sur son visage. La pièce devint immédiatement plus claire.

\- Merci, bégaya Harry, levant immédiatement une main pour pousser ses lunettes plus fermement contre son nez. Il comprit immédiatement pourquoi Snape l'avait fait pour lui, bouger son bras faisait atrocement mal ! Il siffla face à cette découverte. Snape attrapa son poignet et le reposa sur le lit.

\- Laissez moi jeter un coup d'œil à vos blessures, Mr. Potter, dit-il fermement.

Puis, à la consternation d'Harry, Snape ouvrit son haut de pyjama, révélant un épais bandage blanc sur son épaule droite. Des doigts habiles défirent le bandage rapidement et sans causer de douleur et Harry aperçut sa peau noircie par des bleus ainsi qu'une plaie à peine refermée juste en dessous de sa clavicule. Snape s'éloigna pendant un moment et revint ensuite avec une petite bouteille bleue dans une main et une substance huileuse sur les doigts de son autre main. Il commença doucement à étaler l'huile sur les bleus, ses longs doigts bougeant doucement et avec précaution sur chaque centimètre de sa blessure.

Harry retint son souffle, momentanément déconcerté par les évènements. Il savait bien sûr qu'il était blessé, il pouvait se souvenir des évènements de la veille avec clarté, mais voir ses blessures le prenait au dépourvu. Et le souvenir d'une flèche saillant de son épaule était ténu et étrange. Malgré cela c'était le comportement de Snape qui le plongeait dans un abîme de confusion. Il ne pouvait se souvenir d'une seule fois durant toutes ses années où l'homme l'avait touché avec autant de douceur.

En vérité, il se rappelait que l'homme ne l'avait touché qu'une poignée de fois et jamais pour caresser sa peau comme il le faisait maintenant. C'était étrangement intime, et pourtant il doutait qu'il aurait pensé la même chose si cela avait été Pomfresh qui l'avait fait.

Et justement, c'était bien cela le problème. C'était le travail de Madame Pomfresh. Donc pourquoi Snape le faisait-il à sa place ?

Cependant la douleur s'estompait à sa plus grande joie et ces doigts étaient étrangement apaisants.

Puis Snape remplaça le vieux bandage par un nouveau, reboutonnant son haut de pyjama avant que Harry ne puisse rassembler suffisamment de courage pour protester. Un moment plus tard Snape était assis à côté de lui encore une fois, nettoyant ses mains sur un petit tissu, et tout était fini.

-A quoi ressemblent les autres blessures ? demanda-t-il cliniquement.

Harry plia son autre bras doucement, se rappelant qu'il avait été percé par un morceau de bois. Il ressentit un léger pic de douleur mais rien de sévère. Et sa jambe, il fléchit son mollet et ne ressentit qu'une pointe de douleur mais rien à voir avec celle qui avait transpercé son épaule.

-Elles ne sont pas aussi graves, lui dit Snape, Poppy a été capable de fermer les deux autres presque complètement, expliqua-t-il, votre biceps a été facilement soigné et la flèche dans votre jambe à manqué l'os et l'a traversé proprement. Vous avez été chanceux que ce ne soit pas plus grave.

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il allait maintenant recevoir un sermon sur à quel point il était responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Mais rien ne vint et il leva les yeux vers Snape, l'homme semblait pensif.

\- Est-ce que beaucoup d'autres personnes ont été blessées ?

Ron et Hermione avaient l'air tous les deux d'aller bien hier quand ils lui avaient rendu visite. Mais il se souvenait d'avoir vu d'autres personnes allongées dans la rue. Il ne voulait pour l'instant pas penser aux trois mangemorts.

Les yeux de Snape s'obscurcirent pensivement.

\- Quatre personnes ont été tuées, des habitants de pré-Au-Lard. Et il y a eu une douzaine de personnes blessées mais pas aussi sévèrement que vous.

Quatre personnes tuées. Harry pâlit. Ils avaient dû tomber lors de l'attaque initiale alors qu'il plongeait pour se mettre à couvert. Il aurait dû crier quelque chose lorsqu'il avait vu les mangemorts foncer sur lui, il aurait dû avertir les gens qui étaient dans la rue de se mettre à couvert au lieu de seulement se sauver soi-même.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, la voix de Snape était ferme et un peu en colère, le son le figea et il leva les yeux surpris.

\- Je les ai vus dans le magasin d'armes, expliqua-t-il, j'aurais dû…

\- Non, le coupa Snape, ce n'est pas votre faute. Ils vous ont vu, ils vous ont attaqué, ils sont responsables de ce qui est arrivé. Quant aux gens qui se trouvaient dans la rue, il y avait des douzaines de sorciers et de sorcières et aucun d'entre eux n'a répliqué. Laissez-les prendre leur responsabilité pour leur propre lâcheté.

Harry sentait une pointe de colère dans sa voix.

\- Ce sont des commerçants. Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce qu'ils…

-Non, le coupa une nouvelle fois Snape, je suppose qu'il serait totalement stupide de ma part de m'attendre à ce que des commerçants agissent comme des héros. Aussi stupide que cela puisse être pour un garçon de seize ans de se sentir responsable des actions d'un groupe de psychopathes malveillants qu'il n'a aucun espoir de contrôler.

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. Il n'en était pas certain mais il pensait que Snape venait juste de le complimenter, en sous-entendant qu'il avait agit comme un héros, tout en essayant de le soulager de sa culpabilité. Il ne savait pas comment le prendre, il n'était pas habitué à recevoir des compliments de la part de Snape.

Le son d'une porte l'empêcha de répondre et un moment plus tard, Sirius et Remus entrèrent dans la salle, souriant chaleureusement lorsqu'ils virent Harry éveillé. Il sourit aux deux hommes, notant le regard que lança son parrain à Snape. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir demander à Sirius de ne pas se battre avec Snape, inquiet de ce qui pourrait arriver. Sirius était quelque peu impétueux et il ne voulait pas qu'il ait des ennuis. Sans oublier le fait que Snape ne méritait pas la colère de Sirius, l'homme lui avait sauvé la vie hier et ce n'était pas la première fois. Il pouvait encore se souvenir du soulagement qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu Snape et Dumbledore arriver au milieu de l'incendie.

\- Comment te sens tu Harry ? demanda Sirius.

Question suivie par une douzaine d'autres concernant ses blessures, ses douleurs, sa fièvre, son sommeil, son traitement. Harry était un petit peu submergé par les questions de l'homme, même si c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un s'inquiétant pour lui, il n'avait jamais vécu cela lorsqu'il était enfant. Les quelques fois où il était tombé malade étant enfant, sa tante l'avait simplement enfermé dans son placard en lui jetant un coup d'œil une fois par jour pour voir s'il n'était pas encore mort. Il se souvenait vaguement d'à quel point elle était désappointée lorsqu'il se rétablissait.

Remus sourit simplement à Harry et regarda Sirius avec un regard amusé, une sorte d'indulgence brillant dans ses yeux. Snape regardait juste dans un silence froid et Harry se trouva quelque peu surpris que le Maître des Potions ne soit pas parti à la première opportunité. Madame Pomfresh entra, les écartant de son lit, et vérifia rapidement son état. Elle lui dit que ses blessures guérissaient correctement puis elle partit lui chercher son déjeuner, alors que les trois hommes revenaient à côté de lui, se rasseyant sur les chaises autour de son lit. Une fois encore Harry fut surpris que Snape choisisse de rester malgré la compagnie des deux Maraudeurs.

\- J'ai parlé avec les Aurors en charge de l'investigation à Pré-Au-Lard, informa Remus quand il se fut rassit, apparemment les Mangemorts comptaient acheter une grande quantité d'arme au propriétaire du magasin. Il y a eu d'autres achats similaires partout en Angleterre.

Harry fronça les sourcils à cela, comprenant ce que ça impliquait. Voldemort amassait son armée et l'armait pour la bataille apparemment. Mais le côté moldu d'Harry était déconcerté par ces détails.

-Pourquoi des arbalètes et des épées ? demanda-t-il confus, ce ne serait pas plus pratique de prendre des armes à feu ? Pour moi un M16 ferait largement plus de dégâts qu'une flèche.

-Des armes moldues ? Remus secoua la tête, elles ne sont pas si utiles que cela contre des sorciers Harry.

Sirius hocha la tête, d'accord.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est un M16, mais je suppose que c'est une sorte de pistolet. Et ils requièrent de la poudre à canon pour fonctionner or il y a une douzaine de sort qui peuvent rendre la poudre à canon inutilisable.

Il n'avait pas pensé à cela et il supposait que sans la poudre à canon il serait impossible de tirer avec les armes à feu.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas lancer des sorts sur les armes à feux pour les protéger de ces sortilèges ?

\- Cela ne ferai pas une grande différence Mr. Potter, lui dit Snape, même si les armes pouvaient tirer, il est très facile de lancer un bouclier pour se protéger des balles. Même les moldus peuvent construire des armures capables de dévier des balles. Il est assez simple pour un sorcier de faire la même chose.

\- Dans ce cas-là mettez les sortilèges sur les balles pour qu'elles puissent traverser les boucliers, insista Harry.

\- Placer un sort de protection sur un objet et placer un sort sur un objet pour qu'il fasse quelque chose de spécifique sont deux choses très différentes, répondit Remus, dans le premier cas c'est de la magie commune, facilement réalisable. La deuxième quant à elle n'est pas commune, tu es en vérité en train de créer un artefact magique. Et même si ce n'est pas impossible à réaliser, c'est difficile et cela requiert une structure stable.

-Une structure stable ? Harry fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard curieux aux trois hommes.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait une leçon sur la conception d'armes, particulièrement de la part de ce trio improbable.

-Une épée ne change pas de forme ou de structure lorsqu'elle est utilisée, expliqua Snape, tout comme une flèche. A contrario une balle change drastiquement. Elle est surchauffée par l'explosion initiale de poudre à canon et elle s'aplatit et se déforme au moment de l'impact donc elle ne peut pas porter de sortilège. La même chose s'applique aux explosifs moldus.

-Alors Voldemort va utiliser des épées et des flèches ? demanda Harry.

Il avait toujours pensé que le Monde Magique se cachait du Monde Moldu par peur que la technologie moldue surpasse la magie s'il y avait affrontement. Mais s'il comprenait bien, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Peut-être que c'était le Monde Moldu qu'il protégeait en restant caché ?

\- Mais qui sait encore utiliser une épée de nos jours ? demanda Harry.

Dans sa culture et sa manière de s'habiller le Monde Magique lui rappelait un peu le Moyen-Age mais il n'avait jamais vu de combat à l'épée. Jusque-là les Mangemorts n'avaient utilisé que la magie et leur baguette lorsqu'ils se battaient. Les deux flèches qui l'avaient touché étaient sa première exposition à une telle attaque.

\- Si je me souviens bien, Severus est un excellent épéiste, remarqua doucement Remus, et Sirius ne se débrouillait pas si mal il y a longtemps.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il jeta un coup d'œil confus vers Severus et Sirius se demandant si Remus blaguait. Le visage de Severus était comme d'habitude impassible mais Sirius avait un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

\- C'est une pratique commune dans les plus vieilles familles de sang pur d'apprendre aux enfants l'épée et l'archerie, lui expliqua son parrain, j'ai appris ce que j'avais à apprendre, tout comme ton père. Il était en vérité un archer plus que décent mais il ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressé à l'épée. C'étaient les Serpentard qui prenaient les entraînements vraiment au sérieux.

\- Je ne comprend pas, protesta Harry, si c'est si commun, pourquoi n'apprenons-nous pas cela à l'école ?

Il ne savait strictement rien de la façon dont on maniait une épée lorsqu'il avait tué le Basilic en deuxième année avec l'épée de Gryffondor et l'idée qu'il « aurait » dû le savoir était alarmant.

\- C'est parce que le reste de la société grimace face à cette pratique, Harry, lui dit Remus, peux-tu honnêtement imaginer quelqu'un comme Arthur Weasley cautionner quelque chose d'aussi violent ?

\- Violent ?

\- Sport de sang, Harry, expliqua Sirius jetant un regard noir à Snape, des duels à l'épée avec de véritables épées. Ils sont officiellement désapprouvés mais le Ministère ne les a jamais vraiment bannis, chose dont « certaines » familles ont pris avantage.

Il n'y avait aucun doute face au ton de sa voix de quelles familles il voulait parler.

Harry se souvint brusquement de sa première nuit dans les quartiers de Snape et des fines cicatrices qu'il avait vu sur la peau pâle. Il se souvenait de sa surprise lorsqu'il avait constaté à quel point le corps de Snape était ferme et musclé, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour garder une telle forme. Et il se souvenait s'être dit que les cicatrices avaient l'air d'avoir été faites avec un poignard. Il leva les yeux vers Snape.

\- Les cicatrices, murmura-t-il doucement, ses mots à peine audibles.

Pas des poignards. Des épées.

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent à ces mots et Harry rougit se disant qu'il n'aurait pas dû regarder si intensément l'homme cette nuit-là. Et il était certain que la dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'avoir à expliquer à Sirius qu'il avait vu les cicatrices sur le corps de Snape pendant qu'il dormait dans le lit de celui-ci. Son parrain grimperait au plafond.

-Snape était plutôt friand de duel à l'épée, n'est-ce pas Snape ? continua Sirius, ayant manqué les mots d'Harry, tu avais une épée recouverte d'argent si je me souviens bien.

Ses mots étaient durs et remplis de colère et eurent un profond effet sur Remus et Snape. Remus se raidit, son visage devenant de plus en plus fermé et distant. Snape se leva immédiatement, Sirius l'imitant immédiatement de l'autre côté du lit de Harry. Harry savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de ressentiment entre eux et il comprenait la signification que pouvait avoir une épée recouverte d'argent pour le loup-garou. Mais regarder Sirius et Snape se déchirer pour quelque chose qui c'était passé il y a une vingtaine d'années n'aidait personne et Harry pouvait voir qu'ils allaient se sauter à la gorge.

Harry réagit sans y penser, se ruant à genoux sur le lit, jetant ses mains de chaque côté du lit, les paumes en contact avec la poitrine des deux hommes avant qu'ils ne puissent se jeter l'un sur l'autre, son corps entre eux deux. Une seconde après qu'il eut bougé il le regretta, mais bien sûr il était déjà trop tard. La douleur le traversa et il sentit la blessure de son épaule se rouvrir. Ses mains se fermèrent convulsivement de douleur, ses doigts s'accrochèrent aux chemises des deux hommes et un instant plus tard c'est tout ce qui le maintint droit.

\- Harry !

Sirius et Snape l'attrapèrent en même temps, avant qu'il ne puisse tomber vers l'avant, le visage dans le matelas. Il siffla d'agonie, son corps devenant mou alors que les deux hommes le rallongeaient sur le matelas. Sa conscience nageant dans l'obscurité mélangée à des flashs de lumière douloureuse.

\- Ouvre sa chemise, ordonna quelqu'un, Snape pensa-t-il, et ensuite il sentit des mains tremblantes sur les boutons, Sirius cette fois.

\- Merlin ! Il saigne à nouveau !

C'était définitivement Sirius cette fois, sa voix était remplie de panique, quelqu'un d'autre appela madame Pomfresh. Il sentit des doigts apaisants, caresser sa peau brûlante, Snape faisait disparaitre la douleur une fois de plus alors qu'il essayait de reprendre conscience, chose difficile avec sa tête qui tournait.

Puis il entendit au loin la voix de Madame Pomfresh, murmurant doucement, le relaxant, murmurant à nouveau, puis finalement hurlant de colère.

\- Dehors ! Tous les deux dehors ! le loup garou calme et bien élevé peut rester mais vous, idiots, sortez immédiatement de mon infirmerie !

Il y eut des protestations, de Sirius et Snape cette fois. Et ensuite finalement le silence complet. Harry se laissa dériver un moment, glissant peu à peu dans le sommeil avant de finalement se réveiller lorsqu'il pensa qu'il devait s'assurer que Sirius et Snape ne s'étaient pas mutuellement égorgés.

Ouvrant ses yeux, il trouva Remus assis seul à son chevet, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

-Ils se sont entretués ? demanda faiblement Harry.

Remus secoua simplement la tête.

-Non, rouvrir tes propres blessures juste devant eux était un moyen de dissuasion efficace. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Immensément stupide, répondit Harry, j'ai oublié que j'étais blessé.

\- Ces deux-là ont le pouvoir de tout faire oublier, sourit Remus. Sirius ne prend pas très bien toute cette histoire de mariage.

\- Je paries que Snape est la dernière personne qu'il aurait choisie, rit faiblement Harry.

\- C'est sûr, acquiesça Remus, bien sûr ce n'est pas seulement Snape, je ne pense pas que Sirius soit vraiment fan des mariages en général. Il n'a jamais vraiment été porté sur la monogamie.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il entendait ce genre d'information sur son parrain, certains sujets étant en quelque sorte hors limite. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient été à l'aise pour aborder le sujet des relations amoureuses. Mais avant qu'Harry puisse poser une question, Remus changea de sujet.

-Je voulais te demander, comment Severus a été choisi ? J'ai entendu parler de l'adoption de Fudge et de pourquoi tu devais te marier. Hermione n'aurait-elle pas été un meilleur choix pour toi ? Ou l'un des Weasley ? Je suis sûr que Ginny aurait été heureuse de t'épouser.

-Ginny était trop jeune, admit Harry, elle n'avait pas encore quinze ans, et Hermione… la voix d'Harry se cassa et il secoua la tête, elle est comme une sœur pour moi et puis Ron l'aime.

Remus hocha la tête de compréhension.

-Et Bill ou Charlie ? Ou il y avait sûrement une douzaine de jeunes femmes dans cette école qui aurait été heureuse de se proposer.

-Eh bien, une partie du problème c'est que tous le monde était sûr que Fudge allait probablement contester le mariage, expliqua Harry, ce qui signifie qu'ils avaient besoin de trouver quelqu'un qui a l'argent et le pouvoir nécessaire pour faire face au Ministère, ce qui ne laisse pas vraiment beaucoup d'option. Mr. Et Mrs. Weasley ne pensaient pas que leur famille avait suffisamment d'influence. Et ensuite il y a eu toute cette histoire avec quelque chose qui s'appelle la Pierre du Mariage.

Les yeux de Remus s'élargirent sous le choc.

-La Pierre du Mariage ? Dumbledore a utilisé la Pierre du Mariage ? Cette chose a été responsable de certains des plus désastreux mariages dans l'histoire du monde sorcier. Elle n'est plus utilisée maintenant.

-J'ai entendu à propos de Guenièvre et Lancelot.

-Sans mentionner la Guerre de Troie, Hélène a regardé dedans et au lieu de voir son mari le Roi Ménélas, elle y a vu le Prince Pâris de Troie et elle s'est promptement enfuie avec lui.

-Dumbledore avait dit que c'était suffisamment sûr tant qu'on ne regardait pas dedans en étant marié, dit Harry d'un air penaud.

-Et dans le cas où la personne qu'elle te montre est déjà marié ? demanda Remus, Et si tu regardais dedans et la personne qu'elle te montrait était cette magnifique jeune femme qui est déjà marié à quelqu'un d'autre. L'idée d'un couple parfait, d'une âme-sœur, est quelque chose de tellement puissant. Peu importe à quel point tes intentions sont honorables, quelque part au fin fond de ton esprit il faut toujours que tu te demande ce qui aurait pu être.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas arrivé, dit Harry hésitant, pensant encore une fois que Dumbledore était peut-être un peu plus fou qu'il ne le pensait, cela semblait un risque ridicule à prendre.

Remus secoua la tête.

-Non ce n'est pas arrivé, à la place cela t'a montré Severus Snape. Tu devais être ravi.

Il avait dit cela d'une voix tellement impassible que Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que rire.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer, acquiesça-t-il, Madame Bibine était convaincue que la Pierre était cassée. Je suis enclin à la croire.

-Vous ne vous entendez pas tous les deux ? devina Remus.

-Non, Harry secoua énergiquement la tête, et ensuite fit une pause se rendant compte que ce n'était pas entièrement la vérité, en fait… il soupira, peut-être un petit peu, mieux que je ne le pensais en tout cas. Mais la plupart du temps nous nous détestons.

Remus baissa la tête pensivement pendant un long moment.

-Il est resté toute la nuit à ton chevet tu sais, dit-il doucement.

Ce qui répondait à la question qu'Harry s'était posée plus tôt.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'était pas une bonne personne… il s'arrêta, pas certain de ce qu'il devait dire, Remus, est-ce qu'il a vraiment une épée recouverte d'argent ?

Remus soupira, une profonde tristesse inondant son regard.

-Harry, c'était il y a très longtemps, et nous avons tous fait tant d'erreurs à l'époque. Nous avons changé. Il y a un temps où je t'aurais catégoriquement dit que je le haïssais. Qu'il était un mangemort et un meurtrier. Mais j'avais tort. J'ai surmonté tout cela. Ne laisse pas Sirius te faire penser que je partage ses sentiments. C'est faux.

-Pourquoi Sirius ne peut pas le surmonter ?

-Sirius est encore en train d'essayer de reconstituer sa mémoire depuis Azkaban. Et malheureusement pour lui c'est comme si certains de ses souvenirs s'étaient passés hier. Il a perdu douze ans de sa vie et il essaye de s'en remettre. Pour moi tous les changements sont arrivés graduellement. Pour Sirius, tout s'est passé en une nuit, il a eu du mal à accepter beaucoup de choses. Il n'a pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion de se faire à la mort de tes parents. On ne lui a jamais laissé le temps de faire son deuil, encore moins d'accepter le fait que Severus faisait partie des gentils et n'était pas l'un de leur meurtrier. Il n'a jamais vu le procès, n'a jamais entendu parler de ce que Severus a fait pour Dumbledore. Pour lui c'est comme s'il s'était endormi en croyant une chose et qu'en se réveillant toutes les personnes autour de lui croyaient quelque chose de complètement différent. Si tu t'ajoutes à l'équation tout devient encore plus dur. Tu es tout ce qui lui reste.

-Il t'a toi, lui rappela Harry, Sirius nous a tous les deux.

Un regard étrange traversa le visage de Remus et il lança un sourire qui sonnait faux à Harry.

-Oui il m'a moi, accepta-t-il doucement, il n'est juste pas certain de ce qu'il veut avec moi.

-Quoi ? Harry le fixa, confus, se demandant ce que c'était censé vouloir dire.

Remus secoua la tête et lui sourit.

-Rien, lui assura-t-il, Sirius est seulement un peu impulsif quelquefois et a des idées complètement folles en tête. Ne le laisse pas s'immiscer entre Severus et toi. Et quoi que tu fasses ne te mets plus jamais entre eux, j'ai cru que le pauvre homme allait avoir une crise cardiaque quand tu t'es effondré.

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils se battent, admit Harry, penaud.

-La culpabilité fonctionne plutôt bien, lui dit Remus, et lorsque cela ne fonctionne plus un coup de journal roulé sur le nez fait habituellement l'affaire.

Cela sonnait presque comme quelque chose que Snape aurait dit, et cette idée fit rire Harry.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois là Remus, dit-il doucement, reconnaissant du fait que son parrain ait un tel ami avec lui, faisant attention à lui. Cela lui faisait mal de penser à Sirius dehors seul fuyant le Ministère et les détraqueurs.

Remus lui sourit gentiment, tendant la main pour prendre la sienne.

-Je ne pourrais être nulle part ailleurs, Harry.


	11. Chapter 11: Confronting Gryffondors

**Note de la Traductrice :** Je suis enfin de retour ! Désolée pour ce gros retard mais j'ai finalement eu internet i peine deux jours ! En plus je n'ai même pas eu le temps de traduire entre la semaine d'intégration, le début des cours… ect du coup je reprends la traduction tout doucement et je vous poste ce chapitre 11, pour l'instant il n'est pas corrigé et je mettrais en ligne la correction une fois que Micka me l'enverra (on a eu des problèmes de compatibilité de fichier entre nos ordi x))

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews au chapitre précédent ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

 **Bêta :** Micka !

 **Réponses aux reviews Anonyme :**

 **Lilid :** Quand j'ai lu ta review j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que l'on n'avait pas lu la même fiction, déjà tu as oublié un fait important c'est que cette histoire a été écrite alors que le tome 5 n'était pas encore sortit et ne prend en compte que les quatre premiers tomes, or on apprend que Sirius a faillit tuer Severus en utilisant Lupin dans le tome 5 donc cette partie de l'histoire ne c'est jamais passé ici. Je ne vois pas non plus quand est-ce que dans cette histoire Lupin a été un lâche qui ne fait que suivre ses amis. Quant au passage où Harry parle de ses moldus à Sirius et Remus tu as mal lu cette partit là aussi, il n'a jamais dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, il a juste dit qu'en parler ne lui semblait pas important lorsqu'il était à l'école parce qu'il était toujours en danger de mort.

 **Babylon :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui Harry a vraiment été un idiot de se mettre entre Sirius et Severus comme ça xD ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

 _ **Chapitre 11 : Confronting Gryffondors**_

Severus Snape traversait, avec colère, les couloirs de Poudlard, les étudiants s'écartaient sur son passage. Sa seule consolation était que Sirius Black était coincé sous sa forme animagus et bannis de l'infirmerie tout comme lui. Ce bâtard enragé ne pouvait jamais tenir sa langue ! Et si Black connaissait Harry à moitié aussi bien que Severus, il aurait su que le Gryffondor se jetterai en travers d'une épée pour protéger son parrain, il aurait dû savoir qu'il essaierait de les empêcher de se battre. Rouvrir ses propres blessures comme ça…

Severus mis ce souvenir au fond de son esprit, n'ayant plus envie d'y penser. Ce stupide garçon était parfois son propre ennemi ! Et maintenant à cause de Black il ne pouvait plus le surveiller.

Poppy se calmerai sûrement, se dit-il. Et Lupin était toujours là-bas. A part la Lycanthropie, Lupin irait.

-Professeur ?

Snape se tourna, surpris et choqué qu'un de ces stupide gosse dans le couloir ait le culot de lui parler malgré son visage peu engageant. Hermione et Ron étaient debout derrière lui, et il réprima les mots qui voulaient passer ses lèvres.

-Oui ? dit-il d'un ton mordant à la place.

-On est chemin pour aller voir Harry, expliqua Hermione, est-ce qu'il va mieux ?

-Si vous trouviez un moyen d'éloigner ce chien enragé, je suis sûr qu'il se rétablirait complètement, les informa Snape, notant la lueur qui traversa leur regard.

Il soupira intérieurement, c'étaient des Gryffondors bien sûre, loyal jusqu'à l'os et cela incluait malheureusement Black.

-Il aime Harry ! protesta Ron, prenant la défense de Black, et il peut prendre soin de lui beaucoup mieux que…

Hermione donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron, empêchant celui-ci de finir son affirmation qui, Severus en était sûr, ne lui aurait pas plût. Il se demandait si cela valait le coup de rappeler à cet idiot que Black lui avait cassé la jambe en troisième année.

-Ms. Granger, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose, congédiant Ron et tournant son attention entièrement sur Hermione alors que quelque chose que le Directeur lui avait dit la nuit dernière lui revenait en mémoire.

Elle commença à protester, mais il leva une main pour l'arrêter.

-Potter sera toujours là lorsque nous aurons finis. Mr. Weasley vous pouvez vous rendre à l'infirmerie et lui rendre visite si Madame Pomfresh le permet. Ms. Granger vous rejoindra plus tard.

Ils avaient tous les deux l'air sur le point de se plaindre, mais ils ne dirent rien et Hermione fit signe à Ron de partir sans elle. Celui-ci jeta un regard plein de ressentiment à Severus avant de partir en direction de l'infirmerie.

Severus conduisit Hermione à son bureau, lui faisant signe d'entrer avant de refermer la porte et de s'assoir. Elle s'assit sur la chaise qui lui faisait face, le regardant curieusement. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti la même peur à son sujet que les autres étudiants, même s'il avait été cruel vis-à-vis d'elle. Il était dur de maintenir son rôle de loyal mangemort qui favorisait les Serpentard face à une Gryffondor aussi brillante. Donner à Draco Malfoy des notes égale à celle de Granger l'avait énervé au plus haut point, il avait rencontré très peu de personne avec un intellect qui rivalisait avec celui de la jeune fille.

-Vous et Potter avez fait des recherches sur des sorts l'année dernière ? demanda-t-il, lui rappelant la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec l'Auror hier.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête.

-Pour des points en plus ? demanda-t-il, suspectant déjà la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner.

Elle le fixa pensivement, comme si elle essayait de prendre une décision. Finalement elle secoua la tête.

-Non Monsieur, ce n'était pas exactement pour l'école. Nous pensions juste que Harry aurait besoin d'une aide supplémentaire pour certaines choses.

-Continuez, l'invita-t-il.

Hermione soupira.

-Les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'ont jamais été vraiment utiles, pointa-t-elle sa voix sonnant quelque peu irritée, les Professeurs Quirrell et Lockhart étaient inutile. Le professeur Maugrey c'est révélé être un mangemort déguisé qui a passé tout son temps à nous enseigner les impardonnables que Harry refuse d'utiliser. Et tout ce que le professeur Mackrel nous a appris l'année dernière c'est à reconnaitre la nourriture empoissonnée. Le professeur Lupin a été le seul professeur décent que l'on ait eu.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de cacher le ressentiment qu'elle ressentait envers lui pour avoir été responsable du renvoi du professeur Lupin. A ce moment-là, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Lucius Malfoy avait insisté pour qu'il trouve un moyen de se débarrasser de lui, et exposer le fait qu'il était un loup-garou avait été la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé. Et en vérité Lupin avait foiré, son incapacité à prendre sa potion avait failli leur coûter plusieurs vies.

-En tout cas Monsieur, nous avons juste pensé que si Harry devait survivre aux attaques de Voldemort alors c'était à nous de faire en sorte qu'il soit correctement préparé.

-C'était une bonne idée Ms. Granger, dit Rogue à contre-cœur, notant l'expression surprise sur son visage lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il la complimentait, que pouvez-vous me dire à propos du sort la Voix du Roi ?

Quoi qu'Albus ait pu découvrir à propos de ce sort, cela l'avait surpris, et très peu de chose surprenait Albus Dumbledore après plus de cent cinquante ans d'existence.

-Et bien, c'est exactement comme je l'ai dit hier, Monsieur, expliqua Hermione, c'était un sort précurseur aux impardonnables. Mais il n'était pas aussi puissant que ceux-ci, par contre il est aussi efficace s'il fonctionne.

-S'il fonctionne ?

Elle hocha la tête, pensive.

-C'est ça, cela ne semble pas fonctionner très bien, je n'ai jamais réussi à le lancer. Ron non plus lorsqu'il a essayé.

-Mais cela a fonctionné pour Mr. Potter.

-Oui Monsieur, acquiesça-t-elle, nous avions pensé qu'il fallait quelqu'un de vraiment puissant pour que cela marche, ce qui est sûrement l'une des raisons pour lesquels il est tombé en désuétude.

-Avez-vous trouvé d'autres sorts qui ne sont plus utilisés ?

-Il y en a un certain nombre, admit-elle, même si la plupart d'entre eux ne nous sont d'aucunes utilités. Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions nous entraîner à bannir un démon sur nos propres amis. Il faut d'abord en invoquer un.

Severus pâlit à cela.

-Ms. Granger, j'espère que vous n'avez pas joué avec des invocations de démons ?

Ce domaine particulier de connaissance était considéré comme la plus sombre des Arts Noirs, et il n'y avait aucune chance de jouer avec sans ternir sa propre âme irrévocablement.

-Bien sûr que non Monsieur ! s'exclama Hermione, choquée.

Le regard d'outrage sur son visage le rassura plus que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre. La pensée qu'Harry Potter entre tous, aurait pu se plonger dans quelque chose d'aussi obscure l'alarma à un tel point qu'il préféra ne pas y penser.

-Contrairement à ce que vous pensez nous ne sommes pas stupides ! Et si Harry se refuse à utiliser les impardonnables même pour se défendre, comment pouvez-vous penser qu'il ferait l'idiot avec quelque chose comme ça ?

-Ms. Granger, vous vous faîtes de fausses idées. Je ne remets pas en cause votre intelligence, mais la nature des Gryffondors à se précipiter aveuglément face aux dangers.

Il vit une lueur d'amusement dans son regard lorsqu'elle comprit le compliment. Intelligente petite sorcière, il pourrait même finir par l'apprécier.

-Vous savez Monsieur, les Serpentard n'ont pas le monopole de la ruse.

-Comme le Directeur aime bien me le rappeler, acquiesça vaguement Severus, Merci Ms. Granger, ce sera tout.

Elle se leva pour partir, mais s'arrêta à la porte lui lançant un regard.

-Monsieur, pourquoi le Directeur ne fait-il rien concernant la Défense Contre les Forces du mal ? Le professeur Dubloise cette année est juste aussi mauvais que le Professeur Mackrel. Il peut sûrement trouver un meilleur enseignant.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

-Vous voulez dire : pourquoi je n'enseigne pas cette matière ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Parce que cela ne ferait aucune différence Ms. Granger, l'informa-t-il, ce n'est pas un fait très connu mais la majorité des sorciers et sorcières n'ont absolument aucun talent pour les Arts Sombre ou la manière de s'en défendre. Cela requiert un caractère très spécifique. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquels les exigences pour devenir un Auror sont aussi strictes, très peu de personnes sont faites pour ce métier. Et souligner le manque de capacité défensives des sorciers provoques généralement la panique. Ceux avec le caractère adéquat, comme vous, Mr. Potter et Mr. Weasley apprendront ce qu'ils ont à savoir malgré tout.

-Mais tout le monde a appris les bases lorsque le Professeur Lupin enseignait, protesta Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne pouvait pas apprendre les sort Ms. Granger, lui rappela Severus, j'ai juste dit qu'il leur manquait le caractère. Malgré le brillant enseignement du Professeur Lupin, savez-vous combien d'étudiant souffrent encore de cauchemars à cause de l'épouvantard et des kappas ? Etant celui qui brasse les potions de Sommeil sans Rêves pour Madame Pomfresh, je le sais.

Il put voir que ses mots l'avaient choquée.

-Mais nous avons appris à vaincre un épouvantard et nous avons appris comment nous échapper des kappas ! Pourquoi sont-ils encore effrayés par eux ?

-Pourquoi en effet ? acquiesça Severus trouvant cette idée aussi ridicule qu'elle malgré le fait que tout était vrai, hier nous étions entourés par des adultes sorcières et sorciers qui sont parfaitement capable de jeter un sort de protection et des sortilèges d'attaques, sans mentionner les septièmes années qui ont eu Lupin comme professeur. Et tout propriétaire d'une librairie connait au moins un sort capable de geler le feu qui ravagerait toute son entreprise. Et pourtant aucun d'entre eux n'a levé sa baguette pour vous aider et je peux vous assurer que le meilleur Professeur en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne changerait pas ce pathétique état de fait. Cela a toujours été à une très petite minorité de défendre les masses. Pourquoi le Monde Magique a mis tout ses espoirs dans un garçon qui n'a même pas encore fini l'école ?

-J'ai toujours pensé que c'était ridicule, admit Hermione.

-En effet, approuva Severus.

Elle sourit soudainement.

-Je suppose que l'on a eu de la chance que cela tombe sur Harry dans ce cas-là.

Intelligente ou pas, elle restait tout de même une Gryffondor et sa loyauté envers Potter ne faiblirait pas.

Severus l'admira pour cela.

-Peut-être Mr. Potter est-il simplement chanceux dans les amis qu'il s'est choisi.

Elle sembla surprise encore une fois, ce compliment moins subtil était ce qui pouvait le plus se rapprocher d'un remerciement pour ce qu'elle avait fait hier. Elle lui sourit, semblant être sur le point de dire quelque chose avant de changer d'avis.

-Bonne journée Professeur, dit-elle à la place, ouvrant la porte.

-Bonne journée Ms. Granger.

Laissé seul Severus tourna son attention vers le puzzle qu'Albus lui avait laissé à résoudre. La Voix du Roi. Il trouvait très improbable le fait que Harry Potter puisse lancer le sort que Hermione Granger était incapable de faire fonctionner, ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait autre chose. Albus avait dit que Harry aurait dû être incapable d'utiliser ce sort, il semblait qu'il avait quelques recherches à faire.

Il retourna dans ses quartiers décidant de regardait d'abord dans sa propre bibliothèque des références à ce sortilège. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de ses quartiers il se rendit compte que ses recherches devraient être remise à plus tard. Debout devant sa porte se trouvait un Sinistros.

Severus s'arrêta et regarda le large chien noir qui le fixait sinistrement dans le couloir sombre. Sirius Black dans sa forme animal était intimidant, même si Severus n'admettrait jamais cela à voix haute, il était de la taille d'un lévrier irlandais et possédait un air menaçant, ses yeux brillant du regard froid et meurtrier d'un loup. Tout bien considéré lui et Lupin allait parfaitement bien ensemble.

Severus combattit l'impulsion d'attraper sa baguette, restant debout et droit dans le couloir, rencontrant le regard noir avec un regard égal. Il avait une décision à prendre réalisa-t-il, et que cela lui plaise ou non la balle était maintenant dans son camp. Sirius avait pris une décision en venant ici en premier lieu.

Il voulait lui lancer un sort, ou au moins l'éloigner d'ici, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser au sourire qui avait illuminé le visage de Harry lorsqu'il avait vu son parrain à son chevet. Harry aimait Sirius Black, complètement, totalement et inconditionnellement. Et les faits étaient simples, si Severus chassait Black, lui faisait du mal, ou faisait en sorte de le garder éloigné de la vie d'Harry, celui-ci le détesterait pour toujours.

Il pensait quelques fois que les sentiments d'Harry à son égard c'était adoucis, que même s'il n'y avait aucune affection ou tendresse, le garçon ne le détestait pas complètement comme autrefois, malgré ses nombreuses déclarations de haine. Et même si Severus détestait l'admettre, quelques fois durant ces dernières semaines, l'opinion d'Harry avait compté pour lui. D'une façon ou d'une autre, malgré tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux, malgré toutes les raisons qu'il avait de détester le garçon et tous les problèmes qu'il avait ramené dans sa vie, Harry avait réussis à gagner l'admiration de Severus aussi complètement que celui du monde sorcier. Il ne voulait pas insister sur le fait que son admiration n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait gagné.

Ainsi il prit sa décision.

Sirius Black. Son rival. Son ennemi. Son tourmenteur. L'homme que son époux aimait.

Severus Snape s'avança, prononça son mot de passe et pour la première fois de sa vie, laissa Sirius Black entrer chez lui.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Note de l'Auteur :** la confrontation entre Severus etSirius commence enfin. Une fois encore les traditions sorcières en changeront les résultats.

Je voudrais aussi remercier tous ceux qui lisent et mettent une review sur cette histoire ! J'essaye de répondre à tous les messages mais pour l'instant j'en ait au moins 150 de retard, et le nombre ne fait qu'augmenter. Heureusement je peux répondre à certaines de vos questions (j'ai beaucoup de question qui se répètent) dans ma note d'Auteur.

Sur Remus : Oui son comportement va être expliqué, vous allez voir le développement de la relation entre nos deux Maraudeurs préférés.

Combat à l'épée : je joue beaucoup sur cette idée d'épée vs. Armes à feux. Il est important que dans cette histoire il y ait une ligne nette entre le Monde Sorcier et le Monde Moldu, cela reviendra plus tard et deviendra peut-être un point important du scénario. Est-ce que Severus va apprendre à Harry à se battre à l'épée ? Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai déjà écrit 140 000 mots de cette histoire et pour l'instant ils n'ont littéralement eu aucune chance de le faire. Cela ne veut pas dire que ça n'arrivera pas. Indépendamment du fait que le concept continu à gagner en importance au fil de l'histoire, le combat à l'épée n'est pas une compétence que vous pouvez apprendre en claquant des doigts. Cela nécessite de longues années d'entrainement pour apprendre cet art, et beaucoup d'heure pour mettre en conditions les muscles. Harry ne l'apprendra pas en une nuit.

Occlumencie : Cela a été introduit dans le livre 5 et je n'inclus pas grand-chose du livre 5 ici. Cependant j'ai remarqué que je le mentionne plus loin avec la Legilimancie, donc on en parlera oui. Est-ce que ce sera important ? Non, les visions d'Harry viennent d'une source différente (vous ne saurez pas d'où avant bien plus tard). Donc les leçons d'Occlumencie ne lui feront aucun bien.

Sur les grossesses masculines : Pour être honnête avec vous, je ne suis pas une grande fan de cette idée (même si j'ai lu plusieurs histoire qui en parle). Dans la nature il n'y a aucune créature mâle capable de tomber enceinte (exceptée les hippocampes bien sûre). Dans le fandom HP nous avons la magie pour expliquer ce concept, mais je pense que la solution la plus logique sera que votre personnage masculin (ou féminin dans le cas d'une fiction f/f) prenne une potion pour temporairement changer leur genre.

Ce concept apparaît à de nombreux endroit dans les traditions magique. Les mythes asiatiques ont des histoires à propos de bassin d'eau qui peuvent changer votre genre et la forme de votre corps seulement en le touchant. Le prophète Tirésias aurait passé la moitié de sa vie en tant qu'homme et l'autre moitié en tant que femme. Beaucoup de Dieu de différente mythologie change régulièrement de genre. Hermès serait un Dieu Hermaphrodite qui peut apparaître en tant qu'homme ou femme.

Pour moi il serait donc plus facile de changer de genre plutôt que de tomber enceinte dans un corps qui n'est pas fait pour cela.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la question d'un héritier sera abordée plus tard dans l'histoire mais non je ne prévois pas de grossesse masculine. Je ne voit pas vraiment Severus comme quelqu'un de maternelle et en considérant la façon dont Harry a réagi à la simple idée d'être considéré comme la « femme au foyer » je ne pense pas qu'il sera emballé par le fait d'être enceint.


	12. Chapter 12: Placing Blame

**Note de la Traductrice :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée pour cette journée de retard mais je voulais absolument finir de traduire le chapitre 21 avant de poster celui-ci x) et maintenant que c'est fait voilà le chapitre 12 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Cette fiction a dépassé les 100 reviews :D merci à tous ceux qui m'en laissé au fil des chapitres ! C'est une réelle motivation à continuer !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Bêta :** Micka :)

 **Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :**

 **Shinu :** Merci pour ta review ! Alors je publie pour l'instant un chapitre toute les deux semaines environs !

 **Babylon :** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre ! Malheureusement pas d'Harry dans ce chapitre mais la discussion entre Sirius et Severus ! J'espère que cela va te plaire ^^

 _ **Chapitre 12 : Placing Blame**_

Il pensait que Black se transformerait au moment même où il fermerait la porte, il avait tort et il regarda avec agacement le chien commencer à visiter rapidement ses quartiers, le museau reniflant tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Severus voulut protester, voulut lancer à cette créature puante un stupefix pour arrêter cette invasion. Cependant il avait pris une décision et il ne servait à rien de l'arrêter dans sa tâche. C'était inévitable, et il devait accepter ce qui allait arriver, au moins pour en finir le plus vite possible.

L'insulter semblait tout de même approprié.

-Tu pisses sur quoi que ce soit Black et je te dépècerai pour te transformer en tapis, ricana-t-il.

Le chien grogna, le son bas dans sa gorge mais n'arrêta pas ses reniflements incessants. Severus s'assit en face de la cheminée et le regarda en silence.

Le bureau d'Harry fut examiné de près et le chien eut l'audace de remuer la queue en sentant la cape que le garçon avait laissé sur le dos de sa chaise.

Tout le reste de la pièce fut inspecté et Severus dut admettre que le nez de Black devait être extraordinairement précis alors qu'il reconnaissait chaque chose que le garçon avait touché. Il se rendit ensuite dans les autres pièces, reniflant l'encadrement de la porte de son laboratoire de potion avant de s'en détourner, comme s'il savait que c'était l'une des pièces qui était complètement le domaine de Severus. A part pour la seule leçon impromptue qui avait eu lieu la dernière fois, Harry avait évité son laboratoire.

Son bureau ne reçut qu'une inspection sommaire, Harry y allait rarement aussi, seulement pour lui emprunter quelques parchemins ou des plumes. La bibliothèque quant à elle reçut un examen approfondi, Harry y lisait souvent. Il lui avait demandé la première fois, s'il pouvait lire et emprunter des livres de temps en temps. Severus lui avait donné sa permission et avait par curiosité noté tout ce que le garçon trouvait d'intéressant. Livres de sorts, charmes, défense contre les forces du mal, il avait eu l'audace une nuit de demander pourquoi Severus ne possédait aucun livre sur le Quidditch. Etonnement, le garçon avait toujours laissé la bibliothèque dans le même état que lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, jamais un livre ne traînait, toujours sauf la fois où il s'était disputé avec Severus au sujet des vêtements. Severus avait entendu les livres voler des étagères lorsque le jeune homme en colère s'était enfermé dedans, l'incontrôlable magie sans baguette les envoyant valser. Il les avait rangés lui-même, ne le mentionnant jamais à Harry.

Et ensuite au plus grand agacement de Severus, Black se rendit de la bibliothèque à la chambre, poussant la porte avec son museau sans même un regard en arrière en quête de permission. Il écouta en silence, devinant certaines parties de la conversation qui aurait lieu dans quelques instants, en supposant que Black ne lui arracherait pas directement la gorge. Les grognements venant de la chambre à coucher suggérèrent que la violence pourrait en fait prendre le pas sur une possible conversation et Severus bougea doucement ses doigts vers sa baguette prêt à la sortir si c'était nécessaire.

Mais Black ne sortit pas immédiatement, choisissant à la place d'inspecter le reste de la pièce avant de retourner dans la pièce principale. Quand il sortit de la chambre il était une nouvelle fois sous forme humaine, son visage aussi sombre qu'un ciel d'orage. Colère et menace irradiaient de l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et qui le regardait.

-Tu le forces à dormir dans ton lit.

Les mots de la bouche de Black était durs, froids et remplis d'accusation et de haine.

Severus garda son sang-froid, seulement parce qu'il avait su que cela viendrait.

-Je ne le force à rien du tout Black, déclara-t-il sa voix aussi froide et dure, il est mon époux pas mon prisonnier. Et si tu y penses juste pendant un moment, tu réaliseras que même Voldemort n'a pas réussi à obliger le garçon à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Quelque chose vacilla dans les yeux de Black. La surprise pensa Severus même si elle fut rapidement masquée.

-Tu es en train de me dire qu'il veut dormir dans ton lit ?

Il était évident par son ton que Black sous-entendait exactement le contraire.

-Non Black, gronda Severus, je peux t'assurer qu'il déteste cette idée. Tout comme moi.

Les yeux de Black s'écarquillèrent à cela, évidemment incrédule face à sa dernière déclaration. Severus devait avouer que c'était un piètre mensonge, il avait voulu détester cela mais Potter était bien trop attirant pour que cela devienne vrai.

-Mais aucun de nous n'a vraiment le choix, continua rapidement Severus, le Ministre Fudge nous a tous les deux mis dans cette situation à cause de ses actions.

-Tu es en train de me dire que le grand Severus Snape n'est pas capable de transfigurer un second lit ? se moqua Black, la mâchoire serrée.

Severus lui lança un regard noir, se demandant si douze années à Azkaban avaient vraiment pourri le cerveau de cet homme complètement.

-Il y a deux semaines j'ai découvert un charme d'Œil Espion sur le balai de Potter, lancé sans aucun doute par des étudiants de Serpentard à la demande de leurs parents. Le temps que je le trouve l'Œil avait déjà fait une inspection complète de mes quartiers. Tout ce dont Fudge a besoin c'est d'une seule excuse qui rendrait ce mariage invalide. Un second lit aurait sûrement été suffisant.

Quelque chose brilla dans les yeux de Black et Severus vit l'homme se retenir de rétorquer. Sa mâchoire était toujours aussi serrée.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as été choisis ? Parce que personne n'imaginerait que ce mariage n'est pas valide ? il prononça le mot valide avec mépris, parce que personne n'imaginerait que tu ne profiterais pas de Harry au moment même où vous seriez seuls ?

Severus repoussa la rage qui montait. Il était habitué à de telles accusations, il avait en vérité cultivé cette réputation.

-C'était l'une des raisons, admit-il, le fait que nous avions approximativement quinze minutes pour trouver quelqu'un d'approprié n'a pas aidé non plus.

-Vraiment, les yeux de Black brillait de colère, tu es en train de me dire qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le château d'approprié ? Je suppose que Aurora Sinistra était en ville à ce moment-là.

Severus se raidit alors qu'il regardait Black, absolument choqué. Sinistra ! Il ne pouvait croire que l'homme suggérait une chose pareille.

-Tu sais Black, malgré toutes les choses que j'ai pu penser sur toi aux fils des années, je n'ai jamais cru que tu avais autre chose que les meilleurs intérêts d'Harry à cœur. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Les yeux de Black s'écarquillèrent et il avança de plusieurs pas vers lui avant de se reprendre.

-Ses meilleurs intérêts ! Tu dois vraiment te croire supérieur si tu penses que ...

-Est-ce que tu as une seule idée d'à quel point ce garçon est en manque d'affection ? Severus fit taire la tirade de Black plutôt efficacement avec ces mots, le visage de l'homme pâlit comme si Severus venait de le frapper.

-Je t'accorde, continua Severus, que Aurora Sinistra aurait probablement sauté sur l'occasion de se marier au Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, c'est quelque chose qu'aucune personne en quête de statut social n'aurait refusé. Et je t'accorde que personne n'aurait remis en cause la validité d'un tel mariage, quelque chose qui serait en vérité arrivé la nuit même. Les appétits de Sinistra sont très connus.

Aurora Sinistra passait sur les jeunes hommes de la même manière que certaines femmes achetaient compulsivement des vêtements. Les étudiants étaient hors-limite pour elle, mais tout le personnel de Poudlard savait ce que voulait dire la « Chasse au Septième année ». Au moment où le semestre finissait pour laisser place à l'été, Sinistra allait en quête du meilleur et plus brillant diplômé.

-Pas de doute, Sinistra aurait chamboulé le monde de Mr. Potter, poursuivit Severus, elle lui aurait fait croire que le soleil et les roses se couchaient avec elle. Pendant environ une semaine. Ensuite elle aurait perdu tout intérêt pour lui et serait passé à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle aurait laissé ton filleul le cœur brisé et trahi. Et malgré tout son courage et sa maturité ce n'est qu'un garçon de seize ans qui veut désespérément être aimé. Sinistra l'aurait utilisé pour le jeter tout de suite après.

Black se tenait debout, son visage toujours pâle. Sinistra avait évidemment été son principal argument et il semblait incertain quant à ce qu'il devait dire, maintenant que Severus lui avait clairement exposé le ridicule de la situation. La vérité était qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé à Sinistra ce soir-là et chacun d'entre eux aurait rejeté ce choix s'il avait été proposé. Même lui qui avait été prêt à se battre bec et ongles contre le fait d'épouser Potter n'aurait pas accepté Sinistra comme substitut possible. Sinistra aurait détruit Potter plus efficacement que tout ce que Voldemort pouvait imaginer.

Il se fit une note à soi-même de garder un œil sur Sinistra, Potter n'était maintenant plus hors-limite pour elle. En tant qu'homme marié il n'avait pas les mêmes protections que le reste des étudiants. Et il savait pertinemment que le fait qu'il soit marié ne la dissuaderait pas, en vérité beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières plus âgés préféraient avoir une liaison avec de jeunes hommes et femmes mariés qui comprenaient que cette liaison était juste temporaire et que rien n'en découlerait.

-Il n'y avait personne d'autre ? demanda Black, son ton indiquant le fait qu'il avait accepté que Sinistra n'avait pas été une possibilité.

-Nous avions quinze minutes Black. Qui aurais-tu suggéré ? McGonagall peut-être ? Personne n'aurait avalé ça.

A part Trelawney et Sinistra, tous les autres membres du personnel féminin étaient mariés. Même Black n'aurait pas suggéré Trelawney comme ayant le pouvoir d'affronter Fudge.

-Nous avions besoin de quelqu'un de plausible. Quelqu'un qui avait la force de faire face au Ministère et quelqu'un assez puissant pour protéger Potter de Voldemort. Qui aurais-tu suggéré ?

Black ne répondit pas. Il se détourna plutôt de Severus et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon en silence. Severus attendit, le regardant, ne sachant pas comment lire le panel d'émotions sur le visage de l'homme. Il s'était réellement attendu à plus d'argumentation de la part de l'homme, il n'avait vraiment pas pensé au fait que Black puisse actuellement réfléchir à ses mots, qu'il puisse réfléchir à la situation de manière logique. Il ne pensait pas que le Gryffondor sache comment raisonner.

Finalement les pas de Black le ramenèrent près de Severus et il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face de lui, il y avait un air de défaite sur son visage et Severus étouffa sa raillerie de contentement au fait qu'il ait gagné leur dispute.

-Et bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter que Harry puisse accidentellement tomber amoureux de toi, dit catégoriquement Black pensant toujours à ce que Severus avait dit à propos de Sinistra.

Ce commentaire frappa plus fort que Sirius ne l'avait voulu.

Black leva les yeux vers lui, son regard se durcissant à nouveau.

-Si jamais je découvre que tu as essayé de le forcer à avoir...

-Ne finis pas cette phrase ! le coupa rapidement Severus, je n'aurais d'autre choix que d'en prendre offense. Et si on doit éduquer Mr. Potter aux us et coutumes Sorcières, il n'aura d'autre choix que d'en prendre offense aussi.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette insulte, pas plus qu'il n'avait laissé passer celle de Draco Malfoy à l'égard d'Harry.

A nouveau, à sa surprise, Black l'accepta, n'essayant pas de finir sa phrase mais son regard ne s'était pas adoucit.

-Juste pour que l'on soit clair sur ce sujet, déclara-t-il froidement.

-Parfaitement, grogna Severus.

Ils s'assirent en silence une nouvelle fois, Severus attendant que Black lui dise ce qu'il avait à lui dire avant de partir. En ce qui le concernait ils avaient fini de parler des sujets qui devaient inévitablement être abordés. Black, toutefois, le surpris une nouvelle fois.

-La moitié des habits dans l'armoire de Harry ne porte pas son odeur, pourquoi ?

Severus fronça les sourcils, il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel commentaire.

-Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il ne les a pas encore portés, je viens juste de les lui acheter.

-Tu as l'intention de remplir tes devoirs envers lui alors ?

Severus bondit sur ses pieds, choqué, la rage bouillonnant en lui. Cette insulte, bien que d'une nature complètement différente, était aussi grave que celle que Black allait dire avant qu'il ne l'arrête. La seule différence était que cette insulte ne concernait que Severus. Black, chien bâtard ou pas, venait d'une des plus vieilles familles de sang pur du Monde Magique, une famille que Severus savait faire partie de Serpentard depuis des centaines d'années jusqu'à ce que Sirius Black arrive. Il pouvait pardonner à Harry son incompréhension concernant l'argent, le logement, les vêtements parce que le garçon avait grandit en tant que moldu. Mais Black savait parfaitement ce qu'il venait de dire, l'insulte qu'il venait de faire à l'honneur de la famille Snape.

Mais avant que Severus ne puisse formuler une réponse, Black bondit aussi sur ses pieds, la fureur transparaissant sur son visage.

-Je suis son parrain, cria-t-il les poings fermés, c'était mon droit de poser cette question avant même que ce mariage n'ait lieu ! Tu ne peux pas me le refuser maintenant !

Les mots de Black le firent taire plus efficacement qu'un coup. L'insulte que Severus allait lui lancer glissa de son esprit, remplacer par l'incompréhension. Il se retrouva à s'enfoncer à nouveau dans sa chaise alors que l'irréalité de la situation le frappait soudainement. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait juste d'entendre, ne pouvait le concevoir, tout cela était plus que risible.

Mais on ne pouvait nier la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Black, il était mortellement sérieux. Et Severus n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter que d'une façon ou d'une autre il venait d'être impliqué dans des négociations de fiançailles avec Black pour la main de Harry Potter. Il regarda, choqué, Black se rassoir son corps toujours aussi raide de colère et son regard ne vacillant jamais.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, c'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il dirait que Black avait raison. Il avait le droit de poser la question, il aurait dû avoir cette chance avant que le mariage n'ait lieu ce qui n'aurait pas fait d'une question acceptable une grave insulte.

Il déglutit, sa gorge soudainement sèche, essayant de trouver ses mots. Malgré tout, tout leur passé de haine, il devait admettre qu'il admirait la détermination de Black.

-Il n'y a aucune raison à cette ... négociation, dit-il doucement, clarifiant par ses mots qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce que Black avait voulu dire par cette déclaration, j'ai fait un serment que je ne romprai pas, il ne manquera de rien.

Cela devrait suffire à satisfaire Black, Severus n'avait pas l'intention d'offrir autre chose.

Black le regarda et Severus put voir l'étincelle que tant d'années à Azkaban avait laissé dans ses yeux. Pour la première fois il eut presque pitié de lui, pour avoir raté une partie de la vie de son filleul. Pour la première fois il put presque voir ce que Potter et Lupin voyait en cette homme. Malgré les tourments qu'il avait endurés, il était sorti d'Azkaban en possédant toujours la capacité d'aimer. Et il aimait, férocement. Severus ne pouvait le blâmer de vouloir ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Harry.

Tellement pris dans cette surprenante réalisation, Severus n'entendit pas les premiers mots de Black.

-Dumbledore a dit que tu étais son espion tout du long. Que tu n'as jamais été un mangemort, que tu as tenté de sauver Lily et Ja... James, sa voix se cassa alors qu'il disait le nom de son ami.

Severus resta silencieux, suspectant qu'il voulait lui dire plus. Suspectant aussi que cette conversation serait probablement longue.

-Dumbledore a dit que tu les avais rejoints pour arrêter ton père. Que tu n'as jamais cru en leur idéologie, que tu as tourné le dos à leurs idées, continua Black et Severus sut que le « leurs » se référait aux autres mangemorts et sorciers noirs qui étaient si présents dans les familles de Serpentard. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où il voulait en venir.

-Dumbledore a dit que ton père était un homme malveillant, un homme cruel et que ta mère n'était pas vraiment mieux.

Black ne le regardais plus à ce moment-là, fixant à la place un point derrière son épaule. Severus se hérissa à l'idée que Dumbledore ait parlé de sa famille à Black, mais il réussit à tenir sa langue.

A peine.

-Ma famille... commença Black, mais sa voix se cassa.

Severus savait tout de la famille Black, des Mages Noirs pour la plupart. Durant des générations. Respectés par la communauté sorcière, respectés et craints. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles personne n'avait remis en question la culpabilité de Black, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles personne n'avait protesté lorsqu'il était allé à Azkaban sans procès. Personne excepté le loup solitaire dont la voix avait été perdue au milieu des cris que cette atrocité avait provoqué.

-Ma famille, répéta Black, était malfaisante, cruelle et en colère que j'ai tourné le dos à leurs traditions.

Il fut frappé par là où Black voulait peut-être en venir. L'incrédulité gonfla à l'intérieur de lui. Severus combattit l'envie de se tortiller sur son siège, son estomac se tordant, nauséeux. Dieu, Black n'allait sûrement pas faire ça ? Il n'allait pas souligner leurs points communs, il ne voulait pas avoir à faire face à ceux-ci, il ne voulait reconnaitre aucune similitude avec cet homme. Ce n'était pas de cette façon que leur relation fonctionnait. C'était trop tard. Ils ne s'entendraient pas. Ils ne deviendraient pas amis. Donc pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, Sirius les tourmentait-il à dire des choses qui devraient être tues ?

-Les choses nous reviennent à des moments vraiment étranges, dit Black d'un ton étrange, sa voix en quelque sorte creuse, perdue, les souvenirs te reviennent et envoient ton esprit dans une direction où il ne devrait pas aller. Parfois ces souvenirs te mettent en colère, quelquefois tu fais et dis des choses à causes d'eux, et tu ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Qu'est-ce que cet homme voulait leur faire ? Severus était à quelques secondes de lui crier dessus. Quelques secondes de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise et de le jeter en dehors de ses quartiers. Il n'était pas le confident de Black, il ne voulait pas entendre son angoissante histoire... pourquoi voudrait-il...

-Les Dursley ont fait du mal à Harry, les mots de Black coupèrent les pensées de Severus abruptement, la compréhension l'inonda, ce n'était pas à propos de lui ou Black. C'était au sujet d'Harry. C'était seulement au sujet d'Harry.

-Les Dursley ont fait du mal à Harry, répéta Black, et tu ne l'as pas vu. Tu l'as vu presque tous les jours durant ces cinq dernières années et tu ne l'as pas remarqué même si tu aurais dû reconnaitre tous les signes. Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus alors que j'aurais dû reconnaitre tous les signes. Je doute qu'ils soient inconnus à l'un d'entre nous.

La nausée se transforma en douleur alors que Severus laissait les mots de l'homme s'enfoncer en lui.

-Je l'ai vu brièvement avant que les cours ne commencent l'année dernière, lui dit Black, je me souviens en train de penser/avoir pensé qu'il était trop mince. Mais il avait un grand appétit et je me suis dit que c'était typique de la croissance d'un adolescent. Ils sont tous minces quand ils ont des poussées de croissance après tout. Excepté qu'il n'a jamais vraiment eut de grosse croissance, difficile quand tu dois être affamé. Je me souviens avoir vu des bleus sur ses bras et je lui aie demandé ce qui était arrivé. Il a juste haussé les épaules et m'a dit qu'ils venaient d'un accident de Quidditch. Sauf qu'Harry n'était pas autorisé à jouer au Quidditch chez les Dursley, un fait que j'ai commodément oublié.

Black se leva abruptement et recommença à faire les cent pas. Severus fixait le sol, refusant de regarder, sachant qu'il devait entendre la suite, sachant que Black ne partirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas dit ce qu'il avait à dire.

-J'ai entendu les jumeau Weasley lui parlant à lui et Ron du jeux Deuces, continua Black, Severus sourit à cela, personne ne passait sa septième année sans avoir entendu parler du jeux Deuces, un jeu de carte ridicule qui se terminait généralement avec les deux perdants enfermés dans un placard ensembles pendant cinq minutes. Un baiser était le but ultime de ce jeu.

-Harry a été horrifié par la description de ce jeu, expliqua Black, je me souviens des taquineries qu'il a dû endurer ce soir-là. Même Remus et moi l'avons taquiné à ce sujet. Cela lui a pris un temps fou pour enfin comprendre de quoi on parlait et il a rougit. Je réalise maintenant que toute la partie baiser du jeu était oubliée pour lui. Il n'a pensé qu'au fait d'être enfermé dans un petit espace.

Et cela rappela à Severus les mots durs qu'il avait eu envers Harry lors de cette première nuit. Il pouvait encore se souvenir l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il lui avait dit de dormir dans le placard.

-Nous aurions dû savoir, déclara Black, nous aurions dû le voir. Tous les deux nous aurions dût nous en rendre compte.

Et Severus ne pouvait être plus d'accord, le nœud dans son estomac le lui rappelait.

-Oui nous aurions dû, dit-il doucement.

Black se tourna rapidement vers lui, semblant surpris par ces mots. Severus rencontra son regard. Et toutes les années d'amertume et de ressentiment semblèrent se dresser face à eux comme un mur infranchissable.

-Alors tu l'admets, demanda Black, sa voix était implacable et aiguisée comme l'acier, tu admets que nous lui avons faillis.

-Oui Black je l'admets.

Dans cette honte, ils étaient unis.

Et il semblait que ce soit tout ce que Black voulait. Aucune chaleur ne passa dans ses yeux, il hocha la tête de compréhension et retrouva sa forme canine, changeant de l'une à l'autre trop rapidement pour être visible.

Le Sinistros noir s'assit silencieusement à côté de la porte et avec un soupir Severus se leva et le laissa sortir.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **Note de l'Auteur :** J'ai réfléchi pendant longtemps de la tournure que je voulais faire prendre à cette confrontation, après tout une confrontation entre Severus et Sirius est devenue un thème récurrent dans les fanfiction HP. J'espère avoir été capable d'y mettre quelque chose de différent tout en gardant le caractère des deux hommes.

J'ai reçu beaucoup d'email à propos des Dursley et de la quantité d'abus dont a été victime Harry de leur part, donc je pensais écrire quelques rapides commentaire dessus ici.

Abus- Canon vs. Fandom : J'ai reçu beaucoup de questions sur les différences entres l'abus dont il a été victime dans le canon par rapport à ce que moi j'ai inventé. Le Fandom tend à exagéré ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, mais personnellement je pense que ce qu'il s'est passé est suffisamment mauvais. Le « placard sous l'escalier » est un peu trompeur pour les Américains. Beaucoup d'Anglais en ont un, c'est plus comme un large garde-manger plutôt qu'un vrai placard. Le placard dans les films en est une représentation. Quelque soit sa taille, je ne peux pas m'imaginer être enfermé dedans (ou dans une chambre) pendant une grande période. Je pense que la sensation d'emprisonnement plutôt que la petite taille de la pièce est le vrai problème.

Nous savons aussi que les Dursley affame Harry, je pense que le pire est arrivé dans le livre 2. Lorsque Ron et ses frères viennent sauver Harry il a été enfermé pendant deux semaines dans sa chambre. Il a été nourri une fois par jour d'un bol de soupe. Il boit la soupe et ensuite donne les morceaux de pain à sa chouette. Deux semaines de ce régime auraient rendu un enfant de 12 ans faible et malade.

Et non, nous n'avons pas de véritable preuve que Vernon battait Harry à part les moments où il le jetait dans son placard, mais Dudley l'a certainement fait. Et comme Dudley fait de la boxe pour faire partie de l'équipe de son école, je ne pense pas que cela soit plaisant. A part cela je pense vraiment que les abus dans le Canon sont vraiment plus de la négligence qu'autre chose.

Evidemment mes Dursley sont un peu plus sévère que ceux de l'histoire de base (ils doivent l'être pour que tout fonctionne correctement). Quelques évènements seront mentionnés ici et là pendant que l'histoire progresse.

Les sort de Dumbledore : Est-ce que Dudley mérite le même sort que sa famille ? peut-être, peut-être pas. Personnellement je pense que Dudley est à peu près aussi maltraité que Harry, juste d'une façon complètement différente. Ses parents le gâtent trop, il y a de fortes chances qu'un enfant comme celui-ci se retrouve trop tôt dans une tombe en raison d'une insuffisance cardiaque, du diabète ou des problèmes avec la justice. A part si quelque chose de drastique arrive a Dudley je ne sais pas s'il pourra se racheter. A certains égard la malédiction de Dumbledore pourrait être la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé, ça va lui faire réexaminer sa vie et certainement changer ses habitudes alimentaires.


	13. Chapter 13: Understanding Werewolves

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 13 de cette fiction désolée pour le petit retard ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent !

Bonne lecture !

 **Bêta** : Micka !

 _ **Chapitre 13 : Understanding Werewolves**_

Remus quitta le chevet de Harry peut après que Ron fut arrivé, donnant aux deux amis du temps seuls. Harry écouta en silence Ron lui parlé de la nuit agitée qu'Hermione et lui avaient passée à la Tour des Gryffondors. L'histoire de l'attaque s'était répandue dans l'école comme une traînée de poudre. Une douzaine d'étudiants avaient vu Severus Snape porter le corps sanglant d'Harry à l'intérieur des Trois Balais. La moitié des Gryffondors avaient paniqué en croyant qu'Harry était mort et Ron et Hermione avaient dû passer la plus grande partie de l'heure à leur dire que c'était faux.

-Ils voulaient entendre l'histoire entière encore et encore, confessa Ron à Harry, je n'avais aucune idée d'à quel point cela pouvait être épuisant, le roux avait le visage rouge et l'air vaguement malade, ils voulaient savoir quelle quantité de sang il y avait, si tu avais crié, si..., sa voix se cassa et il secoua la tête.

-Tout vas bien Ron, dit Harry doucement.

Ron leva la tête vers lui, inquiet.

-Harry, est-ce que j'ai déjà fait ça ? Est-ce que j'ai déjà insisté comme ça ?

Harry réfléchit pendant un long moment, cherchant un mensonge approprié. Ron le connaissait trop bien et il soupira.

-Merlin ! Je suis désolé Harry ! J'en avais aucune idée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui assura Harry, crois-le ou non mais on finit par s'y habituer.

Ron secoua juste la tête.

-Peut-être, répondit-il, en tout cas nous avons parlé jusque tard dans la nuit. Beaucoup de personnes avaient peur que cela signifie que Tu-Sais-Qui allait recommencer à attaquer un nouvelle fois. Et tu devrais entendre ce qu'ils disent à propos de Snape.

Harry leva la tête de surprise.

-Quoi à propos de Snape ? sa voix sonnait défensive même à sa propre oreille.

Ron apparemment pensa la même chose mais le roux lui lança juste un sourire amusé et roula des yeux d'exaspération.

-Rien de mal, lui assura-t-il, c'est juste que pour la première fois Snape est applaudi comme un héros chez les Gryffondors. Lui et Dumbledore étaient un peu comme la cavalerie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ils nous ont sauvé la vie, acquiesça Harry. Il était le premier à l'admettre ; je vais devoir le dire à Snape. Il va rigoler au point de s'en rendre malade.

-Snape rigole ? demanda Ron incrédule.

-Quelquefois, admit Harry, quand j'ai fait quelque chose de stupide.

-Je m'en doute, Ron roula des yeux une nouvelle fois, ne lui dit rien, il est déjà assez insupportable comme ça. Il garderait cela en tête jusqu'à la fin de nos vies et il enlèverait probablement des points à Gryffondor juste pour ça.

-Probablement accepta Harry. Snape adorait enlever des points à Gryffondor.

-En tout cas beaucoup de gens voulaient savoir si tu... il s'arrêta hésitant, regardant Harry incertain. Harry lui fit juste un signe de tête l'encourageant à lui dire ce qu'il avait à dire,si tu avais tué quelqu'un, finit Ron, et quel sort tu as utilisé. Mais Hermione et moi avons pensé que ce n'était pas leurs affaires, nous le leur avons fait comprendre.

-Merci Ron, dit Harry avec gratitude.

Il savait que les questions étaient inévitables étant donné leur âge. Mais il était heureux qu'au moins Ron et Hermione comprennent.

-Tu vas bien Harry ? demanda Ron doucement, et Harry sut ce qu'il demandait réellement.

-Non, admit Harry, mais je vais gérer. C'est sympa de savoir que je peux compter sur vous deux.

Ron hocha fermement la tête, combattant certaines émotions. Il se pencha pour tapoter l'épaule de Harry mais se retint en se souvenant de la flèche qui était là hier. Il pressa la main d'Harry à la place, le geste était aussi étrange qu'il était bienvenue. Harry n'était démonstratif avec personne. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où il avait été enlacé, quelque chose que seuls Hermione, Molly Weasley et Sirius avaient fait.

Et Snape.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Snape l'avait soulevé et porté dans ses bras hier. Cela comptait devina-t-il, c'était assez proche. Cela le surprit que pour certaines raisons il voulait que cela compte/ ce qui le surprit fut que pour une étrange raison cela lui importait.

Hermione les interrompit un moment plus tard, entrant dans la pièce en portant un plateau de nourriture pour Harry.

-Madame Pomfresh envoie ça pour toi, expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle approchait du lit.

Ron aida Harry à s'assoir posant des oreillers dans son dos pour le redresser. Hermione posa le plateau sur les genoux de Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que Snape te voulait ? demanda Ron à Hermione alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur la chaise opposée.

Harry leur lança un regard interrogateur alors qu'il prenait des œufs au plat.

-Snape nous a arrêté dans les couloirs sur le chemin pour venir ici, expliqua Ron, disant qu'il voulait parler à Hermione.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux Hermione. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Il voulait me poser des questions à propos du sort Voix du Roi, expliqua-t-elle, il voulait savoir à propos de nos recherches extra-scolaires.

Harry se raidit à ces mots, une vieille méfiance l'envahit.

-Est-ce qu'il va nous arrêter ? Il comptait sur ces sessions. Dieu savait qu'ils n'allaient rien apprendre d'utile avec le Professeur Dubloise cette année. S'il n'y avait pas eu Hermione et ses sessions d'études, Harry doutait d'être encore en vie.

-Non, dit rapidement Hermione avant que Ron ne puisse se lancer dans une tirade condamnant Snape avant d'avoir pu entendre les tenants et aboutissants de la conversation, non il ne va pas nous arrêter. En vérité, il nous a en quelque sorte... complimentés.

-Quoi ? Harry et Ron la regardèrent choqués.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-C'était un peu étrange, admit-elle, il avait l'air impressionné. Par nous trois.

Harry c'était petit à petit habitué au fait que l'hostilité entre lui et le Maître des Potions avait diminuée et était seulement à moitié choqué par ses mots. Mais Ron, lui la fixa seulement comme un poisson hors de l'eau, la bouche ouverte comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

-Je suis sérieuse, insista-t-elle.

-Snape ? demanda Ron pour être sûr, l'incrédulité teintant ses mots.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Est-ce qu'il... Ron secoua la tête, a donné des points à Gryffondor ?

-Et bien, non, admis Hermione, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le fait d'être à Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? C'était à propos du fait d'être amis, tous les trois.

Amis. Harry, Ron et Hermione. Et pour une quelconque raisons Snape comprenait que cela comptait. Cela comptait énormément. Cette pensée inonda Harry d'un étrange sentiment de chaleur.

-Et bien merde ! Rit Ron, l'enfer a dû geler et je n'ai même pas eu de mémo.

Cela fit rire les trois adolescents et pendant un moment ils oublièrent tout à propos des Mangemorts, de la guerre et des morts et se perdirent juste dans le fait d'être des adolescents/ se contentèrent d'être des adolescents insouciants.

Finalement, face à l'insistance de Madame Pomfresh, Ron et Hermione partirent laissant à Harry une chance de s'endormir une nouvelle fois. Il dormit le reste de la journée, son corps épuisé par la rude épreuve qu'il avait subi.

Il se réveilla ce soir-là avec une impression de chaleur appuyée sur le côté de son corps et ,pendant une minute, désorienté, il pensa que c'était Snape. Mais Snape ne l'avait jamais touché, pas une seule fois durant les semaines où ils avaient dormi l'un à côté de l'autre. Ouvrant ses yeux légèrement il se rendit compte que c'était Patmol, ronflant doucement à côté de lui. Le chien hirsute s'étira confortablement sur le duvet du lit. Assis à son chevet, un sourire amusé sur le visage alors qu'il les regardait se trouvait Remus Lupin.

-Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? demanda doucement Harry, pointant le chien endormi.

-Plusieurs heures j'imagine, réfléchit Remus, il a manqué le déjeuner.

Harry sourit et tendit la main pour gratter la tête hirsute de Patmol, le chien se tourna mais ne se réveilla pas.

-J'ai toujours voulu un chien, admit-il presque avec nostalgie.

Remus rigola doucement à cela.

-Et bien, ils apportent généralement plus de problèmes que de bénéfices. Surtout celui-ci.

Harry sourit.

-Quand même, ça aurait été bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui puisse mordre Dudley.

Les yeux de Remus s'adoucirent et, bien qu'Harry ne le remarqua pas, Patmol se tendit légèrement sous ses doigts.

-Dudley est ton cousin, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Remus, pas très sympa je parie.

-Un vrai imbécile, admit Harry.

-Tu veux en parler ? demanda gentiment Remus.

Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme, surpris, comprenant tardivement la direction que cette conversation avait prise. Il n'en avait pas eu l'intention, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Mais bien sûr Dumbledore avait raconté à Sirius ce qu'ils avaient appris à propos des Dursley. Et bien sûr Remus le savait aussi.

Il lança au loup-garou un rapide sourire.

-Je vais bien Remus, assura-t-il à l'homme.

Il sentit la fourrure changer sous sa main et il glapit de surprise lorsque Patmol redevint Sirius. Son parrain s'assit rapidement lui lançant un sourire brillant alors qu'il tendait la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Et ensuite juste pour être agaçant, alors que Sirius bougeait vers la chaise à côté de Remus, il se pencha et ébouriffa les cheveux de celui-ci aussi.

Remus sourit, indulgent, mais repoussa la main de Sirius. Celui-ci sourit et pour la première fois Harry remarqua quelque chose de plus profond dans les yeux de son parrain, quelque chose de chaleureux et lumineux qui brillait lorsqu'il regardait Remus. Il se retint de pouffer de rire, un rougissement se répandant sur son visage alors qu'il comprenait ce que ce regard voulait dire. Ron regardait Hermione de cette façon quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait. La pensée que Sirius pourrait finalement ne pas être aussi seul fit chaud au cœur à Harry.

Sirius tourna son attention vers lui, une lueur différente prenant place dans son regard, d'inquiétude et d'affection.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas nous en parler Harry ? lui demanda Sirius, répétant la question de Remus.

Réalisant que Sirius avait entendu son commentaire à propos de Dudley, Harry soupira.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je suis supposé dire, admit-il.

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour parler de certaines choses, spécialement ses sentiments. Il s'ouvrait rarement au gens. C'était déjà assez étrange que Snape l'ait fait parler plus que n'importe qui.

-Peut-être pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit, suggéra Sirius.

Son ton n'était pas accusateur, son regard montrait qu'il comprenait et une certaine note d'espoir qui adoucit Harry. Celui-ci n'était pas certain de comment refuser quoi que ce soit à ce regard. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de blesser Sirius mais il ne voulait pas non plus que l'homme se sente coupable de quelque chose sur lequel il n'avait aucun pouvoir.

-Je suppose... Harry soupira, cherchant une explication, je suppose qu'avant de venir à Poudlard je n'avais aucune idée que quelque chose clochait avec la façon dont ils me traitaient. C'était juste la façon dont les choses fonctionnaient et avaient toujours fonctionné. Je n'avais rien pour comparer.

Il vit la lueur de choc dans leurs yeux, il reconnut les protestations qui allaient s'échapper de leurs lèvres avant d'être rapidement retenues alors qu'ils combattaient tous les deux leur première impulsion. Harry pouvait imaginer ce qu'ils pensaient, de leur point de vue les choses devaient être différentes. Ils pouvaient tous les deux se souvenir de l'année qu'il avait vécut avec ses parents avant qu'il ne soit confié aux Dursley. La seule chose dont il se souvenait de ce temps là était leur mort, courtoisie des détraqueurs.

-Je ne me souviens pas d'eux, dit-il doucement, avec regret.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs, sachant exactement ce qu'il voulait dire et la raison pour laquelle ses mots faisaient sens de son propre point de vue. Il supposa que cette affirmation blessait les deux hommes plus que ça ne le blessait lui.

-Et après que tu sois arrivé à Poudlard Harry ? enchaîna Sirius, exhortant Harry à continuer.

-Les choses étaient trop nouvelles la première année, admit-il, ce n'est qu'à partir du moment où je suis allé au Terrier et que j'ai vu la famille de Ron et que je me suis dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ensuite je ne savais pas quoi faire ou à qui le dire. J'y ait pensé brièvement mais il semblait que ceux qui pouvait y faire quelque chose étaient déjà au courant. J'ai pensé que Dumbledore et McGonagall devaient le savoir. Et ensuite j'ai été accusé d'être l'héritier de Serpentard et cela me semblait être la dernière chose dont je devais m'inquiéter. Avec tout ces gens essayant de me tuer cela semblait encore plus stupide. Dumbledore m'avait dit que je devais rester chez les Dursley parce que c'était le seul endroit où j'étais en sécurité. Et ça valait mieux qu'être mort, pas de quoi en faire un drame et puis ça n'allait pas durer éternellement.

Il détourna le regard à ce point de sa petite déclaration et au silence qui l'accueillit ensuite. Il jeta un regard hésitant aux deux hommes, ils le regardaient tous les deux pensivement, comme s'ils essayaient de comprendre ses mots ou qu'ils essayaient de les faire coller avec ce qu'ils savaient de lui. L'appréhension le gagna, tant d'années pendant lesquels ses sentiments n'avaient pas été pris en compte lui firent redouter ce qu'ils pourraient lui dire.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance... commença-t-il, prêt à tout retirer, prêt à se protéger de toutes remarques qui pourrait le blesser.

Les deux hommes se penchèrent vers lui et lui attrapèrent la main simultanément, l'emprisonnant dans une forte poigne.

-Harry, ça a de l'importance, lui dit Sirius, et ce n'est pas stupide et nous voulons que tu en fasses un drame.

-Harry, ajouta Remus, nous ne pouvons pas changer ce qui est arrivé. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière et tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre, nous le ferions si nous le pouvions. Mais si tu as besoin d'en parler ou si tu as juste... besoin de nous, nous sommes là pour toi.

Ces mots étaient doux et réconfortants et le regard de Sirius fit grossir la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, cela le fit se sentir bien, même si cela faisait mal.

-Merci, leur murmura-t-il doucement, soudainement timide face à tant d'attention et incapable de trouver quoi dire d'autre.

Les deux hommes semblèrent comprendre et lui sourirent, serrant sa main avant de le relâcher.

-Et Harry, ajouta Sirius, si qui que ce soit tente de te faire du mal, tu me le dis. Je te promets de le mordre peu importe qui c'est.

Harry tordit sa bouche en un sourire triste, devinant très bien ce que Sirius voulait dire cette fois, pensant au fait que l'homme avait au moins essayer de rester poli.

-Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais Snape a été plutôt convenable vis-à-vis de moi.

Remus accepta de croire cette déclaration, à cause de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt. Sirius cependant se mordit la lèvre, une moue entêtée sur le visage.

-Et bien, il a intérêt à continuer comme ça, râla-t-il, sinon... il laissa sa menace planer.

Se sentant soudainement machiavélique et voulant détendre l'atmosphère Harry sourit de façon espiègle à son parrain.

-Tu sais Patmol, Moony m'a dit que tu n'étais pas vraiment fan des mariages.

Remus roula des yeux dans ce qu'il sembla à Harry être un embarras amusé.

Sirius de son côté avait l'air vraiment surpris.

-Il a dit ça ? il lança un regard de surprise à Remus, je suppose que je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé lorsque j'étais jeune mais je n'ai rien contre. Se caser donne plutôt envie.

C'était au tour de Remus de sembler surpris et il regarda son ami incrédule.

-Toi ? Te caser ? il était évident étant donné le ton de sa voix qu'il trouvait cette idée ridicule, ta façon de te caser c'était de sortir avec la même personne pendant plus d'une semaine, Remus se tourna ver Harry conspirateur, ton père avait l'habitude de dire que Sirius en couple s'était comme un match de Quidditch, une fois que le vif d'or est attrapé le jeu est fini et il était temps de commencer un nouveau match.

Harry laissa échapper un rire choqué n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il venait d'entendre Remus Lupin faire un sous-entendu sexuel devant lui.

-Moony ! s'exclama Sirius incrédule, ne dis pas de chose comme ça à Harry ! Il est trop jeune...

Harry l'interrompit avec un ricanement hilare.

-Je ne suis pas trop jeune Patmol, sourit-il, et crois-moi j'ai entendu toutes les blagues possibles à propos d'attraper le vif d'or ou du polissage de balai.

-Polissage de balais ! bafouilla Sirius son visage devenant rouge, en plus ce n'était pas vrai. Je n'étais pas si horrible. Et juste le fait que je sois sorti avec pas mal de personnes à l'époque ne veut plus rien dire maintenant. J'étais jeune, les gens changent.

Il lança un regard curieux à Remus et Harry sentit la tension entre les deux hommes.

-Je ne suis plus comme ça maintenant, ajouta Sirius regardant l'expression de Remus.

Mais le loup-garou renifla simplement d'incrédulité.

-Je le croirais quand je le verrais, dit-il dans un rire dédaigneux, mais Harry avait l'impression que l'homme était plus intéressé qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

-Moony, commença Sirius seulement pour être coupé lorsque Remus se leva abruptement.

-Je devrais aller te chercher quelque chose à dîner Harry, suggéra Remus, tu as raté le déjeuner, tu dois être affamé.

Il n'attendit pas une réponse et se dirigea vers la porte en quête du dîner promis. Sirius le regarda partir, une expression étrange sur le visage.

-Tu penses que tout ça c'était à propos de quoi ? lui demanda son parrain semblant sincèrement perplexe.

Harry lui répondit.

-C'est sûrement parce que le concept de sortir avec beaucoup de gens lui est complètement inconnu.

Sirius y pensa un moment avant d'hocher la tête à contrecœur.

-Je pense qu'il est un peu timide. En y repensant je ne me souviens pas l'avoir jamais vu avec quelqu'un à l'école.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent, se demandant pourquoi cela surprenait Sirius.

-Evidemment, rit-il, Remus est un loup-garou.

-Il n'y a rien de mal à être un loup-garou, dit Sirius sur la défensive, beaucoup de gens auraient été heureux de sortir avec Remus.

-Bien sûr qu'il n'y a rien de mal à être un loup-garou ! accepta Harry, se demandant si Sirius ratait l'information principale ici, mais ce n'est pas le plus important ici n'est-ce pas ? Les loup-garou n'ont qu'une seule chance.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, confus.

-Une seule chance à quoi ?

-Pour être avec quelqu'un. Pour trouver l'amour.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

Harry fixa son parrain, incrédule. L'homme ne savait vraiment pas ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Les loup-garou se lient pour la vie. Hermione pourrait sûrement mieux te l'expliquer, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris la théorie derrière tout ça. Ça a quelque chose à voir avec des marqueurs d'odeur, l'instinct animal et la résonance magique. Mais ils n'ont qu'une seule chance et ensuite c'est fini. Ils sont liés.

Sirius le regardait complètement surpris, sans voix face aux révélations d'Harry. Il se renfonça dans sa chaise avec un regard de stupéfaction totale sur le visage.

-Comment as-tu put passer autant de temps avec un loup-garou sans le savoir ? lui demanda Harry, curieux.

Sirius secoua simplement la tête.

-Nous n'en avons jamais parlé. Je n'y aie jamais pensé, admit-il penaud, ça ne m'a juste jamais frappé. Comment en sais-tu autant au sujet des loup-garou ?

-Snape nous a fait écrire une dissertation sur eux durant notre troisième année et Hermione a été très consciencieuse, il étudia le visage de Sirius notant la lueur pensive dans le regard de l'homme, tu devrais probablement lire un livre dessus si tu as l'intention de tomber amoureux d'un loup-garou.

Cela attira toute l'attention de Sirius sur lui et il cligna des yeux en regardant Harry, choqué.

-Tomber amoureux... bredouilla-t-il et les protestations moururent sur ses lèvres alors qu'Harry rigolait, comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-C'est en quelque sorte écrit au milieu de ton front à chaque fois que tu le regardes.

-Est-ce que cela te dérange ?

Harry secoua la tête.

-Non, lui assura-t-il, j'aime plutôt l'idée que vous vous ayez l'un et l'autre.

-Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment Remus, admit Sirius un peu découragé, j'ai essayé d'aborder ce sujet mais il me coupe avant que j'ai put commencer. Il n'a pas l'air intéressé.

Harry pensa à cela, se souvenant de quelque chose que Remus avait dit au sujet de Patmol qui ne savait pas quoi faire de lui.

-Non, je ne pense pas qu'il serait intéressé, acquiesça Harry, surtout s'il pense que tu n'es pas sérieux à propos de lui.

Et malgré le sujet Sirius ne put pas résister à la blague.

-Je suis toujours SERIEUX.

Harry roula des yeux face à l'homme.

-Est-ce que tu penses que c'est le cas ? demanda Sirius ayant soudain de l'espoir, ses yeux brillants, est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais avoir une chance ?

-Il ne te quittera pas, lui dit Harry, y croyant de tout son cœur, peu importe ce qui arrivera il ne te quittera pas. Et si qui que ce soit au monde a une chance, c'est toi.

-Donc tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est le convaincre que je vaux le coup de prendre le risque, décida Sirius, un sourire méchant tordant sa bouche, je peux le faire.

-Pas que je connaisse quoi que ce soit à propos de l'amour, lui dit Harry, mais cela ne semble pas vraiment facile. Bonne chance.

Il regardait Ron et Hermione se tourner autour depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que l'amour n'était pas aussi facile qu'il pouvait le sembler. Il ne pensait pas que c'était un problème dont il aurait à se soucier, il n'aurait pas vraiment la chance de tomber amoureux après tout. Se disant qu'il ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour s'inquiéter de ce genre de chose.

-Un challenge ! rit Sirius, je suis doué avec les challenges !

Harry sourit à son parrain. Il ne dirait rien mais il avait le sentiment que traiter cela comme un jeu était précisément la raison pour laquelle Remus ne voulait pas plus en premier lieu. Mais il supposait que l'homme devinerait ça tout seul. Peut-être.

Xxx

 **Note de l'Auteur :** Oui je sais, le fait que les loups-garous se lient pour la vie est aussi un autre cliché. Mais j'aime tellement les clichés surtout celui-ci qui revient dans pas mal d'histoire SB/RL. En plus cela donnera à Sirius beaucoup de problèmes.

Et oui, Harry n'a vraiment aucune idée de l'aspect de sa relation avec Snape. Snape a au moins compris qu'il était intéressé par Harry malgré le fait qu'il soit dans le déni.

Je suis heureuse que vous aimiez cette histoire, merci encore une fois pour vos reviews et email.


	14. Chapter 14: Returning to Normal

**Note de la Traductrice :** Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end ! Voici le chapitre 14 de cette fiction, je sais qu'en ce moment mon rythme de parution n'est pas vraiment régulier et je m'en excuse, mais c'est difficile de garder le rythme au milieu des cours et du boulot (alternance bonjour) x) en tout cas je viens de commencer la traduction du chapitre 24 :) donc j'ai encore de l'avance par rapport à la parution.

 **Réponses au reviews anonymes :**

 **Mimi-lacachii** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je sais que le temps entre les chapitres peut sembler long xD mais courage la suite arrive. Bonne lecture !

 **Babylon :** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre ! Je trouve aussi Sirius et Remus trop mignon, surtout que Sirius va vraiment galérer. Bonne lecture !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Chapitre 14 : Returning to Normal**_

Remus revint avec leur repas et les deux hommes mangèrent le diner avec Harry, discutant doucement des cours et du Quidditch. Harry regarda avec amusement son parrain flirter plus ouvertement avec Remus, apparemment plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il savait que Harry approuvait. Remus endura tout cela avec humour, semblant à la fois amusé et ennuyé mais ne semblant généralement pas offensé. Il ne répondit pas au flirt.

Finalement Madame Pomfresh les fit sortir de l'infirmerie insistant sur le fait que Harry avait besoin de se reposer. La Médicomage vérifia ses blessures une dernière fois, lui assurant qu'elles guérissaient plutôt bien et qu'il pourrait retourner dans ses quartiers dans la matinée. Ensuite elle lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Un moment plus tard Snape se glissa dans la pièce, se déplaçant silencieusement à travers l'infirmerie, ses robes noires flottant autour de lui.

-Est-ce qu'elle est partie ? demanda-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce fit frissonner Harry pour une inexplicable raison.

Harry jeta un regard à la porte par laquelle Madame Pomfresh venait juste de disparaître.

-Elle est partie dormir je pense, informa-t-il le Maître des Potions.

-Bien, Snape s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit d'Harry, la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est une réprimande de sa part. Virer Black c'est une chose, mais m'appeler moi un idiot… Quel culot !

Ca sonnait presque comme si Snape faisait une blague et Harry lui lança juste un sourire hésitant incertain de comment il devrait répondre.

-J'en suis sûre Monsieur, acquiesça-t-il neutralement

Snape leva un sourcil noir, une lueur moqueuse dans son regard mais il laissa le commentaire passer.

-Je pense que vous devez vous sentir mieux ?

-Oui Monsieur, lui dit Harry, Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que je pourrais sortir demain matin.

-Excellent, dit Severus sèchement et Harry devina qu'il aurait probablement préféré avoir ses appartements pour lui seul pendant encore quelques jours, il ne pouvait imaginer l'homme heureux de le voir de retour, il ne faudrait pas que vous ratiez plus de cours n'est-ce pas ?

-Non Monsieur, avoua Harry il se souvint ensuite de quelque chose, en faite… je n'ai pas vraiment fini mon devoir de potion. Je comptais travailler dessus lorsque je serais de retour de Pré-Au-Lard.

Il supposa que cela allait coûter une douzaine de points à Gryffondors. Snape ne pardonnait jamais les devoirs en retard peu importe l'excuse.

-Peut-être auriez-vous dû finir vos devoir avant d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard, suggéra Snape et Harry reconnu la lueur dans ses yeux. Il était déjà en train de calculer le nombre de point qu'il pourrait leur enlever, les triplant si Hermione et Ron ne l'avait pas fini non plus.

-Oui Monsieur, Harry lui lança un regard, tentant de concentrer toute son attention sur les points qui seraient bientôt perdu mais sentant quelque chose glisser sur son esprit à la place.

Parce que les mots de Snape avaient déclenché une autre pensée, une pensée inattendue, une de celles auquel il essayait désespérément de ne pas penser.

Il essaya de toute ses forces de se raccrocher à ces points perdus, essayant d'imaginer le tableau des comptes dans le bureau de McGonagall, mais tout s'en allait, parce qu'il faisait noir ici et que les lumières des bougies jetaient une ombre sur les vieilles pierres du mur et d'une quelconque façon les mots de Snape sonnait toujours plus profond et plus vrais que ceux de n'importe qui d'autre. Et l'autre pensée, cette terrible pensée, était en train de hurler à l'intérieur de lui, de le consumer. Une question directe de Ron et le regard inquiet de Sirius ne lui avait pas fait ça. Mais une insulte moqueuse de Snape avait fait s'effondrer un mur qu'il n'avait même pas eut conscience d'avoir érigé.

Il serra fermement ses paupières, ne voulant pas voir l'amusement de Snape, ensuite il se tourna dos à lui, tournant de l'autre côté du lit ne voulant pas que Snape voit sa peine. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge, un seul sanglot lui échappa avant qu'il ne l'étrangle, les poings serraient autour des draps.

Parce qu'évidemment Snape avait raison, maudit soit-il. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que de finir ses devoirs, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Les Mangemorts seraient partit de la boutique d'arme le temps qu'Harry y arrive, ils ne l'auraient pas vu, ne l'auraient pas attaqué. Un court délai était tout ce qu'il aurait fallu. Alors ces villageois ne seraient pas morts, et Harry n'aurait pas tué ces trois hommes dont les visages avaient maintenant rejoint les rangs des autres morts dans son esprit. Et cette pensée était froide, un vide dur se trouvant à l'intérieur de lui, le blessant douloureusement et amèrement.

Et il ne pleurerait pas ! Ne pleurerait pas ! A la place il aspira de grandes goulées d'air pour retenir ces larmes, remettant tout cela à l'intérieur de lui, poussant tout cela à l'intérieur de cette place vide. Et son corps était froid et tremblant, et il se sentait au bord de l'hyperventilation.

Ensuite étonnamment il y eut une main chaude sur son épaule, des doigts fort l'entourant, et il fut tiré en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre la poitrine de Snape et l'homme lui parlait d'un ton bas et apaisant que Harry, coincé au fond de lui-même, ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Il sentit quelque chose de froid sur ses lèvres, du verre réalisa-t-il, alors que Snape plaçait une fiole potion sur sa bouche. Ensuite les doigts de Snape s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux alors que l'homme repousser gentiment en arrière sa tête, pressant la fiole plus fort, le forçant à en avaler le contenu. Il s'en fichait, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il c'était bizarrement habitué à tout cela au cours des dernières semaines, confiant dans le fait que le contenu de cette fiole ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il reconnut le goût, Potion de Sommeil sans rêve. La potion s'infiltra profondément dans ses veines et il sentit la léthargie familière le prendre, il se pencha en arrière, ne se souciant pas du fait sur c'était dans les bras de Snape qu'il s'enfonçait, qu'il était allongé là dans l'étreinte de Snape. Alors qu'il écoutait la voix apaisante de celui-ci, toujours incapable de reconnaitre les mots ou réfléchir à leurs significations. Il se tourna même, ainsi il pouvait écouter les battement calme de son cœur à son oreille et c'était tellement mieux que les cris qui l'entourait. Tellement mieux que l'obscurité.

Xxx

C'était drôle de voir avec quel rapidité les mots de Black était revenus le hanter. « Parfois ces souvenirs te reviennent et tu ne sais même pas pourquoi ». Severus pouvait deviner que c'était le cas maintenant et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait avec ses bras autour d'Harry Potter le tenant alors qu'il hyperventilait, attendant que sa potion fasse effet.

Il n'avait pas dit cela pour bouleverser le garçon. Il était descendu à l'infirmerie pour lui apporter la Potion de Sommeil sans rêve s'inquiétant du fait qu'il puisse avoir à nouveau des cauchemars. Mais son commentaire insouciant sur les devoirs qui était à la base une plaisanterie avait bouleversé le garçon. Il l'avait vu au moment même où c'était arrivé, il avait vu la grimace de douleur qui avait traversé son visage. Une partie de lui s'y était attendu. Le garçon n'avait pas réagi encore au fait qu'il ait faillit être tué une nouvelle fois, des gens soient mort, qu'une fois de plus il ait été obligé de défendre sa vie. Il aurait dû s'effondrer dans les bras de son parrain ou se mettre à nu devant ses amis.

Il ne pouvait que se souvenir du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il ne c'était pas réellement effondré à cette période non plus, combattant les larmes de toutes ses forces. Pas de larmes. Pas même dans les bras de Molly Weasley. Jamais aucunes larmes.

Mais après tout c'était le garçon qui préférait mettre des charmes de silence sur son lit plutôt que de réveiller ses camarades de chambre avec ses cauchemars.

Ce qui surprenait Snape c'était que le garçon c'était effondré devant lui. Oh il avait essayé de le cacher immédiatement, c'était éloigné, avait ravalé ses larmes, Severus se demandait s'il les avait un jour laissé tomber. Mais il ne c'était pas débattu lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, n'avait pas tenté de s'éloigner lorsqu'il avait mis la fiole à ses lèvres.

Ses propres actions l'avaient aussi surpris. Il n'était pas un homme gentil, n'était pas enclin à réconforter quelqu'un. Mais il n'avait pas été capable de faire quelque chose d'autre, il n'avait pas été capable de supporter la douleur de Harry sans au moins essayer de faire quelque chose. Il c'était réellement attendu à être repoussé. Mais il ne l'avait pas été.

Et ses mots, des absurdités absolues sur comment tout allait bien se passer et que Harry était en sécurité, que c'était normal de se laisser aller. Des idioties complètes. Mais il suspectait que le garçon était déjà parti trop loin pour vraiment s'en soucier ou les comprendre de toute façon, il aurait sûrement pu lui promettre la lune et ne jamais s'inquiéter de réellement la lui ramener.

Il sentit le garçon se calmer, s'attendant à ce qu'il le repousse. Potion ou pas il restait le très détesté Maître des Potion, mais Harry le surprit en se tournant dans son étreinte, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine, respirant doucement. Un moment plus tard il réalisa que le jeune homme c'était endormi dans ses bras.

Harry Potter c'était endormis dans ses bras.

Eh bien, pensa-t-il, qu'était-il supposé faire maintenant ?

XXX

Il se souvenait vaguement de quelqu'un le bougeant, et le rallongeant durant la nuit. Il murmura de protestation mais tomba rapidement dans le sommeil n'y prêtant plus attention.

Madame Pomfresh le réveilla environ une heure avant le petit déjeuné, il s'assit encore ensommeillé se sentant complètement reposé. Elle vérifia son épaule une dernière fois, disant qu'elle avait guéri de manière satisfaisante et ensuite elle lui donna une pile de vêtement et pointa les douches. Il reconnut les vêtements comme étant les nouveaux que Snape lui avait acheté. L'homme avait dut les récupérer pour lui hier.

Il rougit alors qu'il se souvenait des évènements de la nuit dernière. La visite de Snape tard dans la nuit, la crise de nerf d'Harry. Et ensuite le goût de la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves. Il ne penserait pas au reste, décida-t-il. Il doutait que Snape le mentionne. L'homme devait surement avoir été mortifié par le comportement de Harry.

Mais il c'était comporté de manière convenable vis-à-vis de lui. Harry ne l'oublierait pas. Bien qu'il pensait devoir payer pour tout ça, pendant le cours de potion de ce jour-là.

Le petit-déjeuner fut une épreuve plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait crue. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui alors qu'il entrait et qu'il se dirigeait à sa place à la table des Gryffondors. Cela lui rappelait le jour qui avait suivi son mariage avec Snape. Seulement cette fois-ci ils parlaient de sang et de batailles, il pensa soudainement au fait que c'était la première fois que certains d'entre eux assistaient à une bataille d'aussi près. Même durant la grande bataille l'année dernière ils avaient tous été enfermés dans leur salle commune. Le temps qu'ils soient autorisé à en sortir le Ministère avait déjà fait retirer tous les corps du terrain.

Ron et Hermione l'attendaient, lui gardant une place. Et Neville, Dean et Seamus l'accueillirent rapidement en lui posant des questions sincères à propos de sa santé. Il était également prêt aux questions que lui posèrent le reste des Gryffondors et y répondit aussi vaguement que d'habitude.

Finalement Hermione et Ron réussirent à échanger quelques mots en privé avec lui, lui disant que Remus et Sirius leur avaient demander de dire à Harry qu'ils seraient de retour dans l'après-midi et comptaient rester dans les parages pendant un moment. Cette pensée réconforta Harry. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu la possibilité de passer de longue période avec son parrain. De plus il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé entre lui et Remus. Il y aurait une pleine lune dans les jours à venir donc il savait que Remus serait beaucoup plus tendu que d'habitude mais il avait été intéressant de les voir flirter hier soir. Ca avait été la première fois qu'il avait vu deux homme interagir de cette façon. Ca ne semblait pas différent de ce que faisait Ron et Hermione.

-Tu aurais dû voir Dumbledore tout à l'heure Harry, dit Ron.

-Que s'est-il passait ? Harry fit une pause dans son repas regardant, inquiet, la table des professeurs.

Mais Dumbledore semblait aussi heureux que d'habitude, il fit un clin d'œil à Harry avant de retourner son attention vers son muffin à la myrtille. Harry risqua un regard à Snape mais le Maître des Potions regardait son café et ne releva pas la tête. Harry se trouva inexplicablement en train de rougir.

-Un groupe de reporter a essayé d'entrer à Poudlard ce matin, expliqua Hermione, et au moins trois des candidats au poste de Ministre étaient avec eux, demandant à te voir.

Elle tendit la main vers l'assiette de Dean, libérant l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il avait lu. Hermione en montra la première page à Harry.

« Attaque à Pré-Au-Lard ! Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu se bat contre des Mangemorts. »

Les mots étaient écrits dans un rouge brillant juste au-dessus d'une photo des rues de Pré-au-Lard.

-Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a fait ? demanda Harry alors qu'il lisait rapidement l'article.

-Il les a tous jeté dehors, lui dit Ron avec un sourire joyeux, c'était brillant. Il a lancé plus d'insulte que Snape lors de ses mauvais jours, je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu Rita Skeeter courir si vite.

Harry releva la tête, alarmé.

-Rita Skeeter ?

Hermione devinant rapidement le problème secoua la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, Dumbledore a placé une alarme sur Poudlard. Au moment où Rita Skeeter entrera toutes les peintures se mettront à hurler, peu importe la forme qu'elle prend. Et nous avons déjà averti Patmol de ce qu'elle cache.

Harry se relaxa d'un coup, il n'aimait pas l'idée de cette femme près de quelque part où se trouvait son parrain. Il retourna son attention à l'article, notant qu'il y avait encore des citations de plusieurs personnes dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler et qui avaient récemment eut une longue conversation avec lui. Il nota, assez heureux, que Severus Snape avait reçu des éloges dans le journal, considérant que quelques mois plus tôt il était toujours suspecté d'être un Mangemort à chaque fois que son nom était mentionné. Maintenant il était salué comme un héros, cela devait expliquer le regard de mépris que Snape continuait de jeter à sa tasse de café.

Quelque chose revint à Harry et il leva la tête, se tournant vers ses camarades.

-Hé Ron, Neville, qu'est-ce que vous savez à propos des combats à l'épée ?

-Combat à l'épée ? Ron renifla à cela, c'est un truc de Serpentard Harry. Mon père n'est pas vraiment fan de tout cela. Bill voulait prendre des leçons lorsqu'il était à l'école, et lui et papa se sont disputé à ce propos. Du coup rien ne s'est passé.

-Mais ton père n'est pas opposé au fait de se battre, questionna Harry, il s'est retrouvé dans un combat à main nue avec Lucius Malfoy au milieu de Fleury et Bott.

Ron haussa juste les épaules.

-Oh il dit qu'il n'y a rien de mal concernant une bagarre occasionnelle, bien que ma mère lui en ait voulu pour ce combat. Mais les duels à l'épée, c'est quelque chose de totalement différent. C'est un sport de sang et ils sont souvent lié à la Magie du Sang, de la Magie Noire.

-Et pour toi ? Harry lança un regard à Neville.

-Ma grand-mère m'a fait prendre des leçons, admit Neville, je ne suis vraiment pas doué, encore pire pour l'archerie. Mais elle pensait quand même que je devais au moins apprendre les bases. Beaucoup d'enfants prennent des leçons, mais seulement les sorciers noirs qui sont dans les sports de sang.

Des Sorciers Noirs et apparemment Severus Snape. Il n'était pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il devait en penser. Il lança un regard par-dessus ses épaules à la table des Serpentards.

-Est-ce que vous pensez que beaucoup d'entre eux sont dedans ? demanda-t-il.

-Compte là-dessus, lui dit Ron.

-Draco et Blaise c'est obligé, confia Neville, Lucius Malfoy est connu pour être un épéiste. L'un des meilleurs. Tout comme… il s'interrompit soudainement son visage rougissant.

Harry devina ce qu'il allait dire.

-Tout comme Severus Snape.

Neville hocha la tête, désolé.

-C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquels j'ai toujours été effrayé par lui Harry, confessa le jeune homme, je sais qu'il est ton époux maintenant et tout. Et je devine que ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas un mangemort. Mais les histoires que j'ai entendues disent qu'il avait l'habitude de participer à beaucoup de duel lorsqu'il était jeune.

Harry se sentit soudainement sur la défensive, presque protecteur envers Snape, surtout lorsqu'il vit cette vieille méfiance briller dans les yeux de Ron.

-C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit de notre côté dans ce cas, n'est-ce-pas ? dit-il rapidement, nous serions tous les trois morts s'il n'y avait pas eu Dumbledore et lui.

Et ce fut suffisant, Ron soupira juste et hocha la tête d'accord, et ils changèrent de sujet.

XXX

A la surprise d'Harry, Snape n'enleva pas de points pour son devoir manquant. Alors que les autres étudiants lui remettaient leur devoir, Snape alla simplement de bureau en bureau, récupérant les parchemins pendant qu'il leur donnait des indications sur leur nouveau devoir. Il récupéra ceux de Ron et Hermione, qui étaient seulement à moitié complet, lança rapidement un regard indéchiffrable à Harry et ensuite passa à la prochaine table, ne s'arrêtant jamais de parler. Cela fut fait tellement doucement que les étudiants de Serpentard ne s'en rendirent même pas compte.

Hermione et Ron le vit et regardèrent tous les deux Harry avec surprise. Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules, heureux de ce sursis. Il s'assit avec Hermione durant le déjeuner et finis son devoir, devinant qu'il devait au moins le rendre à Snape le plus tôt possible.

Ils se faufilèrent tous les trois dans l'une des tours inutilisées près du bureau du Directeur pour rendre visite à Remus et Sirius le soir même après le diner. Harry était toujours inquiet au sujet de Rita Skeeter, et posa des questions à propos des protections que Dumbledore avaient mise en place pour être certain qu'elle ne pourrait pas entrer dans Poudlard.

-Même si elle ne peut pas rentrer, dit Harry après qu'ils l'eurent convaincu que c'était sûr, tu dois rester hors de vu Sirius. Il y a de grandes chances qu'un certain nombre de Serpentard soit au courant du fait que tu es un animagus. Je doute que Pettigrow ait gardé cela secret. Je suis sûr que Malfoy doit le savoir.

-Tout va bien se passer, dit Sirius avec un sourire, Remus a un sort.

Il se transforma en Patmol pour que Remus puisse leur faire une démonstration. Un rapide mouvement de baguette de la part du loup-garou et l'énorme chien se transforma en un petit croup velu. Patmol le croup semblait très heureux de sa queue fourchue qu'il remuait énormément, faisant rire le reste de l'assistance.

-C'est juste une illusion bien sûre, leur dit Remus, mais il est difficile de passer à travers.

-Même, les avertit Harry, un chien vu en compagnie de Remus Lupin, ce serait suspect.

Sirius se transforma en lui-même.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Harry, sourit-il, je suis doué pour m'échapper, et on a une forme de rechange aussi, Remus peut me faire ressembler à Pattenrond.

Harry soupira juste.

-Ca me sidère qu'un tueur comme Lucius Malfoy soit libre alors que toi tu as la moitié du Ministère à tes trousses.

Mais il permit à son parrain de le sortir de son humeur pensive en lui racontant toutes sortes d'anecdote qui les firent bientôt tous rire.

Le couvre-feu était passé depuis presque trente minutes lorsque Harry retourna dans les cachots. Ils avaient perdu la notion du temps et Remus c'était finalement souvenu que Harry ne vivait plus à la tour des Gryffondors et lui avait proposé de le raccompagner pour lui éviter une punition, mais Harry avait décliné l'offre. On était encore au début de l'année, mais tôt ou tard il allait être dehors après le couvre-feu, c'était toujours arrivé, et il pensait que c'était un bon moment pour voir comment Snape réagirait à ce propos.

Snape était assis dans le salon quand il entra, lisant devant le feu. Il ne leva pas le regard lorsque Harry marcha dans la pièce.

Incertain quant à savoir s'il devait ou non s'excuser pour le retard, Harry hésita un moment devant la porte. Finalement il traversa la pièce jusqu'à son bureau et récupéra son devoir fini qu'il avait fait au déjeuné. Il s'approcha de Snape avec précaution, s'asseyant en face de lui sur le canapé.

-J'ai fini mon devoir, tenta-t-il.

Snape leva les yeux à cela, son expression illisible. Il fixa le parchemin un moment avant de finalement tendre la main pour le prendre à Harry, le posant sur la table basse.

-Merci, dit-il simplement, il retourna à la lecture de son livre.

Harry le fixa pendant un long moment, se demandant s'il le faisait exprès. Sûrement. Il soupira.

-Je suis désolé d'être en retard, dit-il doucement.

-Vous avez de la chance que Rusard ne vous ait pas attrapé, remarqua Snape, ne levant pas les yeux de son livre, il patrouille souvent dans cette partie du château dernièrement, essayant d'attraper quelques Serpentard.

Harry attendit, mais rien d'autre ne vint. Il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que l'homme allait lui faire deviner ? Il attendit quelques minutes de plus avant de finalement abandonner. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre.

-Etes-vous toujours prêt à m'accompagner à ce diner avec ma famille ? lui demanda Snape avant qu'il ne puisse partir.

Harry fit une pause dans l'encadrement de la porte. Est-ce que c'était pour cela qu'il ne lui avait pas enlevé de point ? Il voulait une faveur.

-Je vous ait promis que je viendrais, lui rappela Harry.

Il n'allait pas rompre une promesse, même si Snape se comportait comme un salaud. Et puis il était curieux à propos de la famille de l'homme.

-C'est ce samedi, lui dit Snape, je pense que ça vous arrange.

-J'ai entrainement de Quidditch dans la matinée mais c'est tout.

-Nous prendrons un portoloin, expliqua Snape, j'ai déjà fait toutes les démarches pour en avoir un.

-Allez-vous me dire quoi porter ? demanda Harry, se sentant soudain nerveux lorsqu'il pensa aux vêtements de luxe que Snape lui avait acheté.

Il avait toujours porté des vêtements décontractés jusque-là, mais il imaginait qu'il allait devoir s'habiller un peu mieux pour le diner.

Snape hocha la tête, un léger sourire moqueur apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

-Je choisirai quelque chose de convenable pour vous.

Il lança un regard à la porte de la chambre faisant un signe vers la pièce.

-J'ai laissé une fiole de Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve sur votre table de nuit.

-Merci, Harry se sentit soudainement gêné, le fait d'entendre parler de la potion lui rappelé les évènements de la nuit dernière, bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il avant de rapidement entrer dans la pièce.

Il prit une douche et se mit en pyjama, attrapant la potion promise de sa table de nuit alors qu'il grimpait dans le lit. Posant sa baguette et ses lunettes sur la table, il retira bouchon et but le breuvage. Ensuite il se mit sous la couverture et s'allongea pour la nuit, se sentant relaxé, en sécurité et bien plus confortable dans son propre lit qu'il ne l'avait été à l'infirmerie.

Son propre lit. Cette pensé le harcela durant un long moment. Ce n'était pas son lit. C'était celui de Snape. Il dormait juste dedans. Mais il était quand même plus confortable que les lits de l'infirmerie.

Il dérivait déjà sur les vagues apaisantes de la Potions de Sommeil sans Rêve lorsque Snape le rejoignit. Il était quand même vaguement conscient de l'homme qui montait dans le lit à côté de lui, vaguement conscient de cette main qui écartait légèrement les cheveux de son front. Ensuite il était perdu dans un contentement paisible qui le porta jusqu'au matin.

XXX

 **Note de l'Auteur :** Avant que qui que ce soit ne me pose la question, non Harry ne deviendra pas addict à la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves. Je ne sais pas si l'idée que la potion crée un addiction fait partit de l'histoire des livres où si cela vient des fans (je pense que cela vient des fans), mais dans cette histoire elle est sans danger, surtout que Severus à créer une recette spécialement pour Harry.


	15. Chapter 15: Manners

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! ^^ ce chapitre aurait dû être mis en ligne samedi… Malheureusement une boule de poil destructrice nommée Tikki a eut la bonne idée de ronger le câble de la fibre, donc plus de wifi, de Tv ou d'internet x) le temps que j'aille racheter un câble ! Ce qui est maintenant chose faite !

 **Bêta: Micka :D**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Shinu :** Mon Dieu je suis trop jalouse xD le Japon ! Je rêve d'y aller ! J'espère que ton séjour c'est bien passé et que tu en as bien profité !

 **Babylon :** Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant et le fait que leur relation avance lentement c'est justement l'une des volontés de l'auteur qui voulait développer au maximum leur relation ! ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Chapitre 15 : Manners**_

Après l'excitation du week-end, Harry fut reconnaissant d'avoir eu une semaine sans évènement notable. Il y avait une pleine lune la nuit du vendredi, Remus et Sirius passeraient donc cette journée loin du château, et ils prévinrent Harry qu'ils ne seraient probablement pas de retour avant le dimanche. Snape avait brassé la potion Tue- loup mais même avec cela Remus était souvent épuisé après sa transformation et dormait durant la majeure partie du samedi. Sirius avait l'intention de rester avec lui, il avait confessé à Harry qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans ses tentatives pour courtiser son ami. Remus continuait de traiter ses flirts comme des blagues.

Le diner du vendredi soir était particulièrement animé puisque plusieurs septièmes années de Gryffondors et Poufsouffle avaient réussis à acheter les dernières farces des jumeaux Weasley et avaient l'intention de tourmenter les Serpentards et les Serdaigles. Un certain nombre d'étudiants portaient des cheveux roses et des oreilles de lapin au grand amusement de leurs camarades. Harry savait qu'il valait mieux éviter les farceurs.

-Donc, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas porter ? lui demanda Hermione alors qu'ils étaient tous assis autour de la table profitant de leur repas.

Neville et Dean levèrent la tête et jetèrent un regard curieux à Harry.

-Porter quand ? demanda Dean.

-Le pauvre Harry doit aller à un diner avec la famille Snape demain soir, les informa Ron avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage, est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer une maison pleine de Snape ?

-Oh, Harry ! les yeux de Neville s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, un diner Sorcier formel, avec les Snape en plus !

Harry roula des yeux.

-Ca ne devrait pas être si horrible, insista-t-il, Snape a dit que sa famille ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Même, Neville frissonna, je n'ai jamais aimé les diners formels. Ma grand-mère avait l'habitude de m'y emmener mais j'étais trop nerveux pour y manger.

-Trop nerveux ? Harry fronça les sourcils, peut-être y avait-il quelque chose à propos de ce diner que Snape ne lui avait pas dit. Un diner formel Sorcier. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à cela. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait que ça allait être formel.

Il baissa le regard vers son plat, se souvenant soudainement d'un temps où il avait fait l'erreur de déranger la table de sa tante avant l'un de ses diners formels. Il devait avoir six ou sept ans et sa curiosité était piquée par le fait que sa tante ait fait tant d'histoire sur un plan de table. Quand il s'était faufilé en dehors de son placard pour y jeter un coup d'œil, il avait remarqué la « belle » porcelaine, que Petunia gardait sous clé dans un meuble. Il se souvenait vaguement qu'il y avait plus d'un verre de cristal pour chaque set de table et plus d'une fourchette. L'argenterie avait l'air exceptionnellement belle et il avait tendu la main vers l'une des cuillères juste pour voir le motif qu'il y avait sur le manche brillant.

Petunia l'avait alors aperçu et avait poussé des cris d'indignation, l'attrapant par le poignet et l'éloignant de la table. Il se souvenait qu'elle l'avait appelé par toutes sortes de noms et qu'elle l'avait poussé dans la cuisine, avec la ferme intention de le punir pour avoir eu l'audace de toucher à ses affaires. Même maintenant il se souvenait encore clairement de la façon dont elle l'avait poussé vers l'évier et avait renversé sur sa main de l'eau bouillante venant de la bouilloire. Il avait sangloté de douleur au moment où elle l'avait ramené dans son placard et jeté dedans, l'informant que s'il faisait un seul bruit, un seul petit cri ce soir durant le diner, il devrait attendre une semaine avant de revoir le moindre morceau de nourriture.

Il avait passé la nuit à tenir sa main rouge contre sa poitrine, se mordant les lèvres pour rester silencieux alors qu'il écoutait les tintements de la fine porcelaine et les rires des invités des Dursley. Cela avait été sa seule exposition de ce à quoi un diner formel pouvait ressembler.

-A quoi est-ce que ça ressemble ? demanda Harry

L'appréhension le gagnant soudainement alors qu'il réalisait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée du comportement à adopter à un diner formel. Il savait qu'il se comportait bien, Mrs. Weasley le lui avait souvent dit. Mais il doutait quelque peu que n'importe quel diner qu'il avait eu au Terrier puisse être qualifié par qui que ce soit de formel. Les jumeaux jetaient de la nourriture à travers la pièce lors de ces diners.

-A quoi ressemble quoi ? demanda Hermione.

-Un diner formel ? expliqua Harry, je veux dire j'ai vu ma tante mettre sa table une fois pour un diner formel et je me souviens qu'il y avait plus d'une fourchette. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on aurait besoin de deux fourchettes ?

-Bonne question mon pote, ricana Ron, peut-être que c'est pour qu'on puisse manger deux fois plus de nourriture.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà mangé un repas dans un bon restaurant Harry ? demanda curieusement Hermione.

Harry y pensa. Les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais emmené dans un fast food, encore moins un bon restaurant. En vérité jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Poudlard il s'était rarement assis à une table pour manger.

-J'ai mangé une fois au chaudron baveur. Et nous avons mangé des glaces au Chemin de Traverse.

-Oh, dit-elle vaguement, lançant un regard à Neville qui lui fit un haussement d'épaule incertain, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire.

-Les différentes fourchettes sont pour les différents plats au cours du repas, lui dit Neville, mais c'est un diner sorcier, ce qui veut dire que vous utiliserez quelque chose qui s'appelle un « scramasax » dans l'ancienne langue. Ça veut dire un poignard.

-Poignard ? demanda Harry incrédule.

-Ça dépend à quel point les Snape sont prévenants, lui dit Dean en hochant la tête, comme tout le monde sait que tu as été élevé par des moldus, la courtoisie voudrait qu'ils fassent une concession et aient des couverts moldus comme des fourchettes. Mais certaines des anciennes familles Sang-Pur préfèreraient mourir que d'utiliser une fourchette à un diner formel.

-Pas de fourchette ? demanda Harry avec étonnement.

Ron lui donna un coup de coude, attirant son regard vers la table des Serpentards.

-Tu n'as jamais remarqué la façon de manger de Malfoy ? Il tient son couteau dans sa main dominante et pique sa viande.

Harry lança un regard vers Malfoy. Il était en pleine conversation avec Blaise Zabini, mais Ron avait raison. Il tenait un couteau plutôt pointu dans sa main dominante et une cuillère dans l'autre, utilisant celle-ci seulement lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire. Une grande partie des Serpentards faisait la même chose, et alors qu'Harry regardait à travers la Grande Salle il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Il y avait un certain nombre de Serdaigles et même quelques Gryffondors avec des manières similaires.

Un coup d'œil rapide à la table des professeurs lui appris que Snape faisait la même chose. A sa surprise Dumbledore, Flitwick, Sinistra aussi. Hagrid était comme d'habitude en train de manger sa nourriture avec ses mains.

Harry regarda ses amis, incrédule.

-Qu'en est-il des poignards ?

-A un diner formel Sorcier, il y a seulement des poignards et des cuillères au set de table. Les fourchettes sont considérées comme trop moldues et sont même considérées comme un mauvais présage lorsqu'elles sont sur la table, expliqua Neville.

Harry regarda Hermione en quête d'une confirmation. Elle haussa simplement les épaules.

-Je n'ai jamais vu de diner formel Sorcier, l'informa-t-elle, mais j'ai lu à leur propos. Il y a toute sorte de coutume que les moldus n'ont pas.

-Mais je ne connais même pas les coutumes moldues, protesta Harry, comment suis-je sensé deviner celles des Sorciers ?

-Nous pourrions te donner un cours accéléré Harry, lui offrit Neville, je suis un cas désespéré durant les occasions formelles, mais je connais au moins les coutumes. Ma grand-mère s'en est assuré.

-Vous pouvez m'apprendre tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir pour demain ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

-Et bien... Neville avait l'air sceptique, nous pouvons essayer.

-N'oublie pas l'entraînement de Quidditch demain matin, lui rappela Ron, c'est plus important que le diner de Snape.

-Pas si Snape l'étrangle, pointa Neville.

Sur ce point, Ron devait bien être d'accord même si c'était à contre-cœur. Peu de choses étaient plus importantes que le Quidditch pour lui.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus passa une grande partie de sa journée dans sa classe de potion, notant des copies et préparant les cours pour la semaine prochaine. Il retourna dans ses propres quartiers pour se préparer en avance, sa famille les attendait aux alentours de seize heures. Harry était hors de vue.

Pendant qu'Harry était à son entraînement Severus +avait + choisi pour lui des vêtements appropriés qu'il avait laissé sur le lit avec une note l'informant de l'heure à laquelle ils devaient partir. Maintenant qu'il entrait dans la chambre il remarqua que les vêtements avaient disparu et la note reposait sur le couvre-lit. Un rapide coup d'œil dessus lui apprit que Harry avait gribouillé une réponse sur le bas du papier, disant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et qu'il s'habillerai dans la Tour des Gryffondors mais lui promettant aussi qu'il serait à l'heure.

Tant mieux, pensa Severus. Cela les empêcherait de se marcher dessus.

Il récupéra ses propres vêtements dans sa commode puis se retira dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il trouva, à sa plus grande consternation, que son esprit était de plus en plus concentré sur Harry et après avoir réalisé cela il passa les dix minutes suivantes à essayer d'imaginer Harry dans les vêtements qu'il avait choisi pour lui, il secoua la tête de dégout, complètement ennuyé par ses pensées.

Entourant une serviette autour de ses hanches alors qu'il quittait la douche, il sécha rapidement ses cheveux fraichement lavés avec un rapide sort avant de se tourner vers le miroir. Il s'arrêta pour se regarder de manière critique, se demandant ce que ses frères et sœur allaient penser quand il le verrait accompagné de Harry Potter. Sûrement qu'il avait utilisé un quelconque sort de Magie Noire pour contraindre le garçon à l'épouser.

Il ne gagnerait jamais aucun concours de beauté, ça c'était certain. Il regarda son nez, ça n'avait jamais été un nez attrayant et le casser quand il avait été jeune n'avait pas amélioré les choses. Il était fort et suffisamment en forme, supposa-t-il, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre. Et même son corps était+gâché par la présence de la marque des ténèbres sur son bras, rendue encore plus visible par les bandes en argent enroulées autour de son bras.

Ensuite il y avait les cicatrices. Il avait participé à suffisamment de duels pour en obtenir un certain nombre, il aurait pu soigner ses blessures avant qu'elles ne laissent des cicatrices évidemment, mais ce n'était pas la façon de faire des Serpentards. Les cicatrices étaient une marque d'honneur dans le Cercle d'Epées. Et depuis son plus jeune âge on lui avait dit de faire les choses à la manière d'un Serpentard. Au moins c'était une vieille habitude qu'il avait abandonnée, il soignait les nouvelles blessures qu'il recevait rapidement maintenant, ne leur laissant pas une chance de laisser une cicatrice.

Harry avait remarqué les cicatrices. Cela l'avait surpris. Cela signifiait qu'à un certain moment depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés le garçon l'avait regardé alors qu'il était partiellement dévêtu. Jusqu'ici Harry avait fait attention à ne pas lui offrir la même opportunité et il avait donné au jeune homme autant d'intimité que possible. Peu importe, il était assez familier avec certaines parties du corps d'Harry, au cours des dernières années il avait aidé Mme Pomfresh à le soigner un certain nombre de fois.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que le garçon avait pu penser de lui. Il n'avait pas été capable de le dire à partir de son lapsus face à Lupin et Black lui expliquant ce qu'étaient les Sports de Sang. Il supposait qu'il ne servait à rien de croire que le garçon puisse le trouver quelque peu attirant. Le Golden Boy des Gryffondors ne trouvait pas les Serpentards visqueux attirants. C'était simple, un fait très connu.

Bien sûr il n'avait jamais rien fait pour tenter d'améliorer son image non plus. Cela n'avait jamais été important pour lui.

Il fronça les sourcils à son reflet dans le miroir, ensuite souleva sa baguette pour lancer un rapide sort de rasage. Normalement il préférait utiliser un rasoir mais le sort donnait un fini plus propre. Un simple sortilège nettoya ses dents puis sur un coup de tête il en lança un autre pour les blanchir. C'était mieux qu'il ne le pensait, avant de rejeter cette idée parce qu'après tout qui pourrait vraiment passer au-dessus de son nez pour se soucier du reste de sa personne.

Avec un soupir, il baissa sa baguette et tendit sa main vers sa bouteille de gel. Il fit une pause avant d'ouvrir la bouteille, la regardant pensivement. C'était une autre habitude donnée par ses camarades de Serpentard. Tous les Mangemorts habillés à la mode portaient leurs cheveux plaqués en vagues immobiles. Ironiquement, cela rendait le masque des mangemorts plus facile à porter. C'était une pratique normale durant/pour sa génération de Serpentards et Draco Malfoy l'avait remise à la mode chez les élèves de son âge, c'était donc assez commun chez les étudiants aussi.

Serpentards visqueux, lisses et gras comme des serpents. Pas comme les Gryffondors qui ressemblaient à leur emblème, hirsutes comme des lions. Ils portaient généralement leurs cheveux libres et sauvage, en pensant peu à la finesse ou au style. Comme Black ou Lupin. Comme Harry, dont les cheveux étaient perpétuellement en désordre, pratiquement en train de supplier quelqu'un de passer ses doigts dans les boucles pour tenter de les apprivoiser.

Severus baissa la bouteille de gel sans l'ouvrir, se regardant dans le miroir. Sans le gel ses cheveux avaient l'air soyeux et sauvage, et ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de Sirius Black en fait. Mais peut-être que c'était juste la façon dont les Gryffondors les aimait ? Avec un froncement de sourcils, il posa la bouteille de gel dans le tiroir, se moquant silencieusement de lui-même pour espérer que cela puisse faire une quelconque différence auprès d'Harry ou qui que ce soit. Un autre regard dans le miroir et il soupira d'agacement, il ne pouvait absolument pas supporter le désordre, mais il pouvait faire un compromis, il se peigna les cheveux aussi soigneusement qu'il le pouvait et les attacha avec un ruban noir.

Il avait fait preuve de suffisamment de vanité pour une vie entière, décida-t-il et ensuite avant de tourner son attention vers ses vêtements. Revêtant rapidement les haut- de-chausse, pourpoint et bottes qu'il avait choisis, il retourna ensuite dans la chambre. Un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge lui rappela qu'il était bientôt l'heure de partir. Il se demanda si Harry était prêt.

Il retourna dans le salon, repérant Harry assis quelque peu pensivement sur le canapé en train de fixer le feu. Il ne remarqua pas Severus immédiatement, lui donnant un moment pour admirer l'apparence du garçon, non du jeune homme, se corrigea-t-il, car il ne ressemblait en rien à un enfant à ce moment-là.

Harry portait le pourpoint vert que Severus avait choisi pour lui avec un pantalon et des bottes en peaux de dragon finement ouvragés. L'ensemble de la tenue était rehaussé par de l'argenté, des fils d'argent scintillants étaient cousus sur le pourpoint et des clous décoratifs rivés sur ses hauts-de-chausses. Ayant été taillés sur mesure pour Harry, ils/ses vêtements lui allaient parfaitement, les haut-de chausses le moulait et le pourpoint soulignait sa silhouette élancée. Ses cheveux étaient dans un perpétuel désordre, ses lunettes semblaient quelque peu étranges, mais il ressemblait autant à un jeune prince que n'importe quel Serpentard de sang pur qu'il avait vu.

Il remarqua finalement Severus et se leva rapidement. Severus dû se forcer pour garder ses yeux sur le visage du jeune homme au lieu de les faire descendre sur son corps comme il en avait envie. Ses haut-de chausse étaient vraiment une pure décadence. Il se demandait si Harry se rendait compte à quel point il était attirant.

Il fut reconnaissant un moment plus tard d'avoir contrôlé ses plus bas instincts puisque cela lui offrit une vue claire de l'expression d'Harry alors qu'il prenait en compte son apparence. Les yeux du garçon s'élargirent derrière ses lunettes, sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise.

-Ça vous va... commença le garçon, Severus se raidit et se hérissa comme s'il attendait une insulte, bien.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Bien. C'était certainement plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Un réel compliment, bien que ce ne soit qu'un faible compliment.

-J'aime vos cheveux, ajouta le garçon.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent à cela, il se résolut juste à ce moment-là de jeter toutes les bouteilles de gel qui lui restait.

Harry rougit soudainement comme s'il réalisait juste à ce moment-là qu'il ne l'avait pas seulement complimenté une fois mais deux. Le garçon croisa les bras en travers de sa poitrine dans une position qui ne pouvait être que défensive, son visage devenant tout d'un coup étrangement vide, sans aucun doute à la suite de l'appréhension dont Severus était sûr qu'il souffrait pour l'avoir complimenté.

Severus décida de prendre pitié de lui.

-Cela vous va très bien aussi Mr. Potter, il autorisa juste suffisamment d'amusement et de moquerie à teinter ses mots et le garçon roula des yeux d'exaspération, en avons-nous fini avec les compliments ? demanda Severus sèchement.

-S'il vous plait, accepta Harry aussi sèchement, il fronça soudainement les sourcils, à propos de ce diner...

Severus s'immobilisa, devinant que c'était probablement le moment où Harry allait se défiler. Il ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir après tout la nuit serait probablement misérable.

-Je pense que je dois vous prévenir, je vais probablement vous embarrasser, fini Harry, ce n'était pas du tout ce que Severus s'était attendu à ce qu'il dise.

-Excusez-moi ?

Il remarqua que Harry était en train de frotter nerveusement l'une de ses mains, un geste étrange et inconscient qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu faire avant. Il semblait méfiant à propos de quelque chose.

-Vous embarrasser, expliqua Harry, en face de votre famille. Neville et Hermione ont essayé de m'apprendre certaines des coutumes, mais je n'ai jamais été à quelque chose de formel. Je veux dire que la chose la plus proche que j'ai pu voir c'est un bref aperçu de la table de ma tante et j'ai été puni pour cela... sa voix se brisa, une ombre passa dans son regard avant qu'il ne la fasse rapidement disparaître, en tout cas Nev et 'Mione ont passé toute l'après-midi à me parler des poignards et du sel et du linge de table, mais la plupart des choses me sont juste passées par la tête. Je pensais juste que vous devriez le savoir.

Severus le fixa pendant un moment en silence, traitant ce qu'il venait juste d'entendre. Que le garçon ait fait de tels efforts pour apprendre l'étiquette sorcière à un diner dans un effort pour ne pas l'embarrasser était extraordinaire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il avait gagné une telle considération. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre ici, quelque chose qui le rendait beaucoup plus nerveux que ce que cela n'aurait dû. Harry n'avait toujours pas arrêté de frotter sa main gauche, comme si elle lui faisait mal.

-Comment votre tante vous punissait-elle ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Comme il le suspecta sa question attira directement l'attention sur sa main, il se rendit compte qu'il frottait la paume de sa main gauche. Il arrêta immédiatement et il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, son visage masquant l'émotion qu'il avait d'abord laissé transparaitre. Mais cela suffit à Severus pour répondre à sa question, sa tante lui avait fait du mal, physiquement, son corps s'en souvenant encore même si son esprit ne voulait pas s'en rendre compte.

-Ce n'est pas important, dit-il rapidement, l'important c'est que je vais probablement tout faire foirer en passant le sel avec la mauvaise main ou en beurrant ma tartine du mauvais côté, j'ai juste pensé que vous deviez le savoir.

Les yeux de Snape s'élargirent.

-Vous inquiétez-vous que cela puisse me mettre en colère ?

Il pensait avoir compris d'où venait sa nervosité, même si Harry devait rationnellement savoir que personne ne le punirait pour une erreur d'étiquette, sa nervosité venait d'une partie de son esprit complètement inconsciente, une qui se souvenait d'une vie d'abus.

-Et bien, oui, admit Harry, semblant quelque peu surpris qu'il puisse poser ce genre de question, je suis doué pour vous mettre en colère. J'ai beaucoup de pratique. Je pensais juste que vous deviez vous y préparer. Vous pensez que les cours de potions sont horribles, avec moi ne sachant pas si je dois émincer ou broyer, et bien... ça sera probablement bien pire.

Severus sentit ses lèvres se tordre d'amusement, il combattit son sourire. Les Gryffondors étaient vraiment trop honorables pour leur propre bien, n'importe quel Serpentard y verrait l'opportunité parfaite pour se venger de lui. S'il se souciait de l'opinion de sa famille. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

-Vous semblez penser que je me soucie de ce que ma famille pense de moi, l'informa Severus, ou de vous pour ce que cela importe. Ce n'est pas le cas. En vérité je pense trouver cela très intéressant de regarder mes frères et leurs femmes se tortiller sous les conventions sociales pendant qu'ils essayent de se faire bien voir par le garçon qui a survécu.

-Hein ? Harry avait l'air confus.

Severus s'autorisa un faible sourire cette fois.

-Vous semblez oublier que sans vous leur statut social est plus que questionnable. Vous pourriez commencer une bataille de nourriture au milieu de la table qu'ils souriraient et prétendraient poliment que rien ne se passe.

-Vraiment ? grimaça Harry, ok dans ce cas, je ne m'inquièterai pas.

-Bien, acquiesça Severus.

Il alla vers la cheminée où il avait posé le Portauloin tout à l'heure, une petite pièce d'argent qu'il pouvait facilement placer dans sa poche.

-Donc, que pouvez-vous me dire à propos de votre famille ? demanda Harry, combien de personnes seront là ?

-Je ne sais pas à propos du nombre de personnes, admit Severus, j'ai trois frères et ma sœur, Diana. Les deux frères les plus âgé, Claudius et Marcellus se ressemblent tous les deux. Plutôt bourrus, mais suffisamment sociables, bien qu'ils aient toujours eut une tendance à la grossièreté dont je ne me suis jamais soucié. Leurs femmes, malheureusement, ont été choisies pour leur beauté et pas pour leur cerveau, un fait qui devient très vite apparent dès le moment où elles ouvrent la bouche. Diana est calme et gentille, une âme vraiment douce, son mari est tout son contraire, Severus secoua la tête à cette pensée.

Il avait toujours pensé que Diana avait fait un mauvais choix concernant son mari, et pourtant ils avaient toujours semblé s'aimer.

-Et votre autre frère ? demanda Harry curieusement.

-Julius, lui dit Severus, il est le plus jeune de la famille. Je ne le connais pas vraiment bien, il était encore très jeune lorsque je me suis brouillé avec ma famille. Mais d'après ce dont je me souviens j'ai toujours pensé que de nous tous il était le plus proche de mon père... dans ses manières. Il n'est pas beaucoup plus vieux que vous.

-Et à propos des enfants ?

Severus haussa les épaules.

-Ma sœur a deux enfants âgés de trois et quatre ans. Claudius en a un, âgé de six ans. Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés.

Il vit Harry froncer les sourcils à cela et il fit disparaitre ses propres regrets. Ce n'était pas un regret très fort, en considérant le fait qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment les enfants. Mais il supposait qu'un jour il devrait faire des efforts pour apprendre à les connaitre. Considérant le mariage qu'il avait lui-même fait, il n'aurait probablement pas d'enfant et devrait choisir un de ses neveu ou nièce comme hériter éventuel.

-Etes-vous prêt à partir ? demanda Severus, tenant le Portauloin.

Harry hocha la tête et s'avança vers lui, levant la main pour toucher la pièce, et un moment plus tard ils furent tirés par le nombril.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note de l'Auteur : Je me suis amusé à jouer avec les règles de l'étiquette à table, même si j'avoue avoir enlevé pas mal de choses sinon cela aurait fait trop. Les poignards ne sont pas mon intention, mais viennent en réalité de l'Angleterre médiévale ? Les fourchettes n'ont pas été introduite en Angleterre avant 1600 et furent ridiculisé par la société. Ils ne furent pas adoptés en Angleterre et aux Etats-Unis avant 1800. Comme le Monde Sorcier est coincé dans le passé, j'ai pensé que je pouvais exagérer certaines étiquettes qui ont existé aux fils des siècles, juste pour s'amuser un peu. Harry, si les Dursley l'avaient vraiment éloigné de la société ne connaitrait pas ce que certains adolescent trouve évident. Il est suffisamment poli sûrement parce qu'il a été battu pour se comporter de cette façon mais il ne connait pas l'étiquette des classes aisées. Et je ne pense pas non plus qu'il remarquerait un détail aussi petit que les manières à table de ses camarades. La plupart des adolescents ne remarquent pas ce genre de chose.

Le « scramasax » était une petite arme portée par beaucoup d'homme anglais d'âge moyen. En plus d'être une arme défensive c'était aussi considéré comme un instrument pour se restaurer. Si j'avais été plus traditionnelle Harry aurait dut ramener son propre poignard au lieu que ses hôtes en mettent à sa disposition. En ce qui concerne l'apparence de Snape, oui c'est un autre cliché. Tous les auteurs de fanfiction ont dû à un moment s'occuper de ces cheveux graisseux, j'espère que ma solution était amusante.


	16. Chapter 16: Meeting The InLaws

**Note de la Traductrice :** Je crois que ce sont les chapitres qui vont suivre sur le repas chez la famille Snape qui m'ont rendu amoureuse de cette fiction, quand j'en ait commencé la traduction je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était d'arriver à ces chapitres ! Et voilà que je les poste enfin !

J'espère que vous avez tous passé de merveilleuses fêtes de Noël ! En tout cas je vous souhaite un peu en avance une bonne année en espérant que ma motivation pour traduire cette fiction reste intacte (ce sera l'une de mes résolutions je pense).

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ^^ j'adore lire vos petits mots à chaque chapitre !

 **Réponses aux reviews Anonymes :**

 **Babylon :** haha ce n'est pas encore le diner mais on s'en approche avec la rencontre entre Harry et la famille de Snape ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews à chaque chapitres ^^

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 16 : Meeting The InLaws**

Harry ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre il était retourné aux cachots après ses leçons sur l'étiquette avec Neville et Hermione. Il en était venu à la conclusion, quelque part entre le moment où il avait appris qu'il y avait une bonne et une mauvaise manière de tenir sa serviette ou encore que le sel devait seulement être servis par la droite, qu'il allait sûrement se ridiculiser complètement à ce diner.

Il s'était plus tard changé dans les vêtements que Snape avait choisis pour lui, au milieu des commentaires hilares de ses camarades de dortoir. Il se regarda horrifié dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

-Vous ne pensez pas que ce pantalon est un peu serré ! avait protesté Harry lorsqu'il avait montré le résultat à Ron et aux autres.

Il se sentait horriblement exposé dedans, cela ressemblait plus à quelque chose que Gilderoy Lockhart aurait porté.

-C'est supposé ce porter comme ça mon pote, lui assura Ron.

-Ca te va super bien Harry, le complimenta Seamus, si tu ne nous croit pas on peut aller demander à Colin.

Ron et Seamus partirent dans une crise de fou rire alors qu'Harry avait grogné d'exaspération. La plupart d'entre eux en était venue à la conclusion en cinquième année que la pauvre Colin Crivey était désespérément amoureux d'Harry. Harry bien sûr n'avait pas voulu y croire, mais avait finalement cédé lorsqu'il avait découvert une photo de lui grandeur nature dans le dortoir de Colin à côté de son lit.

-Je dois y aller, dit-il à ses amis avec dégoût et il descendit vers la salle commune, à son agacement ils le suivirent tous les quatre.

La salle commune était inhabituellement bondée pour un samedi après-midi et alors qu'Harry y entrait il fut accueilli par une vague de sifflement et de coup de coude ce qui le fit rougir d'embarras en peu de temps. Hermione était finalement intervenu pour les tous les faire taire, mais un coup d'œil à l'expression d'adoration sur le visage de Colin fit partir Ron et Dean dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire et Harry dut finalement s'enfuir.

Il avait attendu nerveusement Snape près du feu, inquiet à propos de toutes les choses que Neville et Hermione avaient essayé de lui apprendre. Il n'avait aucune chance de survivre à ce diner formel sans tout gâcher et il n'avait pas hâte de subir la colère de Severus Snape. L'homme pouvait écorcher une personne vivante rien qu'avec sa voix. Harry avait reçu ses sarcasmes plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir et il devinait qu'il allait être complètement humilié avant la tombée nuit.

Il leva un regard choqué lorsque Snape entra dans la pièce, ne reconnaissant presque pas l'homme au premier regard. Pas de robes noires pour une fois, il était habillé presque de la même façon que Harry, mais l'ensemble était noir bleutée et vert à la place. Et mince ! L'homme avait l'air… et bien attirant, peut-être même beau. Pas à la manière de Gilderoy Lockhart bien sûr, Snape n'avait pas vraiment le visage pour cela. Mais il semblait très distingué et ces vêtements soulignaient le fait que le Maître des Potions avait un beau corps. Et il y avait quelque chose de différent à propos de ses cheveux, cela semblait… vraiment bien.

Il se rappelait vaguement avoir laisser échapper quelques compliment, mortifié par le fait que Snape ait trouvé cela amusant. Mais au moins l'homme ne l'avait pas réellement taquiné.

Et il avait été complètement surpris lorsqu'il avait écarté ses craintes concernant les problèmes d'étiquette. A vrai dire, cela sonnait presque comme si Rogue espérait qu'Harry fasse quelque chose de choquant. Il se demandait presque s'il pouvait trouver un moyen pour gagner des points pour Gryffondors en se comportant mal.

Il n'avait pas très envie d'utiliser un Portauloin, pas depuis ce qu'il c'était passé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais il tint la pièce fermement et se laissa transporter n'importe où ou il devait aller diner.

Il chancela un peu lorsqu'ils atterrirent, il serait tombé si Snape ne l'avait pas attrapé par le coude pour le maintenir.

-Désolé, je n'aime pas vraiment les Portauloin, murmura-t-il.

Snape ne dit rien. En levant les yeux il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient debout sur un chemin de gravier directement devant un large portail en fer décoré d'un motif floral qui rappela à Harry le tatouage qu'il avait brièvement vue sur le dos de Snape. Derrière les grilles Harry put voir une énorme maison entourait par un énorme jardin très élaboré.

-Est-ce que c'est le Manoir Snape ? demanda Harry.

-Non c'est Briarwood Hall, l'informa Snape, l'homme se tourna légèrement vers une colline au-delà de la maison, ceci est le Manoir Snape.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Briarwood Hall semblait faire partit d'un domaine encore plus grand, car au-delà des jardins sur une colline il pouvait voir un château tentaculaire avec de hautes tours, des cours et au moins trois ailes distinctes.

-Wow ! s'exclama-t-il, incapable de trouver un meilleur mot pour décrire l'énormité de tout cela.

Cela demanderait énormément de peinture !

-Vous devriez vraiment faire quelque chose pour améliorer votre vocabulaire Mr. Potter, dit sèchement Snape.

-Où sommes-nous exactement ? Harry voulait le savoir, est-ce que c'est loin de Poudlard ?

-Loin est un terme relatif, répliqua Snape, nous sommes dans le Comté de High Hill.

Harry fronça les sourcils, la géographie n'avait jamais vraiment été son fort, mais il avait vu suffisamment de carte de la Grande Bretagne pour au moins connaître les bases.

-Il n'y a pas de Comté de High Hill en Grande Bretagne.

-Il n'y a pas de Comté de High Hill en Grande-Bretagne Moldu, corrigea Snape, vous êtes dans l'un des six comtés intraçables de Grande-Bretagne, le plus à l'ouest pour être exact.

Comtés intraçables ? Harry avait bien entendu parlé des maisons intraçables, mais un comté tout entier ? Il n'avait aucune idée qu'une telle chose pouvait être possible. Et penser qu'il y en avait six en Grande-Bretagne. Il se demandait combien il y en avait dans le monde entier.

-Est-ce que beaucoup de sorciers vivent ici ? demanda-t-il.

Severus haussa les épaules.

-Quelques-uns je suppose, il pointa la route qui partait de Briarwood Hall, le Ministre Fudge vit à quelques miles d'ici. Et les Malfoy vivent un peu plus au nord. Un grand nombre de vieilles familles ont une propriété à High Hill.

-Et qu'en est-il du Terrier ? demanda curieusement Harry.

Il savait que le Terrier était accessible par voiture, mais en même temps il avait toujours trouvé qu'il était quelque peu isolé et protégé du reste du Monde Moldu.

-Le Terrier est à l'est, dit-il et il ne rajouta rien de plus.

Harry devina qu'il y avait un statut économique assigné à chacun des comtés intraçables.

Snape donna un coup de baguette contre les grilles et ils attendirent pendant qu'elles pivotaient pour s'ouvrir. Harry le suivit.

-Nous ne mangeons pas au Manoir Snape ? demanda curieusement Harry alors que Snape se dirigeait vers Briarwood Hall.

-Le Manoir Snape est ma maison, l'informa-t-il, je ne l'ai pas ouvert depuis des années. Briarwood Hall revient à mon frère Claudius, il fronça soudainement les sourcils, jetant à Harry un regard étrange, je devrais probablement vous dire qu'à un certain moment durant la soirée certaines personnes tenteront de vous demander la permission de rouvrir le Manoir. Ne la donner sous aucuns prétextes.

-Pourquoi me demanderaient-ils ? demanda Harry incrédule.

Snape haussa les épaules.

-C'est autant votre maison que la mienne maintenant, lui rappela l'homme, peu importe, il n'a pas été ouvert depuis la mort de mon père, et je ne pense pas que cela soit sûre.

-Parce qu'il est délabré ou parce que votre père était un mangemort ? s'enquit Harry sans ménagement.

Snape lui lança un sourire moqueur.

-Il existe des sorts pour éviter à un bâtiment le délabrement.

Ce qui bien sûr répondait à la question, Snape suspectait qu'il y ait de la Magie Noire dans le Manoir.

-Très drôle, marmonna-t-il, Snape ne répondit pas.

Deux énormes portes en bois semblant couvertes de rosiers sculptées s'ouvrirent tandis que Harry et Severus s'approchaient de Briarwood Hall. Un troupeau de personne sortit de la maison, tellement de personne que Harry se retrouva à se mettre instinctivement derrière Snape, alarmé, se demandant s'ils n'étaient pas tombés dans un piège. Il lança rapidement un regard à Snape notant que l'homme n'avait pas l'air inquiet, mais il avait l'air énervé, une mine renfrognée se dessinait sur son visage ainsi qu'un regard noir qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien.

Des salutations et des mots de bienvenus furent criés et Harry se retrouva à serrer la main à de complets inconnus essayant de comprendre les noms qu'on lui lançait. Finalement Harry sentit une main forte se refermer autour de son épaule et Snape le tira hors du centre de la foule et le mena vers un groupe plus petit, son regard défiant qui que ce soit d'oser protester.

-Harry, voici mes frères Claudius et Marcellus et leur femmes Julliana et Delphina, lui présenta Snape sa voix ressemblant à un grondement menaçant.

Claudius et Marcellus étaient définitivement affilié à Snape. Les deux hommes avaient le nez et la couleur de peau des Snape. Mais à part cela la ressemblance était légère. Aucuns des deux hommes n'étaient aussi grand que leur frère ainé et il était beaucoup plus épais. Marcellus portait une barbe longue mais soigneusement taillé. Ils serrèrent la main de Harry et lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue dans la famille poliment mais ils regardèrent Harry de haut en bas comme s'ils l'évaluaient.

Julliana et Delphina étaient toutes les deux extraordinairement belle, l'une avait les cheveux blonds alors que l'autre était rousse. Et elles pouffèrent de rire lorsque Harry leur serra la main, Delphina allant jusqu'à lui faire une révérence.

-Et ceux-là, grogna Snape en montrant l'attroupement de personnes qui entouraient initialement Harry, sont apparemment de la belle-famille.

L'homme lança un regard à Julliana et Delphina qui lui rendirent juste un sourire. Apparemment les deux femmes avaient invité toute leur famille à cette petite réunion.

-Voici ma sœur Diana et son mari Alrik Brand, continua à lui présenter Snape faisant signe vers les deux personnes qui attendaient pour le rencontrer.

Diana Snape-Brand était plutôt attirante. Ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux noirs faisaient ressortir sa peau blanche, son visage était délicat et bien proportionné. Mais plus que ça elle avait une grâce tranquille qui rappelait étonnement à Harry une McGonagall plus jeune. Elle donna à Harry un sourire chaleureux en lui serrant la main semblant heureuse de le rencontrer. Ses yeux brillaient pratiquement lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers son frère ainé.

Alrik Brand quant à lui était son exacte opposé. Il était immensément grand, lourdement musclé et arborait les cheveux et la barbe d'un Viking. En effet l'homme les dominait tous et regardait Harry d'un air renfrogné comme s'il regardait un petit insecte. Il serra la main d'Harry un peu plus fort qu'il n'était nécessaire.

-Et voici mon frère Julius, dit Severus en pointant la dernière personne du groupe.

Harry retint à peine son halètement lorsqu'il remarqua Julius pour la première fois. Il c'était attendu à ce que le quatrième frère ressemble aux autres, mais Julius Snape était aussi différent de Claudius, Marcellus et Severus que le jour de la nuit. D'accord il avait la même apparence, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, et une peau pâle. Mais alors que Diana, qui c'était vu épargné du nez de la famille Snape, était agréablement jolie, Julius était magnifique. Il était quasiment aussi grand que Severus, mince et fort mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Son visage était parfait, magnifiquement proportionné, des pommettes hautes, une mâchoire, des lèvres rouges pleines. Même la peau pâle que tous les Snape possédaient sembler être l'albâtre le plus fin sur lui. Et il était habillé pour attirer l'œil, un pourpoint en velours noir doublé de soie d'un rouge profond, les mains ornées de bagues scintillantes.

Il lança à Harry un long sourire sensuel lorsqu'il lui serra la main, et comme ses frères il regarda Harry de haut en bas mais ses yeux brillaient de quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à de la faim. Cela fit frissonner Harry de manière inconfortable et il lança à Severus un regard nerveux en se demandant s'il l'avait remarqué. Snape le regardait intensément, son air menaçant remplacé par un sombre regard de contemplation.

Et ensuite Diana les pressa d'entrer dans la maison, et le moment inconfortable disparut.

Harry eut à peine le temps d'admirer la magnifique architecture de Briarwood Hall avant d'être entouré par la foule de belle-famille à nouveau. Il réussit à peine à suivre Snape dans le salon principale avec le reste de la famille avant d'être arrêté par un groupe de femmes et d'hommes qui semblaient surpris de se trouver en compagnie du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut.

-Etes-vous vraiment un conseiller du Ministre Fudge ? demanda une femme à bout de souffle.

-Etes-vous vraiment un joueur secret de l'équipe de Quidditch de l'équipe d'Angleterre ? demanda un jeune homme avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre à la première question de la femme.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous saviez transplaner à l'âge de sept ans ! s'exclama un autre homme alors qu'Harry se demandait encore comment quelqu'un pouvait jouer secrètement pour une équipe de Quidditch, comment avez-vous réussis à faire cela ?

-D'après Sorcière Hebdo vous sortiez avec une princesse Veela étrangère, demanda une femme à l'allure de matrone, comment avez-vous pu finir avec Severus ?

-Est-ce que vous pouvez vraiment apprivoisez des dragons juste en chantant ?

-Votre balai est-il réellement le travail de Merlin ?

-Les créatures maléfiques explose-t-elle lorsque vous les touché ?

Harry qui avait pris soin de ne pas lire les tabloïds fixa tous ses gens, alarmé. Les gens ne pensaient sûrement pas ce genre de chose, d'accord Quirrell avait explosé lorsqu'il l'avait touché, mais c'était différent.

-Est-ce que je peux voir votre cicatrice ?

Harry aurait traité cette question avec la même incrédulité que toutes les autres si elle ne venait pas d'un petit garçon de peut-être six ans. Il soupira et s'accroupit devant l'enfant faisant la sourde oreille au reste des adultes alors qu'il relevait sa frange.

Le petit garçon lui sourit joyeusement, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'émerveillement alors qu'il regardait la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de Harry. Cette réaction aurait été suffisante, si tous les adultes qui l'entouraient n'avait pas pris cela comme un signal pour s'avancer et la toucher, essayant d'atteindre cette ignoble cicatrice avec leurs doigts. Certaines des femmes avaient l'air d'avoir envie de vouloir embrasser la cicatrice. Harry recula, choqué, trébuchant presque sur ses propres pieds dans un effort pour s'éloigner d'eux.

-Ca suffit !

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir son Maître des Potions marcher furieusement vers lui, son regard le plus noir fixé sur le visage. Instinctivement il se dirigea vers lui, soulagé lorsque sa main fut attrapée et qu'il fut poussé en dehors de la foule. Il se cacha sans honte derrière le corps de Snape.

-Reculez ! gronda Snape à la foule lorsqu'elle tenta de les suivre. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous terrifié par le sorcier furieux.

-Voyons Severus, plaida Delphina, ils veulent juste le voir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils peuvent rencontrer une telle célébrité.

Harry grimaça à la description sachant parfaitement ce que Snape pensait des célébrités. Le Maître des Potions tourna son regard vers sa belle-sœur.

-Et bien, ils l'ont vu. Maintenant faites les partir, je ne l'ai pas amené ici pour être harcelé par une populace ridicule. Soit ils s'en vont, soit nous partons !

Delphina, qui avait eu l'air quelque peu offensé que sa famille soit appelée populace, pâlît en attendant la menace de Snape de partir.

-Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, bien sûre. Ils n'allaient pas rester pour le diner de toute façon.

Elle commença à les chasser vers la porte, Julliana bougea rapidement pour l'y aider. La foule commença à disparaitre avec beaucoup de protestations.

-Mes excuses Harry, dit Severus à la surprise du brun qui s'attendait à de la colère de la bouche de Snape, si j'avais su que vous alliez être pris à parti par une meute de chiens enragés, je ne vous aurais pas amené.

Harry remarqua que Snape avait utilisé son prénom. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, mais Hermione c'était fait un devoir de lui dire qu'il devrait probablement utiliser le prénom de Snape en public, cela paraîtrait bizarre s'il ne le faisait pas.

-Il n'y a pas de problème Severus, répondit-il le prénom sonnant bizarre sous sa langue.

Il vit quelque chose briller dans le regard de Snape, cela lui prit un moment pour se rendre compte que c'était de l'approbation avant que l'homme ne hoche la tête en signe d'acceptation.

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi charmant Severus, remarqua Claudius, des chiens enragés ? C'est un peu dur ne penses-tu pas ?

Snape se tourna pour regarder son frère.

-Difficilement. Je suppose que vous pensiez que nous trouverions cela amusant ?

Claudius haussa les épaules.

-Ils voulaient le rencontrer, tu peux difficilement les en blâmer. Je suis sûr qu'Harry, je peux vous appelez Harry ? est habitué à tout cela.

-Oui Sev, calmes-toi, soutient Marcellus, la foule a bien dû être cinq fois plus importante la semaine dernière lorsque Harry a fait son discours durant le déjeuner de la Société d'Herbologie Sorcière.

-Il est à l'école pauvre imbécile ! rugit Snape, il ne se balade pas pour faire des discours durant des déjeuners ! Et depuis quand as-tu commencé à croire à ce que disent les tabloïds ?

Harry remarqua que c'était loin d'être une réconciliation entre les deux frères et que cela allait plutôt résulter en une nouvelle querelle familiale. Harry reconnaissait les signes après avoir vécu si longtemps avec Vernon Dursley.

-Excusez-moi ! coupa-t-il rapidement, se plaçant entre Snape et ses frères. Ils le regardèrent tous les trois avec surprise, personne n'est venu ici pour se battre. Essayons de changer de sujet voulez-vous !

Claudius et Marcellus avait l'air déconcerté, comme si l'idée qu'il puisse les interrompre ne les avaient jamais effleurés peut-être n'avaient-ils pas l'habitude que quelqu'un le fasse. Snape avait l'air, en vérité Harry n'était pas vraiment certain de comment interpréter le regard de l'homme. Il supposait qu'il venait probablement de faire perdre à sa maison une douzaine de point pour avoir osé l'interrompre.

-Oui s'il vous plait ! ajouta Diana en s'avançant et souriant gracieusement à Harry, Harry a raison. Nous sommes ici pour ré-apprendre à nous connaitre. Ne commençons pas avec une dispute.

L'expression de Severus s'adoucit quelque peu et Harry lança à Diana un regard reconnaissant.

-Maintenant, qui veut quelque chose à boire ? s'exclama Delphina avec un sourire brillant alors qu'elle et Julliana revenait dans la pièce après s'être débarrassé de belle-famille. Ils vinrent au milieu du groupe ne remarquant pas la tension qui était présente et commençant à distribuer diverses boissons à ceux qui étaient présent.

Alors qu'Alrik prenait un verre de whisky que lui tendait Julliana, il hocha la tête vers Harry.

-Vous auriez dû les laisser se battre, murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour que seul Harry l'entende, ça aurait été la chose la plus amusante de la soirée. Je n'attends même que ça.

Harry ne répondit rien alors qu'il prenait un verre de jus de citrouille de Delphina. Nerveusement il prit rapidement une lampé, puis s'étouffa presque alors que le liquide brulait le long de sa gorge laissant ses yeux larmoyants. Alrik lui frappa le dos fort, lui souriant.

-Ce brandy est de ma réserve personnelle. Ne le gâchez pas, lui dit l'homme.

Sa réaction fit rire Marcellus et Claudius et il sourit lui-même de bon cœur à l'homme.

-Sev ne vous a pas laissé avoir accès a son stock personnel je pari ? demanda Claudius, hontes à toi Severus. Tu es supposé tout partager.

Harry lança un regard nerveux à Severus, incertain de la réaction à laquelle il devait s'attendre. Severus regarda son frère.

-Il n'a jamais demandé, dit-il simplement.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment un buveur, avoua Harry, espérant que ce brandy mélangé avec du jus de citrouille ne serait pas la seule boisson qui lui serait offerte tout au long de la soirée.

-Est-ce que vous préfèreriez une bierreaubeurre Harry ? suggéra Julius tenant une bouteille familière.

-Merci, Harry hocha la tête, reconnaissant.

Julius lui tendit un verre et une bouteille. Etrangement il fit en sorte de toucher la main d'Harry alors qu'il les lui tendait, Harry leva les yeux vers son visage, surpris. L'homme lui sourit puis s'éloigna alors que Diana commençait à parler à Severus de ses enfants et de tout ce qu'ils étaient devenus depuis toutes ses années.

XXX


	17. Chapter 17: Thorns

**Note de la Traductrice :** Bonjour tout le monde :D! Eh oui je poste ce chapitre un peu plus tôt que les autres, je me suis dit que vous faire attendre était vraiment méchant surtout que ce chapitre est l'un de mes favoris (avec ceux qui arrivent ensuite x))

Merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews ! Vous êtes les meilleurs ! ^^

Il y a deux petites annonces à la fin du chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de les lire !

 **Réponses aux review anonyme :**

 **Babylon :** Pauvre Julius il vient juste d'arriver dans cette histoire et tout le monde le déteste déjà xD ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire !

 **Zaza Julius :** C'est vrai que cela fait super longtemps je me demandais même si tu suivais toujours TMS ^^ je suis contente de voir que c'est toujours le cas ! Merci beaucoup pour tes mots d'encouragement ! (Après avoir lu ta review j'ai traduit tout un chapitre non-stop xD et le pire c'est que je l'ai fini en à peine une soirée) ! Je suis sûr que ce chapitre va te plaire ! et j'espère te relire bientôt !

 **Shinu :** J'ai aussi adoré la réaction de Severus xD rien que de voir tous les invités complètement dépités parce qu'ils ne pourraient pas parlé à Harry et qu'ils se font virer de la maison j'était troop contente! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

 _ **Chapitre 17 : Thorns**_

Ils s'assirent pendant un moment dans le petit salon, Diana faisant de son mieux pour garder la conversation entre ses frères civilisée. Mais Harry pouvait voir que l'animosité entre les trois frères plus âgés, tout du moins, n'allait pas être réglée en une nuit. Julius, quant à lui, ne semblait pas se soucier des querelles familiales et participait très peu à la discussion. A la place, à la consternation d'Harry, il passa la majorité du temps à le fixer. Chaque fois qu'Harry tournait la tête dans sa direction il voyait ces yeux noirs le regardant intensément, presque avidement. Cela le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Severus avait eu raison : Claudius, Marcellus, Delphina et Julliana trouvèrent chacun un moment pour lui parler en privé s'enquérant de ses plans concernant le Manoir Snape. Les deux femmes lui proposèrent gracieusement de refaire la décoration intérieure alors que les deux hommes pointèrent le fait qu'il était important pour une personne de son statut d'avoir une maison convenable dans laquelle recevoir d'important dignitaire. Harry leur sourit simplement et leur dit d'aller parler à Severus à propos de cela, lui étant beaucoup trop occupé avec ses devoir scolaire pour s'en soucier. Ils eurent l'air désappointés mais pas découragés.

Finalement Delphina et Julliana les introduisirent dans la salle où se déroulerait le diner. Harry fut placé à côté de Julius, directement en face de Severus. Un rapide coup d'œil à la table lui permit de remarquer les dagues dont Neville avait parlé. A son soulagement il y avait aussi des fourchettes à chaque set de table, mais elles étaient posées selon un angle étrange, indiquant comme Neville l'avait expliqué qu'elles étaient simplement là en signe de courtoisie pour un invité Né-Moldu et n'étaient pas vraiment destiné à être utilisé.

Avant que le premier plat ne soit servi un toast fut fait, Claudius prononça un discourt un peu long pour souhaiter à Harry la bienvenue dans la famille, cela aurait pu aller s'il n'avait pas fait des allusions sur le fait que le nom des Snape ait été autrefois tant ternis. Severus, étonnement, endura ces commentaires en silence surtout pour Diana, mais ils énervèrent Harry. Ce n'était pas vraiment différent de cette première lettre qu'ils avaient envoyé à Severus. Harry ne s'entendait pas bien avec celui-ci mais il savait exactement ce que cela faisait d'être traité comme le raté de la famille. Et en considérant le fait que Severus était en vérité le héros de ce petit drame familial et pas le méchant, comme ses frères et tous les autres pensaient le croire, c'était doublement injuste.

Bien, pensa-t-il irrité. S'ils avaient l'intention d'être grossier il n'allait pas s'inquiéter de les offenser. Quand le premier plat fut servi il déplia sa serviette en soie d'une manière tout à fait Moldu, et tendit immédiatement la main vers les fourchettes oubliant entièrement les poignards. Quand il lança un regard à Severus il pensa apercevoir un faible sourire sur le visage de l'homme. Il y avait certainement une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Harry lui sourit et se demanda quelles autres erreurs il pouvait faire.

Effectivement personnes ne le reprit sur ses manières, mais elles ne passèrent pas inaperçues. Harry fut quelque peu amusé en se rendant compte de ce fait : Julliana fit un signe de protection contre le diable lorsqu'il passa le sel dans la mauvaise direction. Mais personne ne dit rien à propos de cela.

Julius le distraya durant une bonne partie du diner, lui posant des questions à propos de sa position dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, un sujet dont il adorait parler. Pendant qu'ils parlaient il oublia le regard intense de l'homme qui l'avait rendu si mal à l'aise, et réussit en vérité à s'amuser.

-Et vous ? demanda-t-il finalement à Julius, est-ce que vous jouiez à l'école ?

Julius haussa les épaules.

-J'ai essayé de jouer dans une équipe, mais je n'étais pas vraiment doué sur un balai. Mais ce n'est pas si grave, on s'amuse tout autant en regardant un match je pense.

Harry n'était pas d'accord avec lui mais ne dit rien.

-Dans quelle maison étiez-vous ?

-Maison ? demanda Julius quelque peu confus, oh oui bien sûr. Les Maisons. Je ne suis pas allé à Poudlard mais à Beauxbatons. Nous sommes tous allé là-bas à part Severus.

-Vraiment ? Harry savait que sa surprise se voyait sur son visage.

Marcellus qui avait surpris leur conversation se pencha en avant.

-Oui Harry, dit-il suffisamment fort pour que le reste de la famille l'entende, Severus est le seul à être allé à Poudlard. J'ai bien peur que Père ait été préoccupé par les apparences. Il ne pensait pas que le reste d'entre nous allait être répartit dans la bonne maison.

-La bonne maison ? Harry fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant l'insulte pour ce qu'elle était, mais ne sachant que faire à propos de cela.

-Il veut dire Serpentard bien sûr, l'informa Severus, sa voix soyeuse et remplie d'animosité.

-C'était ta maison n'est-ce pas Severus ? remarqua Marcellus alors qu'il était évident qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, Merlin interdit que le fils d'un Mangemort soit réparti dans une autre maison que Serpentard. J'ai bien peur que Père n'ait pas eu confiance en le reste d'entre nous.

Harry sentit sa colère refaire surface, pas parce qu'il ressentait de l'affection pour les Serpentards, mais ces attaques contre Severus étaient complètement injustes. Il pouvait voir une lueur froide dans les yeux de Severus, et Diana ou pas, Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir laisser passer un tel comportement plus longtemps.

-Vous savez, je pense que vous avez un point de vue faussé sur les différentes maisons et les Mangemorts, les informa Harry.

-A peine, se moqua Marcellus, tout le monde sait que Serpentard ne produit rien d'autre que des Mangemorts.

C'était une attaque directe cette fois-ci, et la main de Severus serra le manche de son poignard. Harry lança un regard à travers la table à Marcellus.

-En vérité, Monsieur, vous avez tort. Les Mangemorts sont composé de personnes venant des différentes maisons, sans mentionner les quelques un venant de Beauxbatons et Durmstrang. En fait, Peter Pettigrow l'homme qui a ramené Voldemort d'entre les morts deux ans plus tôt était un Gryffondor.

A l'exception de Severus, la plupart d'entre eux frissonnèrent au nom de Voldemort. Ce fut Alrik qui se remis rapidement du choc et qui parla.

-Vous semblez confondre les évènements. Peter Pettigrow a été assassiné il y a plusieurs années par Sirius Black.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Sirius Black était innocent, Peter Pettigrow l'a fait accuser de ces meurtres. Deux Gryffondors, l'un bon l'autre mauvais. Toutes les maisons sont comme cela. Severus en est un bon exemple. Il m'a sauvé la vie plus de fois que je ne pourrais le compter. Et il a risqué sa vie pendant des années pour protéger le Monde Magique des Mangemorts. Je dois dire que c'est vous qui confondez les évènements si vous pensez autrement.

Ses mots furent accueillis par un silence, les défiant implicitement. Harry risqua un coup d'œil à Severus, l'homme le fixait avec surprise son visage affichant son choc. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si qui que ce soit avait déjà pris la défense de l'homme avant ? C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire, pensa-t-il. Il lui devait encore beaucoup pour l'avoir défendu contre Draco le premier jour où il c'était marié.

-Et bien, c'est le but de ce diner n'est-ce pas ? dit Diana rapidement, mettant fin au silence et regardant autour de la table avec un sourire optimiste sur le visage, de bien comprendre les évènements pour enfin mettre le passé derrière nous ?

Marcellus et Claudius se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête à contre-cœur.

-Oui bien sûr, accepta Claudius, Je suppose que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut sait de quoi il parle.

Et à la consternation d'Harry même cela était un coup porté à Severus, il croyait en la parole d'Harry. Celle de Severus n'étant pas suffisante. Mais il vit Severus secouer la tête presque imperceptiblement, lui disant de laisser couler. Harry soupira, se demandant comment l'homme pouvait supporter cela.

-Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut, dit Julliana presque rêveusement, brisant la tension, cela fait un tellement joli son. Dites-moi Harry, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut ?

Elle parlait de son titre si connu avec quelque chose s'approchant de la révérence.

-Excusez-moi ? Harry la regarda, incertain de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-J'imagine que cela doit être complètement épuisant, continua-t-elle lui souriant.

Delphina hocha la tête.

-Complètement épuisant, répéta-t-elle, personnellement la partie la plus difficile me semble être de signer tous ces autographes.

-Oh non ma chère, rétorqua Julliana, je dirais que répondre à tous ces courriers de fan doit être le pire. Il doit écrire plus que son nom dessus.

-Et bien, qu'en dites-vous Harry ? demanda Delphina, pour vous quel est le pire dans le fait d'être le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut ?

Harry les fixa incrédule.

-Je pense, dit-il en hésitant, que ça doit être toute ces personnes essayant de me tuer.

Ses mots furent accueillis par des regards complètement choqués, Harry entendit un éclat de rire à peine étouffer et il réalisa à son étonnement qu'il venait de Severus. Celui-ci avait une main devant sa bouche et était visiblement en train de se retenir de rire. C'était définitivement de l'approbation qu'il vit briller dans son regard cette fois.

-Oh, dit Delphina vaguement, je suppose que cela doit être difficile.

-Même, ajouta Julliana ne semblant pas comprendre ce que Harry avait dit, je pense que ma main me ferait mal si je devais signer autant d'autographes.

-Severus, coupa Diana rapidement changeant de sujet, pourquoi ne nous parlerais-tu pas de ton travail ? J'ai cru comprendre que tes capacités en potion ont dépassé de loin le niveau de Mère.

Severus, ayant repris le contrôle sur son rire, haussa les épaules avec dédain.

-Et bien, en considérant le fait que cette femme c'est empoissonné elle-même, ce n'était pas vraiment difficile.

Harry le regarda avec surprise.

-Votre mère c'est empoissonné elle-même ?

Severus grimaça.

-Oui, c'est l'un de ces obscurs petits secrets de famille que je suis sûre vous allez trouver fascinant.

Harry lança un regard aux autres, se demandant si qui que ce soit allé le renseigner. Diana lui sourit.

-C'est une histoire particulière Harry, lui dit-elle, peu de gens la connaisse. Notre mère avait une étrange et singulière obsession. Avez-vous déjà entendu l'histoire de Blanche Neige ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Sept nains, une pomme empoissonnée, un sommeil enchanté, un vrai baisé d'amour. Cette histoire ?

-Et bien, c'était en vérité sept elfes de maison, lui dit Diana, mais pas de doute vous avez entendu la version moldu de cette histoire. La version sorcière est quelque peu différente. Notre mère toutefois était intéressé par les potions de cette histoire.

-Elle voulait faire une pomme empoisonnée ? demanda Harry, se demandant si c'était comme cela que la femme c'était empoisonnée.

-En vérité Harry il est très facile de faire une pomme empoisonnée, l'informa Severus, même la potion pour le sommeil enchanté et le vrai baisé d'amour est très simple à brasser. Un millier de sorciers sont venu avec des variante de ce vieux sort. Mère n'était pas intéressé par cette partie de l'histoire.

Confus, Harry dirigea son regard vers Diana. Il ne pouvait se souvenir d'aucune autre potion qui était brassée dans cette histoire.

-C'est le début de l'histoire qui a attiré l'attention de notre mère, expliqua Diana, la partie avec la reine qui voulait un enfant parfait. Le plus bel enfant du royaume, avec des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, des lèvres rouges comme le sang, une peau aussi blanche que la neige.

Aussi blanche que la neige… Harry fronça les sourcils avant que la révélation ne le frappe un moment plus tard, un frisson courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il lançait un regard choqué autour de la pièce à tous les Snape assit. Tous avec des cheveux noirs et une peau très blanche, il se tourna vers le magnifique Julius. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, cette description lui allait parfaitement. L'homme lui sourit, amusé, inclinant sa tête en comprenant les pensées qui traversaient Harry, même s'il n'avait pas parlé elles étaient inscrites sur son visage.

-Elle a essayé avec nous tous bien sûr, continua Diana, et échoué continuellement. Jusqu'à Julius.

-Vous avez dit qu'elle c'était empoisonné, dit Harry se forçant à détourner le regard de Julius Snape.

Severus eut un sourire amer.

-Oui, Mère a été incapable de ce souvenir d'un petit détail de cette pathétique histoire. La reine est morte en couche, et n'a jamais pu poser les yeux sur son enfant parfait. Chaque potion expérimentale qu'elle a prise était un risque pour sa vie et sa santé mais aussi pour celle de son enfant, tout cela pour quelque chose d'aussi bête que la vanité.

-Lui avez-vous jamais demandé pourquoi c'était aussi important pour elle ? demanda Harry, se trouvant passionné par cette histoire. Il se demandait si toutes les familles sorcières avaient des secrets similaires.

-Mère ne parlait pas de son travail, dit Marcellus à Harry, en vérité nous savions qu'elle travaillait sur quelque chose mais nous ne savions pas sur quoi. Severus est celui qui a déchiffré son carnet de note après sa mort et qui a compris ce qu'elle faisait.

-Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes intéressé par les potions ? demanda Harry.

Severus haussa les épaules.

-Je m'y intéressais avant cela, admit-il, mais cela ne m'a certainement pas fait de mal, rien de tel qu'un secret de famille pour susciter votre intérêt.

Ils parlèrent un peu plus de leur mère, Harry écouta attentivement, curieux à propos du passé de Severus Snape. Il semblerait que tant qu'ils gardaient la conversation orientée vers leurs années d'enfances, sans mentionner leur père, les trois frères se parlaient civilement. Julius participait occasionnellement aux conversation, Diana se faisant un devoir de n'aborder que des thèmes sans danger.

Le diner se finit sans effusion de sang Harry le considéra donc comme un succès. Quand ils se retirèrent tous dans le salon à nouveau Harry s'excusa pour pouvoir se rendre aux toilettes, flânant un peu plus longtemps dans les couloirs que nécessaire. Il se rendit compte que Severus pourrait apprécier de passer un peu de temps seul avec ces frères et sœur, ou au moins avec Diana et il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire en sorte que cela arrive.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir, Julius l'intercepta avant qu'il ne puisse entrer à nouveau dans le salon.

-Je pensais que peut-être cela pourrait vous plaire d'aller voir les jardin Harry, offrit-il, cela donnera à Severus la chance de parler avec les autres seul. Je pense qu'ils veulent parler du futur du Manoir Snape. Cela a toujours était un sujet sensible entre eux et je doute que vous souhaitiez vous retrouvez au milieu de ce combat.

Se rappelant de l'avertissement concernant le Manoir, Harry hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il marchant à côté du plus jeune Snape, il ne fait pas un peu noir pour regarder les jardins ?

Il pensait qu'un tour de la maison aurait été plus approprié. Julius lui fit un sourire brillant, ses yeux noirs scintillant.

-Oh vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter de cela, ils sont parfaitement éclairés avec des Lanternes Sorcières. Briarwood Hall est connu pour son jardin de roses. Vous devez les voir avant de partir.

Il ouvrit une porte qui menait à une cour extérieure et à un chemin de galet. Alors qu'Harry avançait il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait senti une main caresser légèrement son dos et il jeta un regard curieux à Julius alors qu'il marchait à côté de lui. L'homme sourit juste à nouveau, faisant un large geste d'une main en direction du jardin qui s'étendait au-delà de la cour.

Il faisait sombre, la lune décroissante était encore presque pleine. Sous la lumière de la lune, Harry pouvait voir au loin la forme du Manoir Snape sur le sommet de la colline, mais son regard fut attiré par le jardin que Julius voulait lui montrer. Il avait déjà vu des photos de labyrinthe végétal, des énormes haies arrangées pour en faire un labyrinthe, mais il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Et ce labyrinthe végétal était extraordinaire, il était fait de grands rosiers enchevêtrer les uns aux autres pour former une haie. Ils le dominaient en taille et était tous en floraison, de magnifique roses rouge sang remplissaient de leur parfum l'air lourd. Julius avait raison, le labyrinthe était éclairé par des boules de lumières qui brûlait à la base de plusieurs haies ce qui donnait au jardin une lueur bleuté étrange sous le clair de lune froid.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le labyrinthe, Julius montrant la voie, l'odeur des roses frappa Harry, leur odeur plutôt capiteuse. Harry remarqua que les épines des rosiers avaient l'air mortels, long et horriblement tranchant. Il n'enviait pas le jardinier qui devait les tailler.

Ils marchèrent pendant un certain temps, Harry posant des questions simples à propos du domaine dans lequel ils étaient et sur les domaines alentour. Il trouva cela étrange que le manoir Malfoy ne soit qu'à quelques miles d'ici. Et en plus de cela il semblerait que les Lestrange aient une maison à côté des Goyle et Parkinson. Harry avait le sentiment inconfortable que la majorité des personnes habitant à High Hill tentait de le tuer ou avait était tué en le combattant.

-Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? demanda Julius pendant qu'ils marchaient, le jardin je veux dire ?

-C'est magnifique, admit Harry.

Il avait fait suffisamment de jardinage pour les Dursley pour apprécier le travail qui avait été fait pour ce labyrinthe, même s'il supposait que les sorciers avaient toutes sortes de sortilèges de jardinage qui rendaient les choses plus simples. Il se dit que Madame Chourave adorerait cet endroit.

-Il est dans ma famille depuis des siècles, lui dit Julius alors qu'il les menait plus loin dans le labyrinthe se déplaçant le long de chemins tortueux, ma mère adorait ce jardin.

Harry fronça les sourcils à cela. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu de l'histoire plus tôt, la mère de Julius était morte en le mettant au monde. Comment pouvait-il savoir que sa mère adorait ce jardin.

-Ne préférez-vous pas revenir à l'intérieur pour visiter avec les autres ? lui demanda Harry, pensant qu'il était probablement injuste qu'il monopolise Julius par rapport à ses frères.

Il ne connaissait pas Severus si bien que cela et pourrait vouloir lui parler en privée aussi. Harry était parfaitement capable de visiter les jardin seul. De plus, l'odeur des roses devenait de plus en plus puissante et il devenait anxieux à l'idée de s'éloigner de leur parfum.

Mais Julius ris juste.

-J'étais un enfant lorsque Severus est partit, dit-il à Harry, en outre je préfère plutôt apprendre à vous connaitre. Je vous trouve beaucoup plus intrigant.

A la surprise d'Harry, l'homme leva une main en même temps qu'il parlait et attrapa une boucle des cheveux d'Harry pour la mettre derrière son oreille, un geste incroyablement intime qui rendit Harry extrêmement mal à l'aise. Même Ron n'aurait pas fait quelque chose comme cela, et il connaissait Ron bien mieux que cet homme. Il se sentit soudainement étourdit et il suspectait l'odeur des roses de finalement l'atteindre.

Mais une fois encore Julius sourit simplement et continua comme si de rien n'était.

-J'imagine que vous avez dût être horriblement déçu, dit Julius alors qu'il menait Harry dans une petite cours munie d'un petit belvédère, de vous retrouver marié à Severus.

Harry s'arrêta.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Julius se tourna et lui sourit une nouvelle fois, lui lançant un regard entendu.

-Je veux dire qu'il peut difficilement être le genre d'amant qu'un jeune homme comme vous rêve d'avoir, il rigola à cette pensée, cela a dû être horrible de vous retrouver à la merci d'un homme si dur et froid. Et Severus n'a pas grand-chose pour lui. Est- ce que vous grimacer à chaque fois qu'il vous touche, ou vous-êtes-vous habituez à être soumis à lui ?

-Quoi ? Harry fixait l'homme, choqué, ne sachant pas comment répondre à ces mots.

Au moins lorsque ses camarades de Serpentards avaient fait des sous-entendus douteux ils avaient été faits sous la forme d'insultes crues et grossières. Ça c'était différent, c'était beaucoup plus personnel et il n'aimait pas du tout la direction que prenait cette conversation. Il pouvait jurer que l'odeur des roses devenait plus forte, le parfum était étrangement intoxicant.

-Vous êtes plutôt beau, vous savez, lui dit Julius et Harry se retrouva malgré lui en train de rougir, j'imagine que Severus n'a pas attendu longtemps avant de poser ses mains sur vous. Comme vous avez dût détester que cette bête vous touche.

Il tendit la main pour toucher une nouvelle fois les cheveux d'Harry, mais celui-ci frappa sa main et fit un pas en arrière.

-C'est de votre frère que vous êtes en train de parler ! s'exclama-t-il incrédule.

Bête ? ok les Gryffondors lui avaient sûrement donné des surnoms pires que cela au fil des années, mais c'était la propre chair et sang de l'homme pour l'amour de Dieu ! En outre Severus avait été plus que décent envers lui. Sans mentionner le fait que Julius n'avait évidemment aucune idée de l'homme qu'était son frère et la raison pour laquelle ils c'étaient marié en premier lieu. Il avait pensé que c'était juste Claudius et Marcellus qui croyaient que Severus était encore un Mangemort. Maintenant il pouvait voir que l'opinion de Julius à propos de l'homme n'était pas meilleure.

-Oui, c'est mon frère, accepta Julius souriant toujours, ce qui me met dans une position remarquable pour soulager votre souffrance. Personne ne se demandera pourquoi vous passez autant de temps en compagnie de votre beau-frère. De tel liens familiaux sont même encouragé.

Pendant qu'il parlait il fit plusieurs pas vers Harry, celui-ci recula aussi vite, commençant à comprendre où cette conversation allait.

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je suis intéressé par vous, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama Harry stupéfait. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il était dans cette situation, le frère de Severus Snape lui faisait des avances. C'était ridicule.

Julius rigola doucement.

-Bien sûr que vous êtes intéressé, répondit-il, j'ai vu la manière dont vous me regardiez. Je sais que vous me voulez. Qui ne me choisirait pas plutôt que Severus ?

Harry sentit son visage rougir d'embarras, ok, peut-être avait-il pensé que l'homme était beau, mais n'importe qui aurait pensé la même chose. Mais il semblerait qu'il avait hérité de sa mère plus que cette beauté magique, Julius possédait apparemment sa vanité.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas, dit-il à l'homme, et vous ne connaissez pas votre frère, je ne suis pas intéressé, au revoir !

Il se tourna pour partir, admettant que pour une fois il était hors de sa zone de confort ici, il n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir aux avances amoureuses d'un homme semblant penser qu'il était irrésistible.

Le couloir par lequel ils étaient entré dans la cour avait disparu.

Harry fixa, alarmé, l'impénétrable mur de rosie en face de lui. Il se tourna regardant rapidement autour de lui pensant que peut-être elle avait changé de place. Mais il semblait n'y avait aucune ouverture dans le mur de haie.

-Il y une sortie, lui assura Julius avec un doux rire, mais seulement moi sait où regarder. C'est un labyrinthe après tout, mais les épines des rosiers sont assez fortes pour détacher la chair de vos os si vous faîtes la plus petite erreur. Et je suis le seul à connaître le secret du labyrinthe, le seul à pouvoir vous mener jusqu'à la sortie.

Harry sentit son cœur commençait à cogner, son estomac se nouant alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait été attiré ici et qu'il l'avait volontairement suivis. Conduit par un joli visage. Il s'éloigna à nouveau de Julius, s'avançant vers le belvédère espérant qu'il pourrait voir la sortit de là. Il supposait que dans le pire des cas il pourrait brûler la haie, à condition qu'elle ne soit pas protégée contre de tels sorts.

Julius le suivis dans le belvédère.

-Aimez-vous l'odeur des roses, demanda-t-il curieusement, elles sont aussi un autre héritage de ma mère. Elle utilisait ces fleurs dans ces potions. Elles sont dans mon sang. Leur odeur est connue pour rendre les hommes et les femmes fou de désir pour moi.

Harry pâlit, comprenant soudainement ce qu'il disait. Il n'avait pas été si loin du compte lorsqu'il avait pensé que l'odeur des fleurs était intoxicante. Apparemment cela fonctionnait comme une sorte d'aphrodisiaque ou de potion d'amour. Mais il pouvait se défaire de l'Imperium encore et encore, il n'allait pas se faire avoir par cela.

-Je vous l'ait dit Julius, je ne suis pas intéressé, grogna Harry.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'homme s'attendait à ce qu'il lui tombe dans les bras. Il était complètement fou.

Les yeux de Julius s'obscurcirent, son sourire devenant soudainement froid.

-Vous semblez penser que je m'en soucis, Julius rit et soudainement en un battement de cœur il fut sur Harry, le poussant durement dos à l'un des piliers du belvédère, le clouant avec son propre corps, sa tête s'abaissant et ses lèvres se rapprochant.

L'attaque fut si soudaine et inattendu qu'Harry eut à peine le temps de réagir. Et il put seulement tourner la tête pour éviter le baiser brutal. Julius ne sembla pas s'en offusquer pour autant, attaquant à la place la peau tendre de son cou, ses mains bougeant sur le corps d'Harry.

Harry ne ce n'était pas attendu à une attaque physique, rien dans ce que Julius avait fait auparavant n'avait suggéré qu'il essayerait de prendre l'avantage sur Harry. Et il était plus fort qu'Harry, beaucoup plus fort, son âge, sa taille et ses muscles jouant en sa faveur. Harry savait qu'il devait tirer sa baguette, si ça devait continuer sur le niveau physique il aurait de sérieux ennuis. Son choc se changea en une rage intense lorsqu'il sentit l'une des mains de Julius tâtonner entre ses jambes, le touchant à travers le cuir de son pantalon.

Sans réfléchir il lança sa tête en avant, la frappant fortement contre celle de Julius, suffisamment pour faire reculer l'homme brièvement. C'était tout ce dont Harry avait besoin. Il repoussa Julius loin de lui tirant sa baguette alors qu'il sortait du belvédère, le bout de sa baguette brillant déjà, un sort prêt à en sortir alors qu'Harry se battait pour regagner le contrôle sur sa colère. Il pouvait blesser l'homme réalisa-t-il, le tuer peut-être, il était tellement en colère. Son corps tremblait de rage.

X.X

 **Note de l'Auteur :** Je voulais juste faire un rapide commentaire sur toute l'histoire de Blanche Neige avant que qui ce soit ne pense que je pars dans une direction complètement différente avec cette histoire. C'était une petite histoire amusante qui m'est venu pendant que j'écrivais la scène du diner et rien d'autre. Je n'ai pas pu résister au fait de la garder et cela va parfaitement avec le comportement de Julius. J'en parlerai plus longuement dans la prochaine note d'auteur.

 **XxX**

 **Note de la Traductrice :** Oui je sais cette fin de chapitre est horrible et je m'en excuse ^^ je vous en avais parlé au début et voici mes annonces :

 **Annonce numéro 1** **:** Je recherche une bêta pour ma fiction TMS donc si quelqu'un a un peu de temps et pouvait m'aider à corriger les chapitres ce serait vraiment gentil de sa part ! ^^

 **Annonce numéro 2** **:** J'ai commencé la traduction d'un Two-Shot : **His Slytherin Descendants** de **Dark Cyan Star** dont je publierai le premier chapitre le mois prochain je pense (j'ai quasiment fini de le traduire) je recherche donc quelqu'un pour le corriger ! (le résumé se trouve sur mon profil :)

Merci tout le monde ! Et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ^^ n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


	18. Chapter 18: Heart of the Maze

**Note de la Traductrice :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici donc le chapitre 18 ! Je suis assez fière de moi en ce moment j'arrive à respecter les deux semaines d'intervalle entre chaque chapitre x) j'espère que ça va durer ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent :D la plupart du temps ce sont toujours les mêmes personnes qui commentent mais pour une fois il y a eu de nouvelles têtes et ça fait plaisir !

Je rappelle aussi qu'on ne peut pas tuer la traductrice ! Sinon il n'y aura jamais de suite :) mais j'avoue la fin du dernier chapitre était juste horrible xD je savais que vous alliez me détester.

 **Bêta :** Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw ! Merci encore de t'être proposé !

 **Réponses aux reviews Anonymes :**

 **Babylon :** Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras pas besoin de tuer Julius de tes propres mains je pense que Severus et Harry vont parfaitement s'en occuper ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus et je te laisse apprécier la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **Renard :** Je suis contente que cette fiction t'ait plus :) j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Heliothrope** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma traduction de The Marriage Stone te plaise ^^

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

 **Chapitre 18 : Heart of the Maze**

Pour Severus cette soirée était un enchaînement de surprises et elles n'étaient pas toutes plaisantes. La réaction d'Harry par rapport au manoir l'avait amusé, mais cette humeur avait rapidement été étouffée par la foule de personnes qui était tombée sur le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu comme s'il était Merlin réincarné.

Il avait toujours injustement supposé que Harry se délectait de son statut de célébrité. Mais le regard d'horreur sur le visage du garçon avait très vite fait disparaitre cette croyance, comme l'avait fait la façon dont il s'était pratiquement caché derrière lui lorsqu'il l'avait secouru.

Il aurait dû s'attendre à quelque chose comme cela, supposa-t-il. Ce n'était pas le genre de ses frères mais ils auraient au moins pu contenir leurs femmes. Julliana et Delphina n'étaient pas devenues plus intelligentes depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait vues.

Diana était la même que dans ses souvenirs, et cela lui avait fait plaisir de voir à quel point elle était heureuse de le voir. La méfiance qu'il pouvait voir chez Alrik, Claudius et Marcellus n'avait pas faibli mais au moins Diana ne croyait pas leurs mensonges.

Il n'arrivait pas à lire Julius. Le jeune homme l'avait accueilli poliment mais ils étaient de complets étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Julius était un enfant la dernière fois que Severus l'avait vu et, bien qu'il eût oublié à quel point il était beau, la réaction d'Harry n'était pas passée inaperçue et Severus devait admettre que le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là avait définitivement été de la jalousie.

Mais cela avait répondu à une question qu'il s'était posée. Juste parce que la Pierre du Mariage avait choisi Severus pour Harry ne voulait pas dire que Harry était intéressé par les hommes. Loin de là. La magie de la Pierre du Mariage était faite de telle sorte qu'elle choisisse le meilleur partenaire possible pour une personne, il n'y avait aucune garantie que cela soit un partenaire amoureux. Dans le cas d'Harry Potter il était probable que le meilleur partenaire pour lui soit quelqu'un capable de le protéger, de l'éduquer, de se battre à ses côtés, et de s'assurer qu'il ait toutes les chances de grandir et de vivre sa vie. Les couples les plus connus que la pierre avait associés étaient des amants mais ce n'était pas la seule possibilité. Il était possible que Harry Potter, destiné à de grandes choses, ne soit pas destiné à l'amour. Ou alors avait-elle réalisé que Severus Snape ne l'empêcherait pas de tomber amoureux, parce que finalement Severus Snape savait qu'il n'avait aucune réelle revendication sur le jeune homme et qu'il regarderait ailleurs lorsque Harry aurait finalement décidé d'aimer quelqu'un. Tant qu'il était discret, il ne serait pas un obstacle à son bonheur.

Mais jusqu'à ce moment avec Julius, Severus n'avait jamais vu Harry regarder un autre homme avec un quelconque intérêt sexuel. En vérité la seule personne qu'il avait vue Harry regarder était Cho Chang et même cela avait semblé presque sans intérêt. Il suspectait que le garçon ait été trop distrait par toutes les personnes essayant de le tuer pour s'inquiéter d'une quelconque façon des choses qui obsédaient les étudiants de son âge.

Mais le rougissement qui s'était étendu sur le visage d'Harry lorsqu'il avait regardé Julius avait été très révélateur. Il était définitivement capable de voir la beauté chez un homme. Dommage qu'il ait fallu quelqu'un que personne ne pouvait égaler pour attirer son regard. Il supposait que cela le laissait en dehors de la course.

Tout bien considéré, la soirée avec sa famille était passée rapidement. Harry, loin d'être nerveux et mal à l'aise comme il s'y était attendu, avait continuellement surpris et amusé Severus. Il décida qu'il aimait son prénom sur les lèvres d'Harry et après la quatrième ou cinquième fois cela commença même à sonner naturel.

Il avait regardé avec amusement Harry mettre de côté le protocole sorcier et ignorer complètement les poignards pour les fourchettes malgré le fait qu'il s'était apparemment entrainé avec Londubat et Granger. S'il ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait juré que ce morveux de Gryffondor essayait de le faire rire.

Un peu plus tard Harry avait réussi à le surprendre complètement lorsqu'il avait tenu tête à ses frères, les rappelant sur leurs insultes très peu subtiles et défendant son nom et son honneur avec une éloquence qu'il ne pensait pas que le garçon possédait. Il les avait réduits au silence et, pour la première fois, Severus avait compris pourquoi ce jeune homme inspirait une telle loyauté.

C'est plus tard, lorsqu'ils retournèrent au salon, que ses frères abordèrent le sujet qu'il avait attendu toute la soirée : le sort du Manoir Snape. Il se demandait s'ils avaient déjà parlé à Harry de ce sujet, et se rappela de le lui demander lorsqu'ils retourneraient à Poudlard.

\- Je te l'ai dit Claudius, informa-t-il son frère après son discours passionné sur l'importance du Manoir, je n'ai pas l'intention de rouvrir le manoir tant que je n'aurai pas eu la chance de voir quelles surprises Père a pu laisser derrière lui. Mon emploi du temps ne m'en a pas encore donné l'opportunité.

\- Ce n'est pas juste de nous reléguer dans une petite maison alors que celle-ci reste vide ! s'exclama Claudius en colère, tu nous gardes ici pour nous punir. Tu nous gardes…

Severus laissa l'homme parler, ayant déjà entendu son discours avant. Il en avait même une version écrite dans des lettres envoyées au fils des ans même s'ils ne se parlaient pas. Il se demandait ce qui prenait si longtemps à Harry pour revenir dans le salon, et il lança un regard vers la porte, inquiet. Il nota ensuite que Julius était aussi parti, et une inconfortable suspicion piqua son esprit.

-Où est Julius ? demanda-t-il interrompant le discours de Claudius.

Claudius resta silencieux, reniflant de dégoût alors qu'il détournait le regard. Severus regarda les autres à la place, la question sembla titiller Delphina et Julliana leur amusement confirmant le sentiment de suspicion dans le cœur de Snape. Marcellus et Alrik semblaient amusés aussi. Mais ce fut la réaction de Diana qui l'inquiéta le plus, elle regardait son mari et ses autres frères suspicieusement, son expression quelques peu confuse face à leur amusement.

-Où est-il ? demanda Severus, se mettant rapidement debout.

-Voyons Severus, rit doucement Marcellus, laisse Julius s'amuser, c'est ce qu'il fait. Et je doute qu'Harry lui en veuille.

Jalousie et rage montèrent en Severus, leur intensité le surprenant. Diana se mit sur ses pieds aussi, sa confusion disparaissant immédiatement remplacée par de la colère.

-Le Labyrinthe de roses, Severus, lui cria-t-elle ses yeux un peu sauvages, ne blâme pas Harry !

Si elle n'avait pas ajouté le dernier avertissement seule la colère l'aurait animé en sortant de la pièce. A cause de cela, une étincelle de peur éclata à l'intérieur de lui. Ne pas blâmer Harry ? Pour quoi ? Ses mots impliquaient que peut-être qu'Harry ne serait pas responsable pour ce qui pourrait arriver.

En un rien de temps il se retrouva dehors courant vers l'entrée du labyrinthe de roses. Lorsqu'il était enfant il avait appris le secret de ce labyrinthe, il savait se diriger à l'intérieur malgré ses passages et chemins en constante évolution. Il connaissait même un raccourci pour se rendre au milieu du labyrinthe. Mais alors qu'il passait l'entrée principale il se rendit compte d'un subtil changement. Il sentit les sortilèges au moment même où il passa l'entrée du labyrinthe et il sortit immédiatement sa baguette. Un rapide sort d'identification révéla la présence de plusieurs sorts d'amour et d'aphrodisiaque, pas suffisamment forts d'après ses standards, mais certainement suffisant pour brouiller l'esprit d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière moyenne qui entrerait dans le labyrinthe.

Harry et lui n'étaient pas des sorciers moyens mais il se retrouva quand même en train de courir vers le centre du labyrinthe, contournant la majorité des corridors pour des raccourcis. Son esprit lui fournissant un certain nombre de scénario, ses frères et sa sœur s'attendaient sûrement à ce qu'il retrouve Harry dans une situation compromettante avec Julius. Cela ne lui avait pas échappé que Julius trouvait Harry attirant, l'homme avait à peine détourné le regard de Harry de toute la soirée. Mais il suspectait qu'il y ait plus qu'une collusion fraternelle de la part de Marcellus et Claudius. Ils devaient penser qu'en autorisant Julius à séduire Harry celui-ci serait plus malléable à leur influence.

La rage s'empara de Severus, s'il découvrait qu'ils avaient fait cela pour ce stupide manoir, il brûlerait cet endroit du sol au plafond et les laisserait vivre à la rue.

Il tourna au dernier couloir, et se retrouva coincé par une barrière invisible, l'un des nombreux murs illusoires.

Il pouvait voir la cour centrale à travers, Harry était déjà piégé à l'intérieur avec Julius.

Aucun des deux ne le remarqua, mais il savait que de leur côté de l'illusion il ne verrait rien d'autre qu'un mur de roses impénétrable. Il lança un regard autour de la cour, toutes les entrées étaient scellées de ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Julius, étant entré avant Severus dans la cour, pouvait toutes les ouvrir en pressant une pierre au centre du belvédère, Severus n'avait pas le choix il allait devoir enlever le sortilège à la manière dure. Il leva sa baguette et commença un contre sort qui aspirerait la puissance de ce dernier.

Il pouvait entendre Julius parler à Harry et trouva ses mots seulement emplis de colère. Il pouvait aussi voir Harry secouant légèrement la tête, ses sourcils froncés, il ressentait sûrement les effets des sorts.

\- J'imagine que Severus n'a pas attendu longtemps avant de poser ses mains sur vous, dit Julius à Harry, comme vous avez dût détester que cette bête vous touche.

Severus serra les dents de fureur alors que Julius tendait sa main pour caresser Harry, il sourit un moment plus tard lorsque Harry frappa sa main et recula. Il se demandait si Julius pouvait sentir les sorts sur le labyrinthe vaciller et scintiller alors qu'Harry se sortait de toute influence qu'ils avaient pu avoir sur lui.

\- C'est de votre frère dont vous êtes en train de parler ! la voix d'Harry était remplie d'incrédulité et d'indignation.

Il semblait que le noble Gryffondor allait encore une fois défendre son honneur.

\- Oui c'est mon frère, Julius sourit, ce qui me met dans une position remarquable pour soulager votre souffrance. Personne ne se demandera pourquoi vous passez autant de temps en compagnie de votre beau-frère. De tel liens familiaux sont encouragés.

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je suis intéressé par vous, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry, s'éloignant de Julius alors que celui-ci avançait vers lui.

\- Bien sûr que vous êtes intéressé, lui dit Julius et Severus sentit ses intestins se tordre, j'ai vu la façon dont vous me regardiez. Je sais que vous me voulez. Qui ne me choisirait pas plutôt que Severus ?

Severus ne manqua pas le rougissement qui s'étala sur le visage de Harry et il redoubla d'effort pour faire tomber la barrière. Il s'était promis que lorsque Harry tomberait amoureux il regarderait ailleurs, mais pas ça ! Pas son frère ! Ce serait tellement cruel ! Il souhaitait pouvoir voir les yeux d'Harry, mais son visage n'était pas tourné dans sa direction. Les yeux d'Harry révélaient beaucoup trop d'émotions et Severus voulait désespérément savoir ce que le jeune homme ressentait vraiment pour son magnifique frère.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas, dit Harry soudainement, et vous ne connaissez pas votre frère. Je ne suis pas intéressé, au revoir !

Et avec cela, Harry se tourna vers Severus, faisant un pas vers la sortie seulement pour s'arrêter, choqué, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle avait disparu. Il ne pouvait, bien évidemment, pas voir Severus debout devant l'entrée et essayant de démolir la barrière magique, mais Severus pouvait voir ses yeux clairement, pouvait voir la lueur de dégoût à l'intérieur, un regard qui soulagea l'esprit de Severus. Ce regard fut très vite remplacée par de la peur lorsque Harry remarqua que la sortie avait disparu.

\- Il y une sortie, lui assura Julius semblant hautement amusé par la situation, mais seulement moi sait où regarder. C'est un labyrinthe après tout, mais les épines des rosiers sont assez fortes pour détacher la chair de vos os si vous faites la plus petite erreur. Et je suis le seul à connaître le secret du labyrinthe, le seul à pouvoir vous mener jusqu'à la sortie.

Idiot, pensa Severus. Pensait-il réellement que personne d'autre n'avait résolu le secret du labyrinthe ? Severus avait découvert ses secrets bien avant que Julius ne vienne au monde. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander combien de jeunes sorciers et sorcières son frère avait pu amener ici, des sorciers et sorcières pas suffisamment puissants pour combattre les sortilèges.

Harry s'était déplacé dans le belvédère et Severus se demanda si peut-être le garçon allait trouver la pierre qui relâchait les protections.

\- Aimez-vous l'odeur des roses, demanda-t-il ensuite, elles sont aussi un autre héritage de ma mère. Elle utilisait ces fleurs dans ces potions. Elles sont dans mon sang. Leur odeur est connue pour rendre les hommes et les femmes fous de désir pour moi.

Ses mots confirmèrent les soupçons de Severus : Julius avait déjà fait cela avant. Il se rendit également compte que son frère croyait que Harry était plus fortement touché par les sorts qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Mais le scintillement d'irritation qui brilla sur le visage d'Harry assura à Severus que Julius avait tort.

\- Je vous l'ai dit Julius, je ne suis pas intéressé ! grogna Harry.

\- Vous semblez penser que je m'en soucie, rigola Julius, ses mots alarmant Severus.

Il regarda, choqué, son frère se jeter soudainement sur Harry, le plaquant contre l'un des piliers du belvédère, avec l'intention évidente de prendre par la force ce que Harry lui avait refusé.

La barrière était quasiment baissée, et Severus jeta toute sa force dans le contre-sort, désespéré de briser ce sort pour venir en aide à Harry. Il pouvait le sentir en train de s'écrouler, pouvait voir Julius caresser Harry, le toucher, l'embrasser, et il le vit trébucher alors qu'Harry lui mettait un coup de tête pour le repousser. Un regard noir de rage s'étendait sur son visage alors qu'il tirait sa baguette et qu'il visait Julius. Il ne lui lança pas de sort immédiatement à la surprise de Severus, mais un seul regard vers Harry et il comprit. Même à cette distance, il pouvait voir Harry en train de trembler, presque aveuglé par la colère. Tout sort qu'il lancerait pourrait tuer Julius.

C'était Julius qui était en danger maintenant, et la santé mentale de Harry était en jeux plutôt que sa vertu. La barrière tomba et Severus s'avança, sachant qu'il fallait faire preuve de prudence, Harry pourrait très bien laisser échapper son sortilège s'il le surprenait.

Julius, idiot qu'il était, n'avait apparemment pas réalisé le danger, et continuait de s'approcher d'Harry un petit sourire supérieur sur le visage.

\- Harry, vous ne pensez quand même pas…

\- Tu sais Julius, dit doucement Severus, gardant sa voix basse et sous contrôle, un ton qu'il utilisait généralement pour contrôler ses Serpentard, Harry ne bougea pas sa concentration ne faiblissant pas, tu te tiens au bout d'une baguette qui a plusieurs fois battu Voldemort. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment pouvoir faire autre chose que supplier pour ta vie dans un moment comme celui-là ?

Ses mots eurent l'effet escompté. Julius se figea, son sourire se fanant alors qu'il réalisait pour la première fois à qui exactement il avait voulu faire du mal. Il pouvait bien y avoir un millier de rumeurs ridicules à propos du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu dans les tabloïds, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que ce sorcier faisait régulièrement face aux Mangemorts et gagnait. Severus fut soulagé de voir son frère prendre son avertissement au sérieux et reculer. Sa peau perdant le peu de couleur qu'elle avait.

Ce qui inquiétait le plus Severus, cependant, était le fait qu'Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, n'avait toujours pas baissé son bras ou détourné le regard du visage figé de Julius, comme s'il était incapable de sortir de son état de rage.

Severus l'approcha doucement.

\- Harry, dit-il calmement en se plaçant à ses côtés.

Il tendit la main vers le poignet d'Harry, glissant délicatement son autre bras autour de ses épaules, il pouvait sentir le pouvoir vibrer à travers son corps, faisant trembler ses muscles.

\- Harry, dit-il une nouvelle fois, c'est bon, c'est fini. Laisse-le partir. Tu ne veux pas cela.

Il appuya doucement contre son bras puis plus fermement, l'abaissant lentement jusqu'à ce que la baguette de Harry pointe vers le sol.

Il sentit Harry frémir, laissant sa respiration qu'il avait retenue sortir dans un doux gémissement alors que Severus sentait le pouvoir disparaitre également. Il ferma les yeux, cils noirs contre peau pâle, alors qu'il s'appuyait brièvement contre le corps de Severus.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Severus doucement.

Harry hocha la tête, ouvrant finalement les yeux et faisant un pas en arrière. Son visage était une nouvelle fois recomposé, mais il était loin d'avoir l'air bien, ses yeux étaient hantés.

-Donne-moi une seconde, et je te montrerai le chemin pour sortir, lui dit Severus, ensuite il se tourna rapidement vers son frère.

Julius n'avait pas bougé et les regardait intensément. Severus pensa à une douzaine de sortilèges, mais à la fin opta pour une revanche bien plus satisfaisante. Il frappa le visage de son frère de son poing aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Le coup envoya Julius au sol, Severus était à peu près certain de lui avoir brisé la mâchoire.

Il attrapa de son poing le pourpoint de son frère, le relevant partiellement.

\- Si tu t'approches encore une fois de lui, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Julius, je te tuerai moi-même.

Il vit les yeux de Julius s'écarquiller de terreur alors que Severus sortait sa baguette. Un rapidement mouvement de celle-ci et Severus siffla.

\- Castitas Obligatus Ultio, il le relâcha ensuite sans cérémonie sur le sol avant de retourner aux côtés d'Harry.

Harry avait regardé tout l'échange quelque peu sans passion. Il ne dit rien lorsque Severus le dirigea vers la sortie la plus direct du labyrinthe.

Les autres les attendaient dans le patio. Diana se dirigea rapidement vers eux, inquiète, lorsqu'elle les vit sortir du labyrinthe.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien, demanda-t-elle en voyant le visage sans expression d'Harry.

\- Oui, grogna Severus, forçant sa colère à refluer pour sa sœur.

Elle n'avait rien à voir dedans et semblait horrifiée par toute cette histoire.

\- Julius a semble-t-il oublié qui il tentait d'attaquer, il se tourna pour regarder Alrik, Claudius et Marcellus, c'est une erreur qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie.

Les trois hommes furent surpris par cela, regardant alternativement Harry et le labyrinthe.

Severus sortit le Portauloin en forme de pièce de sa poche. Il lança son regard le plus noir à ses frères.

\- Je reviendrai demain, leur dit-il, la menace étant implicite dans sa phrase, et si tous les sorts ne sont pas retirés de ce labyrinthe, je brûlerai Briarwood Hall du sol au plafond !

Le regard de choc et d'horreur sur leurs visages était remarquablement satisfaisant. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas en profiter.

Il tourna son attention vers Diana une nouvelle fois.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête et lui lança un sourire triste.

Avec cela Severus serra la main autour de la pièce et attrapa la main gauche d'Harry coinçant la pièce entre eux. Ils furent emmenés à travers le pays en sécurité à Poudlard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Note de l'Auteur :** Non ce n'est pas la dernière fois que nous verrons la famille Snape, l'un d'entre eux à encore un rôle important à jouer dans le futur (ce ne sera pas Julius bizarrement). Je voulais jouer avec cette idée de beauté parce que souvent dans les fictions Severus devient soudainement et miraculeusement beau ce qui fait que Harry tombe amoureux de lui. Mais en vérité même si Alan Rickman est adorable, Severus Snape ne l'est pas. Limite il est ténébreux et énigmatique, même peut-être distingué, mais il ne sera jamais beau. Et voilà qu'arrive Julius le parfait adonis de la famille Snape. Mais il n'y a rien à voir entre le caractère de Julius et celui de Severus, et il était important que Harry s'en rende compte. Il se rend compte pour la première fois de sa vie qu'un homme peut être beau, Harry est un peu en retard sur ce point par rapport à ses camarades de classe. Severus avait raison à ce propos, Harry ne ce n'est jamais intéressé au sexe parce qu'il y avait d'autres choses qui le distrayaient. Il peut maintenant regarder Snape de la bonne façon mais désolée le sexe est encore loin.

En ce qui concerne Snape le déni dans lequel il se trouve va commencer à disparaître s'il pense vraiment pouvoir ne rien faire pendant qu'Harry tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Cela à l'ai vraiment vertueux et noble (et je pense qu'il VOULAIT vraiment le penser) mais s'il vous plait ! Nous connaissons tous Snape n'est-ce-pas ? Et pourquoi tout le monde a semble-t-il oublié que Harry était capable de se défendre tout seul ? Mais mon Dieu j'ai des lecteurs assoiffés de sang ! J'ai aimé lire toutes vos suggestions sur ce qui allait arriver à Julius. Je pense que le reviewer qui m'a écrit qu'il allait se piquer les fesses avec l'une des épines des robes et dormir pendant cent ans était la plus drôle ! Peut-être écrirais-je une autre histoire où le jeune Malfoy lui fait ouvrir les yeux (ne seraient-ils pas mignon ensemble ?)

Comme je suis obligé de réfréner ma propre soif de violence (pour ceux d'entre vous qui en veulent il y en aura suffisamment dans les futurs chapitres pour vous satisfaire) soyez assuré que Severus c'est parfaitement occuper de Julius je ne parle pas latin (donc désolée pour ma grammaire) mais la meilleure traduction que je pourrais donner du sors que Severus a lancé sur Julius est une ceinture de chasteté. Pas besoin de dire que Julius n'aura plus l'occasion de refaire cela à qui que ce soit.


	19. Chapter 19: Bonds

**Note de la traductrice :** Mon dieu je met enfin ce chapitre en ligne ! Pour tout vous dire j'ai eu une flemme pas possible à traduire la note d'Auteur qui était particulièrement longue xD parce que oui je traduis la note toujours juste avant de mettre un chapitre en ligne ! Et finalement je m'y suis mise et voilà ! En plus je suis en train de traduire une partie de la fiction où Severus n'apparaît pas beaucoup autant vous dire que je suis comme vous : quand je ne vois pas Harry et Severus ensemble dans un même chapitre je trouve ça looooong.

Merci encore à tous pour vos review qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir :D vous êtes de plus en plus à suivre cette fiction et je vous en remercie !

 **Bêta** : Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw

 **Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :**

 **Zaza Julius :** Je comprends tellement ce que tu veux dire lorsque tu dis que cela traîne en longueur x) j'ai aussi ressenti cela lorsque je la lisais, lisant en diagonal des parties de l'histoire parce que Severus et Harry n'était pas ensemble. Remercie ma bêta pour le tutoiement à la fin du chapitre, j'ai toujours du mal à savoir si je dois mettre du vouvoiement ou du tutoiement et il s'avérait à ce moment-là que le tutoiement était mieux et elle me l'a fait remarquer ^^. Je suis contente de ne pas être la seule à relire l'histoire, il n'y a pas longtemps j'ai relu ma traduction (puisque certains des chapitres datent d'il y a presque un an et que je ne les ai jamais relus) et j'ai été agréablement surprise en me rendant compte que ce n'était pas si mal traduit que cela ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Harruet :** Ouiii le chapitre 18 est l'un des meilleur pour moi :D surtout grâce à la menace de Severus à la fin du chapitre ! J'espère que ce chapitre 19 va te plaire aussi !

 **Babylon :** haha Julius a tellement eu ce qu'il méritait ! Et ce coup de poings était juste tellement magnifique ! huhu du grand Severus Snape ! Bonne lecture du chapitre 19 ^^

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

 **Chapitre 19 : Bonds**

Harry sentit la sensation familière d'être tiré et de tomber alors que le Portauloin le ramenait dans les quartiers de Severus dans les cachots. Il était seulement vaguement conscient d'être guidé vers le canapé et d'être poussé dans les coussins. Stupéfait, il regarda les flammes dans la cheminée revenir à la vie retenant son attention complètement. Un moment plus tard il sentit quelque chose de froid être posé entre ses mains.

-Buvez ça, ordonna Severus.

Harry leva les mains sans réfléchir et but entièrement la boisson dans le verre que Severus lui avait donné. Cela lui rappelait faiblement le brandy qu'il avait goûté plus tôt, mais cela était beaucoup plus apaisant. Il sentit son corps se calmer immédiatement, sentit son esprit revenir de l'endroit où il l'avait envoyé.

Il frémit, fermant les yeux, se sentant finalement libre du démon qui l'avait enserré plus tôt.

\- Vous allez bien, lui dit gentiment Severus, vous êtes juste en état de choc.

\- J'ai déjà été attaqué avant, rappela-t-il à l'homme.

Il connaissait l'état de choc, il l'avait expérimenté juste le week-end dernier lorsque son corps avait été transformé en coussin à épingles par des mangemorts. La différence cette fois-ci c'est qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il réagissait comme cela.

\- Pas sexuellement, dit simplement Severus.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent à la recherche du visage de Severus. C'était pour cela évidemment. C'était la différence. L'attaque de Julius n'avait pas ressemblé aux autres, et pourtant son mépris pour les sentiments ou le libre arbitre de Harry n'avait pas été différent de celui des mangemorts. Sentir les mains de Julius sur son corps ne l'avait certainement pas blessé comme un Endoloris l'aurait fait, mais le sentiment d'impuissance et de rage avait été le même. Ce qui était encore plus terrible était le pouvoir de sa propre colère, il avait voulu le tuer. Il aurait pu si facilement le faire si Severus ne l'avait pas arrêté. Il s'était senti à ce moment-là incapable de se stopper lui-même.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il, pour m'avoir arrêté.

Severus hocha la tête, compréhensif, certaines émotions illisibles brillant dans ses yeux noirs. Il était assis en face de Harry, l'une de ses mains reposant sur le genou d'Harry comme un réconfort. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils son regard passant sur le front de Harry.

\- Laissez-moi voir si je peux soigner cela, dit-il doucement, levant une main pour gentiment mettre de côté la frange d'Harry de son visage. A sa surprise, Harry ne sentit aucun désir de s'éloigner de ce touché. Il se rendait compte du fait que sa tête le lançait affreusement, et les doigts du Maître des Potions étaient froids et doux contre sa peau alors qu'il caressait doucement le bleu qu'il s'était fait en mettant un coup de tête à Julius. Il ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, savourant ce confort inattendu.

Severus sortit sa baguette, murmurant doucement un simple charme de guérison. Harry sentit la douleur diminuer alors que le bleu pâlissait. Les doigts froids s'attardèrent brièvement et ensuite ils disparurent. Harry ouvrit les yeux regardant Severus se déplacer sur une chaise à côté.

\- Je suis désolé à propos de ce soir, lui dit l'homme ayant l'air de réellement s'en vouloir.

\- Ce n'était pas votre faute, l'assura Harry.

\- C'est mon frère, lui dit Severus en secouant la tête, énervé.

\- Dois-je être blâmé pour le comportement des Dursley ?

Severus leva rapidement la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi seriez-vous celui à blâmer pour le comportement de Julius ? Lui demanda Harry, vous ne le connaissez même pas réellement.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous emmener là-bas, répondit Severus, vous n'auriez jamais dû être mis dans une situation comme celle-ci.

\- Vous vouliez voir votre sœur, lui rappela Harry, je ne vous en veux pas. Elle vaut la peine d'être connue. Je l'aime bien.

Severus sourit sèchement.

\- C'est dommage pour le reste d'entre eux, il leva les yeux attrapant le regard d'Harry avec le sien.

Harry avait vu beaucoup d'émotions différentes sur le visage de Severus au fil des années, la plupart d'entre elles étaient négatives. Il ne pensait pas y voir un jour de la gratitude, c'était étrangement humble.

\- Merci pour ce que vous avez dit ce soir, dit l'homme et Harry sut qu'il parlait du moment où il l'avait défendu durant le dîner.

Harry rougit inconfortablement, des émotions qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre l'assaillant.

\- Ecoutez, je sais que vous et moi ne nous sommes jamais vraiment entendus, commença Harry, même pas du tout, se corrigea-t-il. Surtout parce que… et bien, vous n'avez jamais été vraiment sympa… Severus renifla d'amusement à cela et Harry sourit. Mais malgré cela, je suis au courant de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je sais que vous m'avez sauvé la vie à répétition. Et je sais que vous avez pris des risques en tant qu'espion pour Dumbledore. Et je vous ai toujours respecté pour cela… Même si je ne l'ai jamais dit, Harry rougit à nouveau se sentant étrangement vulnérable sous le regard intense de Severus. Et je sais que vous auriez pu dire non lorsque toute cette histoire de mariage est arrivée, continua-t-il, et malgré tout vous avez réellement été décent envers moi, et je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- A cause de qui je suis ? Demanda Severus, sonnant plus curieux qu'autre chose.

\- Oui, admit Harry il endura le sourire de compréhension de Severus, mais aussi parce que, je suppose qu'une partie de moi ne s'attend pas à ce que qui que ce soit puisse se montrer décent envers moi.

Il savait qu'il était en train d'admettre plus que ce qu'il ne voulait avec cette déclaration, et il trouva cela étrange que de toutes les personnes dans sa vie ce soit Severus Snape qui semble être la personne à qui il s'ouvrait le plus.

\- Je connais ce sentiment, dit Severus, tellement doucement que Harry l'entendit à peine.

Et c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait, que Severus admette volontairement une telle chose devant lui, qu'il lui montre volontairement une vulnérabilité.

La tension était presque trop forte pour lui, pour eux deux suspecta-t-il. Il se leva rapidement, se déplaçant vers le feu.

\- Oh mon Dieu, ne me dites pas que l'on a l'un de ces moments de couple, blagua faiblement Harry, appelez les journaux, Harry Potter et Severus Snape ont quelque chose en commun.

\- Impossible ! Acquiesça Severus avec un rire nerveux.

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant un long moment, Harry fixant le feu dansant. Il pouvait sentir la potion de Severus à l'intérieur de lui, calmant ses nerfs, qui seraient complètement grillés sans cela.

\- Etes-vous sûr d'aller bien ? Demanda Severus après un moment et Harry savait à quoi il faisait allusion.

\- Oui, l'assura-t-il, je vais bien, il sourit avec ironie à l'homme, même si je dois avouer que je comprends soudainement pourquoi la sorcière a donné cette pomme empoisonnée à Blanche Neige.

Severus rit ouvertement à cela, se renfonçant dans sa chaise.

\- Mon Dieu, n'est-ce pas l'histoire la plus ridicule que vous ayez entendue ?

\- Plutôt ridicule, avoua Harry en hochant la tête.

Il étudia le visage de Severus. Il ne concurrencerait jamais la beauté de Julius, mais il n'y avait rien de mal dans son visage. Et Harry aimait vraiment ce qu'il avait pu faire à ses cheveux. Ils s'étaient depuis longtemps libérés du ruban qui les retenait en arrière et volaient librement autour de son visage, ayant l'air doux et sauvage. Et lorsque l'homme riait, il ressemblait à une personne différente.

\- Allez-vous réellement brûler le labyrinthe ? Demanda-t-il.

Les yeux de Severus se durcirent.

\- Oui, dit-il énergiquement, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander à qui d'autre Julius a pu faire cela il semble penser que son physique pardonne son comportement et mes autres frères sont tout autant coupables, ils savaient ce que Julius faisait. Je ne laisserai pas cela impuni non plus.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux choses que Julius avait accusé Severus de faire. Le Ministre Fudge avait cru les mêmes choses sur le Maître des Potions. Même Sirius avait exprimé son inquiétude concernant le fait que Severus pourrait forcer Harry à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Il se demandait si qui que ce soit connaissait réellement l'homme. Albus Dumbledore peut-être, il avait cru en Severus dès le début.

\- Et bien, tant que je n'ai pas à le voir à nouveau, dit Harry en frémissant.

Severus leva rapidement le regard.

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas, je vous le promets.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation, sentant les évènements le rattraper. Il combattit un bâillement et fut heureux du fait qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose d'important à faire le matin suivant.

\- Sur cette note, je pense que je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit Severus.

Il s'arrêta alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre, réalisant ce qu'il venait juste de dire, à quel point le prénom lui était venu naturellement alors que plus tôt cela avait semblé tellement étranger sur sa langue. Il se retourna, regardant Severus, remarquant qu'il le regardait intensément.

\- Est-ce que cela vous dérange ? Demanda-il doucement, moi vous appelant par votre prénom je veux dire ?

\- Cela ne me dérange pas, lui assura-t-il un faible sourire sur les lèvres, bonne nuit Harry.

Harry sourit et ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

X.X

L'absence d'une douce respiration à côté de lui réveilla Severus cette nuit-là. Se tournant rapidement dans le lit, sa vue lui confirma que le côté d'Harry était vide. Un regard rapide à l'horloge magique lui montra une main pointée vers « milieu de la nuit », il restait plusieurs heures avant le « temps de se lever ».

Alarmé, Severus se leva du lit, regardant rapidement autour de la pièce à la recherche du garçon disparu.

\- Harry ? Appela-t-il doucement regardant vers la salle de bain dont la porte était ouverte, la pièce était aussi vide.

Sortant rapidement de la chambre, Severus regarda d'abord dans la salle principale, pour ensuite se rendre dans son bureau. Ensuite il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et il trouva Harry assis sur le sol au milieu de la pièce.

\- Harry ? Demanda-t-il l'approchant doucement.

Harry était toujours habillé en pyjama avec ses bras enroulés fortement autour de lui-même. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, des larmes coulant sur son visage, une expression d'horreur dans les yeux. Le plus alarmant était que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front était enflée et rouge, ressortant sur sa peau pâle.

\- Harry ? Demanda doucement Severus, se déplaçant pour toucher l'une de ses mains, la peau du garçon était froide, Harry qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il suspectait qu'avec toute l'excitation de la soirée il ait oublié de prendre sa potion de sommeil sans rêve. Mais cela n'expliquait pas la cicatrice gonflée.

Lorsque Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, Severus toucha son visage le tournant vers lui pour qu'il puisse voir ses yeux.

-Harry, réponds-moi, plaida-t-il presque ne voulant pas sembler trop dur mais devenant de plus en plus inquiet, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Quelque chose a changé, chuchota Harry d'une voix étrangement rauque, quelque chose est différent.

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar donc, supposa Severus. Albus lui avait dit que de temps en temps Harry avait des visions plutôt que des rêves. Quelque chose à propos de sa cicatrice le reliant au Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui permettant d'avoir un aperçu de cet esprit malade.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est différent ? Demanda-il.

Il ne sentait rien venir de la marque sur son bras, la protection d'Albus le protégeait contre la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il devrait être capable de sentir quelque chose. Un pincement ou un éclair de douleur, quelque chose.

\- Severus, chuchota Harry et il y avait quelque chose de terrible dans sa voix, comme s'il avait découvert un horrible secret qu'il avait trop peur de partager, il est heureux Severus. Il est satisfait.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit sur qui était le « il » dont parlait Harry. Mais Albus avait insisté sur le fait que c'était seulement la colère et la rage du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui affectait Harry. Pourquoi serait-il touché par le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit satisfait, même si cette information en elle-même était malheureuse. Lord Voldemort avait souffert d'un terrible revers lorsque ce garçon lui avait volé l'Œil d'Odin plusieurs mois plus tôt, depuis lors il avait très peu entendu parler de lui. Et il n'avait sûrement pas était heureux du fait qu'il ait perdu plusieurs Mangemorts i peine une semaine lorsqu'ils avaient essayé à nouveau de tuer Harry Potter. Comment pouvait-il être heureux à propos de quoi que ce soit ?

Mais peut importait ce que le garçon pensait avoir vu où rêvé, sa peur était réelle. Severus pouvait le voir frémir, son corps entier tremblant. Il se retrouva à vouloir désespérément prendre le garçon dans ses bras, le réconforter. Mais quelque part, il doutait que son touché ait l'effet qu'il recherchait, spécialement à cause du comportement de son frère plus tôt dans la soirée.

Mais il ne pouvait pas juste s'asseoir là et attendre non plus, il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir et regarder le jeune homme se briser en face de ses yeux. Harry ferma ses yeux fortement un nouvelle fois et se balança, comme s'il essayait de se réconforter. Il se demandait si qui que ce soit l'avait déjà pris dans ses bras après l'un de ses cauchemars, il n'avait certainement jamais reçu de la part des Dursley le réconfort dont un enfant avait besoin. Il eut une soudaine vision de Harry enfant, enfermé dans un placard sombre alors qu'il pleurait pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, vienne le réconforter.

Mais s'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir le réconfort dont le garçon avait besoin il connaissait quelqu'un qui pouvait le faire.

Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers le salon. Jetant de la poudre de cheminette dans le feu, il déclara « quartier de Remus Lupin » et ensuite coinça sa tête dans les flammes. Instantanément il se retrouva en train de regarder l'une des chambres d'invité bien meublée de Poudlard. Il y avait un canapé à quelque pied de lui et, allongé dessus et semblant dormir, un large chien noir.

\- Black ! Siffla Severus, réveille-toi !

Le son réveilla le chien instantanément et causa un halètement inquiet dans l'une des pièces à côté. Remus Lupin émergea presque immédiatement de l'une des portes, suggérant à Severus qu'il ne dormait pas malgré le pyjama qu'il portait. Le chien, voyant la tête de Severus dans le feu, se transforma instantanément en la forme familière de Sirius Black.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Severus ? Demanda Remus inquiet.

\- Venez dans mes quartiers, ordonna Severus, le garçon a besoin de vous.

Il se retira immédiatement et se mis sur le côté de la cheminée. Un moment plus tard des flammes vertes brillèrent et Sirius Black sortit d'entre elles, suivi juste après par Remus Lupin. Severus fit un signe vers la bibliothèque.

\- A l'intérieur, ordonna-t-il.

Les hostilités mises de côté, Sirius se précipita vers la bibliothèque, suivi plus lentement par Severus et Remus. Lorsque Severus arriva à la porte de sa bibliothèque il vit Black déjà assis sur le sol, ses bras entourant le garçon tremblant. Harry s'accrochait à lui, son visage enterré dans son cou alors que Black caressait doucement son dos et passait la main dans ses cheveux, lui chuchotant des choses doucement. Un étrange mélange de soulagement et de jalousie gagna le cœur de Severus. Il savait bien sûr que Black pouvait offrir à Harry le confort dont il avait besoin, mais il aurait souhaité que ce soit lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait que le garçon s'était tourné vers lui au moment où Black avait dit son nom et qu'il s'était jeté dans ses bras. Cela ne lui arriverait jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda doucement Remus emmenant Severus à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque avec une douce poussée sur son bras.

Severus l'autorisa à l'emmener plus loin, ne se rendant pas compte de l'envie qu'il y avait dans son regard lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière aux deux hommes dans la bibliothèque.

\- Severus ? La voix de Lupin était douce, ses yeux étrangement sympathiques et Severus se retrouva à rougir inconfortablement.

\- Un rêve, expliqua-t-il, ou une vision. Quelque chose à propos du seigneur des Ténèbres. Je l'ai trouvé comme cela il y a quelques minutes.

\- Laissons Sirius lui parler pendant un petit moment, dit Remus, il le calmera, il est doué pour cela.

Severus fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'il y avait eu une pleine lune la nuit avant. Aucun doute quant au fait que Sirius avait fait de son mieux pour réconforter Lupin après sa transformation. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué que le cabot dormait encore dans le canapé. Un coup d'œil rapide à Lupin lui fit prendre conscience des cercles noirs entourant ses yeux, l'épuisement se voyait sur son visage. Avec un soupir, Severus se laissa tomber sur le canapé, suspectant que cela allait être une longue nuit.

Un quart d'heure avait passé lorsque Black émergea de la bibliothèque, Harry accroché à lui, à la limite de dormir debout. Black avait toujours ses bras autour du garçon, semblant le tenir debout alors qu'ils traversaient le salon pour se rendre vers la chambre. Severus et Lupin sautèrent sur leurs pieds et suivirent Sirius alors qu'il menait Harry au lit. Alors que Black aidait le garçon à se mettre au lit, Severus se dirigea vers sa table de nuit pour en sortir une potion de sommeil sans rêves qu'il avait brassé pour Harry. Black ne dit rien alors que Severus obligeait Harry à en boire une petite dose. Un moment plus tard Harry tomba rapidement de sommeil et les trois hommes retournèrent dans la pièce de vie pour ne pas le déranger plus longtemps.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda Remus anxieusement à Sirius.

Black fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux semblant quelque peu enragé et sur les nerfs.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela. Il a déjà eu des cauchemars avant, mais ça, c'est différent. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang ? il lança un regard mauvais à Snape comme si tout était sa faute.

Snape secoua juste la tête.

\- Je suis au courant pour ses cauchemars, mais ça n'y ressemblait pas. Il n'a pas fait un son, je me suis levé et il était parti. Je l'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque dans le même état que toi. Il a dit que quelque chose était arrivé, que quelque chose avait changé. Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était heureux à propos de quelque chose.

Sirius hocha la tête.

\- Il m'a dit quelque chose comme cela à moi aussi, mais pourquoi cela le terrifie-t-il tant ?

\- Pourquoi cela ne pourrait pas être le cas ? Répliqua Remus et les deux hommes le fixèrent avec surprise, pensez-y, les poussa-t-il, qu'est-ce qui pourrait rendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres heureux ? Il devient furieux et en colère lorsque les choses ne vont pas dans son sens ou lorsque ses plans sont contrecarrés. S'il est heureux c'est que quelque chose de terrible est arrivé, quelque chose de bon pour lui mais de mauvais pour nous.

Cela faisait sens, à la consternation de Severus.

\- Je ne pense pas que les visions d'Harry fonctionnent de cette façon, dit-il et si les deux hommes trouvèrent le fait qu'il utilise le prénom d'Harry étrange ils n'en dirent rien, je pense qu'il n'a des visions que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tellement furieux qu'il laisse quelque chose filer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une émotion positive fuirait à travers le lien qu'il y a entre eux ?

\- Peut-être veut-il qu'Harry soit au courant cette fois, devina Remus, peut-être qu'il veut que l'on découvre ce qu'il s'est passé, ou que l'on s'en inquiète.

\- Tu es en train de suggérer qu'il se moque de Harry, demanda Sirius, sa voix devenant un grognement bas à cette pensée.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se moque de nous, répondit Remus, Albus devrait être informé de cet évènement.

\- J'emmènerai Harry le voir dans la matinée, acquiesça Severus, après qu'il ait eut un peu de repos, il a eu une longue nuit.

Black fronça les sourcils à cela.

\- Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à ton dîner ?

Severus remua inconfortablement. Il avait eu l'intention de laisser Harry parler à Black de l'incident avec son frère, mais il pensa qu'Harry n'allait probablement rien dire. Harry était remarquablement doué pour garder les choses pour lui, même s'il devrait en parler avec quelqu'un en qui il a confiance.

\- Mon plus jeune frère Julius, a tenté d'agresser Harry plus tôt, confessa Severus.

-Quoi ? Siffla Black, ses yeux s'écarquillant de colère, agresser ?

\- Sexuellement, confirma Severus, Harry a tiré sa baguette avant que cela n'aille trop loin, mais cela l'a choqué.

Il pouvait voir la rage briller dans les yeux de Lupin et Black.

\- Bon Dieu Snape ! Grogna Sirius, les poings serrés, je vais tuer ce bâtard !

\- Je m'en suis occupé Black ! L'informa Severus, Harry va bien et Julius a été puni. Je comptais y retourner demain pour être sûr qu'il n'ait plus d'autre opportunité. Julius va passer le reste de sa vie sur une corde raide.

\- Il n'aurait pas dut avoir de première opportunité, insista Black, comment as-tu put laisser cela arriver ? Tu as juré de le protéger !

\- Je le protège, insista Severus, il trouvait cela difficile de se défendre lorsqu'il se sentait déjà responsable pour ce qui était arrivé, cela n'arrivera plus.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison, cela n'arrivera plus, Sirius lui lança un regard furieux, il ne quittera plus le château sauf si quelqu'un d'autre est avec toi pour l'accompagner.

Les mots de Black le remplirent de rage et il se retrouva debout face à face avec sa némésis, son regard lançant des poignards à l'homme.

\- Es-tu en train de suggérer que je suis incapable de protéger mon propre époux !

-Il n'est pas tien ! siffla Sirius.

\- Il est mien ! grogna Severus aussi furieusement alors qu'une vague de jalousie et de possessivité le traversait.

Une minute plus tard les deux hommes furent poussés loin l'un de l'autre par un loup-garou énervé. La poussée qu'exerça Lupin les envoya tous les eux sur le sol, leur rappelant à quel point un loup-garou même sous forme humaine était fort.

\- Assez ! Remus les regardait furieusement, ses yeux d'ambre brûlant presque férocement à la lumière du feu, vous allez réveiller Harry si vous ne la fermez pas.

Les deux hommes se calmèrent immédiatement à cette déclaration.

\- Moony, pleurnicha Sirius, il est…

\- Arrête-toi tout de suite Patmol, claqua Remus, il a dit qu'Harry allait bien et je le crois. S'insulter ne va pas aider qui que ce soit maintenant. Je suis reconnaissant qu'il ait eut la compassion nécessaire pour t'appeler pour être là pour Harry ce soir malgré ton manque de manière. Peut-être que la prochaine fois il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de te convoquer.

Ses mots eurent l'effet escompté alors que Sirius taisait immédiatement ce qu'il allait dire. Les deux hommes se mirent prudemment sur leurs pieds, Severus lança au loup-garou un regard méfiant. Remus Lupin semblait toujours si doux, il avait oublié que même sous forme humaine l'homme avait la force d'un monstre.

\- Merci de nous avoir appelés, dit Remus à Severus, nous reviendrons dans la matinée pour parler à Harry si cela te va.

Severus hocha la tête choisissant de rester silencieux face au loup-garou étrangement intimidant. Remus hocha la tête de satisfaction et se déplaça vers la cheminée et la poudre de cheminette. Quand Sirius eut l'air d'avoir l'intention de protester, Remus le fixa juste, silencieusement à nouveau. Un moment plus tard ils étaient tous les deux partis et le feu mourut dans son âtre.

Epuisé, Severus retourna dans sa chambre, grimpant avec prudence dans le lit à côté du jeune homme endormi, bougeant doucement pour ne pas le déranger. S'assurant que Harry était endormi, il tendit une main pour brosser doucement ses cheveux en dehors de son visage faisant courir son doigt contre la cicatrice toujours enflammée. Le garçon soupira doucement mais ne se réveilla pas.

\- Je suis désolé Harry, chuchota-t-il doucement avec regret.

Ensuite, contre son meilleur jugement il se pencha et pressa un baiser contre son front pâle. Il trouva l'odeur riche et chaude s'échappant de la peau du garçon apaisante et intoxicante en même temps.

Dieu, pensa-t-il, comme cela serait facile de s'oublier autour de ce beau jeune homme. Comme cela serait facile d'être le monstre que tout le monde, ses propres frères inclus, l'accusait d'être et de clamer ce qui était sien par les lois du mariage. Il suspectait que sous de bonnes circonstances, il pourrait même faire en sorte que le garçon l'accepte, accepte son touché. Dieu savait à quel point il était doué pour manipuler les gens, et le garçon, affamé d'affection comme il l'était ne serait pas un grand challenge. La Legilimancie lui donnerait juste un aperçu de l'esprit du jeune homme, lui permettant de savoir sur quels boutons appuyer sans trop de difficulté.

Mais cela ne serait pas bien. Il avait juré de le protéger, même de lui-même s'il devait en arriver là. Et pour une quelconque raison, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que même si le garçon ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, il semblait au moins lui faire confiance. Et rien au monde ne ferait violer à Severus cette confiance. Pas même ses propres désirs.

X.X

 **Note de l'Auteur** : Lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire après la sortie du tome 4 ce n'était rien de plus que mon essai d'écriture par rapport à un cliché : Harry obligé de se marier avec Snape. Dans le chapitre un j'ai été obligé d'inventer ce qui était arrivé en cinquième Année et c'est là que l'œil d'Odin fut introduit mais je n'y ai pas pensé plus que cela, ensuite évidemment la Pierre du Mariage a fait son apparition et j'ai pensé que cela pourrait être cool de jouer avec. Mais même à ce moment là ce n'était rien de plus qu'une histoire de mariage et tout ce que je savais à ce moment-là était que je ne voulais pas qu'Harry et Snape saute dans un lit. Je voulais pouvoir travailler avec le long processus durant lequel il apprendrait à se connaitre. La scène de leur toute première nuit lorsque Harry a vu les cicatrices et le tatouage de Snape a donné naissance à la culture du monde magique comme elle existe dans cette histoire et instantanément l'histoire à changer. Maintenant c'est une histoire de mariage avec un monde développé. Ensuite Harry c'est fait attaquer à Pré-Au-Lard et j'ai introduit la Voie du Roi et à ce moment-là l'histoire a pris un tournant dramatique dans une direction totalement différente, j'ai soudainement vu un développement auquel je ne m'étais pas attendu. La famille de Snape était une petite histoire à part qui je pensais serait amusante jusqu'au moment où j'ai écrit cette scène d'Harry agenouillé dans la bibliothèque, terrifié à propos d'une vision de Voldemort heureux marquant le point où l'histoire est tout d'un coup devenue parfaitement clair devant moi. Cela semble une tellement petite chose et vraiment ce chapitre était supposé être centré sur la conversation entre Harry et Severus et leurs rapprochements. Mais lorsque j'ai écrit la scène de la bibliothèque, que j'ai vue où l'histoire allait cela a cessé d'être un cliché. La meilleure chose à propos de cela -lorsque je regarde tout ce que j'ai écris avant- c'est que toutes les pièces étaient déjà dans l'histoire dans les chapitres précédents attendant juste d'être récupéré. Je doute que vous puissiez deviner où tout cela va nous mener pour l'instant. Et vos reviews et email m'ont seulement encouragé à écrire cette histoire peut importe à quel point elle devient folle.


	20. Chapter 20: Sinistra

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour voici le vingtième chapitre ! Je me suis un peu relâché sur cette fiction parce que j'ai commencé à en traduire une autre du coup cela fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas traduit un mot de The Marriage Stone x) mais ne vous inquiétez pas je la reprends dès que j'ai fini la traduction de la fiction sur laquelle je travaille en ce moment ! (Ce qui devrait être à la fin de la semaine- optimisme quand tu nous tiens)

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Personnellement je l'adore (comme tous les chapitres j'ai l'impression parfois ! x))

 **Bêta : Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw ! Merci Merci.**

 **Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :**

 **Babylon :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D j'aime toujours les notes d'Auteur je trouve quelles apportent quelque chose à l'histoire, une meilleure compréhension. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 20 : Sinistra**

Harry se retrouva assis en compagnie de Sirius et Remus tard dans la matinée le jour suivant. Après qu'il se soit levé, Severus l'avait emmené voir le Directeur et il avait raconté aux deux hommes les détails de son rêve. En vérité il ne savait pas vraiment à propos de quoi son rêve avait été, il savait seulement que quelque chose avait changé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait découvert quelque chose, un sort, une arme, un rituel, quelque chose qui l'avait rempli d'une délectation tellement horrible que le pur pouvoir de cette émotion avait réveillé Harry. Qu'importe ce que c'était, il savait que c'était quelque chose de terrible, que c'était quelque chose auquel personne ne s'attendait.

Pour lui cela avait été comme si Voldemort tenait le monde dans ses mains et savait soudainement, complètement, totalement que rien ne serait capable de l'arrêter. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de sa vie, comme s'il était complètement isolé ou coupé de tout le monde, comme s'il était soudainement le seul homme sur Terre et qu'il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner. Mais lorsque qu'il avait tenté de raconter le rêve au Directeur et au Professeur Snape cela avait sonné étrangement vide et quelque peu stupide à la lumière du matin.

Plus tard, Snape l'avait emmené dans les quartiers de Remus Lupin avant de lui dire au revoir, lui expliquant qu'il avait l'intention de retourner à Briarwood Hall pour être certain que les sorts avaient été retirés du Labyrinthe de Roses.

Après qu'il ait raconté une seconde fois son rêve à son parrain inquiet et au loup-garou, Remus et Sirius l'avaient tous les deux questionné à propos de sa soirée avec les Snape. A en juger par leurs questions, il suspectait qu'ils étaient tous les deux au courant à propos de son altercation avec Julius. Il leur dit ce qu'il s'était passé aussi calmement que possible et ensuite décrivit en détail le coup de poing de Severus qui avait cassé la mâchoire de Julius et qui l'avait envoyé s'affaler sur le sol. En y repensant, il ne connaissait pas le sort que Severus avait jeté sur son frère mais il se souvenait des mots et les répéta aux deux hommes. Pour une raison inconnue cela fit rire Sirius à gorge déployée.

Ebahi, Harry se tourna vers Remus en quête de réponses. Le loup-garou lui sourit.

\- C'est l'équivalent d'un sort de ceinture de chasteté Harry, expliqua-t-il, le sort ne prévient pas seulement de tout éveil physique chez la victime mais cela cause aussi d'intenses douleurs et crampes si elle ne fait que penser à quelque chose de nature charnelle.

Le sort, étonnement, sembla calmer les deux hommes et Harry suspecta qu'il avait eu raison en pensant que Sirius voulait savoir que Severus avait défendu son honneur. Sentant le besoin de défendre Snape beaucoup plus, il leur raconta le conflit entre Snape et Draco Malfoy qui avait eu lieu le jour suivant leur mariage car cette histoire restait l'une des favorites dans la tour des Gryffondors.

Il finit par passer la journée avec les deux hommes, retournant finalement rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle pour le diner. A ce moment-là il fut de nouveau obligé de parler de sa soirée avec les Snape à ses camarades de Gryffondors. Il passa une grande partie de la discussion à décrire la sœur de Snape, ne parlant pas de ses autres frères et n'abordant pas ce qui était arrivé avec Julius. Tous les Gryffondors semblèrent se réjouir de l'histoire des pauvres manières à table d'Harry, incapable de passer sur le fait que Snape avait en vérité encouragé un tel comportement. De temps en temps, ils se retrouvaient à jeter des regards médusés vers la table des professeurs, fixant le Maître des Potions qui y était assis.

\- C'est juste moi ou Snape a l'air différent ? Demanda finalement Dean Thomas après avoir regardé derrière son épaule au moins sept fois le professeur. Les autres se tournèrent une nouvelle fois.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, il a l'air différent, appuya Seamus.

Ron fronça pensivement les sourcils.

\- Son nez ne serait pas plus petit ou quelque chose comme cela ?

Ses mots apportèrent des éclats de rire auprès de tout le monde, sauf Harry qui se retrouva à vouloir défendre l'homme une nouvelle fois. Un rapide coup d'œil à la table des professeurs lui permit de voir que le Maître des Potions n'avait rien remarqué, il not a aussi que, comme la soirée dernière, les cheveux de Severus étaient doux et plus maintenus en arrière par le gel qu'il utilisait habituellement. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud grandir à l'intérieur de lui à cause du fait que Snape ait put altérer sa coiffure seulement parce que Harry avait dit qu'elle lui plaisait.

\- Je pense que cela lui va plutôt bien, admit Hermione soudainement.

Les garçons à la table se tournèrent pour la regarder avec choc, Ron particulièrement.

\- Je pense aussi, la suivit Ginny, gagnant les mêmes regards de surprise. Il y a quelque chose de différent chez lui. Il est pas mal.

Malgré tout, Harry se sentit sourire à ses mots. Ron le fixa.

\- Pourquoi tu souris Harry ?

\- Pour rien Ron, rit juste Harry en se demandant comment ils réagiraient s'il leur décrivait Julius Snape en détail. Rien du tout.

Le Quidditch commença le lundi suivant le diner de Harry chez les Snape. Trois soirs par semaine, il était occupé par son équipe, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été capable de complètement oublier les effets de son rêve. Inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait arriver, il parla à Ron et Hermione du fait de recommencer leur entrainement de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. La plupart des soirées, ils se retrouvaient dans un coin de la bibliothèque comme Remus et Sirius avaient été envoyés en mission pour Dumbledore. Lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de pratiquer le nouveau sort qu'ils avaient appris, ils allaient dans la Salle sur Demande.

Habituellement, lorsque Harry retournait dans ses quartiers, Severus était toujours réveillé, travaillant sur ses cours ou notant des essais dans le salon. Il ne disait jamais rien, peu importe à quel point Harry rentrait tard, même s'il était évident qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas prendre des points à Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il posait une question, c'était seulement pour être sûr qu'il était bien avec Ron et Hermione. Il avait été quelque peu hésitant à répondre la première fois, pensant que même si Severus n'enlevait pas de points à son époux, il pouvait toujours en retirer à Ron et Hermione. Mais il tenta sa chance tout de même, surpris de voir une expression de soulagement sur le visage de l'homme qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Aucune action ne fut prise.

Bizarrement, Severus n'était pas le seul professeur à agir quelque peu étrangement. Harry avait remarqué que le professeur Aurora Sinistra s'intéressait soudainement à lui malgré le fait qu'il ne soit dans aucune de ses classes. Hermione l'avait en cours d'Astronomie mais Harry ne la connaissait que de nom. Elle commença à l'arrêter dans les couloirs pour le saluer, lui demandant comment ses cours se passaient, lui disant qu'elle avait hâte de pouvoir le voir jouer son premier match de Quidditch. Malgré le fait qu'elle était une Serpentard, elle clamait être fan de sa manière de voler. Harry trouvait son comportement étonnant, particulièrement lorsqu'elle l'arrêta un jour d'octobre et lui demanda s'il était disponible pour l'aider à ranger de nouvelles fourniture ce week-end. Incertain quant au fait que ce soit une retenue ou simplement une faveur, Harry hésita à répondre.

Elle lui sourit et Harry fut subjugué par la beauté de femme, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il était sous le regard si intense d'une femme aussi belle.

\- Cela ne prendra qu'une heure, l'assura-t-elle, peut-être pourriez-vous venir samedi après-midi après votre entrainement de Quidditch ?

\- Sûrement Madame, accepta-t-il mal à l'aise et un peu surpris lorsque ses yeux se mirent à briller.

\- Géniale ! Je vous verrai à ce moment-là alors, répondit-elle pour ensuite partir rapidement, laissant Harry qui la regarda quelque peu médusé. Il parla à Ron et Hermione de cette étrange rencontre plus tard dans l'après-midi, durant leur dernière session d'études. Hermione fut instantanément suspicieuse, surtout qu'elle savait qu'Harry n'avait aucun cours avec la femme. Ron, quant à lui, commença à glousser d'amusement, à la surprise de ses deux amis.

\- Je dis juste que c'est un peu étrange qu'elle t'ait demandé de l'aide, disait Hermione. Pourquoi ne pas demander à l'un de ses étudiants ou à quelqu'un de la maison Serpentard si elle avait besoin d'aide ?

Elle lança un regard à Ron qui continuait à glousser.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé, acquiesça Harry, elle me parle souvent dernièrement, m'arrêtant dans les couloirs pour me dire bonjour. Je n'ai jamais eu de classe avec elle.

Ces mots firent éclater de rire Ron, lui faisant gagner des regards mauvais de la part de ses deux amis.

\- Tu ne penses pas que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec Tu-Sais-Qui ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Elle enseigne depuis plusieurs années et personne ne l'a jamais soupçonnée elle ou sa famille de supporter Voldemort.

Malgré l'utilisation du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Ron commença juste à rire plus fort jusqu'à ce que finalement Hermione et Harry ne le supportent plus et qu'ils le frappent tous les deux même si pas suffisamment fort.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Demanda Hermione, si tu sais ce qu'il se passe avec le Professeur Sinistra, alors dis-le nous juste au lieu de rigoler comme un idiot.

\- C'est juste tellement drôle ! Sourit Ron, moi sachant quelque chose que vous ne pouvez deviner pour une fois.

\- ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude en ce qui me concerne, grogna Harry.

\- Tu n'as aucune classe avec elle non plus, lui rappela Hermione, comment pourrais-tu savoir quoi que ce soit quand ce n'est pas le cas pour moi ?

\- Parce que le Professeur Sinistra est l'un des secrets les mieux gardé de Poudlard. Enfin, plus si secret quand vous êtes un mec avec cinq frères plus âgés.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda Harry confus, se demandant si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la famille de Ron.

Ron sourit.

\- Elle aime les hommes plus jeune Harry. Plus c'est jeune, mieux c'est.

\- Aime ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui, sourit Ron en haussant ses sourcils de manière suggestive. Aime… beaucoup… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Harry sentit son visage rougir affreusement alors qu'il comprenait ce que voulait dire Ron.

Hermione, quant à elle, avait l'air outrée.

\- C'est juste ridicule Ron, Harry est un étudiant. Tu n'es sûrement pas en train de suggérer quelque chose… d'illicite ?

\- Illicite, sourit Ron, j'aime ce mot. Et oui, c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de suggérer. C'est un fait très connu qu'elle attend jusqu'à la remise des diplômes et qu'ensuite elle jette son dévolu sur l'un des jeunes hommes qui vient d'avoir son diplôme, d'après les jumeaux, elle le fait tous les ans. Il se pencha vers Harry et lui donna un coup de coude. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, si elle montre de l'intérêt pour toi, c'est quasiment sûr qu'elle t'a choisi pour cela camarade.

Hermione et Harry comprirent tous deux ce que Ron sous-entendait par « cela ». Hermione le fixa alors que Harry rougissait encore plus.

\- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Je vous dis juste ce que j'ai entendu, se défendit Ron lorsqu'il réalisa que Hermione n'avait plus l'air que choquée, elle avait l'air énervée.

\- Tu as entendu cela de l'un des jumeaux ? demanda Harry.

Ron sourit à nouveau.

\- Non pas que cela leur soit arrivé, expliqua-t-il, elle a apparemment choisi quelqu'un de Serdaigle l'année dernière. Mais on suspecte tous que Bill en sait plus qu'il ne veut bien le raconter.

\- Tu en parle comme si elle était une salope, grogna Hermione.

Etonnement, cela fit rosir Ron et il lança un regard de surprise à Hermione.

\- Hermione ! bafouilla-t-il sous le choc, je ne peux pas croire que tu ais utilisé ce mot !

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent tous les deux confus, ce demandant à quel mot Ron faisait référence.

\- Salope ? demanda Hermione, plissant les yeux de confusion.

Ron rougit à nouveau.

\- Hermione ! Appelle-la « une femme de petite vertu », mais n'utilise pas un terme aussi cru.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu rigoles d'une femme séduisant des hommes plus jeunes pour les mettre dans son lit au moment où ils ont leur diplôme et tu es offensé par le mot que j'utilise pour la décrire ? Cela ne fait aucun sens.

\- Et bien, je n'ai pas dit que je condamnais son comportement ! s'exclama Ron, il donna de nouveau un coup de coude à Harry. Tu vas devenir le sujet de conversation de la Tour des Gryffondors lorsque je vais parler de ça aux autres Harry.

\- Ron ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione d'horreur.

\- En plus, je n'ai que seize-ans et je ne suis pas diplômé. Sans mentionner le fait que je sois marié, ce que tu as dû oublier. Même si elle est ce que tu as dit, cela n'explique pas son soudain intérêt pour moi.

\- Ah oui, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils, j'avais oublié.

\- Evidemment, souffla Hermione, il y a quelque chose d'autre à part ta fantaisie puérile à propos du Professeur Sinistra. Je trouve difficile de croire qu'une femme aussi intelligente qu'elle aurait un comportement aussi inconvenant. Cela doit être autre chose.

\- Peut-être, grogna Ron, mais je reste persuadé qu'elle est intéressée par Harry.

\- Eh bien, tu devrais quand même en parler au Professeur Snape, décida Hermione, peut-être que c'est quelque chose complètement sans danger. Si c'est le cas alors en parler au Professeur Snape ne changera rien. Si c'est ce que pense Ron alors tu as le devoir de le dire à Snape. Et si c'est quelque chose en rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui, alors Snape doit le savoir pour te protéger.

\- Ce n'est probablement rien, répliqua Harry, rêvant tout d'un coup de ne jamais avoir abordé ce sujet.

\- Dis-lui quand même, insista Hermione.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais se dit que Hermione avait peut-être raison.

Plus tard ce soir-là, lorsqu'il retourna dans ses quartiers, il regarda Severus quelque peu étrangement durant un moment avant de finalement amener le sujet. Severus était une nouvelle fois en train de noter des essais devant le feu, il leva les yeux lorsque Harry appela son nom.

\- Euh, Le Professeur Sinistra m'a demandé de l'aider avec un truc samedi, marmonna-t-il son visage rougissant malgré tout.

Snape se tendit soudainement, une expression étrange passa sur son visage que Harry n'arrivait pas à interpréter correctement.

\- Est-ce qu'elle l'a fait aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il, sa voix était douce mais quelque peu tendue.

\- Oui Monsieur, acquiesça-t-il, elle… me parle souvent dernièrement et cet après-midi, elle m'a demandé de l'aider à ranger des fournitures.

\- Ranger, répéta Severus. Il fixa intensément Harry pendant un long moment comme s'il essayait de lire son esprit, sachant que l'homme était un légilimancien doué, Harry détourna le regard, remuant inconfortablement sur son siège.

\- Vous comprenez ce qu'elle vous demande, n'est-ce-pas ? déclara finalement Severus, sa voix étrangement plate.

Harry releva le tête, choqué, entendant plus dans cette déclaration que ce qu'il espérait entendre.

\- Vous voulez dire que Ron avait raison à son sujet ? s'exclama-t-il, sa voix se cassant dans un grincement embarrassant.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous ne saviez pas ? chercha-t-il à confirmer.

Harry rougit à nouveau.

\- Ron a dit quelque chose à propos d'elle, mais je ne pensais pas…

Le regard de Severus était froid, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

\- Elle vous demande de descendre dans ses quartiers samedi pour coucher avec vous.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement définitif dans la manière dont il l'avait dit, comme si ses mots en faisaient un fait irréfutable. Derrière la vague d'embarras qui prit Harry, il se sentit aussi malade.

\- Mais je suis un étudiant, protesta-t-il, et je suis… Il se sentit incapable de finir sa déclaration, pas avec Snape le fixant comme ça, ses yeux noirs brillant dangereusement.

\- Vous êtes quoi ? demanda Severus.

\- Marié, finit Harry faiblement.

Severus ne dit rien, pensant un long moment en le regardant intensément. Finalement il se déplaça sur son siège et soupira, cassant le regard intense dont Harry était victime.

\- Harry, commença-t-il et finalement une partie de la dureté disparut de son ton. C'est précisément parce que vous êtes marié qu'elle s'est approchée de vous. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit lorsque nous nous sommes unis, un mariage comme le nôtre n'aurait pas été acceptable dans le monde moldu n'est-ce pas ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Non Monsieur, avoua-t-il rapidement, c'est très inhabituel dans le monde moldu d'être marié avant dix-huit ans et habituellement on se marie bien après cet âge. Et un professeur serait arrêté s'il était découvert qu'il avait une liaison avec un étudiant.

Il ne s'embêta pas à expliquer que les mariages entre personnes du même sexe n'étaient pas autorisés puisque le Monde Sorciers avait suffisamment de problème avec autant d'espèces différentes, il supposait que le genre devait être une chose étrange sur laquelle chipoter.

\- Je vois, Severus soupira, un professeur n'a pas le droit d'avoir de liaison avec un étudiant dans notre monde non plus Harry.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, mais personne n'a rien dit lorsque nous…

\- C'est parce que nous n'avions pas de « liaison », clarifia Severus, nous avons été fiancés par la Pierre du Mariage et mariés par un aîné très respectable. Il n'y a rien de scandaleux à propos de notre union.

Si Harry vivait aussi vieux que Dumbledore, il doutait de comprendre les différentes coutumes qui gouvernaient le Monde des Sorciers. Elles ne cessaient jamais de le surprendre.

\- Alors pourquoi le Professeur Sinistra pense que… vous savez… je suis encore un étudiant.

\- Vous êtes un étudiant marié Harry, expliqua Severus, en conséquence vous êtes considéré comme un adulte dans notre monde. Vous n'êtes plus soumis aux mêmes restrictions que les autres étudiants.

\- Mais je suis marié ! protesta Harry, se demandant pourquoi Severus n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il essayait de lui montrer, ce fait devrait le mettre encore plus hors-limite.

\- Oui, accepta Severus, vous êtes marié dans un mariage arrangé. Un dans lequel, pense-t-elle, vous n'êtes pas émotionnellement engagé. Ce n'est pas inhabituel pour deux personnes dans un mariage arrangé de garder des amants tant qu'ils sont discrets en public. Dans le cas de Sinistra, vous êtes un partenaire idéal comme elle sait que vous ne vous autoriserez pas à devenir trop émotionnellement attaché sachant que rien ne résulterait de votre union.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

\- Mais c'est… c'est… c'est… se retrouva-t-il à balbutier, incrédule.

Les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent.

\- C'est quoi Harry ?

\- Dégoutant ! cria Harry en se mettant sur ses pieds, son corps entier vibrant d'une énergie sans nom.

Quelque chose de dur brilla dans les yeux de Severus.

\- Dégoutant, répéta-t-il.

Harry fut soudainement furieux.

\- Ce n'est pas bien ! clarifia-t-il, souhaitant étrangler l'homme. C'est mal ! C'est… toute cette histoire est juste mal !

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous n'êtes pas intéressé par la proposition du Professeur Sinistra ?

\- Bien sûr que je ne suis pas intéressé, cria Harry, devenant de plus en plus énervé. Même si quelqu'un lui demandait à ce moment précis la raison pour laquelle il était énervé il ne saurait pas répondre.

Et il n'était que vaguement conscient du fait que sa colère commençait à faire trembler des objets dans la pièce.

\- Calmez-vous Harry ! ordonna Severus.

\- Non ! lui hurla Harry sentant qu'une grande partie de sa rage se dirigeait vers l'homme qu'il avait été obligé d'épouser, Je ne me calmerai pas ! C'est hors de question !

Et il courut à travers la pièce en direction de la bibliothèque, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui dans une tentative désespérée pour être seul. Comme cela était arrivé avant, sa rage fit voler les livres des étagères. Ils claquèrent sur le sol avec un « bang » quelque peu satisfaisant. Severus ne chercha pas à le suivre.

Cela lui prit beaucoup plus de temps cette fois pour se calmer et quand ce fut le cas, il se retrouva assis au milieu de la bibliothèque se sentant une nouvelle fois vide alors qu'il essayait de comprendre d'où venait cette soudaine montée d'émotion violente. Il savait qu'en partie, il était en colère contre Sinistra, de la même façon qu'il avait était en colère contre Julius Snape. Même si elle n'avait fait aucun geste pour le forcer à quoi que ce soit, elle avait présumé d'une familiarité et d'une intimité avec lui qui était injustifiée et mal accueillie. Dans son cas, elle s'était apparemment tournée vers lui en premier lieu parce qu'il était marié et ensuite parce qu'il était jeune. C'était aussi mal que de le draguer parce qu'il était le satané Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. En vérité, dans une certaine mesure, c'était pire parce que ça impliquait un certain degré de perversion auquel son côté Moldu préférait ne pas penser.

Il se retrouva aussi étonnement en colère contre Severus. Il n'avait jamais voulu se marier à l'homme en premier lieu, il avait été forcé à le faire. Et même si son oncle et sa tante n'avaient jamais tenté d'instiller des concepts religieux en lui, il avait certaines croyances qui lui tenaient à cœur et qui étaient en opposition avec la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Le fait que leur mariage soit autorisé à avoir lieu était en premier lieu quelque peu choquant, mais il pouvait imaginer que le Monde Sorcier autorisait des unions auxquels il n'avait jamais pensées avant. Et il pouvait même accepter le fait que, pour certaines raisons, le Monde Sorcier n'avait pas de problème avec le fait qu'un jeune homme de seize- ans se marie avec un homme de trente-six ans. S'il retirait certains facteurs de cette équation, c'était bizarrement vieux-jeux, comme quelque chose qui sortirait d'un roman sur le Moyen-Age qui parle de fiançailles, de contrat d'héritage, de bonnes manières.

Mais quand Harry pensait aux mariages, il pensait à ses parents, James et Lily Potter qui l'avaient aimé suffisamment pour mourir pour lui. Il pensait à Mr. Et Mrs. Weasley qui étaient juste le couple le plus chaleureux et gentil qu'il ait rencontré dans sa vie et qui se dévouaient l'un à l'autre et à leur famille. Quand il pensait aux mariages, assez bizarrement, il pensait à Ron et Hermione et au fait qu'il savait, il SAVAIT juste, qu'un jour ils seraient mariés et Harry se tiendrait debout à côté de son meilleur ami alors qu'ils regarderaient Hermione descendre l'allée. Et maintenant qu'il avait vu le lien entre eux, le mariage, c'était à propos de Sirius Black essayant de convaincre Remus Lupin qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour lui, que sa dévotion était vraie et que son cœur appartenait pour toujours à l'homme.

Le mariage ce n'était pas à propos d'être discret en public pendant que l'on garde des amants à côté.

Mais apparemment cela l'était pour Snape et lui. Et en vérité, il devrait être reconnaissant, reconnaissant que malgré le fait qu'il ait été forcé à se marier à seize-ans, personne n'attendait de lui qu'il reste complètement seul toute sa vie. Qu'apparemment quelqu'un avait créé une règle qui l'autorisait à tomber amoureux, aussi longtemps qu'il revenait à la maison auprès de son époux à la fin de la journée. Cette pensée lui tordit l'estomac alors qu'il essayait de faire disparaitre toute cette colère à l'intérieur de lui, là où il n'aurait pas à la regarder de trop près.

Soupirant sèchement, il se remit sur ses pieds et commença à remettre les livres en place. Il supposait qu'il devrait être reconnaissant du fait qu'il ait couru dans la bibliothèque et non pas dans le laboratoire de potions de Snape. Sa magie accidentelle était un peu destructrice. Sans mentionner le fait qu'elle était un peu étrange, très peu d'étudiants avaient de tels débordements, peu importe à quel point ils étaient en colère. Ils faisaient tous de la magie accidentelle lorsqu'ils étaient enfants mais, apparemment, elle avait petit à petit disparu jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent leur première baguette. Harry supposait qu'il apprenait juste lentement.

Ou peut-être cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le lien bizarre qu'il avait avec Voldemort. Peut-être était-il sujet à de telles explosions à cause de la cicatrice qu'il avait sur son front.

Il s'arrêta alors qu'il tendait la main pour ramasser un livre, un souvenir lui revenant en tête avec une étonnante clarté ! Des livres ! Dans le rêve de cette nuit-là, celle où il avait oublié de prendre sa potion, dans ce rêve Voldemort été en train de lire d'anciens livres. Il pouvait les voir maintenant, noirs, le cuir était craquelé et ils étaient couverts d'une étrange écriture tordue. Voldemort avait découvert quelque chose dans un vieux livre, quelque chose qui l'avait rendu heureux.

Et ensuite tout aussi clairement, Harry sut d'où ces livres venaient. Il lâcha le livre qu'il avait dans les mains et se rua vers la porte.

-Severus ! Cria-t-il mais la pièce commune était vide. Et un rapide coup d'œil aux autres pièces lui révéla que Snape était parti.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance, pensa Harry. Il savait d'où venaient ces livres, savait où chercher. Et en vérité, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans ce château pour récupérer ce qui pouvait rester. Personne d'autre ne pouvait se rendre là où ils étaient. Il attrapa son éclair de feu, sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers la chambre des secrets.

X.X

 **Note de l'Auteur :** J'allais écrire une scène durant laquelle Snape retourne à Rosewood Hall pour affronter ses frères mais la vérité est que cette scène n'allait pas faire avancer l'histoire. Nous savons déjà qu'il s'en est occupé et il va être mentionné dans l'un des chapitres à venir que Snape les a placés sous un sort de surveillance. Je suis donc désolée envers ceux qui voulait voir la grande confrontation, elle n'était pas vraiment importante pour l'histoire. Peut-être l'écrirais-je plus tard en tant que petite histoire à part. Et pour ceux qui m'ont demandé pourquoi Snape n'a pas déshérité Julius c'est tout simplement parce que cela ne va pas avec son idée du devoir. Si Snape était prêt à tuer son père pour avoir mis leur famille en disgrâce il serait difficile à croire qu'il aurait juste déshérité Julius et le laissé partir. Snape se serait sentit responsable de faire en sorte que Julius se comporte correctement à partir de maintenant, et en y pensant Snape doit probablement se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir gardé un œil sur sa famille durant toute ces années. En tant que Chef de Famille Snape a plus de contrôle sur Julius de cette façon. Et vu la façon dont ses frères et ses belles-sœurs agissent concernant le Manoir, contrôler l'argent de la famille est l'un des meilleurs moyens de faire en sorte que tout le monde se comportent correctement. Quant à Harry, qui a eut une crise de colère spectaculaire, il a seize ans et il est confus. Je pense qu'il vient finalement de se rendre compte qu'il est réellement marié. Et je pensais qu'il serait intéressant que ce soit Harry qui ait des idées bien défini sur ce que devrait être un mariage. A un moment Harry réalisera que s'il croit en la monogamie alors cela signifie qu'à un moment il devra coucher avec Snape, soit ça soit il reste toute sa vie célibataire. Et quelqu'un devra lui signaler ce fait, il est encore un peu lent en ce qui concerne certaines choses mais il essaye de se rattraper au moins. En ce qui concerne Snape lui a vraiment compris ce que cela voulait dire et c'est ce qui lui donne de l'espoir pour leur futur. Pour ce qui est de l'Astronomie, je ne me souviens pas qu'Harry ait pris cette matière en quatrième année. Peut-être l'a-t-il fait mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Peu importe pour cette histoire il n'a jamais eu Sinistra en tant que Professeur. J'ai juste pensé que c'était l'un des nombreux cours que Hermione a pris durant sa troisième année.

 **Annonce :** Comme je l'ai dit plus haut j'ai commencé la traduction d'une nouvelle fiction Escaping The Paradox de Meri, je pense que le premier chapitre va arriver rapidement sur ff puisque la traduction avance vraiment bien. Donc si la fiction vous intéresse n'hésitez pas à me mettre en alert pour recevoir un mail dès que le premier chapitre sort. Je vous laisse le résumé ^^

 **Résumé :** Après un accident durant une mission en tant qu'Auror, Harry est renvoyé en 1971 de là il aura plusieurs choix à faire. HP/SS


	21. Chapter 21: Serpents

**Note de la Traductrice :** Désolée pour le petit retard dans la publication de ce chapitre ! Je voulais absolument avoir finis la traduction du chapitre 29 avant de vous le poster ^^.

Je voulais aussi vous annoncer que les fictions **Escaping The Paradox** et **The Slytherin Descendants** sont en ligne ! Donc n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'œil et à me dire ce que vous en pensez cela me ferais très plaisir !

Merci aux vingt personnes qui ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre :D ! 20 reviews je n'arrivais pas à y croire tellement c'était énormes ! Je n'en ais jamais eut autant sur un seul chapitre alors merci à vous !

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Zaza Julius :** Escaping The Paradoxe est complètement différente de The Marriage Stone, déjà elle est beaucoup plus courte donc l'histoire est beaucoup moins développée mais franchement elle est géniale ^^ ! Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne pense pas pouvoir laisser tomber TMS en faveur d'une autre fiction, c'était une situation exceptionnelle je me suis lancée complètement dans Escaping The Paradox et je voulais absolument profiter de cette envie pour la finir le plus vite possible ! ^^ Merci beaucoup j'attend toujours avec impatience tes reviews !

 **Guest** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise et que tu la trouve plaisante à lire ^^ je crois que tu as dû mal comprendre mais je n'abandonne pas cette fiction ! Je l'aime un peu trop pour ça et je me suis tellement investie dedans que si je la laisse tomber en plein milieu j'aurais l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps. ^^

 **Michocs :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et je t'en prie ^^ je me suis lancée dans la traduction pour faire découvrir aux autres des histoires qui m'ont vraiment plût !

 **Harriet :** Le chapitre 20 est l'un de mes favoris :D haha j'ai mise ma nouvelle traduction en ligne donc n'hésite pas à aller y jeter un coup d'œil !

 **Babylon :** Je pense que tu ne vas pas devoir attendre longtemps avant que Harry ne se rende compte que s'il est fidèle à Severus il va devoir devenir intime avec lui ^^ c'est dans quelques chapitres je crois ! Je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise toujours autant ! Et merci de me laisser une review à chaque chapitre cela me fait énormément plaisir !

(Il n'y a jamais eut autant de review anonyme je crois xD)

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde ! Enjoy !**

 **Chapitre 21 : Serpents**

Harry n'était pas retourné dans la Chambre des Secrets depuis qu'il avait sauvé Ginny Weasley du souvenir de Tom Riddle. Il dut faire quelques manœuvres pour passer à travers les anciens passages en ruines. Et quand finalement il se retrouva au centre de la chambre, tout ce qu'il pout faire fut de fixer la carcasse pourrissante du basilic qui avait failli lui ôter la vie quatre ans plus tôt, ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'y avait pas eu Fumseck.

La chambre était complètement silencieuse, il n'y avait que le bruit de l'eau qui goutait très loin de lui. Et il pouvait voir grâce à la poussière qu'il y avait sur le sol que rien n'avait été déplacé. Il savait, bien sûr, que la Chambre enfouie dans les fondations de Poudlard était toujours sous les sorts de protection du château. Il était quand même rassurant de savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été ici depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie, en vérité il n'avait pas dû être ici depuis qu'il avait été lui-même étudiant à Poudlard soit il y a presque cinquante ans. Et maintenant que le basilic était mort, la Chambre était complètement vide.

Ce fut quand même nerveusement qu'il se dirigea vers la statue géante de Salazar Serpentard qui surgissait au-dessus du squelette de la bête qui avait vécu à l'intérieur. Il se souvenait très clairement avoir vu le serpent géant émerger de la bouche ouverte. Cela lui demanda une grande dose de courage d'enfourcher son balai pour entrer lui-même dans cette bouche sans savoir ce qu'il allait trouver de l'autre côté.

Pas d'autre Basilic, il était certain à quatre-vingts dix pour cent qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre dans la chambre. Pour autant qu'il le sache même un basilic avait besoin d'un compagnon de sa race pour pouvoir se reproduire. Et malgré l'animal infâme de Salazar Serpentard, les Basilics n'étaient pas originaires d'Angleterre.

Il faisait noir à l'intérieur, Harry sortit sa baguette et murmura un lumos pour éclairer le chemin. Dans la cavité arrondie derrière le tunnel, il trouva une seule porte complexe sculptée de serpents. Il savait que s'il poussait la porte, elle serait fermée par des charmes qu'il ne pouvait pas défaire. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de passer cette porte et, en ce moment, il n'y avait que deux personnes sur la surface de la terre qui possédaient la capacité leur permettant d'entrer.

Harry fixa les serpents, se concentrant sur le fait de leur parler. Ensuite il dit simplement.

\- Ouvrez.

Le mot sortit dans un sifflement doux en fourchelangue. Un moment plus tard, les serpents vinrent à la vie en se tordant et se tournant alors qu'ils débloquaient le mécanisme. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement.

Le cœur battant, Harry passa la porte et entra dans la salle qui était derrière. Il savait qu'il était la deuxième personne en un millier d'années à entrer dans la bibliothèque privée de Salazar Serpentard, la vraie Chambre des Secrets.

La pièce n'était pas large mais elle était suffisamment impressionnante. Un millier d'années plus tôt, les livres étaient beaucoup plus rares et précieux qu'aujourd'hui. Les quatre murs de la pièce étaient couverts du sol au plafond d'étagères remplies de livres. Et Harry pouvait sentir les sorts de protection et de préservation qui gardaient ces livres intacts à travers les âges.

Les livres qui restaient, il pouvait clairement voir qu'il y en avait beaucoup qui manquaient. Ici et là, il y avait des tomes qui avaient disparu, des places vides où ils avaient dû un jour résider. Cinquante ans plus tôt, Tom Riddle avait trouvé un chemin jusqu'à cette pièce et s'était rempli du savoir qu'il avait trouvé ici. Cinquante ans plus tôt, Tom Riddle avait trouvé tous les secrets sombres dont il avait besoin pour devenir le plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres du monde. Il s'était souvent demandé d'où ces connaissances avaient pu venir, il s'était certainement faufilé un certain nombre de fois dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Mais Tom Riddle avait promis à ses Mangemorts un pouvoir qu'ils ne pourraient trouver nulle part ailleurs. Il devait y avoir une source, un endroit qui l'avait fait emprunter ce chemin sombre. Et le voilà, dans la Chambre des Secrets là où Harry savait qu'il avait trouvé des réponses.

Cinquante ans plus tôt, Tom Riddle avait pris les plus noirs et horribles secrets que Salazar Serpentard avait possédés. Il avait pris les livres et les avait cachés à un endroit auquel il pourrait avoir accès une fois qu'il serait diplômé de Poudlard. Ces connaissances lui avait permis de devenir la créature qu'ils connaissaient sous le nom de Voldemort. Et il apprenait toujours. Harry pouvait encore voir les livres dans son esprit, les livres de ce rêve qui l'avait tant perturbé. Des livres noirs avec une écriture étrange, de nombreux volumes d'un type spécifique. Des journaux, pensait-il, les notes de Salazar Serpentard sur les Arts Sombres, écris de sa propre main. Il y en avait dix, des volumes fins, mais remplis d'un pouvoir terrible. Et en ayant perdu l'œil d'Odin qu'il voulait tellement, Tom Riddle avait tourné une fois encore son attention sur les livres qu'il avait cachés durant son dernier règne de terreur et avait commencé à apprendre de nouveau.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas croire que les ténèbres étaient la seule chose que cette chambre avait à offrir, il y avait encore des milliers de livres ici, Riddle avait seulement pris une petite fraction d'entre eux. Ce qui signifiait que les livres laissés de côté étaient soit communs soit sans valeur. Serpentard était peut-être un sorcier noir mais il avait été l'ami le plus proche de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Il n'avait pas pu laisser seulement les ténèbres comme héritage.

Harry se retrouva attiré par l'autre côté de la pièce où il vit une étagère qui lui arrivait à hauteur de la poitrine avec toute une section vide. Il toucha l'étagère, faisant courir son doigt le long de l'épaisse couche de poussière. Les livres avaient reposé ici. Dix volumes, les Livres des Ténèbres. Les notes privées de Salazar Serpentard. Il y avait de nombreux autres livres manquants des étagères en dessous et au-dessus de cet espace vide.

Il tourna la tête pour fixer le mur opposé. De toutes les étagères, c'était celle dont il manquait le moins de livres, ce qui voulait dire que Riddle avait estimé les informations qu'ils contenaient comme ayant peu de valeur. Et d'ici, directement en face de cette étagère vide, il pouvait voir dix fin volumes couverts de la poussière d'un millier d'années.

Le cœur battant, il se traversa la pièce et toucha le premier volume, le sortant de l'étagère avec révérence. Tout comme le livre noir de ses rêves, il était couvert d'étranges formes tordues, la couverture était marronne au lieu de noire. L'écriture lui fit tourner la tête mais commença à dessiner des motifs familiers. Fourchelangue, le livre était écrit en Fourchelangue.

Il regarda à l'intérieur du Volume Un des notes de Salazar Serpentard. Une dissertation sur les Arts de la Lumière. Il y en avait dix en tout, dix volumes que Riddle avait jugés sans importance. Les dix Livres de la Lumière qui pouvait contrer les ténèbres que Riddle avait choisies.

Cela lui prit juste un moment de prendre les dix livres et de les entourer de sa cape d'invisibilité. Ensuite, avec un dernier regard, il partit de la chambre et la verrouilla derrière lui. Il avait ce pour quoi il était venu, il pouvait seulement prier pour que ce soit assez pour sauver les personnes qu'il aimait des ténèbres qu'il savait en train d'arriver.

 **-TMS-**

Lorsque Severus retourna à ses quartiers il fut inquiet de voir qu'Harry n'était plus là. Un rapide coup d'œil dans les pièces lui montra que la bibliothèque était toujours dans un état désastreux, même si Harry avait apparemment commencé à ramasser les livres que sa colère avait fait tomber. Mais où était-il parti alors ?

Il savait que le garçon était en colère, même s'il n'était pas certain de la raison. Réellement, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les motivations du garçon pour la moitié des choses qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à lui parler de Sinistra plus tôt, Severus avait d'abord pensé que le garçon avait l'intention d'accepter ses avances ou, encore plus étrange, de lui demander la permission pour le faire. Sa réaction de dégoût et d'outrage avait été surprenante et bienvenue puisqu'il n'était pas entièrement certain d'être capable de fermer les yeux pendant que son époux était en train de le tromper. Il n'était pas certain de la raison pour laquelle Harry avait été si en colère mais une chose était évidente, l'affection de Sinistra était indésirée. Et même s'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer son époux, il savait exactement comment s'occuper de Sinistra.

Il avait fait irruption dans ses quartiers, frappant à sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle le laisse entrer. Elle semblait surprise de le voir puisqu'il tendait à éviter sa compagnie malgré leur histoire commune à Serpentard.

\- Severus ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement, resserrant sa robe autour de son corps mince. Il se demanda pourquoi elle s'embêtait à faire un tel geste. Il n'était pas assez jeune pour tenter quelqu'un comme elle.

\- Reste éloigné d'Harry, ordonna-t-il allant droit au but.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent.

\- Je pense difficilement que mes interactions avec…

\- Ecoute moi Sinistra, grogna Severus, ton attention envers lui est indésirée. Une fois qu'il a compris ce que tu voulais, il s'est énervé. Je vais seulement t'avertir une fois, si tu t'approches encore une fois de lui, il sera le dernier jeune homme que tu attireras. Tous les autres s'enfuiront en criant d'horreur à la simple idée de te toucher après que tu aies consommé la potion qui aura accidentellement trouvé son chemin dans ta nourriture. Je te garantie qu'il n'y aura aucun remède ou glamour capable de réparer les dommages que cette potion aura fait à ton apparence. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?

Elle était maintenant pâle, le fixant avec une peur non dissimulée. Ce n'était pas une petite menace venant d'un Maître des Potions et elle le savait.

\- Parfaitement, lui assura-t-elle d'une voix serrée.

Il hocha la tête de satisfaction et se dirigea vers la porte.

Mais évidemment, elle était une Serpentard et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sauver quelque chose de cette situation malgré la menace.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il signifiait autant pour toi, déclara-t-elle.

Severus savait qu'il y avait une question dans cette phrase et avec cette question, il y avait bien sûr la menace que peut-être elle ait trouvé une faiblesse qui lui était avant inconnue.

\- Sinistra, l'avertit-il, ne pense pas à lui du tout ! Et il claqua la porte en partant.

Mais où était Harry maintenant ? Le couvre-feu était largement dépassé et il savait que Harry avait déjà dit bonsoir à Ron et Hermione.

Pourquoi était-il sorti encore une fois, laissant la bibliothèque dans un tel état ? Il commença à ramasser quelques livres, espérant trouvait un indice sur la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas là. Peut-être Lupin et Black étaient revenus de leur dernière mission pour le Directeur ? Il était possible qu'ils l'aient contacté par la cheminée.

Il était aussi possible qu'il soit dans la tour des Gryffondors. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Harry avait été autant en colère contre lui, peut-être était-il parti pour s'éloigner de lui pour la nuit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait put dire pour avoir mis le garçon hors de lui.

Il réalisa que les Moldus avaient des croyances différentes par rapport aux sorciers, mais en considérant les circonstances de leur mariage, pourquoi l'idée d'infidélité avait était si aberrante pour le garçon ? Pas qu'il allait s'en plaindre. Mis à part la honte et le scandale qu'une telle chose pourrait causer si elle éclatait publiquement, et Merlin savait que les Griffondors étaient toujours négligeants, Severus n'aimait pas l'idée de partager Harry avec qui que ce soit.

Ce fut presque deux heures plus tard qu'il entendit la porte de ses quartiers s'ouvrir et Harry entrer dans le salon avec son balai dans la main. Pour d'étranges raisons, les vêtements du garçon étaient sales, comme s'il avait grimpé contre des rochers. Certes, il y avait beaucoup de boue près du terrain de Quidditch mais il n'était quand même pas sorti à une telle heure de la nuit ?

\- Où étiez-vous ? demanda-t-il lorsque Harry avança.

Le garçon semblait bien plus calme que la dernière fois que Severus l'avait vu mais il sursauta quand même lorsque Severus lui cria dessus.

\- Dehors, répondit-il, pas insolemment mais avec une certaine réserve que Severus n'aimait pas.

Les points en moins pour Gryffondors étaient sur le bout de sa langue mais il s'était promis qu'il ne le ferait pas dans leurs quartiers.

\- Je vois, déclara-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Il jeta un regard noir au garçon, voulant qu'il lui dise où il était allé. Harry se contenta de lui rendre son regard en silence.

Après un moment, le garçon se tortilla inconfortablement et détourna le regard.

\- Je vais me coucher, grommela-t-il et il se dirigea vers la porte.

Severus voulait l'attraper et le secouer pour lui soutirer une réponse mais il savait que cela ne le mènerait nulle part.

\- Le Professeur Sinistra ne vous ennuiera plus, dit-il à la place.

Cela arrêta Harry et il se retourna, un regard incertain apparaissant sur son visage.

Severus fonça les sourcils.

\- C'était ce que vous vouliez, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je n'ai plus besoin d'aller la voir samedi ? Il semblait étonnement jeune et Severus se détesta pour le sentiment de possessivité qui le saisit.

\- Vous n'y avez jamais été obligé, répondit-il.

\- Bien, répondit-il, merci.

Severus hocha la tête.

\- De rien, et il regarda dans un silence frustré Harry disparaitre par la porte de la chambre.

 **-TMS-**

 **Note de l'Auteur :** Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry ne gardera pas les livres secrets trop longtemps. Mais en vérité il est le seul à pouvoir les lire donc il n'y a pas grande différence. Oui les livres écris en Fourchelangue sont un autre cliché. Mais c'est un bon cliché ! Pourquoi Voldemort aurait ignoré ces livres ? Tout simplement parce que rien de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ne l'intéressait. Voldemort a un seul but à l'esprit (même si vous ne l'apprendrait pas tout de suite), et rien à part ce but ne l'intéresse du tout. Merci à tous ceux qui ont vérifié pour l'histoire des cours d'Astronomie. Maintenant que vous m'en parlez je me souviens d'Harry achetant un télescope durant sa première année et ayant un cours à minuit, mais je ne me souviens pas si Sinistra a été son professeur (peut-être y'a-t-il d'autres professeur d'Astronomie ?) sur la plupart des sites il est écrit qu'elle enseigne l'Astronomie et Vector l'Arithmancie, peut-être n'enseigne-t-elle que les classes avancées d'Astronomie ? De toute façon c'est un détail assez mineur, je ne vais pas trop m'en inquiéter. J'espère que cela ne dérange personne, maintenant que Snape c'est occupé d'elle elle ne dérangera plus Harry. Il y a une ellipse entre ce chapitre et le suivant. C'est en vérité l'un de mes passages préférés de cette histoire. C'est centré sur Noël, il y a aussi le retour de Remus et Sirius (ce qui est toujours bien de mon avis) mais cela parle surtout d'Harry faisant des efforts pour inclure Severus dans sa vie. Il a enfin compris qu'ils étaient mariés, que l'homme fait maintenant parti de sa famille et ok peut-être qu'il ne sait pas encore quoi faire de lui mais au moins il fait des efforts.


	22. Chapter 22: Family

**Note de la Traductrice :** Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt fière de moi sur ce coup ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais depuis quelques temps je poste le dimanche en soirée x) (parce que je suis la reine de la procrastination, du coup je fais toujours tout au dernier moment) ! Et aujourd'hui je poste un vendredi soir ! Je dois avouer que la semaine a été productive puisque j'ai fini ce matin de traduire le chapitre 30 :D (merci à mes cours complètement barbants que je n'écoute qu'à moitié).

En ce moment j'ai commencé une nouvelle traduction ^^ dont je vous parlerais quand j'aurais fini de mettre en ligne **Escaping The Paradox** et pour garder un bon rythme chaque semaine j'alterne entre cette nouvelle trad et **TMS** cela m'évite de rester toujours sur la même chose (ça me démotive à force) ! Pour l'instant cela fonctionne plutôt bien, j'espère pouvoir continuer comme cela !

En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui suivent mes trads et qui me laissent des petits mots gentils ! J'adore les lire et pouvoir vous répondre ensuite !

 **Bêta : Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw ! Merci pour ton travail ^^**

 **Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :**

 **Babylon :** Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai plût :D j'adore la façon dont Severus a menacé Sinistra xD il était tellement badass ! Tu en apprendras plus bientôt en ce qui concerne les livres ! ^^

 **Bonne Lecture et Bon Week-End Très Chers Lecteurs !**

 **Chapitre 22 : Family**

A la surprise de Severus, la vie avec Harry Potter était plutôt plaisante. Par chance, le parrain du garçon et le loup étaient souvent en mission pour Dumbledore, il avait donc rarement à supporter ses némésis d'enfance.

En ce qui concernait Potter, ils se prenaient la tête à certaines occasions et Severus réagissait difficilement à l'attraction qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme qui partageait son lit mais il en était venu à apprécier sa compagnie dans les heures calmes, lorsqu'ils vaquaient tous les deux à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Le garçon était maintenant suffisamment à l'aise pour engager une conversation avec lui et, même s'il essayait de ne pas le laisser paraître, Severus trouvait ces conversations bienvenues. Il avait vécu une vie remarquablement solitaire et avec cette soudaine compagnie, il réalisait à quel point il avait été seul. Même l'arrivée de la chouette d'Harry, Hedwige qui le regardait du haut de son perchoir le matin, était un changement bienvenu.

La plupart du temps, les choses étaient calmes sur le front, même si Severus devait passer de nombreux match de Quidditch à côté de parents de Serpentard qui avaient des raisons de haïr l'attrapeur de Griffondor. Le jour où Harry avait pris l'œil d'Odin des mains de Voldemort, plusieurs parents de ses étudiants de Serpentards avaient perdu la vie, s'asseoir à côté de leurs épouses pour un match d'école alors que sa loyauté était maintenant connue publiquement et regarder le garçon qui leur avait fait tant perdre battre leur équipe était une expérience stressante. Toutefois, Albus faisait toujours en sorte de venir au match et avec lui, accompagné de tous les professeurs de Poudlard et de nombreux membres de l'ordre donc rien n'était jamais arrivé.

Toutefois, vivre avec Harry Potter signifiait aussi de vivre avec Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Harry invita ses amis dans leurs quartiers pour la première fois à la fin du mois d'octobre, pour une session d'étude. Comme Severus savait qu'ils étudiaient la Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal (l'enseignant de cette matière était aussi mauvais cette année que celui de l'année dernière), il n'avait eu aucune raison pour les arrêter. Il avait félicité Hermione Granger sur les recherches qu'elle avait faites pour aider Harry, il savait que ces sessions d'étude de l'année dernière avaient sauvé la vie d'Harry encore et encore. Il pouvait difficilement se plaindre lorsqu'ils demandèrent à utiliser sa bibliothèque privée, quelque chose que techniquement Harry avait tous les droits d'explorer. Ses quartiers étaient maintenant ceux d'Harry.

Encore une fois, étonnement, il remarqua que la présence des deux Gryffondors ne le dérangeait pas. Granger était extraordinairement intelligente et les quelques fois où elle avait été assez brave pour lui poser des questions sur quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il avait été impressionné par ses connaissances en théorie magique. Et même s'il trouvait Ron Weasley ennuyant, il devait admettre que le garçon avait un sens de l'humour amusant et une compréhension surprenante de la stratégie. Severus l'avait regardé jouer aux échecs sorciers contre Harry un certain nombre de fois et il avait été impressionné par la rapidité avec laquelle il battait le Golden Boy de Gryffondor.

Lorsque Harry l'approcha tôt en soirée au début de décembre avec un regard quelque peu pensif sur son visage, Severus s'était inquiété que peut-être quelque chose était arrivé qui avait dérangé le statut quo qu'ils avaient réussis à mettre en place durant les derniers mois. Il était assis devant le feu, lisant un nouveau manuel de potions lorsque Harry était entré dans leur quartiers, seul et s'était assis dans le fauteuil en face du sien qui était rapidement devenu « sien » au fil des semaines.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Severus lorsqu'il réalisa que Harry le fixait.

\- Non, dit rapidement Harry avant de remuer inconfortablement. Je voulais te demander à propos de Noël...

Noël, des vacances pour lesquelles Severus avait peu d'utilité. Sa famille avait bien sûr célébré les différents rites des solstices mais, comme ces vacances étaient un temps pour la famille, Severus avait arrêté de les pratiquer. Cela n'avait pas été un moment vraiment heureux lorsqu'il était enfant, même s'il se rappelait quelques soirées plaisantes avec sa sœur. Depuis sa dispute avec sa famille, il n'avait pas vraiment fait grand-chose pendant ces vacances, même s'il pensait que maintenant, il pouvait au moins rendre visite à sa sœur. Julius qui était maintenant sous l'influence du sort de Severus ne lui parlait plus. Quant à Claudius et Marcellus qui étaient aussi soumis à un puissant sort de surveillance étaient plus en colère contre le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à rouvrir le Manoir Snape. Il supposait qu'il devrait éventuellement le rouvrir mais cela pouvait attendre qu'il ne soit plus autant occupé.

\- Et bien ? demanda Severus.

Pas de doute, Harry devait avoir des idées complètement ridicules de Gryffondors à propos d'arbres et de cadeaux et différents jeux de la fête de Yule. Il savait que les Weasley voulaient qu'il passe les vacances au Terrier cette année. Albus lui en avait déjà parlé et il supposait qu'Harry en avait entendu parler.

\- Les Weasley m'ont invité au Terrier cette année, expliqua Harry et il fixa Severus dans l'expectative.

Severus fronça les sourcils, c'était le problème avec le fait d'être forcé à se marier avec quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

\- Es-tu en train de me demander la permission pour y aller ?

Harry lui lança un sourire hésitant.

\- Je suppose, admit-il incertain, semblant mal à l'aise.

Severus suspecta que demander quelque chose n'était pas quelque chose de commun pour Harry. Il pouvait seulement imaginer ce qui arrivait avec les Dursley lorsqu'il leur faisait une requête. Il avait l'air maintenant de s'attendre à ce que Severus lui refuse ce qu'il demandait et rassemblait tous les arguments dont il pourrait avoir besoin pour le faire changer d'avis.

\- Harry, soupira Severus, je te l'ai dit il y a longtemps, je ne suis pas ton père ou ton gardien. Je suis ton époux. Tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission pour passer tes vacances de la manière dont tu le souhaites. Toutefois, considérant qui tu es, il serait avisé de mettre en place certaines mesures de sécurité pour un tel arrangement.

Le garçon sembla surpris par sa réponse.

\- Oh, dit-il en clignant des yeux et en regardant Severus, incertain. Je… est-ce que ça veut dire que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Me déranger ? Severus fronça les sourcils. Peu importe si cela me dérange ou pas. Albus m'en a déjà parlé et il a ajouté des protections supplémentaires au Terrier. Tous les Weasley les plus âgés seront là pour les vacances, en plus de ton parrain et de Lupin. Pourvu que tu ne fasses rien d'inconsidéré, tu devrais être en sécurité. J'espère que tu ne feras rien pour te mettre en danger ?

\- Je ne ferai rien, lui assura le garçon semblant presque étourdi par l'excitation.

Il s'était sans doute attendu à ce que cette conversation se passe complètement différemment. Il y avait une étincelle dans ses yeux que Severus avait rarement vue, comme s'il avait déjà reçu les cadeaux ridicules qu'il allait sans aucun doute recevoir pour Noël.

\- Merci !

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi. Severus haussa les épaules. Remercie les Weasley et le Directeur.

Il retourna son attention au manuel qu'il était en train de lire, se demandant soudainement comment il allait supporter le silence durant les deux semaines de vacances, lorsque Harry serait parti. Cela le surprit de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas hâte que cela arrive.

Le garçon avait sauté de son siège et s'était précipité vers la porte, sans aucun doute pour informer le garçon Weasley qu'il pouvait se joindre à eux pour les vacances après tout. Il s'arrêta pourtant devant la porte et regarda Severus.

\- Severus ? demanda-t-il en hésitant.

Severus leva la tête, sentant un étrange frisson traverser son corps au son de son prénom. Malgré ces derniers mois, cela le surprenait toujours lorsque Harry le disait. Il y avait seulement une poigné de personnes dans le monde qui utilisaient son prénom mais il y avait quelque chose de bien plus intime lorsque c'était Harry, comme si c'était quelque chose de presque interdit entre eux. Ses yeux verts brillants le regardaient étrangement derrière ses lunettes.

\- Tu sais, les Weasley nous ont invités tous les deux, l'informa Harry.

Severus cligna des yeux, momentanément pris de cours par cette idée.

\- Tous les deux ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Mrs. Weasley a spécifiquement étendu l'invitation à toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pendant deux semaines au Terrier ? demanda, incrédule, Severus.

Le garçon n'était sûrement pas en train de lui proposer de les rejoindre ? Est-ce qu'il imaginait Severus assis sur le sol à jouer aux cartes explosives avec Ron et les jumeaux pendant deux semaines ? Ou peut-être pouvaient-ils tous jouer au Quidditch dans la neige à l'arrière de la maison ?

Le garçon rougit d'embarras.

\- Je voulais dire pour Noël, reprit-il. Je sais que tu es sûrement très occupé avec ton travail pour l'école durant les vacances. Je voulais dire pour Noël. Tu pourrais venir pour le réveillon de Noël et passer la nuit au Terrier.

\- Tu es sûrement en train de rigoler ? Severus fixa simplement le garçon, se rendant compte de ses yeux brillants et de son rougissement d'embarras.

Harry mordait sa lèvre inférieure d'une manière qui indiquait qu'il était anxieux à propos de quelque chose, peut-être était-il effrayé que Severus ne dise oui et lui ruine possiblement ses vacances.

\- S'il te plaît, dit le jeune homme, surprenant efficacement Severus.

S'il te plaît ? Le garçon voulait qu'il lui dise oui ? Il le regarda incrédule.

\- C'est Noël, continua-t-il, sa voix prenant un ton cajoleur, Merlin le garçon voulait qu'il dise oui. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu vas venir.

\- Pourquoi donc… commença Severus.

\- On est une famille maintenant, le coupa Harry et cette fois, Severus avait entendu quelque chose de presque suppliant dans son ton.

Il y avait de l'espoir qui brillait dans son regard, de l'espoir et un peu de méfiance comme s'il avait peur d'être repoussé pour avoir fait une telle demande ou pour avoir fait une telle déclaration. Severus essaya d'imaginer ce à quoi avait dû ressembler les vacances pour le garçon avant qu'il n'arrive à Poudlard. Si les Dursley étaient abusifs avec lui durant le reste de l'année, à quel point devaient-ils être pires durant les fêtes, lorsque les familles sont censées être rassemblées ? Le garçon était-il si désespéré d'avoir une famille qu'il était prêt à supporter quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas. Severus n'était pas certain de la manière dont il devait répondre.

Harry fit un pas vers lui, semblant timide et anxieux à la fois, ce qui était étrange à voir chez un jeune homme si brave et impétueux.

\- Ecoute, soupira Harry. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas… Il fronça les sourcils à cela, son regard se tournant vers lui alors qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de continuer. Et bien tu n'aimes… ni moi, ni les Weasley, ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni Noël. Il soupira encore une fois, semblant quelque peu vaincu. Je pense… Il haussa les épaules, impuissant comme s'il réalisait quelle requête ridicule il avait faite.

Il leva le regard et Severus vit le même air implorant dans son regard. Pour une quelconque raison, Harry voulait qu'il se joigne à eux pour Noël. Il se trouva incapable de refuser la requête du jeune homme. Bien sûr, s'il devait être honnête, il ne détestait pas cette idée. Cela pourrait être agréable de partager Noël avec Harry, même si cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir supporter tous les autres.

\- Je commence à te trouver quelque peu tolérable, concéda-t-il, raccourcissant la longue liste d'Harry sur les choses qu'il n'aimait pas.

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent comme le Soleil, coupant le souffle de Severus.

\- Alors tu viendras ? s'exclama-t-il avec espoir.

Severus n'avait plus aucun espoir de pouvoir refuser maintenant.

\- J'imagine que je pourrai supporter ce trouble pendant un ou deux jours, offrit-il.

Le sourire sur le visage d'Harry sembla illuminer la pièce entière.

\- Merci ! sourit-il et ensuite il se tourna et se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce, laissant un Maître des Potions médusé derrière lui.

XxX

Harry s'assit sur le lit de Neville et regarda Ron en train de ranger sa valise pour leur voyage pour aller au Terrier. Les affaires d'Harry l'attendaient déjà en bas, dans la salle commune où McGonagall avait promis de les rejoindre avec un Portoloin qui les emmènerait droit vers le salon des Weasley. D'habitude, il n'avait jamais la chance d'aller où que ce soit pour les vacances et Harry était excité par les deux semaines qui l'attendaient. Il attendait avec impatience Noël pour la première fois en des années.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies invité, Harry ! s'exclama Ron alors qu'il jetait ses affaires au hasard dans sa malle.

\- Je te l'ai dit, ta mère l'a invité, expliqua Harry.

Ron était horrifié par l'idée d'avoir le professeur Snape dans sa maison pour Noël. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir s'habituer à cette idée. Harry, d'un autre côté, était plutôt heureux du fait que l'homme ait décidé de se joindra à eux. Il s'était attaché à l'homme durant les derniers mois, une fois qu'ils avaient dépassé le stade des critiques et des remarques. Harry avait commencé à apprécier son sens de l'humour et son esprit vif, même s'il n'était pas encore prêt à dire cela à Ron. Il n'avait pas non plus aimé l'idée de l'homme passant ses vacances seul. Il savait que malgré la réunion de famille en septembre, les relations entre Severus et le reste de sa famille restaient tendues, il doutait que l'homme les rejoigne pour les vacances. Sa sœur était la seule avec qui il avait des contacts réguliers mais Harry avait senti qu'il y avait certaines tensions qui étaient pour la plupart dûes au mari de Diana.

\- Bien, alors je n'arrive pas à croire que ma mère l'ait invité ! grogna Ron. Et tu n'avais pas besoin de lui dire tu sais ?

\- Oh Ron, habitues-y toi, soupira Harry. Il n'est pas si mal une fois qu'on le connait. Ou as-tu oublié que les choses auraient pu être bien pires ?

\- Pires ? demanda Ron. Comment cela pourrait-il être pire ?

\- Et bien, au lieu d'être marié au Professeur Snape, j'aurais pu être marié à toi ou Hermione, lui rappela Harry.

Ron pâlit à cela, frissonnant à cette pensée.

\- Tu marques un point.

\- Merci, dit Harry d'un ton moqueur.

Ron roula des yeux.

\- Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu dans ce que j'ai dit Harry, dit-il. C'est juste… et bien tu sais…

\- Je sais, rigola Harry. C'est juste pour deux jours Ron. Personne ne devrait passer Noël seul. En plus, nous aurons le reste des vacances pour nous. Comme au bon vieux temps. Et Remus et Sirius viennent aussi ! Ça va être géniale !

Harry rit et aida son ami à porter sa valise dans la salle commune où Ginny et Hermione les attendaient déjà. Le reste de la tour était déjà vide, tous les autres étudiants étaient partis en train le matin même pour rejoindre leurs familles. Ils étaient les derniers à causes des mesures de sécurité renforcées pour Harry.

Ils voyageraient par Portauloin au lieu de prendre le Poudlard express depuis que même le Ministère avait avoué que ce n'était plus un moyen de transport sûr pour Harry Potter.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ? demanda McGonagall en entrant dans la salle commune par le portrait.

Elle avait une vieille mitaine dans sa main, elle lança un regard aux quatre étudiants présents dans la pièce et à leurs quatre valises.

\- Le Portauloin partira dans cinq minutes j'espère que vous avez pris toutes vos affaires. Il devrait vous déposez directement dans la salle à manger du Terrier.

\- On est prêts, Professeur, l'informèrent les quatre étudiants.

\- Avez-vous informé vos parents, Hermione ? demanda inutilement McGonagall à Hermione qui s'était arrangée avec ses parents pour pouvoir aller au Terrier il y a plus d'un mois. Harry n'avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle les avait prévenus immédiatement.

\- Oui Professeur, répondit courtoisement Hermione. Ils nous rejoindront plus tard.

\- Excellent, dit la femme en hochant la tête alors que le portrait qui gardait l'entrée s'ouvrait et que le professeur Snape rentrait dans la pièce.

Harry se leva rapidement, se demandant pourquoi Severus était là. Tous les autres se tournèrent également, la surprise apparaissant sur tous leurs visages. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais vu le Professeur Snape dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Harry avec méfiance, pensant qu'il allait finalement être informé qu'il ne pourrait pas partir avec les autres.

Confronté à une salle remplie de cinq Gryffondors et décorée en rouge et or, un sourire méprisant apparut sur le visage de Snape mais, au lieu de faire ses remarques habituelles, il tendit à Harry une lourde cape doublée de fourrure.

\- Tu as oublié ton manteau, l'informa-t-il. Il fait froid dehors.

Pendant un moment, Harry fut stupéfait, c'était quelque choser de tellement curieux, quelque chose qu'une mère inquiète ferait pour un très jeune enfant. Il tendit des mains hésitantes et prit le manteau de celles de Severus.

\- Merci, sourit-il, amusé.

\- De rien, ricana Severus d'une manière qui démentait ses propos.

Il lança un regard aux autres personnes dans la pièce qui semblaient surprises puis hocha la tête avec raideur en direction d'Harry.

\- Amuse toi bien, dit-il sèchement avant de se détourner et de sortir aussi rapidement qu'il était entré.

Harry regarda les autres, même McGonagall, qui le fixaient avec une expression de surprise. Il haussa les épaules, un peu perplexe.

\- Heu… réfléchit Ron. Ça doit être l'esprit de Noël.

\- Ou le whisky pur feu, murmura le professeur McGonagall dans sa barbe. Peu importe, maintenant, prenez tous vos valises et touchez le Portauloin.

Elle tendit la mitaine vers Harry pendant qu'ils attrapaient tous leur valise. Les autres tendirent tous la main et touchèrent d'un doigt la mitaine. Un moment plus tard, ils filaient à toute allure à travers l'Ecosse et furent déposés en sécurité au cœur du Terrier.

 **-TMS—**

 **Note de l'Auteur :** Donc Harry va passer les vacances au Terrier. Oui vous allez savoir ce qu'il a fait des livres et si Sirius a fait des progrès avec Remus. Et Severus essayera de s'intégrer chez les Weasley. Et Harry va finalement en apprendre plus à propos du Monde Magique, incluant certains faits importants.


	23. Chapter 23: Wolves

**Note de la Traductrice :** Cela fait un peu plus d'un an que j'ai commencé à publier cette fiction ^^ à l'époque quatre chapitres avaient été traduits. Un an plus tard je viens de finir de traduire le chapitre 31 ! La fiction avance petit à petit :) merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps, à un moment ou à un autre, de me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, me dire que cette fiction vous plaît, ou simplement pour me remercier pour le chapitre !

Aujourd'hui vous êtes plus de 300 à lire cette fiction ^^ merci à vous !

 **Bêta :** Cassie ! Encore et toujours ^^ merci à toi !

 **Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes : (n'oubliez pas de mettre votre pseudo quand vous laissez une review ))**

 **Guest :** Je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise :D merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Cla :** Tu as lu viiiite ) merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait toujours super plaisir quand on me dit que la trad est d'une excellente qualité ^^ je fais de mon mieux ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre.

 **Guest :** Ouiiii je trouve aussi ce passage sur Noël super mignon ^^ tu verras le comportement de Severus chez les Weasley dans quelques chapitres ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review.

 **Guest :** :D super contente que tu trouves que le comportement de Severus soit bien conservé et que le moment où il lui ramène son manteau t'es marqué ! Je t'avoue que j'adore le chapitre 22 xD je les trouve tellement mignon ensemble !

 **Babylon :** Je suis contente que cela t'ai plût :D ouiiii les passage de la cape et de l'invitation à Noël sont juste adorable ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Chapitre 23 : Wolves**_

Molly Weasley les attendait déjà quand ils atterrirent. Aussitôt qu'ils furent apparus, elle passa de l'un à l'autre pour les envelopper dans une chaude étreinte, elle était aussi enthousiaste de voir Harry et Hermione qu'elle l'était pour ses propres enfants. Les jumeaux les rejoignirent un moment plus tard et, tous ensemble, ils réussirent à amener toutes les valises en haut, dans les chambres. Harry dormirait avec Ron alors que Hermione partagerait la chambre de Ginny. Molly était déjà en train de réfléchir à où mettre le reste des invités qui allaient arriver.

\- Je vais mettre Percy dans la chambre des jumeaux pour que le Professeur Snape puisse avoir sa chambre, informa Molly à Harry, et Charlie partagera une chambre avec Bill pour que Remus et Sirius puisse avoir une chambre. Tu penses que ça ne les dérangera pas de dormir ensemble ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète à cette pensée.

Harry se retint de rire à cela.

\- Je suis sûr que ça devrait aller, l'informa-t-il.

Les deux hommes lui avaient écrit régulièrement et, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, il n'y avait pas eu d'avancée dans leur relation, même si Sirius était un éternel optimiste. Il était sûr que Sirius ne se plaindrait pas de l'arrangement des chambres. Si Remus se plaignait, Sirius pourrait toujours dormir sur le canapé sous sa forme de chien, quelque chose qu'il avait fait souvent dans le passé. Il avait une surprise pour les deux hommes qui, il l'espérait, leur simplifierait la vie. Il avait hâte de les voir.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'es marié au professeur Snape, Harry ! s'exclama Fred alors que lui et George les aidaient à mettre leurs valises dans la chambre de Ron.

\- Comment ça se passe, camarade ? demanda George en feignant l'horreur. Est-ce qu'il t'empoisonne chaque nuit avec des potions nauséabondes ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, continua Fred, on a toutes sortes de nouveaux produits à essayer sur lui quand il arrivera.

\- N'osez même pas ! protesta Harry, surprenant les jumeaux.

\- Ouais les gars, acquiesça Ron, imaginez comment il se vengerait d'Harry si vous faisiez quoi que ce soit.

Les deux jumeaux tremblèrent d'horreur.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit Harry, exaspéré en enfonçant ses lunettes plus fermement sur son nez. C'était assez dur de le convaincre de se joindre à nous pour Noël, si vous l'embêtez il ne viendra plus jamais.

Les trois Weasley arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et regardèrent Harry, confus.

\- Euh… Harry, commença Ron, ce ne serait pas… genre… une bonne chose ?

Harry roula des yeux, agacé.

\- Non, écoutez, faites-moi confiance… il est sympa. Je préfère bien m'entendre avec lui plutôt que de revenir à ce que les choses étaient avant que tout ceci n'arrive. Il est… vous savez…

\- Sympa ? demandèrent les trois autres à l'unisson.

\- Oui, acquiesça Harry, faites-moi confiance pour cette fois.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, confus, mais haussèrent les épaules.

\- Si tu le dis Harry, acceptèrent-ils.

\- Harry ! Deux grands roux se frayèrent un chemin dans la petite chambre de Ron et un moment plus tard, Harry se retrouva étreint de façon enthousiaste par Bill et Charlie Weasley. Ils saluèrent Ron aussi mais ils semblèrent beaucoup plus intéressés par l'alliance qu'Harry portait à la main.

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu as failli être marié à l'un d'entre nous, taquina Charlie.

Harry se trouva à rougir à cette pensée. Il se demanda à quel point la vie maritale aurait pu être différente s'il avait été marié à Bill ou Charlie.

\- Eh bien…

\- Mon Dieu ! Il a presque été marié à moi, les informa Ron. On était désespérés de trouver quelqu'un.

\- Mais Snape ! s'exclama Charlie. J'aurais été un bien meilleur choix que Snape !

\- De quoi tu parles, le coupa Bill, j'aurais été le meilleur choix de tous. Tu aurais tout oublié de ton nouvel époux au moment même où tu aurais vu ton prochain dragon. Au moins, moi, je lui aurais donné l'attention qu'il mérite.

\- Et pourquoi pas l'un d'entre nous ? protesta l'un des jumeaux. Nous sommes suffisamment âgés et bien plus proches de Harry.

\- Sans mentionner le fait que, ajouta l'autre jumeaux, il en aurait eu deux pour le prix d'un.

\- Oui, si l'un d'entre nous n'est pas là, l'autre peut le remplacer et Harry ne s'en rendra jamais compte.

\- Peut-être qu'Harry peut jeter Snape et prendre l'un de nous à la place, ajouta Charlie. Les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ? demandèrent-il à l'unisson.

Harry les fixa, la bouche ouverte, se sentant à la fois troublé et mal à l'aise, pas certain de la façon dont il devait répondre.

\- Hum… je… bafouilla-t-il seulement pour rougir furieusement quand les quatre éclatèrent de rire un moment plus tard.

Ils l'enlacèrent encore une fois en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- On te taquine juste Harry, lui assurèrent les jumeaux.

\- Comme Snape ne t'a pas encore empoisonné, je suppose que tout se passe bien, affirma Charlie.

Harry rit en envoyant un long regard à Ron pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu.

\- Bienvenue dans mon monde, marmonna Ron et Harry comprit ce que ça devait être d'avoir des frères.

Ils passèrent leur journée à rigoler dans la cour arrière malgré le froid. Ils avaient enfilé des manteaux chauds et des gants et ils firent une bataille de boules de neiges durant une grande partie de la journée. Les jumeaux pimentèrent les choses en ajoutant quelques-uns de leurs produits, particulièrement une poudre qui, lorsqu'elle est saupoudré sur une boule de neige bien tassée, prend la forme d'un dragon volant. Se faire frapper par un dragon de neige volant était bien plus drôle que de simplement recevoir une boule de neige.

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, ce qui arrivait très tôt dans l'après-midi durant le mois de Décembre, les garçons rentrèrent dans la maison pour se réchauffer. A la demande d'Arthur, ils retournèrent dans leurs chambres pour enfiler des vêtements d'hiver chauds pour qu'ils puissent l'aider à décorer l'extérieur de la maison. Comme la température descendait vite, Harry mis le lourd manteau d'hiver qu'il lui avait ramené avant qu'il ne parte. En attachant les fermoirs en argent, il remarqua quelque chose de lourd à l'intérieur d'une poche. Il mit sa main à l'intérieur et attrapa une petite pochette en cuir. Il trouva à l'intérieur un certain nombre de fioles remplies d'une dose unique d'un liquide bleu foncé. A leur vue, il sut immédiatement ce qu'elles étaient et cette réalisation envoya une douce chaleur à travers son corps.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda curieusement Ron en remarquant qu'Harry fixait la pochette remplie de potions.

\- Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve, dit Harry avec un sourire idiot sur le visage. J'ai oublié de demander d'en emmener quelques-unes avec moi. Je pense que Severus s'en est souvenu pour moi.

Ron ne dit rien pendant un moment, un regard étrange passant sur son visage. Harry le regarda curieusement, il savait qu'Hermione et Ron l'avaient déjà plusieurs fois entendu se référer à Severus par son prénom ; il doutait donc que ce soit ce qui le surprenne. Peut-être était-il surpris par l'acte de gentillesse venant de leur Maitre des Potions d'habitude si rude. Mais Ron l'étonna.

\- Est-ce que tu as toujours des cauchemars Harry ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry soupira.

\- Ils ne sont pas si horribles Ron.

\- Harry, tu avais l'habitude de jeter un sort de silence sur ton lit la nuit, lui rappela Ron. On avait tous l'habitude de faire des blagues sur la raison pour laquelle Seamus et Dean pouvait jeter un sortilège de silence sur leur lit. Mais j'ai toujours su que tu le faisais pour étouffer tes cris la nuit. Nous le savions tous, nous ne savions juste pas comment t'aider.

Harry fixa son ami, surpris. Il ne savait pas que cela avait été aussi évident, ou peut-être ne s'était-il pas attendu à ce que ses amis Griffondors soient si observateurs. Il se sentait coupable de les avoir sous-estimés.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé en parler, admit-il prudemment.

\- Tu peux, tu sais, lui dit Ron. Je sais que je ne suis pas le plus sensible des gars et je sais que je ne comprends pas les choses de la même façon qu'Hermione. Mais je t'écouterai toujours si tu as besoin de parler Harry.

Ces mots adoucirent Harry comme un baume plaisant qui passait sur les plaies de son cœur.

\- Merci Ron, sourit-il.

Ron sourit juste d'embarras, comme s'il avait été vu dans un moment délicat. Il se tourna vers l'étui en cuir.

\- Est-ce que ça aide… la potion ?

\- Oui, admit Harry. C'est une potion faite spécialement pour moi et qui n'autorise que les rêves plaisants à passer. Je la prends quasiment tous les soirs.

\- Je suppose que c'est la bonne chose dans le fait d'avoir un Maitre des Potions dans la famille.

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit, admit Harry.

Ils entendirent les jumeaux en bas leur crier de se dépêcher. Harry plaça prudemment la sacoche en cuir dans sa valise, là où il pourrait la trouver lorsqu'il en aurait besoin. Ensuite, ils se dépêchèrent de descendre pour aider Mr. Weasley à poser des Lumières Féériques Enchantées à l'extérieur de la maison.

Harry n'était jamais resté longtemps au Terrier avant mais les jours qui suivirent furent juste aussi fou qu'il les avait imaginés avec autant de personne dans une famille. Même si Harry se retrouvait un peu submergé par autant de Weasley, il se rendit compte qu'il en adorait chaque minute. Lui et Ron passèrent leur première nuit à se parler en chuchotant, comme ils en avaient l'habitude à la Tour des Griffondors, cela avait manqué à Harry dans les cachots. Mais étrangement, il se rendit compte que la présence de Snape à côté de lui dans le lit lui manquait, il s'était habitué à partager cet énorme lit dans les cachots et se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise d'être seul. Comme si avoir quelqu'un de fort et puissant à ses côtés lui avait donné un sentiment de confort qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il savait que si quoi que ce soit arrivait pendant la nuit, Snape serait capable d'y faire face. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Snape était reconnaissant d'avoir son lit pour lui tout seul.

Remus et Sirius arrivèrent quelques jours plus tard et Harry les accueillit joyeusement en jetant ses bras autour des deux hommes qui venaient juste de rentrer. Ceux-ci avaient l'air fatigués et quelque peu usés par la mission sur laquelle les avait envoyés Dumbledore, même si quelques bons repas préparés par Madame Weasley les remirent rapidement sur pieds. Mais ils furent tous les deux heureux de voir Harry et de pouvoir passer du temps à se relaxer au milieu de tout le monde, ils oublièrent tous le sort du monde durant quelques courts jours.

Harry pouvait dire par la façon dont ils interagissaient que Sirius avait fait peu de progrès dans sa mission de courtiser et gagner Remus Lupin. Mais il se dit que c'était plus dû au fait qu'ils étaient trop occupés qu'à une vraie réticence de la part du timide loup-garou. En vérité, Remus semblait flatté par les attentions de Sirius si on y faisait attention.

Malheureusement, il subit un revers lorsque Fleur Delacour, qui sortait avec Bill Weasley, passa au terrier pour souhaiter à tous le monde un joyeux Noël. Même si Sirius, dans un besoin de garder son identité secrète, resta sous sa forme animagus, il était tout de même affecté par le charme Veela comme la plupart des autres hommes dans la pièce. Seul Arthur et Remus avaient l'air de ne pas être affectés par elle.

Harry se retrouva à regarder avec amusement les garçons Weasley se pâmer devant la jeune Veela. Il trouvait Fleur belle mais elle ne l'avait jamais affecté de la même façon que les autres. Même durant sa quatrième année, il avait remarqué que sa réaction n'avait pas été la même que celle de ses camarades. Il trouvait quand même amusant de regarder les autres la fixer avec une telle expression énamourée sur le visage. Elle n'était pas entièrement Veela et elle n'inspirait donc pas la même folie qu'un vrai Veela. Mais il était évident que les hommes de la pièce la trouvaient très intéressante.

Il regarda Molly et Ginny rouler des yeux en regardant les hommes. Hermione, après avoir lancé à Ron un regard furieux, l'abandonna pour rejoindre Molly dans la cuisine. Remus, après avoir salué Fleur, se tint debout dans un coin pendant un moment et regarda, contrarié, alors qu'un certain chien hirsute remuait la queue de façon enthousiaste et lançait un regard d'adoration à la Veela lorsqu'elle le gratifiait de « gentil chien » tout en le caressant derrière les oreilles. Si heureux de l'attention qu'il recevait, il ne se rendit pas compte lorsque Remus sortit de la maison pour respirer l'air frais du dehors.

Secouant la tête tristement, Harry suivit l'homme dehors. Remus se tenait debout à l'autre bout du porche, regardant pensivement le ciel gris. Il y avait une nouvelle tempête de neige qui se préparait.

\- Tu vas bien Remus ? demanda prudemment Harry.

Remus se tourna vers lui et, pendant un moment, il pensa que les yeux ambre chaleureux de l'homme étaient remplis d'une lueur jaune dans la lumière froide. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes épaisses. Le Loup-Garou disparut rapidement.

\- Je vais bien Harry, répondit-il rapidement.

\- C'est une Veela, expliqua-t-il, juste au cas où le Loup-Garou ne soit pas au courant.

Il était quasiment sûr que Remus n'avait jamais rencontré Fleur avant, même s'il avait dû entendre parler d'elle durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorcier.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'attirer les gens à eux.

\- Elle est à moitié Veela, corrigea Remus. Les Loup-Garou ont un sens aiguisé de l'odorat et ils peuvent choisir de ne pas attirer les gens à eux. Elle n'affecte ni toi ni Arthur.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle ne m'a jamais vraiment affecté. Et je suppose qu'Arthur est juste…

Il avait failli dire « trop amoureux de sa femme » mais il se rendit compte que cela serait condamner le comportement de Sirius.

\- Oui Arthur l'est, accepta Remus malgré le fait qu'Harry n'ait pas fini sa phrase.

\- Je voulais juste dire, coupa Harry et Remus soupira.

\- Sirius n'est pas affecté par son charme non plus, lui dit le Loup-Garou, il est un sorcier trop puissant pour se laisser ennuyer par ça et, sous sa forme animagus, ça ne l'aurait quand même pas atteint. Il agit juste comme ça parce que cela l'amuse. Il aime être le centre de l'attention et il prend plaisir à monopoliser une belle femme pendant que le reste des hommes de la pièce est ignoré.

\- Mais cela te rend quand même jaloux, dit Harry doucement.

Remus le regarda, surpris, et rougit d'embarras.

\- Comment tu…

\- J'ai vu la façon dont vous vos regardiez, lui dit Harry, et j'ai vu la façon dont il flirtait avec toi. C'est un peu dur à manquer, la façon dont il te touche. Ses déclarations suggestives.

\- Cela ne te dérange pas ? lui demanda, hésitant, Remus.

\- Bien sûr que non, lui assura Harry. Je pense que c'est génial, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

Remus haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de ça, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? pressa Harry.

\- C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela, lui dit Remus avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

\- Parce que tu es un Loup-Garou, acquiesça Harry. Je sais et Sirius aussi.

Remus jeta un regard noir vers la maison.

\- S'il comprenait vraiment, il ne serait pas en train de faire l'imbécile. Il n'a aucune idée d'à quel point il est difficile de contrôler l'instinct territoriale du loup. Elle est une gentille, douce et innocente jeune fille qui a l'air très amoureuse de Bill Weasley et la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser, c'est de lui arracher les mains pour qu'elle ne touche plus à Sirius.

Ses mots confirmèrent ce que Harry suspectait, cela expliquait la lueur jaune qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de l'homme plus tôt. Remus était la personne la plus calme et gentille qu'il ait pu rencontrer mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il y avait une bête cachée au plus profond de lui.

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé au fait que c'était peut-être ce que voulait Sirius ? songea Harry.

Remus le regarda, choqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Remus, il a confiance en toi, il sait que tu ne feras de mal à personne, il sait que tu ne laisseras pas le loup prendre le dessus. Même la première nuit où je l'ai rencontré et que tu t'étais transformé en loup devant nous, il a d'abord essayé de te faire retrouver forme humaine. Malgré le fait qu'il savait que tu n'avais pas pris ta potion, il avait dit qu'il faisait confiance au cœur à l'intérieur de toi. Mais tu as raison, Sirius aime être le centre de l'attention, est-ce que tu as pensé au fait qu'il puisse essayer de te rentre jaloux pour que tu lui donne le même genre d'attention que Fleur.

Remus avait l'air surpris par cette idée.

\- Harry, il n'est pas prudent de rendre un loup-garou jaloux. Nous ne faisons pas dans la jalousie. Nous avons le calme et ensuite la rage, il n'y a rien entre les deux.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un plan intelligent, concéda Harry, mais nous sommes en train de parler de Sirius. Il agit impulsivement, donne-lui une chance, il grandira peut-être.

Remus lui sourit tendrement.

\- Tu sais, c'est drôle mais tu me fais affreusement penser à James lorsqu'il était dans l'une de ses phases d'adulte. Il était doué pour donner des conseils.

Harry sourit, heureux.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, il était mauvais pour suivre ses propres conseils.

\- Exactement, rit Remus, c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle cela lui a pris sept ans pour que ta mère lui adresse la parole.

Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et, un moment plus tard, un large chien noir vint trotter vers eux en regardant avec plein d'espoir autour de lui. Il commença à remuser joyeusement la queue lorsqu'il repéra Harry et Remus, même s'il y avait quelque chose ressemblant à une excuse dans la façon dont il inclinait les oreilles, pensa Harry.

\- En parlant du loup, grommela Remus, sa voix basse faisant penser à un grognement.

Patmol s'assit sur ses pattes arrière, les regardant avec espoir.

\- As-tu apprécié ta rencontre avec Fleur ? demanda Remus d'un ton trompeusement doux.

La queue du chien ralentit son balancement bien que ses oreilles se redressèrent curieusement.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr, soupira Remus. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Je vais marcher un peu, je ne serais pas trop long.

Et avec cela, il se dirigea vers les marches du porche et vers le terrain qui l'entourait. Patmol le fixait tristement.

\- Suis-le, siffla Harry au chien. Les oreilles de Patmol se redressèrent immédiatement alors qu'il fixait Harry, celui-ci roula des yeux. Mon Dieu, tu es vraiment sans espoir. Suis-le, tu es sensé être son meilleur ami alors prouve-le.

Patmol n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragements. Avec un aboiement impatient, il se précipita à travers le terrain pour rattraper la forme noire de Remus, il se frotta contre les jambes de l'homme alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur et il dansa ensuite autour de lui dans la neige, aboyant joyeusement comme s'il jouait à un jeu merveilleux.

Remus le fixa durant un moment et ensuite, Harry le vit secouer la tête et sourire face aux singeries du chien. A la surprise d'Harry, Remus se baissa, attrapa un bâton dans la neige et le jeta loin devant lui. Patmol se lança à sa poursuite avec un aboiement joyeux.

Harry se retrouva en train de rire. Bizarre, très bizarre. Mais après tout, il supposait que c'était la façon dont leur relation fonctionnait. Avec un sourire, il rentra dans la maison chaude et laissa le chien et le loup régler leurs problèmes par eux-mêmes.

 **-TMS—**

 **Note de l'Auteur :** Désolé que Snape ne soit pas plus présent dans ce chapitre. Il arrivera plus tard. Pauvre Sirius je ne sais pas s'il apprendra quelque chose un jour, mais il essaye de sa propre façon. Et comme Harry l'a dit il a une surprise intéressante pour eux pour Noël. Et même si Harry ne comprend pas vraiment la nature de sa relation avec Severus il se rend compte qu'il y en a une et que jusque-là elle a été plutôt positive.

 **ANNONCE :** Alors pour ceux qui ne lirait pas Escaping The Paradox ! J'ai obtenue l'autorisation de Transgressions pour traduire sa magnifique fiction **The Time Jump Chronicles** , le premier chapitre arrivera dans quelques semaine le temps que je prenne de l'avance ! :) Je vous laisse le résumé !

 **Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Garçon qui A Survécut Pour Vaincre Voldemort, Directeur du Département de La Justice Magique, se retrouve coincé dans le corps de ses onze-ans après un accident de potions. Comment un Harry de vingt-huit ans va-t-il pouvoir gérer le fait d'être à nouveau en première année, avec Voldemort qui remonte au pouvoir et d'être de nouveau un Horcruxe ? Comment le fait d'être envoyé à Serpentard va-t-il affecter sa relation avec Snape ? Slash HP/SS


	24. Chapter 24: History Lessons

**Note de la Traductrice :** Voici donc le chapitre 24 ! Désolée pour le petit retard, j'ai mis en ligne une nouvelle fiction si cela vous intéresse d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil ^^

Pour en revenir à TMS j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Comme le titre l'indique c'est surtout une leçon d'histoire et il n'y a pas encore Snape mais ne vous inquiétait pas le prochain chapitre devrait vous plaire ! J'essaierai de ne pas le poster en retard xD

 **Bêta : Cassie ^^ comme d'habitude ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup !**

 **Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :**

 **Cla :** Il y a quelques jours je suis allé voir les reviews sur la fiction en anglais de The Marriage Stone et je suis tombé sur ta review :) la réponse est non je n'ai jamais demandé à l'auteur son accord pour cette traduction. Josephine ne vient plus sur ce site depuis 2008 environ (à par pour mettre une note en 2016 disant qu'elle n'était pas morte). Donc je n'ai pas pensé à lui envoyé un message ^^ après avoir lu ta review je lui en ait quand même laissé une au cas où en lui demandant son accord ! En tout cas je suis super heureuse que cette fanfiction te plaise :D et que ma façon de traduire aussi ^^ la plupart des chapitres de cette fictions sont assez court ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Babylon :** Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plût malheureusement tu vas devoir encore attendre un peu pour voir Severus (bon pas tant que ça il revient dans le prochain chapitre ^^) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Guest :** Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 24 : History Lessons**

Anna Granger se tenait nerveusement debout à côté de son mari Michael, chacun d'eux avait un petit sac de voyage en bandoulière et ils regardaient avec une certaine appréhension la vieille chaussure qui était posée sur leur table. C'était un « Portauloin » leur avait expliqué Hermione dans sa lettre. La chaussure leur avait été livrée ce matin par une énorme chouette marron qui avait joyeusement accepté une tranche de leur bacon matinal en payement pour sa livraison.

\- Donc, nous avons juste à le toucher ? demanda Michael avec méfiance.

\- C'est ce que Hermione a dit dans sa lettre, acquiesça Anna.

Ils avaient été invités à un endroit s'appelant le Terrier pour Noël. On était maintenant le 23 Décembre et il était convenu que leur voyage s'effectuerait une minute précisément après midi. Il était midi, ils avaient tous les deux hâte de voir leur fille et étaient heureux d'avoir finalement le temps de faire la connaissance de la famille dont ils suspectaient que leur fille ferait un jour partie si ses longues descriptions de Ronald Weasley n'étaient pas un indice. Ses lettres étaient toujours très détaillées, remplies des notes qu'elle obtenait et des nouvelles choses du monde sorcier qu'elle apprenait et qu'elle jugeait importantes que ses parents sachent. Elle parlait d'Harry assez fréquemment et de son inquiétude pour le pauvre garçon. Mais ses descriptions d'Harry avaient toujours ressemblé aux descriptions qu'une sœur aurait faites de son frère alors que lorsqu'elle parlait de Ron, elle parlait toujours de ses qualités. Et une mère pouvait lire entre les lignes, elle connaissait le cœur de sa fille et elle suspectait depuis longtemps que le jeune homme roux le lui avait volé.

\- Et bien, nous devrions essayer je suppose, soupira Michael.

Avec trépidation, ils tendirent la main pour toucher la chaussure. Une seconde plus tard, Anna sentit une sensation de tiraillement au niveau de son estomac et avant qu'elle ne puisse crier de surprise, elle se retrouva emportée loin de leur maison de Londres. Le monde sembla devenir flou autour d'eux et, un moment plus tard, il redevint clair. Ils n'étaient plus au même endroit.

Anna fut pendant un moment désorientée avant de remarquer qu'elle se tenait debout dans un salon à la décoration un peu vieillotte avec la cheminée la plus grande qu'elle ait jamais vue avant qu'elle n'entende un cri.

\- Maman ! Et sa fille la prit dans ses bras pour l'accueillir.

Les dix minutes qui suivirent furent un peu floues pour Anna puisqu'elle fut présentée à un très grand nombre de roux, dont Ron et à Harry. Elle avait bien sur plusieurs fois rencontré Arthur et Molly lorsqu'elle était allée faire les boutiques avec Hermione au Chemin de Traverse mais c'était différent lorsqu'on était invité dans la maison de quelqu'un.

En ce qui concernait la maison, la logique voudrait qu'elle ne tienne pas debout. L'architecture ne semblait pas suivre de schéma, particulièrement les escaliers qui ne suivaient aucun rythme ou logique à par celle de monter. La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient était couverte de posters dont les images bougeaient et semblait être plus grande de l'intérieur qu'elle ne l'était de l'extérieur. Et la fenêtre qui était à l'avant de la maison et qui aurait dû montrer la route semblait avoir une très belle vue sur les falaises de Moher en Irlande.

Une fois qu'ils furent assis dans la pièce et qu'ils eurent installé leurs affaires pour les deux nuits qu'ils allaient passer ici, Anna fut emmenée par sa fille et la jeune Ginny Weasley dans la cuisine où Molly Weasley lui servit une tasse chaude de thé pendant qu'elle finissait de préparer le déjeuner pour la foule de personnes dans sa maison. Anna regarda en silence, ébahie, la femme faire bouger la nourriture et les ustensiles de cuisines avec un geste de baguette.

La cuisine était loin d'être familière à Anna, elle ne reconnaissait que quelques objets qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Sa propre cuisine était équipée de tout le confort moderne que pouvait s'offrir une personne, elle avait même certains objets dont elle n'avait pas véritablement usage. Mais la cuisine de Molly Weasley semblait dater d'il y a au moins deux siècles, il y avait une baratte à beurre dans le coin de la pièce. Bien sûr, lorsque la baratte à beurre se mit en mouvement sans aucune intervention de la part de Molly, Anna supposa que le résultat serait meilleur que les cubes qu'elle achetait en supermarché. Il semblait ne pas y avoir de réfrigérateur non plus, à la place Molly ouvrit simplement un placard au hasard et en sortit divers produits alimentaires. Une minute, le placard était rempli de lait froid et la minute suivante, Molly en sortait une tarte chaude. C'était assez perturbant, comme si elle était dans un rêve.

Elle se trouva en train de regarder sa fille aider Molly dans diverses tâches ménagères dans la cuisine. Au lieu d'être alarmée par toutes ces bizarreries avec lesquelles sa fille avait grandi, elle le savait, Hermione semblait très à l'aise dans cet environnement. En effet, sa fille semblait s'épanouir dans celui-ci comme elle le faisait depuis ce jour fatidique où sa lettre pour Poudlard était arrivée par hibou. Anna était satisfaite de voir sa fille heureuse dans ce monde qu'elle s'était choisi.

Mais malgré toute cette joie dans cette étrange petite maison, Anna savait qu'il y avait un côté sombre à tout cela qui fut apparent lorsqu'ils se mirent tous à table pour le déjeuner et qu'elle réalisa que son mari était assis à côté d'un homme qu'elle avait vu de nombreuse fois à la TV, un tueur en série. Sirius Black, elle se souvint de son nom.

Elle savait bien sûr que l'homme était innocent, Hermione lui avait raconté toute l'histoire. Elle savait aussi que l'autre homme assis à côté de lui devait être le Professeur Lupin dont Hermione avait si longtemps parlé comme l'un de ses enseignants favoris. Un loup-garou si elle se souvenait bien des histoires que sa fille lui racontées et dont elle n'avait aucune raison de douter.

Et non loin d'elle, se trouvait Harry avec la fameuse cicatrice sur le front qui rappelait à tous qu'une dangereuse menace pesait sur leurs deux mondes. Elle supposait n'avoir entendu qu'une fraction des aventures que sa fille avait vécues et elle savait que l'amitié qui liait Hermione et ce garçon avait mis sa vie en danger encore et encore.

Elle commençait aussi vaguement à comprendre, au travers des lettres de sa fille, que précisément à cause de ce garçon, ce groupe de personnes était au cœur du Monde Sorcier, ils étaient importants dans un plus large schéma. Et sa fille, par association, était devenue en quelque sorte une légende. Elle avait vu le nom de sa fille dans cette énorme livre qu'elle lui avait montré durant l'été, Poudlard une Histoire. Le livre se mettait automatiquement à jour, lui avait dit Hermione, et racontait certaines des aventures dans lesquelles Ron, Harry et elle avaient été impliqués. Cela l'avait convaincue qu'il y avait des choses qui arrivaient qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais vraiment. Il était étrange de penser au fait que, dans un monde dont elle ne connaissait quasiment rien, sa fille était devenue célèbre.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, elle rejoignit les autres dans la pièce à vivre. Ils s'assirent autour de cet énorme feu où plusieurs personnes auraient pu tenir debout et ils discutèrent des évènements qui se passaient dans le monde et que ni elle ni Michael ne comprenaient vraiment.

\- Donc, à quel point le Ministère Moldu est-il au courant en ce qui concerne Voldemort ? demanda Michael.

Anna vit plusieurs personnes tressaillir à la mention du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Michael s'excusa rapidement.

\- Désolé, je voulais dire Vous-Savez –Qui. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait vraiment cette superstition qui rendait ces gens si méfiants de dire ce nom.

\- Certains éléments clés du Ministère Moldu sont tenus au courant régulièrement des évènements dans le Monde Sorcier, expliqua Arthur, mais ils sont parfaitement conscients qu'ils ne peuvent quasiment rien faire pour changer les choses. Il semblerait que chaque année, ils tentent de mettre en place de nouvelles réglementations concernant le Monde Sorcier mais, au fond, une partie du Monde Sorcier ne le remarque même pas.

\- Comment ne peuvent-ils pas s'en rendre compte ? demanda Michael. Je veux dire, tout sorcier ou sorcière ne doit-il pas suivre les lois tout comme les moldus ?

\- Les lois sorcières Michael, expliqua Remus, il n'y a qu'un très petit pourcentage de sorciers qui interagissent avec le Monde Moldu. Je veux dire, il serait vraiment idiot de dire aux Sorciers de prendre en considération les lois sur le trafic alors qu'ils ne conduisent pas de voitures. Et vous pouvez difficilement demander aux Moldu de respecter les lois sur le transplanage alors qu'ils ne savent même pas que de telles choses sont possibles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe lorsque des lois rentrent en conflit ? demanda Anna.

Elle était curieuse à propos d'une lettre que Hermione lui avait envoyée au début du semestre à propos d'Harry. Ils avaient découvert qu'Harry avait été abusé par sa famille, cela lui avait brisé le cœur et la réponse du Monde Sorcier avait été tout aussi choquante. Elle pouvait voir l'alliance au doigt du jeune Harry et ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre comment il avait pu se marier à un aussi jeune âge. Et si elle devait en croire Hermione, il était marié à un autre homme, un de leur professeur. Elle ne pensait pas apprécier cette idée et elle espérait avoir juste mal compris l'histoire.

\- Cela dépend de la loi dont vous êtes en train de parler, lui dit Arthur, si cela concerne un sorcier alors la Loi Sorcière prime. Vous ne pouvez vous attendre à ce que les autorités moldues appréhendent un sorcier criminel. Dans la plupart des cas, cela serait impossible. Et les prisons moldues ne pourraient certainement pas retenir un sorcier ou une sorcière pendant très longtemps.

\- Mais qui s'en charge ? demanda Michael confus. Le père d'Hermione avait toujours aimé les choses droites et parfaitement organisé, trait de caractère dont sa fille avait hérité. Je veux dire, je sais que vous avez un Ministère de la Magie mais ne rend-t-il pas de compte en dernier lieu au Premier Ministre et au Parlement ?

\- Ah, je vois d'où vient votre confusion, approuva Arthur. Mais il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus comme s'il s'en remettait à l'ancien professeur. Même si je travaille pour le Ministère, j'ai peur de ne pas vraiment connaître grand-chose en ce qui concerne le gouvernement Moldu.

\- Vous pensez que la Grande-Bretagne Sorcière est la même nation que la Grande Bretagne Moldue, expliqua Remus, ce n'est pas le cas.

Anna remarqua qu'Harry avait aussi l'air surpris par cette déclaration.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda-t-il confus.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Honnêtement Harry, n'écoutes-tu jamais durant les cours du Professeur Binns ?

\- Personne n'écoute durant les cours du Professeur Binns, protesta Harry. Les seules fois où quelque chose d'intéressant se passe, c'est lorsqu'il oublie où il est et qu'il commence à flotter vers le sol.

Anna se sentit frissonner à cela. Le Professeur Binns était le fantôme dont Hermione lui avait parlé, la magie était une chose mais la simple idée de fantôme la faisait frémir. Elle ne pouvait imaginer sa fille recevoir l'enseignement d'un homme mort depuis longtemps.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez dire que la Grande-Bretagne Sorcière ne fait pas partie de notre nation ? pressa Michael.

Remus se pencha, semblant passer à un mode plus professoral. Anna remarqua les yeux de Sirius briller d'un intérêt soudain et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle relation entretenaient ces deux hommes. Ils étaient assis affreusement proches sur le canapé alors qu'il y avait assez de place dans la salle pour s'étendre.

\- Malgré le fait que la Grande-Bretagne comme vous l'entendez existe depuis très longtemps, le gouvernement qui la régit est quelque peu jeune, l'informa Remus. Michael fronça les sourcils de confusion. Je veux dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous étiez régis par une monarchie.

Michael hocha la tête, comme s'il concédait ce point, même si Anna n'était pas certaine de ce que Remus avait voulu entendre par « pas si longtemps ». Cela semblait être très vieux pour elle.

\- Mais notre société avec sa forme actuelle de gouvernement ici en Grande-Bretagne existe depuis longtemps, nous considérons que notre forme « moderne » de gouvernement ratifié par Merlin a été mis en place plus de 1500 ans auparavant. Mais avant cela, notre société a prospéré de manière pratiquement inchangée sur les Iles Britanniques pendant plusieurs milliers d'années.

\- Le même gouvernement, demanda Michael choqué comme si cette idée était inconcevable.

Remus hocha la tête.

\- Cela remonte à bien plus loin que cela. Vous devez comprendre que vous, en tant que Moldu, êtes régis par des lois que vous avez écrites sur un papier. Bien que ces lois reposent sur des principes universels de base, ce ne sont rien de plus que des mots sur un papier. Elles sont sujettes à interprétation et peuvent être changées ou brisées en fonction de qui est au pouvoir. Le Monde Magique, cependant, est gouverné par des lois qui sont soutenues par la magie. Elles ne peuvent ni être changées, ni être interprétées et elles ne peuvent être ignorées. Ces lois ont gouverné notre société bien avant que les Grandes Pyramides d'Egypte ne soient construites.

Michael fronça les sourcils à cela.

\- Je ne comprends pas, de quelles lois parlez-vous ici ? Certainement pas celles sur le transplanage ou l'âge limite pour pouvoir utiliser la magie.

\- Non, bien sûr, répondit Remus, ces lois sont plus profondes et plus ésotériques. Par exemple, l'univers à une nature duale qui ne peut être ignorée. Pour chaque bonne chose, il y en a une mauvaise ; pour chaque vie, il y a une mort.

\- Pour chaque action, il y a une réaction, acquiesça Michael de compréhension, mais c'est juste un principe de base de physique, ce n'est pas une forme de gouvernement.

\- C'en est une pour nous, expliqua Remus, cette dualité affecte notre vie d'une manière fondamentale qu'on ne peut ignorer. Nous savons que pour chaque âme qui existe dans l'univers, il y a une âme sœur. Si ces deux âmes sœur réussissent, par miracle, à se trouver, nous savons qu'il est impossible de les séparer. Le faire provoquerait un chaos et pourrait apporter énormément de douleur et ce mal détruirait notre société. En conséquence, nos lois sur le mariage sont bien différentes de celles des Moldus.

\- Est-ce la raison pour laquelle Harry a pu épouser un autre homme ? demanda Anna, surprise.

Alors que Remus hochait la tête, Harry pâlit et regarda le loup-garou, choqué.

\- La Pierre du Mariage ! Est-ce qu'elle sert à trouver son âme sœur ?

Encore une fois, Remus hocha la tête.

\- C'est sa fonction.

\- Snape ! s'exclama Harry l'air choqué au-delà des mots.

Anna se souvint que Snape était le nom de l'homme qu'il avait épousé.

Sirius tendit rapidement la main pour tapoter l'épaule de Harry.

\- Harry, relaxe. Les âmes sœurs n'ont rien à voir avec toutes ces histoires à l'eau de rose que tu peux lire dans les romans moldus. C'est lié à la résonnance magique et à la façon dont ta magie réagit à une autre. Sans mentionner la nature de ta psyché et la façon dont ils s'accordent. Des frères et sœurs peuvent être âmes sœurs sans qu'il n'y ait de romance entre eux.

Harry sembla se calmer mais eut l'air quand même quelque peu perturbé par cette idée.

\- D'accord, poursuivit Michael, vous avez ces anciennes lois qui gouvernent votre société, qui les interprètes en dernier recours. Cela sonne comme si tout le Monde Sorcier y est soumis peu importe le pays.

\- C'est vrai, accorda Remus, mais les lois ne sont pas interprétées, simplement appliquées et c'est fait par un groupe qui a été appelé de bien des façons aux cours des années : le Haut Conseil, le Cercle des Anciens, les Illuminati, les Mages. Les nombreux ministères les appellent en ce moment la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers.

\- C'est sur l'entête des lettres du Professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama Ron, semblant heureux d'apporter quelque chose à la conversation.

Encore une fois, Remus hocha la tête.

\- Oui, Albus en est membre, dit-il. La confédération compte les plus puissants sorciers et les plus vieilles familles du Monde Sorcier. C'est la plus haute autorité de notre société.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi le Directeur doit faire ce que le Ministère de la Magie et le Conseil d'Administration lui dit ! protesta Ron.

\- Parce qu'Albus ne songerait jamais à interférer avec le gouvernement d'une seule nation, expliqua Remus. La Confédération ne s'occupe pas de la gestion quotidienne du monde. En vérité, des décennies peuvent passer sans qu'une seule réunion ne soit organisée. A la place, chaque nation est gouvernée par sa version du Ministère de la Magie et ces formes de gouvernement sorciers sont gouvernées par eux-mêmes et ont très peu à voir avec le Monde Moldu.

\- Reconnaissent-ils au moins les mêmes frontières que le Monde Moldu ? voulut savoir Michael, semblant quelque peu surpris par cette idée.

Anna remarqua que bien que Harry semble complètement décontenancé par cette idée, Hermione avait l'air de déjà savoir tout cela.

\- Oh Merlin non, rit Remus. Je veux dire par là, savez-vous que la Grande-Bretagne Magique a six comtés entiers que les moldus n'ont jamais vu.

\- Quoi ! s'exclamèrent Michael et Anna.

\- La France Sorcière est encore gouvernée par une monarchie, ils ont raté toute la révolution. Le temps qu'ils remarquent que les Moldus coupaient des têtes à tout va, ils s'étaient déjà écartés du Monde Moldu et s'étaient retirés dans des provinces incartables. La Russie et la Chine Sorcières ont non seulement manqué l'avènement du communisme mais elles n'ont jamais essayé d'étendre leurs frontières. Cette section entière du monde est divisée en centaines de petits royaumes gouvernés par leur chef militaire ou conquérant. Les descendants d'Attila le Hun contrôlent encore une grande partie de ces terres.

\- L'Egypte Sorcière a toujours un pharaon, ajouta Bill.

\- Et l'Inde Sorcière est gouvernée par une famille de Rakshashas, une créature qui est mi-humaine mi-tigre, ajouta Charlie. Et de nombreux leader en Asie revendiquent le fait d'avoir du sang de Dragon.

\- Et ensuite il y a les Etats-Unis, continua Remus, notre histoire ici en Grande-Bretagne est remplie d'histoires qui remontent à des milliers d'années à propos de sorciers partant vers l'Ouest à la recherche d'un paradis mythique. Au moment où le moldu Colomb a atteint l'Amérique, les sorciers vivaient déjà là-bas depuis des milliers d'années. L'actuel gouvernement est au courant de l'existence du monde sorcier mais ils ont très peu d'interactions avec celui-ci. L'un de leurs fondateurs, Benjamin Franklin, a arrangé un traité avec eux qui consistait largement en « ne nous ennuyez pas et nous ferons de même ».

\- Les gars, je devrais vraiment écouter plus en classe d'Histoire… murmura Harry.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama Hermione et son exaspération provoqua le rire de tout le monde.

Ils parlèrent plus longuement des subtilités du Monde Magique. Finalement, Anna posa la question qui lui pesait le plus.

\- Et comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans s'intègrent-ils au milieu de ces différents gouvernements ? Quel est leur but ultime ?

Ils semblèrent tous mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas vraiment comment répondre. Etonnement, ce fut Harry qui prit la parole.

\- Voldemort veut régner sur le monde, tous les mondes, peu importe les moldus ou les sorciers.

L'utilisation du nom interdit et la description de ce qu'il voulait faire firent frémir tous les Weasley.

\- Et le monde Moldu ne peut rien faire pour l'arrêter ? demanda Michael, voulant confirmer ce qui les effrayait tous les deux.

Ils avaient lu dans les journaux de nombreux cas de morts inexpliquées depuis presque un an maintenant, ils suspectaient depuis longtemps qu'elles étaient l'œuvre des Mangemorts malgré le fait que les journaux aient parlé de terroristes inconnus.

\- Voldemort ne pense pas que même le Monde Magique puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter, ajouta Harry.

\- Est-ce que le Monde Magique peut les arrêter ? demanda Michael avec crainte.

A cela, Harry sourit tristement et se détourna. Sirius se pencha vers lui et prit la main du jeune homme.

\- Nous ferons de notre mieux, les informa Sirius, semblant très résolu dans sa réponse.

A cela, Remus et plusieurs personnes se tendirent vers Harry pour lui tapoter l'épaule comme s'ils lui offraient un soutien silencieux. Hermione, remarqua Anna, fut l'une des premières à le faire et elle sentit son cœur se briser à ce geste. Elle comprit ce qu'ils voulaient tous dire, pour une quelconque raison, le Monde Sorcier attendait de ce garçon qu'il arrête Voldemort et ses amis et sa famille le savait. Anna ne pouvait imaginer la pression qu'il devait ressentir, elle ne pouvait que prier pour que ce garçon soit à la hauteur de cette tâche. Qu'il parvienne à sauver au moins l'un de leurs mondes.

XxX

 **Note de l'Auteur :** D'aussi loin que je me souvienne Mr. Et Mrs. Granger n'ont jamais eut de prénom donc je les ait appelé Anna et Michael. Comme je savais que ce chapitre ne serait rien de plus qu'un chapitre explication j'ai trouvé intéressant de l'écrire du point de vue de deux personnages extérieurs. Maintenant combien d'entre vous pense que le lien d'âme sœur entre Severus et Harry est du même genre que celui entre deux frères et sœur ? Sirius a bien sûr de l'espoir mais je pense que Harry commence à se rendre compte que les choses sont plus différentes que ce qu'il avait suspecté. Severus revient dans le prochain chapitre et je voudrais dire quelque chose à propos de l'arrangement des chambres puisque tant de personne m'ont posé la question. Molly a mis Harry avec Ron parce qu'Harry est arrivé bien avant Severus. Et avons le Harry est réellement là pour passer du temps avec ses amis donc pourquoi ne devrait-il pas rester avec Ron ? Mais elle a l'intention de mettre Severus dans la chambre de Percy, seul. Tout le monde partage une chambre mais pas Snape. Molly est un peu rusé ici, elle sait exactement la raison pour laquelle Harry et Severus se sont marié en premier lieu. Et elle ne leur demandera pas comment leur relation a évolué. En mettant Snape dans une chambre seul, elle laisse entièrement la décision à Harry et Severus. Harry peut changer de chambre pour la nuit s'il le désire, ou il peut rester avec Ron sans que qui que ce soit ne fasse de commentaire.


	25. Chapter 25: Christmas Eve

**Note de la Traductrice :** Bonjour tout le monde ^^ je sens que beaucoup de gens avait envie de me faire passer au bûcher après le chapitre 24 qui ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire xD du coup j'ai retroussé mes manches pour vous proposer ce chapitre à l'heure ! Autant dire que j'ai galérer, j'ai fini de traduire le chapitre 32 hier et il était tellement long, avec plein de description j'en pouvais plus ! Voici donc le vingt-cinquième chapitre, je me suis rendu compte il y a une semaine que maintenant il y avait tellement de chapitre sur cette fiction qu'il fallait utiliser la molette pour passer du premier au dernier chapitre ! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a rendu heureuse xD

Bon le prochain chapitre arrivera peut-être en retard ^^ il faut que je traduise un peu _The Time Jump Chronicle_ et malheureusement la semaine prochaine est ma semaine de partielle donc je n'aurais pas vraiment le temps de traduire !

J'espère pouvoir me rattraper quand tout sera finie :) ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews au chapitre précédent elles me font énormément plaisir !

 **Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :**

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voici enfin la suite ^^ bonne lecture !

 **Zaza Julius :** Heureuse de voir que tu es toujours parmi nous :D ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et désolée pour le retard xD avec les examens, le mémoire à rendre je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! Oui le chapitre 24 même s'il est intéressant n'apporte pas quelque chose au niveau de l'histoire et je sais parfaitement que tout le monde attend juste les chapitres qui font avancer leur relation x) il va falloir être patient ! Je suis super heureuse que Escaping The Paradox t'ais plût :D alors dans la temporalité de laquelle vient Harry, Severus est mort pendant la bataille finale ^^ c'est un peu comme un cinq ans plus tard à partir de la fin du tome 7 ! Merci encore Zaza ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bonne lecture :)

 **Babylon :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 _ **Chapitre 25 : Christmas Eve**_

Harry passa une grande partie de son réveillon de Noël à jouer à différents jeux moldus ou sorciers avec Ron et Hermione. La tempête de neige promise avait soufflé avec grand bruit et il faisait trop froid pour sortir dehors. C'était sans importance puisque la journée semblait passer vite.

Il avait été heureux de au moins rencontrer les Granger. Ayant été élevé par des Moldus, il pouvait comprendre le choc culturel qu'ils subissaient et Hermione et lui passèrent un bon moment à leur apprendre certaines des coutumes du Monde Sorcier. Même quelque chose d'aussi simple que d'allumer la lumière de leur chambre pour pouvoir aller se coucher les avait intimidés puisqu'ils ne savaient pas comment le faire sans la présence d'un interrupteur.

Hermione leur avait donné plusieurs petites lumières sorcières flottantes pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas à propos des bougies. Elle leur avait ensuite lancé un sort pour qu'elles s'éteignent ou s'allument automatiquement lorsque les Granger taperaient des mains.

Il avait aussi apprécié le cours d'histoire de la nuit précédente, même s'il avait été quelque peu perturbant d'apprendre que Snape était en réalité son « âme sœur ». Ils ne s'entendaient pas aussi bien que de vraies âmes sœurs dans ces idiots de romans à l'eau de rose que sa tante avait l'habitude de dévorer. Il était même certain de ne pas comprendre complètement le concept en tout cas, il en avait plus appris de la part de Remus hier que durant toutes ces années de cours avec le professeur Binns. Il se demandait si Remus serait un jour autorisé à revenir enseigner à Poudlard, enseigner lui venait naturellement et il adorait tellement le faire.

Tard dans la soirée, il se retrouva à fixer anxieusement par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le chemin devant la maison.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? demanda Ron depuis le canapé où il était en train de battre à plate couture Sirius aux échecs sorciers.

\- Severus a promis de venir aujourd'hui, expliqua Harry. Je pensais qu'il serait déjà là à cette heure.

Il commençait déjà à faire nuit et il s'inquiétait du fait que l'homme ait put oublier sa promesse. Etonnamment, il avait hâte de voir l'homme et trouvait que malgré le fait qu'il se soit beaucoup amusé, son humour sarcastique lui manquait.

\- Snape vient ? s'exclama Sirius en semblant horrifié à cette pensée.

Harry se tourna et fixa son parrain.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il venait, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Je pensais que tu blaguais, grommela Sirius, juste ce dont on avait besoin. Ebenezer Scrooge pour illuminer nos vies.

\- Patmol, tu as promis de bien te comporter, lui rappela Remus qui entrait dans la pièce par la cuisine.

\- J'ai fait ça ? demanda sceptique Sirius. Ça ne ressemble pas à quelque chose que je ferais. Es-tu sûr ?

\- Oui, déclara Remus. Si je me souviens bien, tu as dit quelque chose du genre « Je promets d'être sympa avec Snape si tu me laisses dormir sur le lit ».

Ces mots furent inattendus et Ron et Harry s'étranglèrent presque de rire. Sirius de son côté avait l'air étonné par cette affirmation, à la surprise d'Harry.

\- Ouais mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ailles dormir sur le canapé à la place, grogna-t-il ce qui fit ricaner Harry plus fort.

Remus se contenta d'hausser les épaules alors qu'il s'asseyait dans l'un des fauteuils près du feu.

\- Tu ne l'avais pas dit clairement et une promesse est une promesse.

\- Bien, souffla Sirius alors qu'il déplaçait sa reine sur l'échiquier pour que le fou la réduise en pièce au prochain tour. Regarde, j'ai perdu la partie à cause de Snape ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Tu perdais la partie avant même que l'on ne parle de Snape, déclara Ron. Tu es vraiment un terrible joueur.

\- Je suis un très bon joueur, argua Sirius. Je ne joue juste pas bien comme ça.

\- Comme ça quoi ? demanda Ron, médusé.

\- En pensant à chaque mouvement, expliqua Sirius, je préfère la seconde règle.

\- La seconde règle ? Ron fronça les sourcils en regardant Harry qui haussa juste les épaules, Remus rigola et secoua la tête.

\- Une seconde entre chaque coup, lui dit Sirius. Si tu ne bouges pas ta pièce dans la seconde impartie, c'est de nouveau à ton adversaire de jouer.

\- Mais c'est… c'est… Ron fixa l'échiquier avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'horreur. Comment peux-tu jouer à quoi que ce soit comme ça ?

\- Tu ne peux pas. Sirius sourit. Tu es obligé de fonctionner à l'instinct ce qui rend le jeu beaucoup plus intéressant.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi bête, souffla Ron.

Remus rit.

\- Lorsque nous étions à l'école, Albus à tenter de faire jouer aux échecs les différentes maisons. Malheureusement, forcer un Gryffondor et un Serpentard à s'asseoir en silence durant une longue période pendant qu'ils jouaient été quasiment impossible. Après cinq minutes de jeu, Sirius, James, Severus ou Lucius Malfoy devenaient fous et la soirée finissait dans un bain de sang. C'est à ce moment-là que Sirius est arrivé avec cette seconde règle, le jeu était fini avant que les cinq minutes ne soient passées et nous avons réussi à arrêter le flot incessant de retenues que le Professeur McGonagall nous donnait.

-Qui gagnait d'habitude ? demanda curieusement Harry.

Quelque part, il avait du mal à imaginer Sirius jouant aux échecs contre Lucius Malfoy.

\- En vérité, ils s'en sortaient tous bien, dit Remus pensivement. Mais c'était inévitablement Peter qui gagnait le plus de jeux. Il était remarquablement doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de penser rapidement.

\- Ce petit rat, grogna Sirius, son visage s'assombrissant alors qu'il se rappelait leur vieil ami. J'aurais dû me rendre compte à cette époque qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui.

Remus n'avait aucune réponse à donner à cela.

Un craquement de magie retentit alors que quelqu'un transplanait juste à la limite des barrières du Terrier. Harry se tourna immédiatement pour regarder par la fenêtre et vit une grande silhouette sombre au portail qui menait ensuite à la maison. Il sut immédiatement par la position et la façon de marcher que c'était Snape.

Souriant, Harry se leva de son siège et courut vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir en grand. Alors que la lumière chaude de la maison se répandait dans les ténèbres glaciales de l'hiver, Severus leva les yeux, surpris par le fait d'être accueilli aussi ouvertement par qui que ce soit.

Harry lui sourit juste, appréciant son apparence plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Pour une fois, l'homme ne portait pas ses traditionnelles robes noires. Il était habillé quasiment de la même façon que lorsqu'ils étaient allés à Briarwood Hall pour le diner, pantalon en cuir et bottes, une chemise blanche avec un veston bordeaux allié à une cape dans les même tons réhaussés de lignes argentées. Harry prit soin de remarquer que ses cheveux étaient propres et détachés, un seul compliment et il avait complètement changé ses habitudes à la joie d'Harry. La dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait traité de « bâtard graisseux », Harry s'était fait un point d'honneur à appuyer le fait qu'il était tout sauf graisseux ces temps-ci. En vérité, même s'il n'était pas beau dans le sens traditionnel du terme, Harry pensait qu'il avait quand même fière allure ; même si l'idée qu'il soit vaguement attiré par l'apparence de son époux le perturbait au point qu'il préférait ne pas y penser.

\- Joyeux Noël ! salua-t-il alors que Severus arrivait à l'entrée.

Il vit le regard de Snape le balayer, bougeant rapidement de haut en bas.

\- Joyeux Noël, répondit-il doucement. Il y avait une chaleur dans son regard qui n'avait pas été là la dernière fois que Harry lui avait parlé. Je vois que tu es toujours en un seul morceau.

\- Yep, répondit malicieusement Harry, je me suis limité à mettre ma vie en danger seulement cinq fois par jour pour te faire plaisir.

\- Seulement cinq ? songea Severus. Je suis touché, je ne peux imaginer l'ennui que tu as dû ressentir.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- ça a été difficile mais Mrs. Weasley m'a assuré que cela forgeait le caractère.

Il pouvait voir l'amusement qui brillait dans les yeux de Severus.

\- Le caractère ? C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle maintenant ? Lorsque j'avais ton âge, je crois que l'on appelait cela l'idiotie.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Oh, tu sais, les jeunes maintenant n'ont plus aucun respect pour la langue anglaise.

A ce moment, Molly Weasley apparut à côté d'Harry, souriant chaleureusement à l'homme à sa porte.

\- Severus ! Bienvenue, rentrez, il fait froid dehors.

\- Merci Molly, salua Severus en hochant la tête alors qu'il entrait dans le Terrier.

Harry remarqua une petite valise qui flottait doucement derrière lui. Molly leva immédiatement sa baguette et l'envoya dans la chambre de Percy à l'étage, il y eut un glapissement de surprise alors que quelqu'un réussissait au dernier moment à l'éviter.

Les autres vinrent accueillir Snape. Arthur et Remus furent ouvertement heureux de l'accueillir et Bill et Charlie lui serrèrent la main poliment, Percy le salua avec entrain et lui souhaita la bienvenue au Terrier, pointant le fait qu'il avait toujours été son professeur favori lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Ron, les jumeaux et Ginny regardèrent leurs frères ainés avec perplexité et horreur.

Sirius et Severus se firent un signe de tête mais n'échangèrent pas de salutation à part cela. Les Granger furent tous les deux polis mais la situation semblait un peu bizarre et Harry savait qu'ils essayaient encore d'accepter le fait que l'un des amis de leur fille ait été forcé de se marier à cet homme seulement quelques mois plus tôt. Il était évident qu'ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre de sa part, sûrement les descriptions d'Hermione durant les années précédentes ne les rassuraient en rien sur le genre de personne qu'il pouvait être.

Pendant tout ce temps, Severus fut étonnement polis, de l'avis d'Harry. Il s'était retenu d'insulter ouvertement qui que ce soit et était remarquablement élégant envers Molly et Arthur, il leur avait même ramené un présent : une bouteille de vin devant laquelle Arthur s'était exclamé, surpris. Au vu de la réaction de Arthur et du sourcil levé de Sirius (un signe qu'il était impressionné mais qu'il n'allait jamais l'admettre), Harry devina que ce vin devait être rare et vieux et que la famille Weasley n'avait pas dû en voir souvent.

Le diner du Réveillon de Noël était une affaire délicate avec seize invités autour de la table. C'était exactement le genre de Noël qu'Harry avait imaginé pour une grande famille et il savait qu'il avait passé une grande partie de la soirée à sourire stupidement devant les gens autour de lui. Les jumeaux qui avaient découvert que Sirius et Remus étaient en vérité les fameux Maraudeurs avaient passé leur soirée à faire des blagues, heureusement ils avaient reçu l'ordre strict de limiter les blagues à eux quatre, le reste des invités en était donc épargné et était capable de profiter du résultat encore plus. Voir Remus et Sirius avec les cheveux roses alors que les jumeaux portaient de la fourrure sur leur tête et de longues oreilles de singes étranges fit rire Harry au point que ses côtes lui firent mal. Heureusement, tout cela resta plutôt bon enfant même si les Granger ne savaient pas quoi en penser.

Les conversations après le diner furent comme d'habitude intéressantes. De ce qu'Harry avait compris de la société, Severus ne gravitait pas dans le même cercle social que les Weasley ; tout comme Sirius mais son statut de criminel recherché changeait sa situation. Du coup, Arthur semblait avide de parler à Severus de divers sujets politiques considérés comme chauds par le Ministère. Il semblait que la famille Snape avait son mot à dire sur qui deviendra le prochain Ministre de la Magie.

Harry les interrompit à cela, confus à cette déduction tout comme les parents d'Hermione.

\- Je pensais que le Ministre de la Magie était élu par la population, déclara-t-il. N'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle il y a eut toute cette histoire à propos de mon adoption ? Fudge qui essayait de gagner des votes.

\- Il est élu, acquiesça Remus, ou plutôt quelqu'un le sera lors de la prochaine élection.

On lui avait déjà dit que les élections auraient lieu dans presque un an, durant Halloween de l'année qui arrivait. Harry pensait qu'il était bien trop tôt pour qui que ce soit d'entrer en campagne. Il avait eu l'impression que l'élection était imminente mais comme c'était souvent le cas, les choses étaient différentes dans le monde magique.

\- C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les gens commencent leur campagne aussi tôt Harry, continua Remus. Si ça avait été seulement l'histoire d'une personne égale un vote, les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simples. Mais nous ne sommes pas une démocratie dans le sens où les moldus le comprennent.

\- Vous voulez dire que tous vos citoyens ne votent pas ? Michael semblait choqué à cette idée.

\- Tous nos citoyens ne devraient pas voter, informa Severus. Prenez les Géants, par exemple, la plupart d'entre eux sont incapables d'écrire leur propre nom. Devraient-ils être obligés de comprendre toutes les implications d'une élection ? Ou à propos de toute la nation Veela. D'après nos lois, nos élections doivent se tenir durant la nuit de Samain mais tous les Veela de sang-pur entrent en chaleur durant cette nuit. Ils seraient incapables de voter.

Harry rougit à la simple idée que quelqu'un puisse entrer en chaleur et lança un regard à Bill, celui-ci secoua la tête en le voyant.

\- Elle est seulement à demi Veela, lui assura-t-il. En conséquence de quoi, la famille Delacour récupère les votes d'un très grand groupe de personnes.

\- Les votes sont utilisés par les chefs de famille, leur dit Remus. Une seule famille obtient un certain nombre de votes en fonction de la valeur de ses biens fonciers, des pouvoirs magiques de ses membres et du nombre de ses vassaux. Donc l'une des choses que tentent de faire les nombreux candidats au poste de Ministre est d'influencer les alliances entre les différentes petites familles. Si ils parviennent à changer l'allégeance de vassaux d'une famille à une autre, ils peuvent influencer le nombre de votes utilisés en leur faveur. Si je me souviens bien, la famille Snape a au total quarante-trois votes durant une élection.

\- Quarante-sept, corrigea Severus. Nous avons récupéré les votes des Mirwanden lorsque le fils de mon frère est né, il est le seul héritier mâle du côté de sa mère. Il regarda Harry. Julliana, expliqua-t-il en rappelant à Harry la femme écervelée de Claudius Snape.

\- Qu'en est-il du reste d'entre vous ? demanda curieusement Michael, avez-vous tous des votes ?

Arthur rit à cela.

\- Même si ma famille porte un nom ancien, nous n'avons pas énormément de terres à notre nom. Durant les cinquante dernières années, nous avons été alliés à la famille Dumbledore et nos votes vont à Albus ; il les utilise comme bon lui semble.

\- Je suis le dernier de ma famille mais ma famille n'est ni de sang pur ni riche, expliqua Remus. Je n'ai aucun vote et aucune valeur en tant que vassal.

Harry fronça les sourcils mal à l'aise à cela et pas certain d'aimer entendre Remus se qualifier d'une telle façon.

\- Et qu'en est-il de vous ? demanda Michael à Sirius, sa curiosité envers le fameux criminel avait été évidente durant les derniers jours.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

\- La famille Black a quarante et un votes mais malheureusement, pendant que j'étais emprisonné à Azkaban, ma cousine Narcissa Malfoy les a récupérés avec quelques autres qui ne devraient normalement pas lui revenir. Cela donne aux Malfoy un avantage injuste envers les autres familles. Lucius a quarante-neuf votes à son nom, ajoutés à cela tous ceux que Narcissa a revendiqués et ils sont devenus l'une des familles les plus puissantes. C'est la raison pour laquelle le Ministère est si prompt à détourner le regard lorsque Lucius fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Mais n'est-pas un Mangemort ? s'exclama Anna, horrifiée. Êtes-vous en train de dire que des Mangemorts ont leur mot à dire pour savoir qui sera élu en tant que Ministre ?

Severus hocha la tête.

\- Les Zabini, Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle et les Lestrange sont tous des fidèles du Seigneurs des Ténèbres et chacune de ces familles a un certain nombre de votes.

\- Même maintenant ? demanda Harry curieusement.

Mr. Crabbe et Goyle étaient morts tous les deux et Mr. Zabini était enfermé à Azkaban.

\- Les femmes de Crabbe et Goyle ont récupéré leurs votes et Blaise Zabini récupèrera ceux de son père, lui dit Severus.

\- Et qu'en est-il des Nés-Moldus ? coupa Hermione. Si des Nés-Moldus sont nouveaux dans le Monde Sorciers, comment acquièrent-ils des votes ?

\- Ils n'en acquièrent pas, dit Severus, simplement, en levant un sourcil. Peut-être pouvez-vous voir pourquoi il y a un tel conflit entre les Nés-Moldus et les Sang-purs. Il est très facile pour ceux-ci de faire passer une législation contre les Nés-Moldus, ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec de tels préjugés se font généralement la guerre pour éviter de telles lois. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles nous sommes en guerre.

\- Donc il n'y a absolument aucun moyen pour un Né-Moldu d'obtenir des votes ? soupira Hermione.

\- Bien sûr qu'il y a un moyen, l'informa Severus, cela n'arrive juste pas souvent. Je vous l'ai dit, les votes viennent des biens fonciers, du pouvoir magique ou des vassaux. Si un Né-Moldu peut acquérir des biens fonciers ou des vassaux, il obtient automatiquement des votes. A part ça, si un né-moldu atteint un certain niveau de pouvoir magique, le Magenmagot lui accordera automatiquement un vote par Reconnaissance Magique mais cela n'arrive pas très souvent. Lorsque vous arriverez en âge où vous pourrez requérir un vote, et je suppose que vous l'obtiendrez probablement mais un vote seul a très peu de chance d'influer l'arène politique, je vous suggèrerai donc de vous allier à une autre famille et de vous ajouter à leurs votes.

Malgré ces mots, Harry pouvait voir quelque chose de presque calculatoire dans les yeux d'Hermione et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si on allait voir l'émergence d'une nouvelle organisation comme la S.A.L.E. dans un futur proche.

Quelque chose le frappa soudain.

\- Attendez une minute, les coupa Harry, et moi ? Est-ce que ma famille a des votes ?

\- Les Potter ont trente-trois votes, l'informa Sirius. Malheureusement, comme tu étais mineur, ces votes auraient dû me revenir en tant que ton parrain mais une fois encore ils sont allés à Narcissa Malfoy.

\- Les Malfoy ont récupéré mes votes ! Harry était furieux à cette idée. Ils ont aidé Voldemort à tuer mes parents et ensuite ils ont revendiqué les votes de mon père après sa mort ?

Sirius hocha la tête, un air douloureux sur le visage.

\- Est-ce qu'ils les ont encore ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Snape.

\- Non, lui assura-t-il rapidement. Tu es considéré comme un adulte maintenant. Les votes sont à toi.

\- A moi ou à toi ? continua-t-il, se demanda si Snape était considéré comme le chef de leur famille.

\- Si tu me demandes si je peux utiliser ces votes à ta place, la réponse est non, répondit-il. La lignée Potter est souveraine et est considérée comme l'égale des Snape nous avons ce qui est vu comme une alliance et tous le monde s'attendra à ce que l'on vote de la même façon. Mais tu peux techniquement voter contre moi si tu veux. De plus, si nous avons un héritier alors il ou elle obtiendra nos votes lorsque nous mourrons.

\- Un héritier ? Harry blanchit d'un coup et regarda Hermione lorsqu'une pensée horrible lui vint à l'esprit.

Hermione parfaitement habitué à ses questions le regarda juste avec incrédulité.

\- Ne soit pas un idiot Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de se pencher vers lui et de lui frapper la tête.

Une vague de soulagement le traversa et les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire, ils étaient les deux seuls à avoir compris dans quelle direction étaient parties ses pensées à part Hermione. Tous les autres les regardaient confus et ce fut Fred qui eut finalement pitié d'eux.

\- Harry a eu peur qu'on lui apprenne que les sorciers pouvaient tomber enceint.

Cela fit rire tous les autres immédiatement, Ron et Sirius surtout qui en tombèrent de leurs chaises tellement ils rigolaient. Severus roula juste des yeux et envoya à Harry un regard ébahi.

\- La désignation d'un héritier n'est pas quelque chose dont tu dois t'inquiéter pour le moment, informa-t-il Harry doucement par-dessus les rires. Harry hocha juste la tête, soulagé.

\- Qu'en est-il des votes de Sirius alors, demanda Harry une fois que tout le monde se fut calmé. Comme il est mon parrain, est-ce que je peux revendiquer ses votes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit innocenté par le Ministère ? Je n'aime pas l'idée que les Malfoy puissent faire quoi que ce soit avec.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, acquiesça Sirius pensivement. Il regarda Snape. C'est une demande légitime surtout qu'il est légalement un adulte maintenant. Il est déjà désigné comme mon héritier, tout ce que vous aurez à faire c'est récupérer mon testament à Gringotts pour le prouver. Il devra remplir les documents appropriés auprès du Ministère mais je suis sûr que tu pourras l'aider avec ça. Cela affaiblira grandement les Malfoy.

Severus hocha la tête.

\- J'en parlerai à Albus lorsque je retournerai à Poudlard.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques temps du climat politique en Grande-Bretagne sorcière jusqu'à ce que Molly leur propose d'aller dormir. Harry se sentit pendant un moment incertain alors qu'il suivait Ron dans sa chambre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si on attendait de lui qu'il dorme dans la chambre de Percy avec Severus maintenant qu'il était dans la maison. Mais personne ne lui avait rien dit alors qu'ils se souhaitaient bonne nuit. Il dût supporter quelques taquineries de la part de Ron du fait qu'il ait pu penser que les sorciers pouvaient être enceints. Ron fut silencieux pendant un temps mais Harry pouvait dire qu'il ne dormait pas.

\- Harry ? demanda-t-il, hésitant. Celui-ci se retourna dans noir pour pouvoir regarder Ron de l'autre côté de la pièce, sans ses lunettes, Ron ressemblait à une grosse forme noire pour lui. Tu connais ce genre de choses n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ron.

\- Quelle genre de choses ? Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sais… Ron bougea dans son lit comme s'il se sentait mal à l'aise. Le sexe, chuchota-t-il.

Qu'il ait put dire le mot était surprenant, Harry en était venu à la conclusion que le Monde Sorcier était bien plus prude que le Monde Moldu quand on en venait à ce genre de discussion.

\- Oh, répondit Harry mal à l'aise.

En vérité, il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose. Il avait deviné les bases en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la télévision moldue et on apprenait beaucoup de choses en écoutant simplement les conversations des autres garçons. Mais si Ron lui demandait s'il s'était déjà assis à une table pour qu'on lui parle de ce genre de chose alors la réponse était non. La chose qui s'en rapprochait le plus état la fois où la tante Pétunia avait trouvé Dudley en train de se toucher dans la douche. Pour une quelconque raison, au lieu de punir Dudley, elle avait battu Harry avec une cuillère en bois jusqu'à ce que son dos soit noir et bleu. A cette époque, il avait seulement dix ans et il avait dû comprendre qu'un tel comportement de la part de Dudley venait du fait qu'Harry était taré. Il avait depuis appris la vérité mais pas parce que quelqu'un la lui avait dite.

\- Maman et Papa m'ont fait la grande « conversation », expliqua Ron, ce qui était vraiment horrible si tu veux mon avis. Mais après ça, Bill et Charlie ont tout éclairci, les frères sont là pour une raison.

Il avait entendu parler de la « conversation ». Apparemment, tout enfant l'expérimentait avec leurs parents à un moment. Il ne l'avait jamais subie bien sûr.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà eu la « conversation » avec toi ? hésita Ron.

\- Non, admit Harry, mais j'ai deviné tout seul, la base en tout cas.

Même dans le noir, Harry pouvait dire que Ron fronçait les sourcils.

\- Alors comment tu as pu penser qu'il était possible pour un sorcier de tomber enceint ?

Harry se sentit rougir et il se rendit compte que si Ron, qui n'était pas toujours la personne la personne la plus futée, s'était posé cette question alors il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait que toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce se l'étaient posée aussi.

\- Ok, peut-être que je ne connais pas tout, murmura Harry. Je vais souffrir pendant les prochains jours n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde va vouloir avoir cette conversation avec moi.

Ron fut silencieux pendant un temps comme s'il essayait de décider ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Probablement, approuva-t-il.

\- Bien, soupira Harry.

\- Qui tu préfèrerais ? demanda Ron. Je peux demander à Bill ou Charlie si tu préfères. Ou si tu veux, je peux t'en parler même si je ne connais pas grand-chose à propos de… enfin, tu sais…

Mais Harry ne savait pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais, dit Ron clairement embarrassé, deux hommes.

Deux hommes ? Cela prit un moment à Harry pour comprendre qu'il parlait de lui et Snape.

\- Oh, dit-il avec surprise, est-ce que tu penses que je suis…

Il n'avait aucune idée du mot que le Monde Sorcier utilisait pour gay mais Ron comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Et bien, même si tu ne l'es pas Harry, le fait est que tu es marié à un homme.

\- Oui mais nous ne somme pas… je veux dire nous ne faisons pas… Harry s'interrompit sans savoir comment finir sa phrase.

\- Oui mais tôt ou tard, tu ne pense pas que… Ron s'interrompit et Harry se demandait comment allait finir cette conversation.

Voulait-il dire que tôt ou tard, Harry voudrait quelque chose d'intime avec Snape ou que tôt ou tard, Snape s'attendrait à ce qu'Harry se comporte davantage comme un époux ? Il avait eu l'impression d'après les commentaires mauvais des étudiants de Serpentard, sans mentionner les accusations du ministre Fudge et de Julius, que Snape avait en vérité le droit de réclamer de telles choses de sa part. Harry avait juste pensé qu'il ne le ferait jamais.

Il y avait aussi eu l'histoire d'Aurora Sinistra, Harry en était finalement venu à la conclusion qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée d'infidélité dans un mariage, même un aussi bizarre que le sien. Mais si c'est le cas, cela ne voulait-il pas dire que tôt ou tard, au fond, il voudrait que les choses changent entre lui et Snape ? Sûrement ne comptait-il pas finir sa vie entière en célibataire et il pouvait difficilement attendre cela de Snape.

\- Huh, déclara Harry quelque peu perplexe à cette idée, je n'avais jamais pensé à cela.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira Ron, veux-tu en parler ?

\- Pas maintenant, lui dit Harry. Laisse-moi-y réfléchir un moment, ok ?

\- Pas de problème, lui assura Ron et il semblait quelque peu soulagé. Mais, juste pour que tu saches, Charlie est un bon interlocuteur, il ne se moquera pas de toi ; Bill, quant à lui, est susceptible de te montrer comment ça fonctionne avec des marionnettes et c'est juste… bizarre.

Il fallut un long moment à Harry pour cesser de rire et finalement s'endormir.

XXX

 **Note de l'Auteur :** J'ai pensé à toute cette histoire de « conversation » avec cette version de l'histoire de Harry. Si vous étiez éduqué en isolation (sociale), jamais autorisé à avoir des amis, à regarder la TV ou écouter la radio, ou à acheter vos propres livres et magazines ou même lire les journaux. Comment apprendriez-vous les faits de la vie ? Les Dursley n'allaient certainement pas les apprendre à Harry, et après l'incident avec Dudley Harry aurait été méfiant sur ce sujet de toute façon, sûrement trop méfiant pour oser poser des questions. Cela laisse cette tâche au système scolaire et Harry a quitté le système scolaire moldu à onze ans. Dans mon école nous ne regardions pas de vidéo sur « comment fonctionne la vie » avant nos douze ans. Et comme mon Monde Magique est un peu plus traditionnel je doute fort qu'il y ait eu un cours dessus. Cela signifie donc qu'il a dût deviner ce qu'il n'avait pas entendu de la bouche de Dean et Seamus, Neville et Ron blaguant dans leur dortoir, et à quel point supposez-vous que leurs informations soient exactes ? Ron est devenu tout choqué lorsque Hermione c'est référé à Sinistra en termes de salope. Pour ceux qui veulent que la romance avance au moins maintenant Harry a pensé à Severus et au sexe ensemble. Prochain chapitre : le jour de Noël. Quels genres de cadeaux vont-ils tous recevoir ?


	26. Chapter 26: Christmas Presents

**Note de la Traductrice :** Bonjour tout le monde ^^ voici ENFIN le chapitre de TMS ! Désolée pour le retard :) les dernières semaines n'ont pas été faciles et je me remets doucement à la traduction ^^

Vous allez donc pourvoir découvrir les cadeaux de Noël :D j'espère qu'ils vous plairont !

On arrive aujourd'hui à quasiment un tier de la fiction qui est publié :) petit à petit on avance !

 **Réponses aux Review Anonymes :**

 **Babylon** : Je pense que beaucoup de personnes ont été déçut que Harry ne rejoigne pas Severus x) après il ne voulais sûrement pas le faire alors qu'il y avait Ron juste à côté de lui ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture :)

 **Guest :** Bonjour ! xD j'avoue qu'imaginer un cours d'éducation sexuelle avec des marionnette ça peut être drôle ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 26 : Christmas Presents**

Le matin de Noël dans la maison des Weasley ressemblait à un grand chaos. Même si les Weasley n'étaient pas riches, il y avait énormément de cadeaux ainsi qu'un pull tricoté pour chacun. Voir Severus et Sirius dans des pulls bleus assortis avec sur chacun un « S » tricoté en rouge était la chose la plus drôle qu'Harry aurait put imaginer. Ron et Remus avait aussi des pulls assortis avec un « R » marron.

Sirius avait aussi pris la peine de faire un cadeau à chacun des enfants Weasley et Harry suspecta que Bill et Charlie, qui n'étaient pas aussi jeunes que les autres, étaient un peu embarrassés d'être comptés comme des enfants mais ils furent enchantés par les longues et fines épées qu'ils avaient reçues. Se souvenant de la conversation à propos des combats à l'épée et des familles de sang-pur, Harry lança un regard en direction de d'Arthur Weasley. L'homme avait l'air triste de voir ses fils avec une épée dans les mains mais il hocha la tête vers Sirius en signe de remerciement. Ils étaient en guerre et, même si Arthur avait du mal à l'admettre, en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, ses fils seraient en première ligne. Sirius frappa l'épaule d'Arthur en signe de sympathie mais aucun mot de plus ne fut échangé.

A la surprise d'Harry, Severus avait aussi acheté un cadeau à tout le monde. La plupart étaient des livres chers que les Weasley n'avaient pas la possibilité de s'offrir ; pour Fred et George, il avait acheté des ingrédients de potion dont ils pourraient avoir besoin parce que, bien qu'ils aient été des étudiants horribles en Potion à cause de leurs blagues, ils étaient en vérité d'excellents potionistes. Les produits qu'ils utilisaient pour leurs blagues requéraient un certain niveau de maîtrise que Snape reconnaissait indubitablement.

Il avait aussi acheté un livre sur l'Histoire du Monde Magique pour les Granger qui en furent heureux, surtout au vu des sujets de conversation des derniers soirs. A la surprise d'Harry, Severus avait aussi un cadeau pour Sirius et Remus, c'était un vieux livre à la couverture de cuir et Harry était plutôt choqué qu'il donne quoi que ce soit à son parrain. Mais alors que Severus le tendait à Sirius, il vit Sirius donner un livre similaire à Severus.

Voyant le regard incrédule de Harry, Sirius sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

\- Ce sont des livres contenant la lignée des Potter et des Snape, expliqua-t-il, c'est quelque chose que nous aurions dû échanger avant que vous ne soyez liés. C'est une très vieille tradition, je te le montrerai plus tard si tu veux.

Harry hocha simplement la tête, devinant que c'était encore une autre coutume dont il ne connaissait rien.

Harry fut heureux du nouveau balai qu'il reçut de la part de Sirius et Remus. Hermione et Ginny admirait le balai lorsque Severus lui tapota l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Il fut un peu surpris lorsque Severus lui tendit une très petite boite soigneusement emballée, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui offre un livre comme à Ron et Hermione. Il ouvrit à boite curieusement, il y avait à l'intérieur une fiole de potion. La sortant, il lut l'étiquette à voix haute.

\- Oculus Reparium Infinitas.

Il y eut plusieurs halètements choqués face au nom et Harry fronça les sourcils avant de regarder autour de lui. Même Sirius avait l'air surpris et impressionné.

\- N'est-ce pas le sort que tu utilise pour réparer mes lunettes, Hermione ?

Mais Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Non, c'est « Oculus Reparo ». Ce que tu as dans la main est mille fois mieux que la chirurgie laser ou le sort de Réparation de la Vue.

Cela attira l'attention des deux Granger mais les autres ne comprirent pas la référence.

\- C'est quoi de la chirurgie laser ? voulait savoir Ron.

\- C'est une procédure qui corrige la mauvaise vision, expliqua Hermione. Ils utilisent un laser pour remodeler l'œil mais cela ne fonctionne pas toujours et il y a environ une période de deux semaines de convalescence. De plus, ta vue va se détériorer à nouveau au fil des années. Elle regarda ses parents. Et les sorts réparent les yeux seulement pour la journée, un peu comme des lentilles de contact.

\- Et ça, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? demanda Harry.

\- Cela répare la vue de façon permanente pour le reste de ta vie, l'informa Molly. Elle lança un regard à Severus. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas dix Maître des Potions dans le monde entier capable de faire cette potion.

Harry regarda de nouveau Severus avec stupéfaction. Il lui sourit juste et fit un geste en direction de la fiole dans sa main.

\- Et bien, vas-y, bois-la.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Il ouvrit délicatement le bouchon et amena ensuite la fiole à ses lèvres, buvant rapidement le contenu. Ça avait fortement le goût du vinaigre et cela le fit grimacer de dégoût alors que le liquide coulait le long de sa gorge, ses yeux brulant à cause des vapeurs. Il cligna rapidement des yeux pour en chasser les larmes et il se rendit compte immédiatement que la pièce était devenue floue. Très floue.

Il fronça les sourcils, confus, pensant que peut-être quelque chose s'était mal passé.

\- Mais tout est flou ! protesta-t-il.

\- Les Gryffondors, soupira simplement Severus en se penchant vers lui et en lui enlevant délicatement ses lunettes.

Instantanément, tout lui apparut avec une clarté qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée avant. Il avait eu les même lunettes depuis ses dix ans et elles n'avaient jamais corrigé sa vue suffisamment. Voir les choses avec une vision parfaite, c'était comme gagner un nouveau sens. Sa stupeur fut visible par toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle.

\- Tu vas bien Harry ? demanda Sirius inquiet.

\- C'est comme ça que vous voyez tout le temps ? demanda-t-il, ébahi.

Il pouvait voir des tâches grises dans les yeux de Ron, des reflets rouge dans les cheveux brun d'Hermione, Sirius avait plusieurs tâches de rousseurs pâles sur le nez et Remus une cicatrice à peine visible juste en dessous de sa lèvre inférieure. Et Severus avait vraiment les plus extraordinaires yeux noirs.

\- Merci, dit-il à l'homme, ému au-delà des mots par ce cadeau. Avant ce moment-là, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait une mauvaise vue.

Severus hocha juste la tête dans sa direction, ses yeux brillants fortement.

\- De rien, dit-il doucement.

Il y eut d'autres cadeaux qui furent échangés, incluant plusieurs robes que les Granger avaient offertes à Hermione et Ginny et celle-ci en avait crié de joie. Alors que les filles étaient en train d'essayer leurs vêtements, Harry se leva et récupéra deux paquets qu'il avait cachés sous le sapin lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il en tendit un à Sirius et regarda en silence l'homme l'ouvrir.

Le regard choqué de Sirius lorsqu'il sortit la boule à neige en dit plus que n'importe quel mot. Pendant un moment, Sirius eut l'air sur le point de pleurer, l'une de ses mains couvrant sa bouche comme s'il retenait un sanglot. Lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits, il prit Harry dans ses bras, la boule à neige fermement serrée dans une main.

\- Ou as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda-t-il, les larmes étant évidentes dans sa voix.

\- Dans mon coffre, lui dit Harry ? Quand j'ai vu ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le bas, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais la récupérer.

\- Es-tu sûr de vouloir me la donner ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda curieusement Remus.

Ils avaient attiré l'attention de la plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce, bien que les autres essayaient de rester polis en ne posant pas de question à l'homme.

Sirius tendit la boule à neige à Remus qui la prit prudemment dans sa main. Ce n'était pas une boule à neige particulièrement tape à l'œil, elle était même plutôt étrange pour un objet fait par des sorciers. Elle montrait une maison qui semblait être faite de bonbons et, debout devant la maison, se tenaient ce qui ressemblait à deux garçons même s'ils étaient trop petits et ressemblaient plus à de petits bâtons assemblés ensemble. L'ensemble était encastré dans une boule de cristal et monté sur un support en bois. Mais à la différence des boules à neige moldue, celle-ci n'était pas remplie d'eau. A la place, il y avait un sort qui faisait danser des petits bouts de papier continuellement autour de la scène que la boule à neige soit secouée ou non. Malgré le sort qu'il y avait dessus, elle avait l'air d'avoir été faite par des amateurs. Alors que Remus tournait le globe pour voir ce qu'il y avait de marqué en dessous, il retint sa respiration, surpris. « Siri et Jamie, 7 ans » lut-il. Il regarda Sirius d'un air interrogateur.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Sirius hocha la tête.

\- James et moi nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois à un camp d'été lorsque nous avions sept ans, c'était notre projet artistique et je ne savais pas qu'il l'avait gardé toutes ces années. Il se tourna vers Harry. Es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir me la donner ? Tu ne possèdes pas grand-chose qui ait appartenu à ton père.

Mais Harry lui sourit juste et secoua la tête.

\- J'ai ses deux meilleurs amis, qu'est-ce que je pourrais demander de plus ?

Les deux hommes le prirent à nouveau dans leurs bras, émus. Quand ils le relâchèrent, Harry lança un regard au dernier paquet qu'il tenait dans ses mains. C'était un petit paquet de la forme d'un livre.

\- J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi Remus…

Il regarda Severus qui regardait leur échange en silence. Bien que Severus n'aimât pas James Potter, il savait que tout rappel de ce fait n'aurait pas été approprié ou bienvenu.

\- … C'est en quelque sorte une partie du cadeau de Severus, reprit-il.

Les trois hommes eurent l'air perplexe face à cette phrase, aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce que Harry avait bien put imaginer comme cadeau qui pourrait être partagé par Severus et Remus. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Vous verrez, dit-il alors qu'il tendait le paquet enveloppé à Severus.

Fronçant les sourcils de confusion, Severus prit le cadeau et l'ouvrit prudemment ; toutes les personnes dans la pièce le regardaient faire en silence, curieuses. Comme il l'avait pensé, Severus déballa un petit livre fin. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur la couverture alors il l'ouvrit à la première page, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il reconnaissait l'écriture qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

\- C'est ton écriture, déclara-t-il, tu as écrit un livre.

\- Non, dit Harry calmement.

Severus haleta soudainement, son corps entier se raidissant alors qu'il lisait les premières lignes. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il levait les yeux pour fixer Harry.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura-t-il dans le silence qui était tombé sur la pièce.

Harry se réinstalla sur le sol de la salle à manger des Weasley.

\- C'est le premier volume des Livres de la Lumière écris par Salazar Serpentard.

Il y eut plusieurs halètements choqués et incrédules suivis par des murmures des deux Granger qui ne comprenaient pas la signification de ce nom. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Harry en quête d'une explication.

\- Je les ai trouvés dans la Chambre des Secrets il y a quelques mois, expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu es retourné dans la Chambre ? demanda Ginny de sa voix tremblante.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il avait oublié que Ginny avait aussi été dans la Chambre des Secrets même s'il savait qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose. Son visage était pâle et son père l'entoura gentiment de son bras, la tenant serrée contre lui.

\- J'ai fait un rêve, expliqua Harry, à propos d'une série de livre, les Livres des Ténèbres que Serpentard avait écrits. Tom Riddle les avait retirés de la Chambre des Secrets il y a bien longtemps mais il a laissé les Livres de la Lumière derrière lui. Il n'en avait aucune utilité, il pensait que la Lumière voulait dire faiblesse. Mais juste parce que lui n'en avait pas l'utilité ne veut pas dire qu'ils nous sont inutiles. Je suis donc retourné dans la Chambre pour voir s'ils étaient encore là, voulant les donner au Directeur si c'était le cas. Mais lorsque je les ai trouvé, j'ai compris qu'ils étaient tous écris en Fourchelangue et que Voldemort et moi sommes les seuls à pouvoir les lire. J'ai donc commencé à les traduire. C'est le seul que j'ai réussi à finir. Mais dès que j'ai compris ce qu'il y avait dans le livre, j'ai su qu'il serait plus utile entre tes mains Severus qu'entre celle de n'importe qui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'i l'intérieur ? demanda Severus, ses mains fermement serrées autour du précieux volume.

\- Les expériences et notes de Serpentard, surtout en potion.

\- Harry, dit Severus, sa voix remplie d'une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais entendue avant. Est-ce que tu as une idée de la valeur de ceci ?

\- En vérité oui, acquiesça Harry et il regarda en direction de Remus, se demandant comment l'homme allait prendre le reste de ce qu'il avait à dire. C'est la raison pour laquelle c'est aussi en partie un cadeau pour toi Remus.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit le Loup-Garou incertain.

Qu'est-ce qu'un livre de potion écrit par Salazard pouvait bien avoir à faire avec lui ?

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

\- Salazar Serpentard pensait que la lycanthropie n'était pas une maladie.

\- Quoi ? demandèrent à l'unisson Sirius et Remus.

\- D'après Salazar, la lycanthropie serait le résultat d'une transformation en animagus ratée, expliqua Harry. Un animagus a le pouvoir de se transformer en un animal, un animal non magique comme un chien, un chat ou un cerf. Donc, d'après les notes de Serpentard, il y a eu un sorcier il y a très longtemps qui a tenté de se transformer en une créature magique : un chien des enfers pour être exact.

\- Il est impossible de se transformer en une créature magique, protesta Hermione. Cela ne peut pas marcher. Les Sorciers et les créatures magiques n'ont pas les mêmes connections entre leurs esprits et leurs noyaux magiques. Une telle transformation engendrerait une rupture entre l'esprit et le noyau magique, la personne serait alors incapable d'avoir recours à la magie et donc cela arrêterait automatiquement la transformation.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- D'après Serpentard, lorsqu'un sorcier se transforme en une créature non magique, la connexion entre son esprit et son noyau magique reste intact. Mais lorsqu'un humain tente de se transformer en une créature magique, la connexion se rompt. L'homme qui avait tenté cette transformation s'était dit qu'il avait besoin d'une potion pour faire un pont entre son esprit et le noyau magique du chien des enfers pour être capable non seulement de garder le contrôle de sa magie mais aussi son esprit intact. Mais quelque chose s'est mal passé, il avait mal fait la potion et elle n'a que partiellement fonctionné. Il a gardé sa magie mais il a perdu à son esprit et a muté en une créature stupide ressemblant à un loup. Il n'a jamais pu se transformer à nouveau et avant qu'il ne soit tué, il a réussi à mordre plusieurs personnes. Sa salive avait été infectée par la potion qu'il avait prise.

Après, bien sûr, la transformation a été déclenchée par le sort de métamorphose en animagus mais la potion était instable ce qui a automatiquement créé une version affaiblie du sort seulement durant la première nuit de pleine lune. Les personnes qui se sont fait mordre par le sorcier se transformaient en créature jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Mais Salazard pensait qu'il n'y avait rien qui clochait avec la logique du sorcier, il pensait juste que l'homme avait raté sa potion. C'est ce qui est écrit dans ses notes : ses propres expériences avec la potion. Il y avait deux choses qui n'allaient pas, d'abord il a utilisé plusieurs ingrédients qui réagissent au cycle de la lune ce qui fait que la potion a réagi à la pleine lune alors qu'elle ne l'aurait pas dû et ensuite, le sorcier en lui-même ne possédait pas un noyau magique suffisamment puissant pour réussir sa transformation correctement. D'après ses notes, Serpentard a fait une nouvelle potion et l'a donnée à un certain nombre de loups-garous qui étaient assez puissants et cela les a soignés.

Je sais que tu es suffisamment puissant Remus, le test pour déterminer leur force magique était de lancer le sort Patronus. Seuls les loups-garous qui étaient assez forts pour le lancer ont été guéris. Tu m'as appris ce sort et Severus peut faire la potion, je sais que tu seras assez puissant pour être soigné.

Remus tremblait maintenant, un air de pure incrédulité sur le visage. Sirius avait depuis longtemps passé son bras autour des épaules de l'homme et le tenait serré contre lui.

\- Soigné, chuchota Remus, plus de transformations ? Plus de pleines lunes ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Plus de pleines lunes, acquiesça-t-il. Mais tu ne comprends pas Remus, tu ne seras plus un loup-garou, tu seras un animagus de créature magique. Le remède te permettra de te transformer en loup lorsque tu le souhaites pleine lune ou pas, nuit ou jour. Et tu ne seras jamais en danger de perdre l'esprit. Tu devras apprendre le sort pour te transformer en Animagus mais je sais que Sirius pourra te l'apprendre. Et Severus apprendra à faire la potion, je ne peux imaginer personne d'autre y arriver. Je sais que cela va marcher, ça doit marcher.

Les deux hommes regardaient maintenant Severus désespérément, l'espoir brillant dans leurs yeux alors que Severus commençait à feuilleter les pages. Même si Harry savait qu'il n'y aucune affinité entre Severus et les Maraudeurs, il savait que l'homme ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour faire le remède dont parlait Serpentard.

\- Je peux voir des similarités avec la potion Tue-Loup, déclara-t-il. Les mêmes principes de bases avec en plus un sortilège. Il leva les yeux en direction des deux hommes. Je vais devoir faire quelques expériences pour être sûr que c'est sûr. Et il va me falloir plusieurs mois pour brasser la potion. Mais je ferai ce que je peux.

A ces mots, Remus laissa échapper un sanglot à peine étouffé et se leva rapidement pour sortir de la pièce, Sirius derrière lui. Alarmé, Harry se tourna vers les autres en quête d'une explication.

\- Laisse les seuls un moment Harry, lui conseilla Bill. Durant une grande partie de sa vie, Remus a été contrôlé par une malédiction extrêmement douloureuse et terrifiante. Je ne peux imaginer ce qu'il doit ressentir maintenant qu'il y a finalement une lumière au bout du tunnel.

Harry hocha la tête en espérant que les deux hommes allaient bien.

\- Harry, tu as dit qu'il y avait d'autres volumes, dit Severus. Combien et les as-tu tous lus ?

\- Dix en tout, expliqua Harry. Je les aie feuilletés, ils sont remplis de toutes sortes de choses : sortilèges, potions, sorts de métamorphose, médecines, quelquefois juste des idées philosophiques. Mais malheureusement, le fourchelangue n'est pas facile à traduire pour moi, cela ressemble à de l'anglais. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis rendu compte que j'écrivais tout en Fourchelangue alors que je pensais écrire en anglais. Il rit. C'est dommage que ce soit moi qui aie une telle habilité au lieu de toi, Hermione. Je ne comprends qu'une fraction des choses qui sont écrites dans ces livres.

\- Ne soit pas si dur avec toi Harry, lui dit rapidement Hermione. Je pense que tu comprends plus que tu ne le réalises. Tu as évidemment compris ce que Salazard voulait dire à propos de la lycanthropie.

\- Et je sais d'expérience personnelle que traduire un manuscrit ancien n'est pas une tâche facile, ajouta Severus, donnant un véritable compliment à la surprise de ses étudiants. C'est un cadeau inestimable, je te remercie Harry.

Harry lui sourit, son visage rougissant de plaisir.

\- De rien.

\- Et bien, cela mérite une petite fête, décida Molly en se mettant sur ses pieds. Est-ce que cela vous dit que nous allions tous à table prendre le petit-déjeuner. Nous avons beaucoup de travail devant nous pour mettre en place la table du diner de Noël de ce soir.

Alors que les autres se levaient pour aider Molly, Harry partit à la recherche de Remus et Sirius. Il les trouva dehors, devant la porte d'entrée, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le visage de Remus était collé dans le cou de Sirius alors que celui-ci lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Aucun des deux hommes ne parlait. Ne voulant pas déranger un moment si intime, Harry fit demi-tour mais Remus avait dû l'entendre arriver.

\- Harry, appela-t-il.

Harry se retourna, regardant les deux hommes. Ceux-ci le regardaient avec une telle émotion qu'il avait envie de pleurer. A la place, il se dirigea vers eux et ils lui ouvrirent tous les deux les bras.

\- Merci Harry, dit simplement Remus et le ton de sa voix disait tous ce qui avait besoin d'être dit sur le sujet.

 **-TMS-**

 **Note de l'Auteur :** Ce chapitre traite de ce qui m'embête le plus dans le monde de HP. Le Monde Magique est capable de faire repousser un os, de faire apparaître des objets, de transformer des animaux en objet et inversement, mais il ne peut pas corriger un défaut de vision ? Les moldus sont capable de réparer la vue depuis des année donc pourquoi les sorciers ne pourraient pas faire la même chose ? Et s'ils le peuvent pourquoi Madame Pomfresh ne l'a pas fait durant l'un des nombreux voyage d'Harry à l'infirmerie


	27. Chapter 27: Before The Storm

**Note de la Traductrice :** Je suis vraiment désolée de poster ce chapitre avec autant de retard ! Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à part un manque de motivation et deux semaines de vacances pendant lesquels je n'ai pas traduit un mot, je poste ce chapitre alors que je n'ai même pas finit de traduire le chapitre 34, j'en suis environ à la moitié pour l'instant !

C'est bizarre mais je trouve plus facile de me concentrer sur ma traduction pendant mes cours que lorsque je travaille ou que je suis en vacance xD

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

 **Bêta: Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw! Merci beaucoup!**

 **Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :**

 **Babylon :** Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plût ! :D et oui la potion de vue est bien quelque chose d'inestimable puisqu'elle est très compliquée à préparer et que peu de personne en sont capables ! Il va falloir attendre pour le bisou malheureusement xD ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 27 : Before The Storm**

Le diner de Noël fut un évènement joyeux. Albus, Minerva et Hagrid les rejoignirent et Harry réalisa que toutes les personnes qu'il aimait dans ce monde étaient regroupées autour d'une table. Il ne pouvait penser à un meilleur cadeau que le fait d'être là, faisant partie de cette famille étrange. Il savait que la guerre planait toujours au-dessus de sa tête et que lorsqu'il retournerait à Poudlard, ses soucis reviendraient le hanter mais aujourd'hui il était heureux et déterminé à tout oublier.

Albus, bien sûr, voulait tout savoir sur les livres de Serpentard et il promit d'emmener le Directeur dans la Chambre des Secrets pour voir si les livres restants avaient une quelconque valeur. En vérité, il trouvait ça vraiment étrange qu'il ait accès à un endroit de Poudlard alors que le Directeur non.

Ils parlèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Hagrid, Albus, Minerva et Severus leur souhaitent bonne nuit avant de retourner à Poudlard pendant que les Granger se préparaient à utiliser le Portauloin que Severus leur avait ramené pour retourner chez eux. Avant de partir, Severus emmena Harry dehors pour lui parler en privé.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour l'invitation Harry, lui dit-il. Je ne pensais pas m'amuser mais j'avais tort.

Harry lui sourit, sa vue nouvellement améliorée lui permettait de voir plus clairement la danse subtile des émotions dans les yeux de Snape. Si vous saviez quoi regarder, l'homme était en vérité plutôt expressif malgré le fait qu'il sourie rarement.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venu.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu espérais ? demanda Snape, curieux, en se tournant vers la maison.

Harry sut immédiatement ce qu'il voulut dire, le souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit à Snape lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de venir lui revenant clairement en mémoire.

\- Oui, dit-il en hochant la tête, juste comme j'imaginais qu'une famille devrait être.

Severus acquiesça avant de se tourner pour partir mais il s'arrêta pourtant un moment, une expression pensive sur le visage.

\- Tu sais… malgré leur manque de pouvoir politique et de prestige ou de statut social, les Weasley sont des personnes rares.

C'était une extraordinaire déclaration en prenant en compte l'opinion de Severus au sujet des Gryffondors mais Harry comprenait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il avait dit à Harry que la haine était un thème commun dans les familles et que c'était même la colle qui leur permettait de rester ensemble. Il avouait ouvertement que ce n'était pas vrai pour la famille Weasley.

\- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Harry. En considérant d'où je viens, vous êtes tous des personnes rares.

Severus fronça les sourcils pensivement mais ne dit rien. A la place, il fit à Harry un demi-sourire avant d'hocher la tête dans sa direction et de transplaner. Harry, souriant toujours, retourna à l'intérieur pour rejoindre Sirius et Remus.

XxX

Albus s'arrangea pour que Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny retournent au château deux jours avant que les autres étudiant ne reviennent par le Poudlard Express. Severus se retrouva à attendre nerveusement le retour d'Harry, le jeune homme lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne s'y était attendu ; ses quartiers lui semblant vides sans lui. Et même s'il n'avait jamais touché Harry dans le lit qu'ils partageaient, les nuits lui semblaient plus froides sans son corps à côté de lui.

Il avait passé le reste des vacances à travailler sur le livre que Harry lui avait offert, il doutait que le Gryffondor ne comprenne vraiment ce que les notes personnelles de Salazar Serpentard représentaient pour quelqu'un comme lui : les connaissances contenues dans ce manuscrit comptaient parmi les secrets les plus recherchés au monde. Albus avait eu envie de lire aussi le livre, chose que Severus lui avait promise une fois qu'il aurait recopié lui-même le livre ; et même si le remède de la lycanthropie était affreusement compliqué, il était sûr que cela allait fonctionner. Cela requérait de grands efforts de sa part et de celle de Lupin mais il était prêt à se mettre au travail et il savait que Lupin aussi. Il anticipait déjà en jubilant le moment où il publierait ses résultats.

Quant à Harry, il se trouvait impatient de se retrouver en sa compagnie. La potion qu'il avait donnée au Gryffondor n'avait pas seulement amélioré sa vue, elle avait aussi fait disparaître la faible myopie de ses yeux verts. Sans ses énormes lunettes, le jeune homme était passé d'attirant à réellement magnifique. Il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que les filles de Poudlard se pavaneraient devant lui à leur retour, peut-être aussi un certain nombre de garçons.

Etonnement, Lupin et Black avaient aussi remercié Severus individuellement pour la potion qu'il avait offerte à Harry, ils en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'Harry n'avait jamais vraiment reçu de soins ophtalmologiques en grandissant. Apparemment, les lunettes qu'il avait portées toutes ces années n'étaient même pas à sa vue, elles lui avaient été données par un voisin qui voulait les jeter. La correction était beaucoup trop faible pour Harry et c'était à se demander comment il avait fait pour s'en sortir en cours.

Severus pensa tout d'un coup que si Harry avait été imbattable au Quidditch avec ses problèmes de vue, sa propre maison n'avait plus aucune chance maintenant. Il semblerait que jusqu'à ce que Harry obtienne son diplôme, il n'avait aucune chance de remporter un pari contre Minerva. Il était aussi possible que la prédiction d'Harry quant au fait qu'il allait devenir joueur professionnel de Quidditch puisse se réaliser.

Harry revint dans leurs quartiers en fin de matinée, semblant heureux d'être de retour et étonnement joyeux de le revoir. Il prit seulement quelques instants pour défaire ses bagages avant de repartir aussi tôt pour emmener Albus dans la Chambre des Secrets expliqua-t-il. Anxieux de la voir lui-même, Severus les rejoignit quand même et, tous les trois avec Ron, Sirius et Remus en plus, ils partirent explorer le domaine de Salazar Sepentard. Ginny Weasley avait décidé de ne pas se joindre à eux, ayant vu suffisamment de choses la première fois.

Ecouter Harry parler fourchelangue fut une étrange expérience pour Severus. A part pendant son duel contre Draco durant la deuxième année d'Harry, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait entendu le parler à nouveau. En plus de cela, Voldemort était la seule personne que Severus avait entendue parler Fourchelangue et alors que venant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cette langue était l'incarnation du mal, sombre et terrifiante. L'entendre de la bouche de Harry était alarmant, les surprenant tous. Remus, Sirius et Albus ne l'avaient jamais entendue avant et ils fixèrent tous le jeune homme en silence alors qu'ils l'écoutaient siffler des ordres pour ouvrir les nombreuses portes de la Chambre.

Pour Severus, ce son était magique ; venant de la bouche d'Harry, cela le rendait étrangement sensuel. Il n'y avait pas de Serpentard qui n'aurait voulu d'un tel don. A son plus grand embarrât, il se retrouva excité par le son et fut reconnaissant envers les longues robes qu'ils portaient. Il reçut seulement un regard bizarre de la part de Remus toutefois il suspecta que les autres n'avait pas remarqué sa réaction.

Il était étrange d'explorer la Chambre des Secrets avec autant de Gryffondors. Cela sembla presque un sacrilège pour Severus mais ensuite il vit l'énorme carcasse du Basilic sur le sol, juste devant la statue de Serpentard et il comprit qu'encore une fois, il avait énormément sous-estimé le jeune homme auquel il était marié. Qu'un enfant de douze ans ait tué une telle créature était inimaginable, qu'il ait en plus survécu à la morsure de cette créature avec l'aide des larmes du Phénix défiait toute logique.

Les Gryffondors se rassemblèrent tous autour de la carcasse, poussés vers elle comme si c'était une attraction. Pendant qu'Albus se tenait simplement devant, une étrange lueur brillant dans son regard, Severus vit le vieil homme tourner son regard vers Harry qui était en train d'ignorer les remarques de son parrain et de ses meilleurs amis pour regarder la statue géante de Serpentard. Severus pouvait voir le chagrin et l'admiration dans les yeux du vieil homme et il le rejoignit.

\- Albus ? dit-il doucement.

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était une telle créature Severus, murmura tranquillement Albus.

\- Il ne semble pas possible qu'il ait pu survivre à cela, ajouta Severus.

\- Non, acquiesça Albus. Mais, après tout, Harry défie souvent l'impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus fronça les sourcils en se demandant à quoi Albus faisait référence ; il avait évidemment fait des recherches sur La Voix du Roi qu'Harry avait utilisée à Pré-Au-Lard mais à part la traduction du sortilège et la mise en garde qu'il n'était plus d'aucune utilité parce qu'il ne semblait plus fonctionner, il n'avait rien appris d'important. Il avait lui-même, comme Hermione et Weasley, essayé de lancer le sort mais il avait échoué à le faire fonctionner. Comment Harry avait-il put être capable d'obliger un mangemort à se retourner contre ses compagnons avec ce sort était un mystère pour lui. Il suspectait Albus de le savoir ou d'avoir des présomptions qu'il ne voulait pas partager. Mais, après tout, Albus Dumbledore avait toujours eut des secrets.

Severus demanda la permission à Harry de dépecer le corps du basilic en ingrédients de potion et cela sembla surprendre le jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi me le demandes-tu ? demanda-t-il.

\- D'après les lois, il t'appartient, expliqua simplement Severus. Et il peut rapporter une fortune si tu veux savoir.

Harry sembla surpris de cela mais lui fit simplement un signe de la main.

\- Et bien, je n'en ai aucune utilité, tu peux tout prendre.

Quand il fut certain que les Gryffondors avaient fini de s'extasier sur le monstre, il invoqua deux de ses elfes personnels et leur donna la tâche ardue de récupérer les restes.

\- La bibliothèque est par là, expliqua Harry en pointant la bouche du serpent.

Ils avaient tous emmené leur balai et suivirent Harry à l'intérieur, ils passèrent une grande partie de la journée à feuilleter les livres qui étaient encore là. Remus, Albus, Severus et Hermione semblèrent au paradis face à leurs découvertes. Sirius, Ron et Harry jouèrent dans un coin aux cartes explosives.

Severus et Albus passèrent le jour suivant enfermés dans le bureau d'Albus, lisant les livres qu'ils avaient retirés de la Chambre des Secrets pendant que Sirius et Remus se rendaient dans la Forêt Noire pour récupérer une longue liste d'ingrédients donc Severus aurait besoin pour commencer ses expérimentations sur la potion de lycanthropie. Ils laissèrent les quatre jeunes Gryffondors passer la journée dehors, sur le terrain de Quidditch, à faire une bataille de boules de neige : les filles contre les garçons.

Albus et Severus descendirent pour le diner alors que Sirius et Remus revenaient de leur balade dans la forêt. Avant de s'asseoir pour manger, Severus lut la liste d'ingrédients, vérifiant qu'ils avaient bien trouvé tout ce qui lui serait nécessaire. Alors que Sirius n'avait jamais été un bon étudiant en Potion, Remus au moins savait ce qu'il faisait et avait tout étiqueté.

\- Où sont les enfants ? demanda Minerva alors qu'elle les rejoignait dans la Grande Salle pour le diner.

Severus leva le regard à cela, remarquant pour la première fois qu'aucun des jeunes Gryffondors n'était rentré. La nuit était déjà tombée et il était inhabituel qu'ils ne soient pas déjà revenus. Il allait se lever pour aller les chercher lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un grand bruit et, choqué, Severus regarda sa sœur Diana courir vers lui alors qu'Hagrid la suivait étroitement.

\- Severus ! cria-t-elle, une lueur sauvage et désespérée dans le regard. Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter !

Un froid glacial envahit le corps de Severus.

\- Diana ? Il attrape les bras de sa sœur et la secoua violemment. De quoi parles-tu ? Arrêter qui ?

Si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Julius…

\- J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, insista-t-elle, son visage était pâle et elle semblait terrifiée. Mais je n'ai pas réussi ! Ils ont pris Harry !

Severus n'attendit pas d'en entendre plus, il se leva comme un ressort et courut à travers la Grande Salle, suivi de près par Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Minerva et Albus étaient juste derrière eux alors qu'ils se rendaient vers le terrain de Quidditch où les jeunes Gryffondors avaient joué. Il faisait noir dehors, à cette heure-là, la lune ne faisait qu'un croissant dans le ciel. Albus envoya plusieurs lumières sorcières au-dessus d'eux qui les suivirent et illuminèrent leur chemin alors qu'ils courraient sur le sol enneigé près du terrain. Alors qu'ils approchaient, la respiration de Severus se coinça dans sa gorge. Au milieu de la neige, il pouvait voir trois corps allongés, immobiles dans la neige. Cela lui rappelait cette journée terrible où il était revenu à Poudlard pour voir ce même terrain couvert des cadavres des Mangemorts et des Aurors. Mais il n'y avait pas de trace de brûlure cette fois, pas de sang, juste ces trois forme immobiles dans la neige.

Severus se rendit compte immédiatement que Harry n'en faisait pas partie et lorsqu'il arriva au premier corps, il tomba à genou pour le retourner. Hermione Granger était pâle, son visage figé était froid au touché mais lorsqu'il pressa ses doigts contre sa gorge, il put sentir les battements lents et réguliers de son cœur.

\- Elle est vivante, dit-il aux autres, soulagé, alors que Sirius et Remus faisaient de même avec les deux enfants Weasley.

\- Eux aussi, annonça Sirius en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui à la recherche d'un signe d'Harry.

Il se transforma immédiatement en chien et commença à renifler les alentours, bougeant en cercle.

Severus se remit sur ses pieds et attrapa Diana.

\- Qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il. Qui l'a enlevé ? Est-ce que c'est Julius ?

Le sort de surveillance qu'il avait placé sur Julius n'avait pas sonné mais il supposait que son frère avait dût trouver une solution à cela.

Diana eut l'air confuse durant un bref instant avant de secouer rapidement la tête.

\- Non Severus, c'est Alrik. Alrik l'a enlevé.

Pendant un moment, ses mots n'eurent aucun sens. Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, Alrik avait-il enlevé Harry ? Ils ne s'entendaient peut-être pas lui et Severus mais il aurait pu jurer que Alrik n'était pas loyal au Seigneur des Ténèbres et ne le serait jamais. C'était le passé de Severus qui avait créé ce fossé entre lui et le mari de sa sœur.

\- Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Qu'est-ce que Harry lui a fait ?

\- Rien, lui dit Diana. Cela n'a quasiment rien à voir avec Harry. Ils l'ont enlevé pour que le Ministère de Grande-Bretagne reconnaisse la dette de sang qu'elle doit aux Terres Gelées. Ils l'ont enlevé en tant qu'otage.

La dette de sang des Terres Gelées ? Severus ne se souvenait que vaguement de références à ce propos, lorsque Alrik s'était marié avec Diana. Mais Severus ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec sa famille à cette époque et n'avait jamais connu l'histoire entière, qu'Harry se retrouve mêlé à cette folie était inacceptable.

\- Où l'emmènent-ils Diana ?

\- Bifrost Hall, déclara Diana.

Le cœur de Severus rata un battement.

\- C'est au cœur des Terres Gelées, s'exclama-t-il.

Ils ne pourraient pas y aller en volant ni en transplanant, leur seul moyen d'y aller était de prendre un bateau dans la Mer du Nord ; une entreprise bien dangereuse en plein milieu de l'hiver. Il se tourna, désespéré, vers Albus.

\- Je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus auprès du Ministère, lui promit-il et il savait qu'Albus trouverait la raison de cette dette de sang. Vous trois, partez à sa recherche et ramenez-le à la maison.

Un rapide regard derrière lui lui apprit que les « trois » auxquels se référait Albus étaient lui, Black et Lupin. Le regard de pure rage sur le visage des deux Maraudeurs fut étrangement réconfortant pour Severus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était reconnaissant d'avoir les deux hommes de son côté. Il savait que pour cette mission il ne pouvait être en meilleure compagnie.

 **-TMS-**

 **Note de l'Auteur:** Beaucoup de personnes m'ont demandé « quand est-ce que tu vas écrire sur… » Et je pourrais faire une liste : le sexe, un baiser, une romance, un bébé/ héritier, la Voie du Roi, les autres livres de Serpentard, Voldemort, un divorce (ou la possibilité qu'il y en ait un) ect… Je ne vous ignore pas, je vous promets que l'on va y arriver. Même si j'ai seulement quelques chapitres d'écrit (j'en ai encore quelques-uns d'avance et j'ai écrit 5000 mots hier), j'ai toute l'histoire de planifiée. Normalement je devrais couvrir toutes les questions que vous vous posez. Rester avec moi et avec un peu d'espoir vous serez satisfait. Merci encore! (personne ne veut vraiment qu'ils se sépare j'espère ! J'aime vos suggestion sur qui va avoir la Conversation avec Harry. J'ai aimé l'idée que le loup-garou, qui n'est jamais vraiment sortit avec qui que ce soit puisse essayer de parler de cela à Harry. Je pense plutôt que Remus aurait besoin d'avoir cette conversation aussi.


	28. Chapter 28: Viking

**Note de la Traductrice :** Désolée pour cet immense retard x) je me remet petit à petit à la traduction ce qui est compliqué avec des journée de cours qui durent dix heures ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaire :) ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez je sais que l'histoire prend un tournant auquel vous ne vous attendez pas mais dans quelques chapitres vous comprendrez tout !

 **Bêta : Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw (merci pour tout)**

 **Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :**

 **Zaza Julius :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review xD je comptais mettre en ligne ce chapitre ce week-end mais j'ai vu ton message et j'ai regardé depuis quand je n'avais pas posté et je ne me rendais pas compte que cela faisait aussi longtemps donc voilà pour toi ! Le chapitre 8 de TTJC est déjà traduit et arrive dimanche )

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ malheureusement dans ce chapitre tu ne découvriras pas à quoi correspond la dette de sang que le Ministère a envers les Terres Gelée cela arrivera plus tard ! Mais j'espère que cela va quand même te plaire.

 **Shishi-Sama76 :** Merci pour ta review ;) je suis contente que ces rebondissements te plaisent j'espère que cela sera encore le cas avec ce chapitre !

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review ! Malheureusement je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fiction c'est Josephine Darcy et la fiction est inachevée elle compte 77 chapitres :) ! Mais je suis super heureuse qu'elle te plaise !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 28 : Viking**

Le martèlement dans son crâne réveilla Harry. Groggy, il tenta de lever l'une de ses mains pour toucher sa tempe mais il se rendit alors compte que quelque chose alourdissait ses poignets. Clignant des yeux de confusion, il se rendit compte du froid extrême qui s'infiltrait en lui par le sol glacé sur lequel il était assis. Alors que sa vue devenait plus claire, il vit enfin les lourdes chaines en fer qui pesaient sur ses poignets ; une courte longueur de chaine les séparant l'un de l'autre. Le monde autour de lui vacilla et son corps glissa contre un lourd objet en bois, des épines glacées mouillant son visage. Levant les yeux sous le choc, il essaya de donner du sens à ce qu'il voyait.

Il était sur un large bateau, assis près de la poupe mais avachi contre un grand tonneau de bois. De sa position, il pouvait voir la proue se lever devant lui, s'incurvant pour laisser apparaître la forme ombragée d'un dragon. La proue se levait et s'abaissait au même rythme que les vagues venaient frapper le bateau. Seulement à quelques pas de lui, assis sur des bancs en bois, se trouvaient deux hommes très imposants, habillé de larges capes en fourrure. Les deux hommes avaient un visage féroce, comme durcis par une vie qu'Harry préférait ne pas imaginer.

Un regard derrière lui, le long du bateau, lui apprit qu'il y avait une douzaine d'hommes assis en plus, de grandes rames en bois les propulsaient à travers les eaux, les rames bougeant toutes seules.

Durant un moment, Harry sentit un vent de panique l'envahir en pensant qu'il était sur un bateau qui emmenait des hommes à Azkaban. Sirius lui avait dit que la prison était sur une île et que les prisonniers y étaient emmenés enchaînés. Mais même si son cœur battait férocement dans sa poitrine, Harry s'obligea à ne pas pleurer. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qui que ce soit de l'emmener à Azkaban et, de plus, pourquoi le bateau qui l'y emmènerait ressemblerait-il à un bateau de Viking ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il essaya de comprendre comment il avait pu arriver là ; il était en train de jouer dans la neige avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir vu quelque chose d'argenté et petit voler vers lui, son scintillement à la lumière du soleil attirant son attention. Il avait pensé, pendant un moment, que quelqu'un avait libéré un Vif-d-Or au milieu de leur partie de bataille de neige mais ensuite, cette chose l'avait coincé sur le sol et Harry ne pouvait se souvenir d'autre chose avant le moment où il s'était réveillé.

Une grenade paralysante ? se demanda-t-il. Il avait entendu parler de telles choses dans le monde Moldu. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose d'équivalent dans le Monde Sorcier ? Mais si lui et les autres avaient été assommés, où étaient les deux Weasley et Hermione ? Il ne pouvait voir personne d'autre enchaîné au bateau.

Une rafale de vent froid souffla contre lui, l'aveuglant presque et il se retrouva à trembler violemment. Etaient-ils des Mangemorts ? se demanda-t-il. L'emmenaient-ils auprès de Voldemort ? Mais pourquoi le kidnapper ? Pourquoi ne pas le tuer directement ?

\- As-tu froid mon garçon ? lui demanda l'un des hommes au visage sinistre qui avait remarqué son mouvement et qui avait tourné ses yeux bleus vers lui.

Quelqu'un se trouvant plus loin tendit au premier homme une lourde cape en fourrure et l'homme la mit immédiatement autour d'Harry. On aurait dit que c'était la peau d'un ours, même si Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu parler d'ours errant en Angleterre. C'était sans importance, il attrapa la cape et la mit autour de lui, reconnaissant pour sa chaleur. Alors qu'il la plaçait autour de ses épaules, il fit un rapide bilan de son état.

A part son mal de tête, il n'avait pas l'air d'être blessé et ce-dernier commençait déjà à disparaître. Il était maintenant plus que reconnaissant pour la potion qui avait corrigé sa vue que Severus lui avait offerte puisqu'il pensait que ses lunettes n'auraient jamais survécu au kidnapping. Un examen rapide de l'intérieur de la veste qu'il portait lui confirma qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette, il était complètement sans défense.

Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui mais il devait trouver où ils comptaient l'emmener. Il semblait évident qu'ils ne voulaient pas le voir geler. Ils n'avaient pas d'obligation à lui donner cette cape, donc il se réconforta en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient besoin de lui vivant. Même si, en considérant ce qu'il savait des Mangemorts, peut-être qu'être en vie n'était pas une si bonne chose que cela.

\- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il à l'homme qui lui avait donné la cape.

L'homme fonça les sourcils derrière sa barbe et cria quelque chose à quelqu'un plus loin sur le bateau. Harry reconnaissait vaguement certains mots qu'il prononçait, ou pensa-t-il qu'il devrait reconnaitre cette langue. Pourtant, ce que l'homme avait dit ne faisait que très peu sens pour lui. Cela sonnait comme du Vieil Anglais.

Il y eut du mouvement à l'arrière du bateau et Harry se tourna pour avoir une meilleure vue des autres. L'opinion qu'il s'était faite plus tôt sur le bateau ne fut que renforcée lorsqu'il vit les hommes : ils ressemblaient tous à des Vikings. Des hommes imposants avec de longs cheveux roux et blond tressés et de grosses barbes, il se rendait compte maintenant que tous les hommes étaient armés d'énormes haches et d'épées. Mais aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'y avait plus de Viking dans le monde. Mais une fois encore, le Monde Magique semblait l'envoyer dans le passé, il aurait vraiment dû écouter durant le cours du professeur Binns.

Un grand homme blond se dirigea vers lui depuis l'arrière du bateau, prenant un siège non loin de là où Harry était assis. Même si l'homme était habillé différemment par rapport à la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, Harry le reconnu immédiatement. Un manteau de fourrure avait remplacé le fin pourpoint et la robe bordeaux mais les cheveux et la barbe étaient les mêmes. Il regarda, choqué, Alrik Brand, le mari de Diana Snape.

\- Alrik ! s'exclama-t-il choqué, sentant le goût amer de la trahison le gagner.

Il n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre que Julius Snape était un supporter du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela d'Alrik. Bien que l'homme soit bourru et plutôt effronté, lui et son épouse lui avaient plu. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, la colère le gagnant.

Alrik fronça les sourcils.

\- Calmes-toi mon garçon, ordonna-t-il, tu n'es pas en danger.

\- Pas en danger ! se moqua Harry. Vous m'emmenez auprès de Voldemort !

Ses mots alarmèrent tous les hommes du bateau qui haletèrent et grognèrent avant de faire un signe superstitieux pour se protéger du démon. C'était un geste de la main que le Professeur Trelawney leur avait montré mais dont Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr des pouvoirs.

Alrik se pencha et mis sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, le secouant durement.

\- Ne prononce pas ce nom ! Veux-tu tous nous faire tomber à la mer ? Il relâcha Harry et reprit sa position initiale. Cela n'a rien à voir avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. En vérité, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi non plus, nous avons besoin de quelque chose de la part du Ministère de la Magie et t'enlever était le seul moyen de l'obtenir. Je te promets qu'il ne te sera fait aucun mal et nous te relâcherons dès que notre propre histoire sera réglée.

Harry le regarda, incrédule. Il y avait enfin quelque chose de complètement fou dans sa vie qui n'avait rien à voir avec Voldemort, cela ne semblait pas possible.

\- Donc vous me retenez en otage ? demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

Alrik hocha la tête.

\- Nous t'emmenons chez moi, dans les Terres Gelées. Tu seras rendu sain et sauf à Severus lorsque tout sera réglé. Je jure en tant que ton beau-frère que nous ne sommes pas du côté de ton ennemi.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas me faire de mal alors donnez-moi ma baguette, insista Harry.

Mais Alrik secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que tu tentes de t'échapper. Je te rendrai ta baguette lorsque je te rendrai toi.

Frustration et rage noyèrent Harry alors qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

\- Est-ce que Diana a quelque chose à voir avec tout cela ? demanda-t-il, ayant besoin de savoir si la sœur de Severus l'avait trahi aussi.

Etonnement, cette question amena des murmures de désapprobation alors que plusieurs hommes se signaient une nouvelle fois contre le diable. Même si cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas aussi désespéré que la première fois.

Alrik regarda ses hommes et ensuite Harry de nouveau.

\- Cela porte malheur de prononcer le nom d'une femme à bord d'un bateau, informa-il Harry, mais non, ma femme n'a rien à voir avec cela. Elle et mes filles sont à High Hill.

\- Lord Alrik, l'appela l'un des hommes. Il était debout, sur le point le plus élevé, à l'arrière du bateau et regardait les eaux devant eux. Je vois le signal lumineux.

Alrik acquiesça tristement et se tourna vers ses hommes.

\- Nous devons bouger le plus vite possible, la vitesse est notre meilleure défense. Le garçon doit atteindre Bifrost Hall, peu importe le prix.

La rage que Harry ressentait jusque là commença à disparaître au profit de la peur qu'il sentait dans son cœur. Les hommes autour de lui sortirent leurs armes, sortant leur épée de leur fourreau et ramassant les boucliers en acier sur le sol du bateau. Il pouvait maintenant voir qu'ils étaient tous habillés d'armures différentes, allant du cuir à la cotte de mailles. Plusieurs hommes posèrent sur leur crâne des casques de métal. Harry pensa que c'était plus qu'un simple voyage vers un autre pays. Ces hommes avaient l'air prêts pour la guerre.

Alrik lui tapa une nouvelle fois sur l'épaule, attirant son attention.

\- Lorsque nous arriverons à terre, nous devrons nous déplacer rapidement dans les bois, ne parle pas et ne fait aucun bruit. Si tu essayes de courir et de t'enfuir, tu mourras.

\- Vous avez dit que vous ne me feriez pas de mal ! protesta Harry, le cœur dans la gorge.

\- Et nous ne te ferons rien, lui assura Alrik. Nous sommes là pour te protéger. Notre monde n'est pas aussi sûr que celui d'où tu viens. Il pointa les trois hommes proches de lui ; en plus des épées, ils étaient les seuls à avoir tiré des baguettes. Voici Gudrik, Olaf et Bjorn, ce sont nos sorciers les plus puissants. Tu resteras avec eux quoi qu'il arrive. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Harry hocha la tête, soudainement terrifié par ce dans quoi il avait été jeté. La nuit était complètement noire et une brume épaisse les empêchait de voir ce qui les entourait. Mais il pouvait sentir le bateau tanguer plus violemment à l'approche du rivage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ? demanda-t-il, s'inquiétant de ce qui pouvait effrayer tous ces hommes.

\- La Mort, l'informa sinistrement Alrik en faisant signe aux hommes qui se préparèrent à sauter du bateau. L'homme qu'Alrik avait appelé Gudrik tendit la main et attrapa le bras d'Harry.

\- Reste avec moi mon garçon, peu importe ce qui arrive, chuchota-t-il doucement ; son visage était effrayant.

Harry entendit le bateau s'écraser contre les rochers et le sable de la berge et un moment plus tard, il fut poussé de son siège et son corps fut tiré vers le côté du bateau. Quelqu'un de fort l'attrapa et il eut seulement un moment pour haleter, choqué, alors que l'eau glacée caressait ses pieds avant qu'il ne soit propulsé par une poigne de fer sur le sol.

Il y avait encore plus d'hommes qui les attendaient sur le rivage, ils étaient tous lourdement armés et portaient des torches qui crachotaient dans l'air humide. Quelque part sur le chemin, la lourde cape de fourrure d'Harry était tombée de ses épaules mais il le remarqua à peine face à la peur qu'il ressentait. Il fut amené au milieu des hommes et emmené ensuite loin de l'eau, à l'intérieur de la forêt noire.

Il pouvait entendre le cliquetis des cottes de mailles et les craquements du sol sous les pieds des hommes, les torches vacillaient en sifflant dans le brouillard, créant des ombres terrifiantes autour d'eux. Harry, les mains toujours liées par la lourde chaîne, peinait à rester debout dans le noir et était à peine capable de voir où il mettait les pieds malgré sa vision parfaite. Pourquoi personne ne jetait de lumos, il ne le savait pas mais un sort serait certainement mieux que la lumière toujours mouvante des torches.

Personne ne parlait mais au moins, ils semblaient tous savoir où ils allaient. Lorsque aucun signe d'attaque ne vint malgré les mots terrifiants d'Alrik, Harry essaya de comprendre où il se trouvait. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler des Terres Gelées ou de Bifrost Hall mais après tout, il n'avait jamais entendu parler du comté de High Hill non plus. Il supposa qu'il était possible qu'il soit à nouveau dans un comté incartable. Notre monde n'est pas sûr avait dit Alrik. Bien qu'il ne sache pas ce que cela signifiait, Harry pouvait seulement l'imaginer.

Il se demandait combien de temps il avait été inconscient sur le bateau avant de se réveiller. Cela avait put être des minutes ou des heures. Il faisait toujours noir mais il ne pouvait pas dire quelle heure il était non plus. A la fin décembre, le soleil ne se levait que tard le matin et il avait peut-être été inconscient des heures.

Ils continuèrent à avancer, ne ralentissant jamais et pour Harry, ne semblant jamais se fatiguer non plus. Il estima avoir marché pendant environ deux heures avant de voir le ciel s'éclaircir doucement. Voyant que la douce lumière du matin arrivait, Harry paniqua en remarquant qu'il avait bien perdu connaissance pendant plusieurs heures. En autant de temps, ces gens avaient pu l'emmener n'importe où sur la surface du globe.

Un son près d'eux dans les bois fit s'arrêter tous les hommes, leurs mains se serrant sur leurs armes. Les trois sorciers bougèrent immédiatement pour encercler Harry, les autres formant un cercle autour d'eux. Voyant la peur sur leurs visages, Harry se retint de dire quoi que ce soit mais il lança un regard à Alrik, cherchant un signe de ce qui arrivait.

Le son revint une nouvelle fois, un cri aigu qui envoya des frissons de terreur le long du dos d'Harry.

\- Ce sont des Grendlings, siffla Alrik, ils nous ont sentis.

-Est-ce qu'ils sont seuls ? chuchota l'un des hommes et ils lancèrent tous un regard aux trois sorciers qui protégeaient Harry.

Olaf fronça les sourcils mais secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sens rien d'autre, leur dit-il. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il entendait par là.

Pourtant, ses mots semblèrent rassurer les hommes mais ils entendirent le cri à nouveau, plus près cette fois et ils se tinrent tous sur leurs gardes.

Derrière la lumière des torches et le souffle du vent dans les arbres, Harry pouvait entendre le bruit de quelque chose bougeant à travers les bois. Son cœur battait fortement et malgré le froid, il pouvait sentir la sueur coulant le long de son dos alors qu'il respirait l'air glacé. Il chercha frénétiquement à voir ce qui les entourait dans les bois, ses mains se resserrant autour des chaînes froides qui enserraient ses poignets. Il rêvait de pouvoir avoir sa baguette pour ne pas se sentir impuissant. Mais il devait y avoir vingt hommes autour de lui, vingt sorciers armés qui avaient l'air de savoir comment utiliser les épées qu'ils portaient. Et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi seulement trois avaient tiré leur baguette.

Il vit ensuite des petites billes rouges entourées par l'obscurité de la forêt et d'un coup, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par des silhouette sombres sautant des arbres pour les attaquer avec leurs griffes et leur mâchoire. Instantanément, le silence fut brisé par des cris de bataille assourdissants, il entendait des hommes crier et des épées frapper chair et os alors que les lames d'acier brillaient à la lueur des torches.

Les hommes autours de lui bougèrent rapidement et il fut poussé de tous les côtés alors qu'ils essayaient de faire en sorte qu'il reste au centre. Il pouvait voir les créatures maintenant, leur forme était vaguement humanoïde, elles semblaient aussi à l'aise sur deux pattes que sur quatre et avaient une énorme gueule remplie de dent ressemblant à des rasoirs et des griffes de plus de cinq centimètres. Des ours pensa-t-il ou des énormes chats, les Grendlings étaient couverts d'une fourrure épaisse et leurs yeux étaient rouges dans les ténèbres. Ils sautaient et poussaient des cris, faisaient crisser leurs énormes griffes contre les côtes de mailles des hommes, leurs corps puissants s'écrasant comme de la pierre contre les boucliers levés hâtivement.

Harry, coincé au milieu des hommes en train de se battre, fixait avec horreur l'un des hommes être attaqué par quatre Grendlings et être traîné sur le sol. Sa tête fut arrachée de ses épaules avant que ses compagnons ne puissent, à l'aide de leurs épées, faire reculer les bêtes. Du sang vola dans les airs, des cris se répercutant dans la nuit. Harry trébucha et tomba sur le sol, réalisant avec effroi qu'il marchait sur des corps : ceux des hommes et des Grendlings qui étaient tombés dans les premières minutes du combat.

En un souffle, tout s'arrêta, une pause, une accalmie durant la bataille alors que les Grendlings reculaient et les encerclaient, prêts à attaquer à nouveau et les hommes resserrèrent leurs rangs autour d'Harry.

Et ensuite il y eut un froid, comme si l'hiver venait juste d'arriver. Il les prit tous par surprise et malgré la lumière faible de l'aurore, les ombres s'épaissirent et un froid glacial recouvrit la chaleur de la bataille.

\- Les Détraqueurs arrivent ! cria Olaf, prévenant les autres et le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta dans sa poitrine.

Il pouvait les sentir maintenant, ces ténèbres horribles et familières qui l'envahissaient, recouvrant ses pensées, tous ses espoirs et ses rêves. Les Grendlings sentant leur approche passèrent à l'attaque et la bataille reprit à nouveau. Mais maintenant, Harry pouvait voir les silhouettes encapuchonnées des Détraqueurs. Plusieurs d'entre eux se pressèrent sur un homme blessé qui était allongé loin du cercle formé par les hommes. Harry les vit se pencher vers lui pour lui infliger le Baiser.

\- Expecto Patronum! hurla Olaf en brandissant sa baguette en même temps que Bjorn et Uldrik.

Un fin filet argenté s'échappa de sa baguette, frappant l'un des détraqueurs et l'éloignant momentanément de l'homme mourant. Cinq de plus prirent sa place.

Harry les fixa, horrifié. Les deux autres hommes accomplirent à peu près la même chose. Le filet argenté qui s'échappa de leur baguette fut à peine remarqué par les Détraqueurs qui continuèrent à arriver. Deux autres hommes tombèrent, pas à cause des Grendlings qui étaient heureux de pouvoir étriper les hommes déjà morts mais à cause du désespoir qui les envahit. Harry put voir d'autres créatures s'approcher d'eux pour leur donner le Baiser.

\- Ma baguette ! cria-t-il de terreur, donnez-moi ma baguette !

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où était Alrik, il ne savait même pas si l'homme était encore en vie. Mais il savait, d'un simple coup d'œil, que ces hommes étaient sans défense contre les créatures qui les encerclaient. Si les trois sorciers qui se tenaient debout devant lui étaient les meilleurs hommes qu'ils avaient, ils étaient tous morts.

Alors qu'il criait et regardait autour de lui désespérément pour trouver quelque chose avec quoi se défendre, il vit Olaf lancer un sort alors qu'un des Grendlings passait à travers son épée et le jetait au sol. Les détraqueurs et les Grendlings se déplacèrent pour le tuer et, dans la faible lueur des torches, Harry vit la baguette d'Olaf sur le sol à ses pieds.

Il ne réfléchit pas, il se baissa et attrapa la baguette, sentant le pouvoir prendre soudain vie à l'intérieur de lui. Il attrapa son souvenir le plus puissant et leva la baguette, sa magie dansant en lui, brûlant comme un volcan.

\- Expecto Patronum !

Sa voix résonna à travers la forêt et une lumière aveuglante sortit du bout de la baguette, la forme fantomatique de Cornedrue surgissant. Il fit reculer les Détraqueurs en frappant leurs corps faits de ténèbres avec ses énormes bois, les faisant fuir dans la nuit. Ensuite Cornedrue se retourna et fit des cercles autour d'eux, chargeant les autres, ses sabots écrasant l'obscurité qui les entourait.

Cornedrue laissait une trainée de feu argenté là où il allait et les Grendlings se retirèrent, terrifiés. Libéré de la terreur induite par les Détraqueurs, les guerriers se chargèrent des Grendlings, tranchant leurs chairs et, après un moment, tout ce qu'il restât furent les gémissements des hommes blessés. Les Grendlings étaient morts ou partis et les Détraqueurs avaient disparu dans la nuit.

Cornedrue les entoura une nouvelle fois, les entourant dans un cercle de feu alors qu'Harry utilisait sa baguette pour tracer une barrière autour d'eux. Les hommes étaient silencieux, leurs yeux levés vers la créature qui s'inclina devant Harry avant de disparaître. Tremblant de terreur et couvert d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien, Harry baissa doucement la baguette.

Pendant un long moment, personne ne bougea et Harry prit conscience du cauchemar qui l'entourait, sur les vingt hommes du début seuls douze étaient encore en vie et ils étaient tous blessés. A cinq pas de lui se trouvait un corps qui avait été tellement démembré qu'il doutait qu'ils soient capables de récupérer les restes. Les corps des monstrueux Grendlings les entouraient, leur sang noir maculant le sol. Il savait qu'au moins la moitié des hommes morts n'avaient pas perdu que leur vie mais aussi leur âme, dévorée par les Détraqueurs que ces gens semblaient incapables de repousser.

Trois hommes avec des baguettes, des sorciers qui utilisaient des épées à la place de la magie pour se battre contre un ennemi auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé avant. Des hommes qui avaient consciemment marché dans une forêt hantée par les Détraqueurs. Il ne lui serait rien fait lui avait dit Alrik. Aucun mal ne lui serait fait.

Harry leva le bras.

-Accio baguette d'Harry Potter.

Il ne vit pas de quelle direction elle venait mais un instant plus tard, sa propre baguette venait se coincer dans son autre main. Il lâcha immédiatement celle d'Olaf, la laissant tomber dans la poussière et tourna la sienne vers ses poignets.

\- Alohomora, commanda-t-il et les chaînes tombèrent sur le sol.

Le poids des chaînes avait été la seule chose qui avait empêché ses mains de trembler jusque-là.

L'un des hommes se déplaçait, se détachant des ombres et se dirigeant vers lui. Même s'il était couvert de la tête au pied de sang, Harry réussit à reconnaitre Alrik. Il ne reconnut pas l'expression sur son visage. La main d'Harry se leva immédiatement et il pointa sa baguette au milieu du torse de l'homme. Harry sentit un filet de sang couler le long de son visage là où il avait été éclaboussé, son cœur battait si fort qu'il pouvait l'entendre battre dans ses veines. Il ne se reconnaissait pas à cet instant, il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait - peur, rage, haine, ou rien du tout. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'à cet instant, il tenait sa baguette contre un autre être humain et pensait pouvoir le tuer avec rien d'autre qu'une pensée.

Alrik tomba à genoux devant Harry, ses bras de chaque côté de son corps en signe de reddition.

\- Je t'en supplie, plaida-t-il, le son de sa voix semblant ramener à la vie l'esprit vide de Harry. Ne nous abandonne pas.

Choqué, Harry regarda les autres hommes tomber à genoux aussi.

\- Je t'en supplie, répéta Alrik, ne nous abandonne pas à la mort.

Ses mots frappèrent Harry comme un seau d'eau glacée et il recula d'un pas, l'odeur de la mort s'élevant du sol autour d'eux.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ? Harry reconnut à peine sa voix, elle sonnait dure et cassante à force d'avoir crié. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

Ils l'avaient emmené ici. Alrik avait mené ses hommes dans un piège mortel et même s'ils avaient été suffisamment armés contre les Grendlings avec leurs haches et leurs épées, ils étaient évidemment sans défense contre les Détraqueurs. Venir ici était une folie sans nom.

\- C'est chez nous, lui dit Alrik, du sang s'échappant d'une petite blessure à la tête et coulant le long de sa barbe alors qu'il parlait. C'est là où nous vivons mais nous sommes dépassés par les Détraqueurs, nous n'avons aucun moyen de nous défendre contre eux. Nous avons supplié le Ministère de nous aider mais ils nous ont tourné le dos. Nous t'avons ramené ici pour qu'ils soient obligés de nous écouter, pour que les yeux de la Grande-Bretagne se tournent vers nous et voient dans quelle situation nous sommes. Ces Détraqueurs dévorent nos frères, nos femmes et nos enfants et si tu nous abandonnes, nous allons tous mourir.

Harry le fixa incrédule.

\- Vous avez des enfants ici ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui, lui répondit Alrik en hochant la tête. Les Détraqueurs ne se soucient pas de qui ils prennent. Ils n'ont aucune pitié et nous n'avons aucun moyen de les combattre. Je te supplie de venir à Bifrost Hall et de parler à mon père. Ne nous tourne pas le dos comme l'a fait le Ministère. S'il te plaît.

Ils étaient tous à genoux devant lui en signe de reddition, supplique silencieuse. Plusieurs des hommes avaient l'air même trop faibles pour cela. Harry se retrouva à baisser sa baguette sans même y avoir pensé. Pourtant Alrik ne se leva pas, l'interrogation brillant dans ses yeux. Doucement Harry inclina la tête.

Alrik se leva rapidement.

\- Rassemblez les morts et les blessés ! aboya-t-il à ses hommes et instantanément ils se mirent à l'action.

Harry se tenait sur le côté, trop engourdi pour savoir quoi penser, des tremblements courraient le long de son corps.

Il regardait les hommes séparer rapidement les humains des Grendlings sur le champ de bataille. Gudrik et Bjorn faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour soigner à l'aide de sort les blessures qui pouvaient être fatales. Olaf, de ce que Harry pouvait voir, avait perdu une jambe et la moitié de son estomac. Ses yeux immobiles étaient figés dans un masque d'horreur, si Harry avait eu quoi que ce soit dans le ventre il aurait vomi.

Il devint rapidement apparent que les hommes n'avaient aucun moyen de transporter les corps. Sur les douze hommes encore en vie, trois étaient à peine capables de marcher et auraient besoin de l'aide de leurs compagnons pour voyager ce qui laissait six hommes pour transporter les corps de huit personnes, même si l'un des corps n'était rien d'autre qu'un torse.

\- Nous les laissons là, dit Alrik tristement, nous devons nous dépêcher.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser aux loups ! siffla l'un des hommes, désespéré.

\- Et nous ne pouvons attendre que les Grendlings reviennent, lui dit Alrik.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. En six ans de scolarité à Poudlard, il en était venu à penser qu'il comprenait le fonctionnement basique du Monde Magique mais cela était au-dessus de toute compréhension. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ces gens ? Des hommes adultes n'étaient pas censés se comporter de cette façon.

Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur le premier corps.

\- Mobilicorpus, commanda-t-il.

Le corps se leva du sol par magie et se déplaça vers le bord de la clairière. Harry lança ce sort sept fois de plus et les corps se rangèrent en rang. Les hommes le regardaient avec surprise, l'expression de leur visage était encore une fois quelque chose qu'Harry ne réussissait pas à comprendre ou reconnaitre. Son ventre se tordit.

\- Montrez-moi le chemin, grogna-t-il à l'un des hommes qui fixait les corps flottants avec incrédulité.

Harry ne savait pas si l'émotion prédominante à l'intérieur de lui était la colère ou le chagrin. Au point où il en était, il n'était pas certain de s'en soucier, tout ce qu'il voulait était de rentrer à la maison. Mais il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que des Détraqueurs dévoraient les âmes d'enfants. Il se mit donc en marche, une procession de cadavres derrière lui et suivit les guerriers Vikings dans les bois.

X.X

 **Note de l'Auteur :** J'ai placé les Terres Gelées dans le Nord de l'Ecosse, mais juste au Sud des Iles Féroé. Ainsi comme nous sommes au milieu de l'hiver les jours sont très courts. Le Soleil se lève aux environ de 9 :20 et se couche vers 15 :20.


	29. Chapter 29: Understanding Duty

**Note de la Traductrice :** J'ai vraiment honte après cette très très longue absence, malheureusement la vie étant ce qu'elle est j'ai dû faire face à des imprévu qui m'ont obligé à mettre de côté mes traductions. Même maintenant j'ai du mal à m'y remettre donc je ne peux pas vous promettre que le prochain chapitre arrivera prochainement.

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 29 : Understanding Duty**

Cela leur prit une demi-heure pour atteindre leur destination, pendant ce laps de temps le ciel s'était considérablement éclairci. L'adrénaline de la bataille l'avait enfin quitté et il ne restait plus à Harry que ce vide laissé par les horreurs qu'il avait vues. Alors qu'ils montaient toujours plus haut, ils se retrouvèrent à marcher dans la neige, Harry frissonnant violemment face au vent froid, un sortilège de réchauffement lancé sur ses vêtements l'aidait mais il rêvait de ne pas avoir fait tomber la cape de fourrure plus tôt.

Ils gravirent une colline et Harry vit enfin les hauts créneaux de pierre d'un énorme donjon s'élevant des roches au-dessus d'eux. Dans la faible lueur du matin, des torches continuaient à brûler sur les murs et Harry pouvait voir des combattants marcher le long des coursives, tous armés de lourds arcs. Le château était énorme mais dans un style bien différent de celui de Poudlard. Ce château était une forteresse prête à la guerre plutôt qu'un palais rempli d'ornement comme l'était Poudlard. Il était composé de murs hauts et de grandes salles et alors qu'Harry se déplaçait vers la bâtisse, il pouvait voir que les murs s'étendaient sur une grande distance de chaque côté. Un millier de personnes pouvaient vivre dans une structure comme celle-ci et, à en juger par l'apparence des hommes au-dessus d'eux, c'était une véritable forteresse.

Une corne retentit dans la lumière pâle de la matinée alors qu'ils approchaient et Harry vit la grande barrière qui gardait l'entrée de la forteresse être levée. Alors qu'il suivait ses guides à l'intérieur, les corps bougeant derrière lui, il sentit le frétillement des sorts de protection passer sur lui. ça au moins, c'était familier, c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait comprendre. Comme Poudlard, cet endroit était protégé grâce à de la magie. Mais pourquoi avait-il vu si peu de preuves de son utilisation parmi les hommes qui l'accompagnaient, il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Des cris d'horreur et de peine l'accueillirent alors qu'il dirigeait les corps vers le centre de la place et qu'il les posait sur le sol. Des femmes se pressèrent vers les corps des morts, se lamentant sur la perte des êtres chers qu'ils avaient perdus et Harry resta debout en silence, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Il pouvait voir des jeunes enfants tenir les mains ensanglantées de leur père et regarda silencieusement et avec horreur alors qu'une fille qui avait seulement quelques années de moins que lui caressait les cheveux de l'un des hommes avant de se rendre compte que sa tête n'était pas rattachée à son corps.

\- Suis-moi Harry, le pressa Alrik et Harry autorisa l'homme à le mener à l'écart de la scène et vers le cœur du château.

Un moment plus tard, il se retrouva dans une énorme salle qui lui rappelait vaguement la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas de bougie flottante ou de ciel animé mais il y avait de longues tables en bois et les murs étaient drapés d'immenses tapisseries. L'un des murs avait trois grandes cheminées chacune accueillant un feu rugissant. Alrik le mena à l'une des tables et s'assit sur l'un des bancs sans faire attention à l'activité qui les entourait.

De la nourriture et des boisons furent apportées à la table. Il pouvait voir plusieurs femmes âgées qu'il pensait être des guérisseuses se diriger vers les hommes blessés qui les avaient suivis, utilisant des potions et des onguents pour refermer leurs blessures. Deux femmes s'arrêtèrent devant lui en lui demandant s'il avait été blessé elles lui lancèrent ensuite plusieurs sortilèges de nettoyage lorsqu'il leur assurèra que non. Quelqu'un d'autre lui tendit un gobelet et Harry réalisa que le breuvage ressemblait à une espèce de thé sucré. Ensuite, quelqu'un lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il but rapidement, son estomac commençant enfin à se calmer, ses pensées commençant à redevenir plus claires.

Alrik s'approcha de lui, un homme grand et blond à ses côtés. L'étranger était habillé de cuir de dragon. Une cape de velours bleu nuit posée sur ses épaules. Il portait ses cheveux en deux tresses et avait des perles tissées dans la barbe. Même s'il avait l'air jeune, Harry pouvait deviner par son physique qu'il était le père d'Alrik.

\- Harry, Voici Lord Asgeir Brand, le Seigneur de Bifrost Hall, lui présenta Alrik.

Harry se leva, comprenant que le titre de « Lord » n'était pas, dans ce cas, un titre usurpé. Il prit la main que Asgeir lui offrit, la serrant fermement.

\- Lord Brand, salua-t-il se sentant quelques peu en dehors de son élément.

\- Bienvenue à Bifrost Hall Harry Potter, l'accueillit Asgeir, Alrik m'a appris que nous vous devons beaucoup, que vous avez fait reculer les Détraqueurs avec votre Patronus.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Harry hocha simplement la tête.

\- Il m'a aussi dit que vous étiez venu ici librement.

A cette déclaration, Harry jeta un regard à Alrik mais Asgeir posa une main lourde sur son épaule.

\- Je sais que vous avez été emmené contre votre volonté Harry, s'excusa-t-il rapidement, mais vous avez choisi de venir ici et de nous écouter lorsque vous avez récupéré votre baguette. Vous deviez savoir que Alrik n'aurait rien pu faire pour vous empêcher de partir.

\- Il m'a dit que les Détraqueurs menaçaient des enfants, lui dit Harry en colère.

\- Et donc vous êtes venu pour nous offrir votre aide.

\- Je suis venu pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici ! Je suis venu pour avoir une explication, grogna Harry, Il m'a enlevé pour me retenir en otage vis-à-vis du Ministère. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que le Ministère a à voir là-dedans ?

Asgeir hocha la tête, comprenant son questionnement.

\- C'est une longue histoire mais je vais tout vous raconter. Je suppose que vous avez plus de questions que cela.

Harry se retrouva à regarder Bjorn et Gudrik, ils étaient occupés à manger des tranches de venaison que des femmes leur avaient apportées. L'estomac d'Harry se retourna à la simple pensé de manger quelque chose.

\- Vous êtes tous des sorciers n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il fermement.

A en juger par le nombre d'hommes qu'il avait vus sur les murs et les allées et venues qu'il y avait dans la salle, il supposait que c'était une communauté tout entière. Une cité à l'intérieur des murs avec des centaines si ce n'est des milliers d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants.

\- Oui, lui confirma Asgeir.

\- Seulement trois hommes portaient des baguettes dehors, lui dit Harry en essayant de faire en sorte de comprendre ce qu'il voyait autour de lui.

\- Ils étaient nos meilleurs sorciers, l'informa Alrik, ils étaient les seuls capables de lancer un Patronus.

Harry jeta un regard à travers la salle. Tout au fond de la pièce, il pouvait voir un homme allumer plusieurs bougies à l'aide d'un rapide mouvement de baguette et plusieurs femmes faire flotter des pintes. A côté de la porte, il pouvait voir plusieurs jeunes enfants jouant aux cartes explosives. Ce n'était pas une communauté Moldue.

\- Vous n'êtes pas des Cracmols. Je peux le voir, dit-il simplement incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Alrik et Asgeir s'échangèrent un regard silencieux, Asgeir lui tapa l'épaule.

\- Suis-moi Harry, allons dans un endroit où nous pourrons parler librement.

Il suivit les deux hommes en dehors de la salle et à l'intérieur d'une petite pièce. Il y avait un feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée et plusieurs sièges rembourrés et confortables se trouvaient autour. Une large table en bois d'un côté de la pièce était couverte de vieux livre et de cartes et une seule fenêtre montrait la cour intérieure.

Asgeir appela l'une des femmes qui servait de la nourriture pour lui demander d'amener dans cette pièce à boire et à manger, Harry se déplaça vers la fenêtre et regarda à travers le verre froid les gens en contre-bas. Il pouvait voir un groupe d'hommes décharger une grande calèche remplie de barils et de caisses devant les portes de la cour et pas loin d'eux, il y avait des douzaines d'hommes armés d'arcs et de flèches tirant sur des cibles fixées le long des murs.

A l'endroit le plus éloigné de la cours, il pouvait voir un large monolithe entouré par un cercle de pierres blanches plus petites. Un immense cadran solaire réalisa-t-il alors qu'il regardait un groupe d'enfants jouer avec l'immense ombre que l'énorme monolithe créait sur le sol.

\- Vous joindrez-vous à nous Harry ? demanda Asgeir.

Harry se retourna, Asgeir et Alrik s'étaient déplacés vers les sièges en face du feu, quelqu'un avait posé un plateau de nourriture sur la table basse entre les sièges. Harry s'assit, se penchant pour attraper l'un des gobelets remplis d'eau.

\- Parlez-moi des Détraqueurs, demanda-t-il.

Asgeir fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête et à la lumière du feu, Harry pouvait voir de fines lignes grises parsemant les cheveux de l'homme.

\- Que savez-vous à propos de la prison Azkaban ?

Harry frissonna.

\- Je sais qu'elle est gardée par des Détraqueurs, dit-il en devinant que c'était la seule information pertinente dans cette conversation.

\- Elle n'a pas toujours été gardé par des Détraqueurs, lui dit Asgeir, avant les Détraqueurs, elle était gardée par des trolls. Mais les trolls sont des créatures remarquablement stupides et la prison n'a jamais vraiment été sûre. Il y a environ cent-cinquante ans, quelqu'un a eu l'idée de chercher une créature encore plus noire pour garder la prison. Il y a eu des histoires à propos d'un endroit nommé le Puit du Désespoir et d'une horrible créature qui vivrait en dessous. Des hommes du Ministère sont alors venus dans les Terres Gelées à la recherche du Puit du Désespoir, ils l'ont trouvé au plus profond du cœur de la forêt. Il était sellé par une énorme pierre. Ils ont utilisé leur magie pour la déplacer et ont attendu que la créature émerge des profondeurs. A minuit, le jour précédent la nouvelle année, deux Détraqueurs sont sortis du Puit. Le Ministère prit ces deux Détraqueurs et les envoyèrent garder Azkaban.

\- Une année plus tard, le jour précédant la nouvelle année, deux autres Détraqueurs émergèrent du puit et le Ministère les prit aussi. Pendant cinquante ans, ils vinrent une fois par ans et prirent les Détraqueurs qui sortaient du Puit du Désespoir. A la fin de ces cinquante années, ils avaient cents impitoyables gardes pour la prison et ils ne revinrent plus.

Harry mit plus fermement sa veste autour de ses épaules, pensant aux Détraqueurs qui gardaient toujours Azkaban aujourd'hui, les créatures qui continuaient à chasser son parrain.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec les Détraqueurs qui sont ici ?

\- Lorsque le Ministère a quitté les Terres Gelée, les sorciers n'ont pas réussi à replacer la pierre sur le Puit du Désespoir. Depuis, cette partie de la forêt a été jugée maudite par notre peuple et revendiqué par les Grendlings et plus personne n'y est jamais retourné. Nous ne savions pas que le Puit était toujours ouvert et lors de la nouvelle année suivante deux Détraqueurs émergèrent à nouveau du puit mais cette fois, il n'y avait personne pour les emmener. Les années passèrent et chaque année, deux Détraqueurs apparaissaient. Finalement, mon peuple s'en rendit compte et réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Mais il y avait déjà plus d'une douzaine de Détraqueurs errant librement sur nos terres. Nous envoyâmes une requête au Ministère pour qu'ils reviennent, scellent le Puit du Désespoir et prennent les Détraqueurs mais ils ne répondirent pas à nos appels. Il semblerait que le sorcier qui s'était occupé des Détraqueurs et que celui qui avait retiré la pierre étaient morts. Nos demandes passèrent inaperçus.

\- A ce moment-là, le sorcier Grindelwald menaçait le monde et le Ministère essayait de l'arrêter, nos demandes passaient après la bataille. Les années passèrent, Grindelwald fut vaincu mais pourtant nos supplications ne furent pas entendues. Ensuite, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom monta au pouvoir et les Terre Gelées furent une nouvelle fois oubliées. Cent ans sont passés et le Ministère continue de nous ignorer, mon peuple a vécu sur ces terres depuis des milliers d'années, nous savons comment nous battre contre les Grendlings, contre les gens et les Wyrms Noirs qui peuplent les montagnes. Mais nous somme sans défenses contre les Détraqueurs, nous n'avons aucun moyen de les arrêter d'avaler nos villages et de dévorer les âmes de nos enfants. Et pourtant le Ministère continue de nous ignorer.

Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix et une rage terrible brillait dans ses yeux.

Harry resta assis en silence pendant un moment, essayant d'absorber ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cent ans, cela signifiait qu'il y avait au moins deux cents Détraqueurs en liberté sur ces terres. Une véritable armée des Ténèbres.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas, l'informa Harry, vous devez avoir plus d'un millier de sorciers dans cette seule forteresse et les Détraqueurs peuvent être éloignés avec un Patronus.

\- Tu dois être capable de lancer un Patronus Harry, lui dit Alrik.

\- Tout ce qu'il faut est un puissant souvenir, insista Harry, je peux vous apprendre. J'ai appris à le lancer lorsque j'avais treize ans.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

\- Harry, as-tu une idée du nombre de sorciers et sorcières dans le monde ? demanda Alrik, surprenant Harry par sa question.

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que cela avait à voir avec le sortilège du Patronus.

\- Non, admit-il, dix milles, je pense.

Les deux hommes sourirent sinistrement et Harry devina qu'il s'était trompé.

\- Harry cinq pour cent de la population mondiale est sorcière.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent face à cette déclaration et il essaya de faire le calcul dans sa tête. Il savait que la population mondiale était d'environ six milliards.

\- Cela voudrait dire que nous sommes quasiment… trois cents millions !

Il ne savait pas que le nombre était si grand.

Alrik hocha la tête.

\- La population de Grande-Bretagne est d'environ soixante millions. Cela veut dire que seulement en Grande-Bretagne, il y a trois millions de sorciers et sorcières. Maintenant, sur ces presque trois millions, vingt pour cent ont entre onze et dix-huit ans. Combien y-a-t-il d'étudiants à Poudlard ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- A peu près quatre cents.

\- Quatre cents sur environ six cent mille enfants, lui dit Alrik, où penses-tu que les autres enfants sont scolarisés ?

Harry le fixa complètement incrédule. Il savait qu'il y avait d'autres écoles, Beauxbaton et Durmstang mais ces écoles étaient en France et en Allemagne, pays qui avaient déjà leur propre population à accueillir.

\- N'y a-t-il pas d'autres écoles ?

Mais Alrik secoua la tête.

\- Pas pour la Magie, tous les autres enfants sont scolarisés à la maison par leurs parents. Ils apprennent tous les sorts qu'ils sont capables de lancer. Seulle l'élite va à Poudlard, les meilleurs des meilleurs. Les quatre-cents étudiants qui sont dans cette école ne représentent même pas un pour cent de ces six-cent milles enfant. Comprends-tu à quel point tu es plus puissant que le reste d'entre nous ? Même le pire étudiant de ton école a plus de pouvoir en son sein que le sorcier moyen. L'élite de notre société n'a même pas conscience de notre existence.

Asgeir fit un mouvement de la main pour englober la forteresse autour de lui.

\- Ceci est l'un des douze bastions les plus puissants des Terres Gelées, chacun d'eux a une population d'un millier d'individus. Mon fils ici présent est l'un des cinq sorciers de notre peuple a avoir été éduqué dans l'une des écoles de sorcellerie.

\- Je suis allé à Beauxbatons, expliqua Alrik. Je suis plutôt bon en ce qui concerne la métamorphose, il sortit sa baguette et transforma un gobelet en une cuillère, mais je suis incapable de lancer un Patronus, je n'ai jamais été capable de le faire. Et la plupart des sorciers n'en est pas capable. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts sont si craints ? Ils peuvent tuer une douzaine d'hommes avec un simple sort, ils utilisent les Impardonnables comme nous utilisons des sorts de nettoyage. Seule une minuscule fraction de sorciers est capable de lancer les Impardonnables. Le reste d'entre nous peut à peine le concevoir.

Harry se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la petite salle, essayant de comprendre ce que l'on était en train de lui expliquer. Quatre cents étudiants sur environ six-cent mille. Cela semblait impossible. La simple idée que quelqu'un d'aussi peu compétent que Neville Londubat brillait au-dessus de tous les sorciers et sorcières du monde, cela ne pouvait être vrai.

\- Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi les sorciers avaient des balais alors qu'ils peuvent simplement transplanner ? demanda Alrik. Ou pourquoi nous avons des tailleurs alors que nous pouvons simplement métamorphoser une feuille ou une brindille en vêtements si nous le souhaitons ? Pourquoi tous les sorciers ne sont-ils pas riches s'ils peuvent faire apparaître de l'or à partir de rien ?

En vérité Harry ne s'était jamais posé toutes ces questions. Il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il aurait peut-être dû. La réponse était simplement que la plupart des sorciers et sorcières étaient incapables de faire ces choses.

Il se retrouva à regarder par la fenêtre, regardant un petit groupe d'enfants jouer autour de l'énorme cadran solaire. Asgeir se leva et se tint à ses côté pendant un long moment alors qu'ils regardaient les enfants jouer avec une petite balle qui volait dans les airs comme un Vif d'Or.

\- Ce ne sont pas des Carcmols, lui dit Asgeir, ils sont tous capables d'un certain niveau de magie mais il n'y aura pas de lettre de la part de Poudlard lorsqu'ils auront atteint leur onzième anniversaire. La moitié d'entre eux ne s'embêteront même pas à acheter une baguette.

\- Je pensais que le Ministère régularisait les baguettes. Je pensais que vous deviez passer vos A.S.P. pour utiliser une baguette comme un adulte, lui répondit Harry, si aucun d'entre eux ne va à l'école, comment passent-ils leur A.S.P. et leur B.U. ?

\- Cette règle s'applique seulement à l'élite, lui expliqua Asgeir, à cause des dommages potentiels que vous pourriez faire avec vos baguettes. Vous êtes éduqués à apprendre la magie parce que vous devez l'être, vous êtes beaucoup trop puissants pour être laissés sans véritable éducation. Même votre magie accidentelle peut faire des ravages à la fois sur notre monde et sur le Monde Moldu. Mais cette règle ne s'applique pas pour le reste du Monde Magique.

\- Donc, votre peuple n'a aucun moyen de se défendre contre les Détraqueurs, murmura Harry, un sentiment de désespoir le gagna alors que cette pensée remplissait son esprit. Et aucun moyen de vous défendre contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Les deux hommes frissonnèrent à ces mots, chacun d'entre eux faisant un signe pour se protéger du mal. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry comprit pourquoi ils étaient aussi effrayés par le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les pouvoirs de Voldemort dépassaient ceux de tous les Seigneurs des Ténèbres qui l'avaient précédé. Il était un peu comme un Dieu parmi les hommes.

\- Comprenez-vous pourquoi le monde a si peur de vous ? demanda Asgeir. Comprenez-vous maintenant pourquoi nous avons pensé qu'en vous enlevant, nous pourrions attirer les yeux du monde entier pour qu'ils se tournent vers notre détresse.

Harry avait peur de finalement comprendre. Voldemort était un Dieu parmi les hommes et pourtant Harry s'était mis en travers de son chemin encore et encore. S'il devait croire ce qu'il était en train d'entendre, ses camarades de classes et lui étaient l'élite de leur monde et bien qu'Harry sache qu'il était loin d'être le meilleur étudiant, il savait que ses pouvoirs surpassaient ceux de ses camarades.

C'était une chose de penser que quelques milliers de sorcières et sorciers, qu'il pensait composer en quelque sorte une coalition pour se lever contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts pour le vaincre mais de maintenant savoir qu'il devait en vérité s'occuper d'une population qui comptait plusieurs millions d'individus et que la majorité était sans défense. S'il comprenait bien la différence de pouvoir qui se jouait ici, alors Voldemort pourrait tout à fait prendre le dessus et asservir toute l'humanité et il y avait seulement quelques personnes dans le monde, comme Dumbledore, et plus terrifiant encore : lui, qui pourrait rêver de réussir à l'arrêter.

Il avait peut-être été amené ici contre sa volonté mais il pouvait voir que ces gens essayaient juste de survivre à des ténèbres qu'ils ne pouvaient pas supporter. S'il faisait vraiment partie de l'élite de ce monde, il avait le devoir d'au moins essayer de les aider.

\- Le Ministère est en guerre pour m'avoir, dit-il à Asgeir, certains des plus puissants sorciers et sorcières se battent pour la position de Ministre de la Magie. Je suis un pion dans leur jeu politique. N'avez-vous pas pensé qu'en me kidnappant, tout ce que vous avez réussis à faire est attirer de puissants sorciers ? Ils pourraient simplement décider de me reprendre par la force au lieu de vous donner l'aide que vous avez demandée.

Les deux hommes pâlirent.

\- Nous savons que c'est une possibilité, admit Asgeir, mais nous devons faire quelque chose.

Harry pouvait imaginer au moins trois très puissants sorciers en colère qui pourraient être en train de les pourchasser. Il savait les dégâts que Severus, Sirius et Remus pouvaient faire si on les poussait.

\- Vous êtes marié à Diana Snape. Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide à Severus ?

\- Demander à un Mangemort de nous aider ? demanda Alrik.

Harry se hérissa face à ce commentaire.

\- Il n'est pas…

\- Je sais, le coupa Alrik, mais j'en suis venu à le croire seulement récemment.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi pas Dumbledore ? demanda Harry en essayant de comprendre pourquoi ils n'avaient pas tenté une autre méthode.

\- Comment ? demanda Alrik. Nous t'avons dit que le Ministère a ignoré nos demandes pendant cent ans. Comment étions-nous supposés avoir accès à quelqu'un comme le grand Albus Dumbledore ? Des Rois et Pharaons du monde entier ont du mal à obtenir une audience de sa part. Il est le sorcier le plus demandé au monde.

Harry s'assit sur sa chaise. Ses errances l'emmenaient souvent au Bureau du Directeur où ils parlaient ensemble. Il mangeait avec lui tous les soirs dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient joué aux cartes explosives ensemble à Noël. Pouvaient-ils être réellement si isolés du reste du peuple ? Etaient-ils si aveugle qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux ? Mais il connaissait la réponse à cette question alors qu'il y pensait. Il ne savait même pas qu'un endroit comme les Terres Gelées existait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui doit être fait ? demanda Harry en se massant les tempes alors qu'il essayait de s'éclaircir l'esprit.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Asgeir.

\- Vous avez besoin que le Puit du Désespoir soit scellé, n'est-ce pas ? pressa Harry. Qu'est-ce que le Ministère doit faire pour y réussir ?

\- La pierre doit être remise en place, lui dit Alrik, elle doit être remise en place sur le trou.

Une pierre devait être déplacée, Harry secoua la tête.

\- Vous avez dit qu'il y a des milliers de sorciers dans les Terres Gelées. Et si vous joigniez vos magies tous ensemble ?

\- As-tu déjà fait de la magie en tandem avec une autre personne ? lui demanda Asgeir curieusement.

Harry secoua la tête, il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler avoir appris cela un jour.

\- Combiner la magie de deux sorciers est l'un des sorts les plus difficiles qui soit, expliqua Asgeir, c'est la raison pour laquelle la Marque des Ténèbres est si crainte. Elle joint la magie des Mangemorts au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aucun d'entre nous n'a la force ou les capacités pour combiner ce genre de magie ensemble.

\- Qu'en est-il des solutions moldues ? demanda Harry. La pierre peut sûrement être déplacée avec une machine moldue ? Ils ont des grues qui peuvent soulever des milliers de kilos. Quelle taille fait la pierre ?

Asgeir pointa un doigt vers la pierre qui constituait l'énorme cadran solaire.

\- Elle fait environ le double de celle-ci, comme la pierre de Stonehenge. Au moins dix milles pounds. Et une grue ne nous serait d'aucune utilité, c'est un artefact magique, elle doit être déplacée grâce à la magie et seule la magie peut la remettre en place.

Dix-milles pounds, il fixa le monolithe dehors.

\- Et aucun d'entre vous ne peut déplacer quelque chose de cette taille ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai une fois été capable de soulever deux barils de bière, lui dit Alrik, ils devaient probablement peser dix-huit pounds au total. A ton avis, pourquoi étions-nous tous choqués lorsque tu as transporté ces huit corps jusqu'ici ? Nous n'avions jamais vu quelque chose comme cela.

Et Alrik était celui à avoir été à Beauxbaton. Il essaya de se souvenir de la chose la plus lourde qu'il avait vu un sorcier faire léviter. Le Professeur Flitwick faisait régulièrement léviter les arbres de Noël à travers la Grande-Salle mais il ne savait pas combien un sapin de Noël pouvait peser. Mais c'était seulement une pierre, se raisonna-t-il. Pourquoi ne pas jeter un sort pour la rendre plus légère d'abord et ensuite la soulever ? Il soulevait souvent sa valise à l'aide d'un Wingardium Leviosa et ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti une quelconque gêne. Il n'avait même jamais pensé à son poids, c'était juste quelque chose qu'il faisait. C'était magique.

Il se leva et avec un regard déterminé il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Harry ? demanda Asgeir avec inquiétude.

Les deux hommes le suivirent rapidement mais ne firent aucun effort pour l'arrêter alors qu'il se dirigeait rapidement vers l'entrée de la Forteresse. Des hommes et des femmes le fixèrent alors qu'il passait devant eux mais aucun ne tenta de l'arrêter.

La porte menant à la cour intérieure était grande ouverte sur le lever de Soleil du matin et il s'éloigna dans la cour en se dirigeant vers le cadran solaire. Les archers qui étaient en train de s'entrainer cessèrent de tirer et regardèrent leurs Seigneurs et lui passer. Plusieurs des guerriers qui accompagnaient Alrik plus tôt les suivirent curieusement.

Harry s'arrêta alors qu'il atteignait le cadran et il se tint debout pendant un moment en le regardant alors que la rosée du matin entourait la pierre. Deux fois cette taille, pensa-t-il. La pierre devant lui devait probablement peser entre deux et trois tonnes. Mais ces guerriers aujourd'hui avaient dû peser environ deux-cents pounds chacun, même s'il avait dû leur manquer des membres et du sang. Il en avait soulevé huit d'entre eux.

Doucement, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur la pierre. Les enfants qui jouaient autour se dépêchèrent de s'éloigner, sortant de l'ombre du cadran. Le silence tomba sur la cours alors que tout le monde se tournait pour regarder.

\- Wingardium Leviosa ! cria Harry en laissant sa magie sortir et entourer l'énorme pierre.

Pendant une seconde, rien ne se passa et ensuite alors qu'ils regardaient tous, la pierre s'arracha de la terre et s'éleva silencieusement dans les airs. Harry la fixa, sa baguette la maintenant dans cette position. Il pouvait sentir son poids maintenant qu'il se concentrait, pouvait sentir le pouvoir qui coulait dans ses veines et passait ensuite dans sa baguette. Mais ce n'était pas insupportable. Pas du tout.

Prudemment, il la reposa dans son lit, laissant le sol réabsorber son poids avant de défaire le sort. Doucement, il baissa le bras qui tenait sa baguette et se tourna pour faire face au Lord Asgeir. Les hommes et femmes de Bifrost Hall le regardaient en silence, émerveillés, de l'incrédulité dans leur regard.

\- Je déplacerai la pierre pour vous, dit-il à Asgeir, si vous pouvez m'emmener jusqu'à elle.

Asgeir hocha la tête, heureux.

\- Elle repose au cœur du territoire des Grendlings et les Détraqueurs essaieront de nous empêcher de l'atteindre.

A ces mots, Alrik tira son épée et la tint devant lui, la pointant haut vers le ciel.

\- Je jure sur mon épée et ma vie d'éloigner les Grendlings.

Ses mots poussèrent tous les autres hommes à tirer leur propre épée ou à lever leur arc, criant de se tenir à ses côtés dans la bataille à venir. Les hommes sur le mur levèrent leur propre arme pour les encourager. Et bien qu'Harry sache que tous ces hommes s'étaient engagés à mourir, il suspecta que la lueur d'espoir qu'il voyait briller dans leurs yeux était suffisante pour attirer deux-cents Détraqueurs.

Asgeir mis sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

\- Revenez à l'intérieur mon ami. Nous avons une bataille à planifier. Il se tourna vers les hommes et femmes autour de lui et leva la voix. Ce soir nous célébrons ! Et demain…

\- Demain nous partons au combat ! crièrent-ils en retour.

Asgeir hocha la tête.

\- Demain nous partons au combat.

Xxx

Note de l'Auteur : Au moins Harry a appris la vérité au sujet du monde sorcier et sa place dans celui-ci. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus, Remus et Sirius vont bientôt apparaître. Et pour ceux qui m'ont posé des questions concernant comment j'avais pensé aux Terres Gelées, vous pensez à quelque chose qui est beaucoup trop récent. Il faut revenir des centaines d'années en arrière. Tout cela est tiré de Beowulf.


End file.
